Summoned
by LauraAnn22
Summary: Bella Swan is summoned to a secret society of vampire slayers, where she meets the love of her life and creates a new family. When thier job catchs up with them how will Bella survive the loss of her love & family. Are they still out there waiting 4 her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight saga or any of the characters. I am just a puppet master playing with her puppets.

This is posted on other sites, but I moved it here so more could enjoy it. Also so those that read it on sites that I am no longer a part of could also enjoy it.

Date started October 20, 2009.

I do not own the characters in associations with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga, but I do own anything that my mind created in the form of this writing. No reproduction or copying of my work is allowed without my consent.

**Summary**

None of the Cullen's or Bella know each other, they all start out as humans. They are summoned to a secret society set on eliminating vampires, demons, and other evil creatures. The society is top secret and the only way to get out of it is to die. Will Edward and Bella fall in love? What will their future hold? What will happen when tragedy occurs?

**Preface**

The love of my life was taken from this world and now I am on a rampage. I will not rest until my revenge is complete. Bloodlust is all I see and crave, I must avenge his murder. I not only lost him, but I lost everyone that matters to me. Now I stand alone and face the evils of the world. I keep fighting even though there is a large hole in my chest. I will avenge their deaths until the day my heart no longer beats. All I want to do is make the pain go away, all I want is him back. I stood staring into the eyes of the beast and decided that I was ready to find out if there was an afterlife or not. My last thoughts were of him.

**Chapter One**

"**Taken"**

The Summer sun blazed through my window of my very own apartment in Redding, California. Today was a new day and I would make the best of it. I grew up in a tiny town called Forks, Washington with my mom and dad. I graduated from Forks High a few months ago and now I was living on my own in the warmth of California. My police chief father was against me living on my own, but I assured him that I would be fine. He had to let me go, because I was a mature responsible adult now. I was not completely alone my friend Angela had come with me and we were renting an apartment together. I was currently working two jobs one at a restaurant and the other at daycare. I was a complete klutz so the restaurant job hadn't been going so great, but I loved my job at the daycare. Today was my day off and I couldn't wait to get to the beach and enjoy a good book. I climbed out of bed and into the shower. I thought back to my life in Forks, I was pretty popular in school, but it wasn't like I tried to be. I was asked out constantly and even went on a few non serous dates. Though I knew I would never find a real relationship with the boys in Forks. I needed to spread my wings and fly, so I flew here as soon as I could. It wasn't that I wanted to get away from Renee and Charlie, my parents, it was just that Forks was cold and wet. I didn't really care for either, I was more of a warm and sunny kind of girl. Now all I had to do was open the blinds and there was the sun, I didn't have to dream about the warmth. My parents are both pretty great as two separate people, but as a couple they kind of suck. My mother is an elementary school teacher and as carefree as her young students. She has always been a free spirit, but has been sheltered in Forks. I think she is resentful, which causes her and my small town dad to fight constantly. They loved each other, but they were very dysfunctional. I wasn't sure what functional looked like, but I wanted a functional lasting relationship. Even though I wanted that it wasn't like I was out looking for it, so it would be a while before I found it. At eighteen I have plenty of time to find it, for now I would just enjoy my sunny life. This summer was all about the hear and now. I had always been about the future, but lately I didn't know what I wanted out of the future. My parents were more then upset that I had decided to prolong college for a year, but it was what I needed to find myself. I grabbed my keys, book, and a bag of chips, it was time to head to the beach.

The beach was peaceful and before I knew it the sun was setting. I had almost finished my whole book, but now it was time to head home. I had to be at the daycare bright and early in the morning. As I parked in my parking space I noticed that Angela still wasn't home. She had gone to meet up with her high school sweetheart Ben, he was one of the only mature sweet guys from Forks. I was happy they were together, they were perfect for each other. I made my way up the flight of stairs to my apartment and noticed a dark figure lurking near my door. I slowed down assessing the person at my door and reached into my purse for the pepper spray my father had advised that I carry. The figure was leaned against the wall next to my door. I was afraid to open my door with him standing there, but as I turned to walk back to my car I noticed another dark figure blocking my way of exit.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" The figure leaning against my door questioned.

"Yes, who are you?"

"That is irrelevant at this time you need to come with me." I looked at him shocked and my instincts told me to run for my life, but there was no where to go. I was now smack in the middle of the two figures with no where to run.

"I will not be going anywhere with you." I tried to sound brave, but it came out terrified.

"Isabella we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which would you have it."

I was shaking with fear, but there was no way they were taking me without a fight. I held on tight to the pepper spray as a plan seeped into my head. I remember seeing someone on a movie shove a guys nose into his brain. I got one hand in position for that and the other clutched the spray. Quickly I sprayed the first figures eyes, he covered his face in pain. I then turned and shoved my palm to the other figures nose as hard as possible. He didn't fall down and die like in the movie, but he did cripple over in pain. I made a run for it and could hear them following behind me. As I made it to the bottom step I tripped and closed my eyes waiting for the concrete impact. Before hitting the cold concrete warm arms wrapped around me catching me. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful blond haired boy with piercing blue eyes. He didn't place me back on the ground, but held me tight. It was then that I saw he wore the same black cloths as the other men. I started kicking and screaming. He pulled me against him and covered my mouth.

"Isabella, please don't be afraid we aren't going to harm you." His voice was calming and he held me tight not letting me free.

"Good catch J bird." One of the men said as they hauled me into the van. J bird as they called him gently sat me into a seat and strapped me in. I was looking around for a way to escape, but I was blocked in. My adrenaline was running and I wanted to fight, but there were three of them. Also something about the way J bird had spoke to me made me feel a little safe. I looked up to the man to my right his eyes were red and watery, he was the one I had sprayed. The man driving had blood dripping out of his nose. I was proud of myself for standing up to them, even though it had done me no good, but now the questions were burning inside of me.

"Where are you taking me? Why have you taken me?" I asked with a shaky voice and I could feel the tears pricking at the rim of my lids to escape. None of them answered me. I looked them all in the face remembering what they looked like, memorizing the men who had taken me. "My father is a cop, you won't get away with this." I threatened them, they still did not speak. I could see this J bird trying to calm me with his eyes, he seemed like a gentle soul, but how could he be, he had just kidnapped me. One of the men then put a blind fold over my eyes and all I could see was darkness. Sweat beads rolled down my face and neck, adrenaline ran through my veins, and fear shook my core. What would they do to me? A million lifetime movies ran through my head, all the things my father told me to watch out for made me fear for the worst. I hoped they would kill me quickly and I wouldn't feel much. I felt the vehicle come to a stop and I readied myself for whatever was to come. I love you mom and dad, I thought as they pulled me out of the vehicle. This was it.

Date started October 20, 2009. I do not own the characters in associations with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga, but I do own anything that my mind created in the form of this writing. No reproduction or copying of my work is allowed without my consent.

Date started October 20, 2009. I do not own the characters in associations with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga, but I do own anything that my mind created in the form of this writing. No reproduction or copying of my work is allowed without my consent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"**Summoned"**

A solid hand lead me by my arm, I was still blindfolded so I could not see where they were taking me. I could feel gravel below me as I tripped over my feet. I never fell though, because of the tight hold on my arm. I heard a door open and then the blindfold was ripped from my face. We stood at the for-front of a dark hallway, I walked along with J bird, while the other two lead the way. They walked swiftly and quickly. They were pretty far ahead of us and I was shaking with the fear of what laid ahead.

"Don't be afraid we are the good guys." J bird whispered in my ear and I looked into his eyes. They screamed honesty and pleaded with me to trust him. We went down two flights of stairs and I wanted to believe they were the good guys, but how could I. We entered what appeared to be a chamber and all eyes landed on us. There were two men standing at the front of the room. One was gorgeous with blond hair and honey eyes, he gave me a reassuring smile. The other was dark skinned, maybe native American, he had a cane. Sitting in rows of seats before them and to where I was being lead sat six people. Two girls and four boys, they looked just as worried and confused as I was. J bird led me to a seat and gently pushed me into it. The exits were guarded with men and the blond man paced before us.

"I am sure you all are wondering why you are here and that will be explained shortly. First lets make sure everyone is present and accounted for. Also I feel it is only polite if we all introduce ourselves. My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my colleague Billy Black." He then gestured to the guards, they all said their names.

"Jasper Whitlock." J bird said. He did a southern bow as he introduced himself. The rest of the guard also introduced themselves, then Carlisle gestured to us.

"Uh Mary Alice Brandon." Said a short girl whom had short spiky black hair and something about her reminded me of a pixy.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale." Said the other girl whom had long blonde hair and she reminded me of Barbie.

"Emmett Dale McCarthy." He was a big brawny guy with dark hair, reminding me of a grizzly bear.

"Edward Anthony Masen." He was gorgeous, his voice was like velvet, and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He had tousled bronze hair and piercing green eyes. He was perfect.

"Jason Dean Samuel." He was tall and really skinny, with red hair.

"Jacob Black." He was the guy sitting next to me, he had dark skin and looked a lot like the guy named Billy. He also had the same last name, so I figured they were related. That made me less fearful that they would kill us. It was my turn.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I stuttered all the way through my name. I sunk into my seat embarrassed at my first impression on everyone and if we died here it would be my last impression. I bet they all would be laughing at me if the situation wasn't so heavy.

"It is nice to finally meet all of you and I do apologize for the extremely confusing actions that have brought you here. I am sure you all would like to now know why you were summoned her and that will be explained shortly. I must first say that it is of a great honor that you all are here and that you should know that what I am about to offer you will change your life." Carlisle looked at all of us as if he was trying to speak to our souls. "You have been chosen to change the world, to make a difference. It wasn't random, some of you were chosen, because of your family ancestors. Some were chosen for other reasons, but you all were ultimately chosen, because you are good people. The world as you know is about to change no matter what path you take today and I am sorry that it has to change. I know you didn't chose for your lives to be interrupted or changed. Now on to why you are all here." He cleared his throat and then clicked some buttons on a remote. An overhead projector clicked on and in front of us was a image of a peaceful sunset.

"This is what good and beauty looks like, this is the world everyone thinks they live in." Then he clicked the button again and new image flashed before us, it wasn't so peaceful. It was rather disturbing. "This is what evil and destruction looks like, this mixed with a little bit of the good we saw before is actually the world you live in. The government, churches, and everyone else you know wants you to think you are safe. That the worst you have to worry about is your run of the mill human serial killer. Though what you are about to learn is that there is a whole lot more to fear in this world. There is a whole other world none of you knew existed." He clicked to the next image, it was of a scary looking creature. "This in the fairytales is a demon, but demons are just myths. Right?" He paused looking at us and we nodded our heads in agreement. "Wrong." He said point blank. "Demons do exist, not in this form, but as spirits that can travel anywhere they want. They can posses humans and commit evil acts. Many murders were indeed posssed by demons, but in our world they don't exist. Though many things that people think are just fairytales are true." He started naming things as he clicked through images. "Werewolves, shape shifter, vampires, goblins, nix, nymph, trolls, wendigo, ogre, and even Banshees. They all exist." I was staring at him in utter disbelief, but something in me told me his words where nothing, but the truth.

"Dude you have slipped off your rocker if you expect us to believe this." Emmett the big brawny guy teased.

"I assure you it is all true." Carlisle said holding up a hand to keep Emmett in his seat.

"Prove it." Emmett provoked. I could see he had a playful side, but he also seemed to be warm and kind.

"If you insist." Carlisle sighed and looked over at Billy.

"Sam come forward, please." Billy instructed. One of the tall men in the back with dark skin and dark hair came forward. "You all stay were you are and stay very still." Billy Black urged. I was nervous as I watched shivers shake through Sam's back. I looked over at Jacob and he had a huge smile on his face. Suddenly Sam's whole frame shook and in his place now sat a massive dog, no wolf. My eyes almost popped out of my head. This could not be happening all this could not be true. The animal shook and once again the man stood before us, completely naked. Billy handed him a pair of pants. We all sat frozen in shock. Carlisle was right the world we knew had now changed.

"So what does this have to do with us?" The velvety voice of Edward asked breaking the silence. I straightened up in my seat hoping I could finally find out why I was not at home asleep in my bed.

"There has always been a battle between good and evil. In the past good has always keep evil in line and the human race safe. Now the table is tilting a little, good has lost man power and is limited. Evil is outranking good and that isn't a good thing. You were summoned here to join a secret society that fights for the greater good of the world. The society was established a very long time ago and has always contributed to the good, but lately evil has been stealing society members. They are hell bent on turning everything and everyone in the world evil. Evil can not win, there is no way to survive it. So you were chosen among others to fight."

"Do we have to fight?" Asked the guy named Jason.

"No you do not. Like I said before you will have choices. You will have two to be exact, but they both come with stipulations. So you will have to chose wisely."

"What stipulations?" The girl named Alice asked sounding annoyed.

"I will not disuse that with you, you will have to follow your gut and chose blindly." Carlisle looked like he didn't like that any more then we did.

"So what are the choices?" Edward asked.

"Choice one is to join the secret society in the fight against evil, also known as Good Defenders. Or you can leave her today and forget about any of this. You have ten minutes to make your choice."

Ten minutes to make our choice, that didn't seem like nearly long enough. Also there were the stipulations, what could they be? What choice would be better? I was leaning towards leaving, but what would happen if I did. Surly they would not allow us to just walk out of here. Carlisle spoke again.

"I would like to add that the world needs you, good needs you, but we will accept whatever choice you made." Something about him pulled you towards him. It pulled you in and you knew he was honest and compassionate. The clocked ticked and I was still unsure of what I was going to do? Did I want to live everyday fighting evil? Did I want to spend the rest of my life or until I retire from this fighting? Was I even capable to really fight evil? These questions burned into my mind and I thought I would die of stress related complications.

"Time." Carlisle informed us and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. He directed to us to speak our decision. "You need to state your name and the decision you made. Example I Carlisle Cullen chose to stay or leave. Everyone understand." He waited for us to agree then he nodded for us to start.

"I Mary Alice Brendon choose to stay." Wow that was a surprise, I was sure the girls would be running. Maybe they were too afraid to leave. Then again Mary Alice had her eyes on Jasper and I saw a certain twinkle in them.

"I Rosalie Lillian Hale choose to also stay." She spoke with confidence and there was a hint of sadness behind her eyes. She looked like she was in pain.

"I Emmett Dale McCarthy choose to stay." He said smiling and saluting Carlisle. He seemed like the type of guy that would enjoy a fight.

Edward looked uneasy as his turn came up and for some reason I was anxious to hear his answer as if it would persuade me to stay. Though I was scared of what would happen if I left.

"I Edward Anthony Masen chose to.." He paused and I almost had a panic attack. He stared deep into Carlisle's eyes. "Stay."

For some reason in the moment my mind was made up and I was staying too. I don't know if it was just because of my urge to please or if it was because I feared I would never see that beautiful face of Edward's again.

"I Jason Dean Samuel choose to go." All eyes were on him and he looked around nervously.

"Jason please step forward." Carlisle sighed. He seemed like he didn't like either choice for us, but he didn't have choice either. Jason stepped forward and stood before Carlisle shaking. "Jason Dean Samuel you have choose to leave and now your stipulation will be put into motion. Your memory will now be completely wiped and you will have no memories of any of this or who you are. Good luck to you." A small girl with a high bun of red hair and a freckled nose came in. She placed her hands over his eyes and then he passed out. Some men came forward and blindfolded him. I knew for sure now I was choosing to stay, having your memories wiped was a little crazy for me.

"I Jacob Black choose to stay." I took a deep breath as everyone's eyes landed on me.

"I Isabella Marie Swan choose to stay." I said trying to speak without stuttering, but I didn't quit make it.

"I am glad to hear you all chose to stay. Now you need to understand exactly why you are here and what your job will be. Every area has society members to protect them from evil, once you all have gone through training you will be a team. Lead by myself and Jasper, we will fight evil together, travel together, live together. Your life now belongs to the Society and the only way out is death." There is our stipulation for staying, death. Still seemed better then being thrown out into the world not knowing who or what you are. "You will not be aloud to contact family, friends, or anyone you know. We will be sent to another state, possibly another country. That way no one will notice you. You are never to let our secret be known to anyone, you are to be professional twenty four seven. This is your life and you will fight for it every day. We will get started on the basics in the morning, but it is getting late. I will let you all get a bite to eat and some sleep. Jasper will show you to your corridor."

As we followed Jasper out I thought of what Carlisle had just said. We wouldn't be able to contact family or friends, the only way out now was death. I felt tears run down my cheeks, I worried I had made the wrong choice. If I had left my father would of found me eventually and told me who I was. At least that way I could have had my own life and not belong to some society. It was too late now for regrets.

"Here we are ladies." Jasper said pointing to a door at the end of a hallway. We entered the room parting with the guys. The room was brightly colored and had three beds and three dressers. Alice and Rose quickly claimed their beds so I took the last vacant one. They explored the room and I just sat on the bed watching them.

"Hey check this out." Alice said opening a door on the side of the room. I got up off the bed and headed over to the door. We entered into a lounge area, with a big sectional couch, a love seat, big screen television, pool table, and a dinning table. The whole wall into the hallway was glass. A door across the room opened up and Emmett stepped through it.

"Bam chicka wom wom." He said smiling. Apparently our room was adjoined with the boys by this lounge area. We chuckled at him, he stepped in and the other guys followed. About that time a beautiful women with light brown hair entered the room through the hall with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hi I am Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. I am kind of like your house mother. Here is some pizza and there is soda and water in the fridge." She said holding up the pizza's Edward and Jasper quickly went to her side and emptied her hands in a gentlemen way. "Thank you boys." She said and then we all introduced ourselves to her. "It is nice to meet all of you. I have put your cloths in your rooms and personal needs in the bathrooms. If there is anything that you need let me know."

"Thank you." We all said in unison. I shyly made my way over to the table with everyone else to get something to eat.

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" Jasper asked.

"Soda please." Rosalie said.

"Uh water." I said quietly. Mary Alice was just staring at him in awe.

"Mary what can I get you?" He asked breaking her stare.

"Oh call me Alice and a water please." She said making batty eyes at him. She was obviously smitten.

"Isabella pepperoni or cheese?" Edward asked me and I was dazzled for a moment. He was speaking to me. Now I looked just as stupid as Mar… Alice had.

"It is just Bella and cheese please."

"Sure thing Bella." He said smirking and I felt the blush fill my cheeks. He smirked even more and chuckled a little. Though he had a smile on his face there was sadness in his eyes and I wondered what could make such a beautiful person so sad.

We all sat quietly at the table for a moment.

"So why did everyone decide to stay?" Jasper asked between bites.

"I never pass up a fight." Emmett chuckled cracking his knuckles and flexing his arms. I chuckled at him and knew that he would always put a smile on our face.

"Well you will do plenty of fighting." Jasper said laughing at him. "How about you?" He nodded towards me and of course I turned red.

"My memories are too important and honestly I panicked and didn't know what to do, so I followed the majority." I couldn't say that I just didn't want to miss out on looking at Edward's face a little longer. Edward's eyes meet mine and they were full of questions. Should I dare to think those questions are for me. Jasper went on to question everyone.

"Well you already know I am here because of my father Billy Black and also because I want to fight evil. A demon killed my mother." Jacob said, but he didn't look said as he said his mother was killed, he looked angry. Bent on revenge. We all mumbled our condolences to him.

"I felt like staying was the right thing to do, I just had a sense that my future was here." Alice said looking into Jasper's eyes as he looked back at her. It was like they were having a private conversation.

"I was attacked and the one thing I wanted most in this world is no longer possible. So there is nothing left for me out there, but also having my memories gone would of been pleasant." Rosalie said with pain and anger in her eyes. I wanted to ask what she had lost, but knew better then it.

"Well since everyone is sharing their dark secrets and being completely honest. I have been on my own since I was sixteen both my parents died and I have nothing else. So I thought I might as wells take my chances here. Roll of the dice." Edward said. I could see sadness, but hope in his eyes. Our eyes meet and I got lost in his emerald eyes.

"What about you Jasper, how did you get here?" Alice asked obviously crushing on him.

"This has been my home for awhile. Carlisle took me under his wing and guided me. There is no telling where I would be without him and Esme. They are wonderful you all will love living with them."

We were all about finished with our food now and talking about our ages. Alice and I were the youngest at eighteen. Then Edward and Jacob were nineteen. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were twenty. I couldn't help but glance at Edward ever so often and admire his beauty. He was looking at me each time also making me blush.

"Well ladies it has been a pleasure, but we all better head to bed. We have a very early morning." Jasper said in his southern accent.

We all said our goodnights and headed to our rooms. I went to a dresser that I noticed now had my name on it. Inside I was surprised to find my cloths, how had they gotten these here?

"These are my cloths." I said out loud.

"Yeah I noticed that earlier and thank God, because I love my cloths more then life." Alice said hugging a dress.

I pulled on a pair of ratted sweat pants and a t shirt. Alice looked at me disapprovingly.

"We are going to have to take you shopping." She said looking at me then Rosalie. She didn't say anything back to Alice, she honestly looked like she was in a bad mood. I remembered what she said and knew she must be lost in her bad memories.

I laid back on the bed and tried to sleep. The last thing I saw before I finally fell asleep was those beautiful emerald eyes in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is for everyone's background purpose, but it will change back to Bella/Edward's POV only after this. **

**Chapter Three**

"**Taken Stories"**

****Rosalie's POV**

No matter where I was there were two things that would always be true for the rest of my life. One I would always have my beauty and two I would never be able to fill this whole in my heart. The one thing I had dreamed for my whole life was no longer accessible. A few months ago I was attacked outside a night club in Los Angles I was there pursuing my acting career. It was my other dream to act, but it didn't matter now. Anyway I was leaving the night club and two guys cornered me, I was a little drunk so I didn't realize the danger I was in. Until it was too late, they attacked me, abused and used me in many dirty ways. I mean I know I am beautiful but I didn't deserve this. Did I? No of course not. Anyway earlier today I was at my appointment with the OBGYN for some test. Due to the injuries I sustained I needed these said test. They came back to tell me the one thing that would dissolve my dreams. I would no longer be able to have my own child. I had dreamed of two things since I was a kid, one being an actress so everyone would know how beautiful I am. Two to have a beautiful child of my own, I even had their names picked out. Emily Elizabeth for a girl and Emmett Ethan for a boy, but I would never get to use those names and they were so beautiful. I was sitting in my car thinking seriously about driving off a cliff and ending the pain. When there was a knock at my window. A unattractive male gestured for me to roll down the window, I do so not worried about what would happen to me. "Rosalie Hale?" He questioned and I nodded my head. I didn't even care to wipe my tears away and check my makeup. "Can you please step out of the car?" I did a double take, wait who was this? What did he want? I wasn't in the mood or state of mind for BS. "Why? Being next to me isn't going to make you beautiful." I retorted, he kind of looked shocked, but shook it off. "It is a urgent matter and we need your beautiful face." He said smirking. Though my dream had just died I had one thing, my beauty. I wasn't in the right mind frame to question him so I followed him.

I said I would stay, because it was the words that slipped from my mouth. I wasn't set on that decision, but as I said the words something told me that I would be appreciated here. That someone, if not everyone would worship me like a God. I needed to be shallow right now it eased the pain. When I heard Emmett Dale McCarthy speak his name I knew that I couldn't have my child Emmett, but I could have a Emmett. He was my type too. I stayed for him to worship me, because I saw in his eyes he would.

****Alice's POV**

Bella really needs a makeover and I can't wait to give her one. That dress I had seen earlier today would have been perfect for her. Before I ended up in this cozy room with two very pretty girls whom I could see lasting friendships with, I was doing what I do everyday. Shop! I am kind of addicted to it and it is the only reason I work, so that I could shop. I spend ninety percent of my income on cloths, but it doesn't help that I work in a little boutique in New York City.

I was leaving said boutique when a man approached me, confirming my name and telling me he had a business opportunity. "Do I look like a prostitute to you?" I asked him with heavy sarcasm. He chuckled at me and told me it was nothing like that, but I knew better to just go off somewhere with a stranger. That was how girls disappeared forever. I smiled at him bubbly and told him that I had more shopping to do and skipped off. After entering another store and spending more then I needed to, I was stocked up with bags. There was no way I would be able to carry these all the way back to my loft. This was the one time that I wished I had a gentlemen by my side. I waved for a cab and one pulled up seconds later. A dark skinned man helped me place my bags in the trunk, then I slipped into the back seat. I looked down at my I phone for messages about parties or sales, when suddenly both sides of the backdoors opened and two men slipped in. I noticed then that one was the man that had approached me. I instantly went through my self defense training, a women alone in New York needed to know how to protect herself. I screamed and flung my limps around hitting hard to whatever they made contact with. I even got a hold of the drivers face and covered his eyes. They got me off him in time to avoid a wreck. After about an hour in the car I gave up and waited for the vehicle to stop. Then as we got out at an airport I broke from the mans grip and kneed him in the biscuits. He doubled over in pain and I made a run for it, unfortunately I was wearing six inch heels and they caught me quickly. I fought them all the way onto the private jet, then I even considered going sky diving without a parachute out of it. Though I knew if they wanted to kill me I would be dead already, but that only made me fear this trip more. Like everyone else I was blindfolded and shaking in fear. I was afraid until he walked into the door, he was tall, blond, handsome, with the bluest eyes ever. He had slight dimples when he smiled and my instincts told me he was my future. I always had a six sense about the future, so I trusted my senses I never wanted to be apart from him.

****Emmett's POV**

Dude it had seriously been a dope day. I never imagined things could get this fly. I got up this morning went jet skiing with the guys, then hit the courts for some basketball. Yep that was all normal everyday for me, living life like a big kid. I worked when need be or I just hit moms and pops up for some dough. The interesting stuff got cracking after the basketball game, my team won of course. Then I told my bros that I would have to catch them later I had a super hot date tonight. Though there was no date, but I actually just had to watch Desperate Housewives. What? Those women are totally hot. Anyway I headed home taking the ally in my Detroit neighbor hood like everyday. When I looked back to see two guys following me, I smiled to myself hoping they were looking for a fight, because I would give them one. Then at the mouth of the ally exit waited two more guys dressed in dark colors, dang a little color wouldn't kill you. How about some burnt orange or red those are my favorites? Well it looked like this brawl was going to be four on one, but I wasn't scared. I would give them a hella good fight.

"Emmett McCarthy?" A guy pressed against a wall asked?

"Yeah what's it to ya?" I said with attitude, though I didn't really have one. It was all for show, to physic them out. I was really smiling and laughing on the inside.

"You need to come with us." The oversized looking elf said. He didn't really look like an elf, but it was funny. I laughed out loud.

"Sorry no can do bro." I said diverting my eyes then taking a swing at him, he caught my hand in mid swing. I stared at it shocked, well this had never happened before. He then squeezed a pressure point bringing me to one knee, man I was taking a hit to my pride.

"Alright dude all you had to do was ask." I said giving in. What the hell were these guys?

"That is what I thought." He said smirking. I wanted to knock that smirk off his smug face and I was going too.

"Calm down McCarthy there will be plenty of fighting, just come with us." I looked at the guy that was grabbing my other arm. More fighting ok, maybe I was being inducted into some sort of fight club, that would explain why that guy anticipated my move.

Fight club wasn't exactly what I was in, but hay I got to meet a couple of hot girls. One in particular a smoking hot blond with long legs. She was stunning and made me… well I am sure you know what she made my body do. So now I would get to fight and live with hotties, this turned out to be one of the best days. Well other then the secret society only way out is death thing. Oh and the fact that the boogieman exist.

****Edward's POV**

I laid back on my new bed in my new life holding a picture of my beloved parents. I wished so badly that I could tell them about the beautiful girl I had just meet. I would tell them about her waist length beautiful chestnut hair and her chocolate brown eyes. That fit her heart shaped face perfectly along with her beautiful name, Bella. For the first time in three years I saw hope for the future and I hoped that she was a part of my future. I thought back to the events that brought me to meeting the most beautiful girl ever.

I was sitting alone like always in my one bedroom apartment in New Jersey. I had been on my own and alone since the age of sixteen. On this day three years prior my parents died in a horrible fire, I was meant to die on that day also, but survived. I hated myself for making it out alive and for not running into save my parents. Granted there was two firemen holding me back, but I should of tried harder. They were all I had in this world and they died basically before my eyes. I watched our home that my father and grandfather built with their own two hands burn to the ground. They couldn't get the fire under control. I was brought out of my daydream by a knock at my door. To say it surprised me is an understatement. No one ever knocked on my door, for I had no family or friends. The only time I interacted with people was at work and that was as minimal as possible. I got up and peeked through the peep hold, I could see a tall dark skinned man at the door. He was dressed in black with dark cropped hair. I opened the door slowly.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking him over and the guy who was of the same build and skin tone standing next to him.

"Edward Masen?" He questioned.

"This is he?" What did these men want, they spoke professional like detectives or inspectors, but did not look the part.

"You need to come with us." He said in his husky voice, I chuckled.

"And who are you?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice.

"That will be explained shortly, but for now we need you to come with us." He reached for me to grab my arm. That was a big mistake no one grabs me, no one. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder. He was twice my size, but I didn't care. His partner came for me and I stepped back into my apartment and slammed the door on him. I ran through my small apartment to the fire escape, making my way down quickly. I looked both ways realizing that I had left my car keys up in my apartment. A black Mercedes screeched to a halt in front of me an opened the passenger door. I peeked in to see the blond guy I now knew as Carlisle Cullen. I was sure this was a trap, but something about Carlisle seemed so trusting so I hopped in.

"Who are you people and what do you want?" I asked staring at him.

"The good guys." He said with amour-proper. "Listen son.." He started to speak again, but I interrupted.

"I am not your son." I said quit tactlessly.. His face got heavy with sorrow and I knew he knew about my parents, but how could he?

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I know about your past and your life. I am going to offer you a chance to live up to your full potential and to no longer wallow in self pity and self hatred. A chance to have a family again." I wasn't really looking for another family, but something told me to go. It wasn't like I had anything to lose so I went willingly.

I never knew it would bring me to a new future that had a certain amount of hope that I would get to know Bella Swan a little better. She intrigued me and nothing had caught my attention in three long years. She was like a shooting star that brightened up my world. I was already falling for her beautiful brown eyes and falling fast. I needed to know her and I would know her if it was the last thing I did.

****Jasper's POV**

Before I came to live with Carlisle and Esme I was looking for two things in my life. One was to serve a purpose of good in the world and the other was to find my soul mate. I always believed in soul mates and lasting love. I had been on my own for a while when Carlisle found me, he told me that I could make a difference. So I joined the society and never looked back. I had been assigned to Bella and had been watching her for one day when I was positive she was the right candidate. She was kind, caring, and considerate. Once time I saw her accidentally litter and when she noticed she had done it she looked so guilty that she picked up every piece of trash she saw for two days. It was so cute and I couldn't help, but wish I had a little sister like her. She was perfect for the society and that is what I told Carlisle. I hated having to take her, but I hoped she would forgive me. The society is my life, my reason for existing. I take my work very seriously everything by the book. I am not one about breaking rules. I am a sensitive person and sometimes it is almost like I can feel peoples emotions emitting off them. I feel so intuitive all the time. My world revolved around my crusade for the greater good, well until I saw her Mary Alice Brandon. My Alice, my life. In that moment our eyes meet I knew my world would now forever revolve around her. Since seeing her she was all I could think of, I knew it was against the rules, but rules were made to be broken and this rule would be if she would have me.

****Jacob's POV**

I grew up around the society, Carlisle, and the shape shifters. I knew the stories of our tribe and I couldn't wait until my chance to serve the greater good. I hated vampires and demons. I hated that my mother was killed and I wanted revenge. It consumed me. The only thing I could think of was vengeance and I was more then proud to serve. I had never really paid attention to girls, but Bella caught my attention and I had a plan. I saw the way she looked at Edward, but he couldn't protect her like I could. He was just a plain human, I was a shape shifter. Well not yet, I still hadn't transformed and worried that I wouldn't ever, but my father assured me that I would. I hoped that Bella wasn't disgusted about shape shifters, because if she was then I didn't stand a chance, but I still would put my plan into motion. Watch out Bella the big bad wolf has got his eye on you! I chuckled and rolled over for some sleep, I had a lot of impressing to do in the morning.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TRAINING AND BACK TO BELLA'S POV. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CURTOSY CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"**Training 101"**

**Bella's POV**

Esme sweetly woke us all up in the morning and it was still dark outside. We must of only got two or three hours of sleep. I dragged myself out of bed to see Alice and Rosalie dressed and applying makeup. What on earth did they need makeup for and what were they wearing? Alice had on a short purple dress and Rosalie was wearing a pin stripped black skirt and white blouse. I just grabbed some athletic shorts and a old t-shirt and headed for the shower. I wasn't sure what training would consist of, but I hoped it didn't take much coordination. I am sure it did and I would be the laughing stock of the group. I was pleasantly surprised to find my strawberry shampoo and all my favorite bath products. They must of got everything that we used from our homes to make us more comfortable. I knew Angela would be calling my parents when she found me gone and my stuff missing. My father would put out a search party for me and he would find me. He was really good at his job. I didn't want to expose the secret society, but I wanted to see my parents again. So I would wait for them to find me. I got out of the shower and got dressed, back in the room a blue jean skirt and pink shirt waited on my bed. A pair of pink heels next to them. I looked at Alice who nodded to them, I shook my head and walked into the lounge room. Emmett and Jacob were half asleep on the huge sectional. Jasper and Edward sat at the table with a coffee mug in front of them.

"Would you ladies like some coffee?" Jasper asked. He was such a gentlemen.

"Yes please." Rosalie sighed obviously tired.

"Me too please." Alice said all bubbly. How could someone be so awake in the morning?

"Ok three coffee's coming up." Jasper said looking at me.

"Oh no thank you." I said quickly.

"Are you sure you will need your energy today?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Trust me it will do more bad then good." I said taking a seat at the table. "If there is some OJ in there I will take a glass though."

"Coming right up." He smiled. I noticed Edward was staring at me.

"What?" My mouth blurted out without my permission.

"Not a morning person, huh." He chuckled. "I was just wondering why would coffee be bad?" He tilted his head like a curious pup.

"Me and caffeine don't mix well." I said rolling my eyes at myself. What eighteen year old doesn't drink caffeine? I was such a loser.

"Why not?" Dang mister twenty questions.

"I kind of get drunk off of it and end up with a headache after it wears off." For some reason my mouth had the urge to answer him honestly. Which was something I wasn't fond of.

Esme brought in a big breakfast for all of us. Eggs, bacon, French toast, and the best muffins ever. Emmett and Jacob ate enough for ten people alone. Though Esme must of anticipated that and had made plenty, it was delicious. As we finished up Carlisle came in and greeted us. He had a smile on his face and was dressed less formally then last night.

"I hope you are all doing well today and I know you are very tired so we will make it a short day." He paused a moment looking us over, he stopped at Rose and Alice. "You girls might want to bring some tennis shoes." He suggested. Alice smiled at him sweetly.

"Carlisle have you ever been shopping in New York during fashion week?" She didn't pause for him to answer. "I am sure if I can do that in six inch heels then I can accomplish whatever you have planned in four inch heels." He chuckled at her and nodded, then looked at Rosalie.

"I go shopping on black Friday every year I think I can handle it also." She had a slightly amused smile on her face, everyone was smiling at the two girls.

"Alright then follow me, please." We all filed out of the room with Carlisle and Jasper in the lead. We exited into a large court yard, it had rock work around it forming a perfect square, like a little practice field or something. Though we did not stop in it. It was surrounded by walls to the building we were in. It was the first time I had seen the outside and it was an incredible building. All ancient rock work and tall walls, I couldn't see what was beyond the walls, but I had a sense that we were in the middle of nowhere. I didn't remember driving long so I have no idea where in California there was a place that wasn't surrounded by other people. We entered into a door directly across from the one we had exited from. I was soaking in my surroundings and if I was being honest I was a complete and total nervous wreck. As I entered the door my foot must of caught on the frame, because I felt my self falling to the ground. This happened often and the only thing to do was hope I didn't hit my head. Then swift warm arms grabbed around my waist and straightened me up.

"Easy there Bells." I looked up to see Jacob looking down at me, my cheeks colored fire engine red I am sure. I was scared to look away from him in fear that everyone had seen me fall, so once I took my eyes from him I looked at the floor. I watched every step I took not looking at the sights anymore.

"If all of you would find a seat so we can go over a few things." I heard Carlisle say so I looked up just enough to find a seat. I sat next to Alice and was pleasantly surprised when Edward pushed Jacob out of the way a little to take the seat on my other side. I had to hold in a chuckle at Jacob's fuming face. He took the seat behind me along with Emmett. Rosalie was next to Alice in front of Emmett. Jasper went to the front of the room and stood near the stage, while Carlisle went to the podium.

"Ok you all are official members of the Secret Society of Pure Goodness, also known and referred to as SSPG or just Society. I am your Captain, Jasper is my First Lieutenant, and one of you will be the Second Lieutenant. We are SSPG one nine zero one, Billy Black is captain of SSPG one nine zero two. They will be training and practicing with us. Now Jasper will be passing out your lifelines, also known as the guideline folder, it has everything you will ever need in it." Jasper began handing out at four inch thick folder that probably weighed as much as me. How were we suppose to read or need all of this?

"Section one explains the history of the Society, section two explains what is expected of you, rules, and repercussions for breaking said rules. Section three covers what our unit will be responsible for, which I will explain in a moment. Section…." He went on and on with the section explanatory that I thought it would never end. I heard snoring and turned around to see Emmett sleeping. I was about to reach back and wake him, but Carlisle spoke.

"No Bella we have another way of waking up people who fall asleep during orientation." Carlisle nodded to Japer. Whom went into what appeared to be a storage closet and came out with a bucket of water and a air horn. He handed the air horn to Carlisle and as they passed I noticed the bucket was full of water. They silently counted to three then Jasper poured the water on Emmett and Carlisle blew the horn. Emmett came out of his seat in a panic not sure what was going on around him. It was then that I saw the ice cubes that had been in the water.

"Whhhaatted do that for?" Emmett stuttered shivering.

"To teach you a lesson. NO falling asleep on SSPG time." Carlisle ordered.

"Sure thing sir." Emmett said standing up straight and saluting. Carlisle shook his head and went back to his podium. He continued as if nothing had happened, while Emmett's teeth chattered together from the cold.

"You are all expected to read this entire handbook over the next two weeks, I suggest you break it up in sections, there will be a test over it and you do not want to fail. Now I am going to go over a few rules with you that need to be spoken aloud. First and most important never reveal the secret society to anyone at any time. If you are ever being interrogated you better keep your mouth shut, because if they don't kill you my superiors will." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward raise his hand. "Yes Edward?" Carlisle questioned.

"Who are your superiors?" Edward asked.

"Only Captains and first Lieutenants know the identity of the higher ranks. Hopefully you will never meet them, because the only reason you would is to receive punishment. Anymore questions on that?" No one spoke up so he continued. "Never take on an assignment alone and never go after a target without permission from myself, Jasper, or the second Lieutenant. If you are parted from your unit always check in at least once a day to assure us that you have not gone AWOL, absent without leave. Do not put a person before your job, that will quickly get you or one of your fellow society members killed. Your unit is your life, we are one, we are a family. Also another rule I feel I need to point out for all of you is that Lieutenant and solider romantic relationship are absolutely prohibited. To clarify that I mean that Jasper and whomever is the second Lieutenant are not to have a romantic relationship with any of you." He looked at all of us as if to make that perfectly clear. "Yes Jacob?" Carlisle said. I guess Jacob had been raising his hand.

"What about solider and solider relationships?" I blushed, because he put his face right next to mine between Edward and I while he waited for the answer.

"That is fine as long as it does not affect your responsibilities." A small playful smile appeared on Carlisle's face. "Though Jacob it does have to be a consensual relationship and if you imprint we need to be notified immediately." What was imprinting? Would we all do this so called imprinting?

"What is imprinting?" I blurted out and blushed. "Sorry I didn't mean to blurt out." I was afraid I would be in some sort of trouble for speaking out of turn.

"No worries Isabella, sorry Bella." Carlisle corrected himself quickly. "It is a way for shape shifters to find their perfect mates, their world will gravitate towards that person and revolve around their imprint. It is the ultimate form of true love." I raised my hand this time.

"What if the imprinted doesn't want to be with the imprinter?" I was asking, because he made it seem like the girl didn't have a choice and that didn't sit well with me.

"It doesn't work like that." Jacob answered for Carlisle.

"Well how does it work?" I asked him turning in my seat, but Carlisle interrupted.

"You all can discuss this later, we have a lot of ground to cover. Now onto the targets that you will be focusing on." I turned back to pay close attention to him. "Our unit will mostly be targeting vampires, werewolves, and possessive demons. You will need to learn to protect yourself from them and how to defeat them. In the back three sections of your folder there is a section on each of them. You need to know it forward and backwards, it will mean life or death for you to know these things. The most dangerous of the three is vampires and we will never take down more then three in a group, when our group is whole. They are fast and highly intelligent creatures. Now we will go out and join Unit zero two in the practice yard. We all stood and headed for the door assuming that the yard was what we walked through, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"There is a proper way to exit, single file line for now behind Jasper and I." We all did as we were told and followed them out. In the yard waited the other unit, it was made up of boys who looked like Jacob, with only one girl. They were in a triangle formation with Billy at the head, as we got to the yard, Carlisle ordered us to do the same. Carlisle introduced us as his unit saying our names, then Billy introduced his unit. "Sam as first Lieutenant, then Seth, Jared, Paul, Embry, Leah, and Quil. Esme sat over on the wall with bottles of water along with a beautiful girl, well until she turned her face to the side. She had a long gash of a scar down her face. It looked like a bear had mauled her, it caused a shiver to run down my spine.

Carlisle and Billy stood in front of the two units, Carlisle spoke. I got the sense that he was higher up in the ranks then Billy, but couldn't be sure.

"We will have a martial arts lesson now, then go to lunch. Upon return we will then practice a little hand to hand combat. Just to see how fast you all pick up on it."

The martial art lesson was fast pace and exhausting. I fell over twice and Edward helped me up with a beautiful crooked grin on his face. Though it wasn't a grin as to make fun of me, but more to comfort me. I could get lost in his emerald eyes any day. Emmett would chuckle at me each time causing my face to burst into flames, at least that is what it felt like. By the time we were released for lunch I was drenched in sweat and starving. We were shown were a large school style cafeteria was. We had a choice between many things, I pilled up my plate with a grilled lemon chicken breast, steamed veggies, potatoes, salad, and a apple.

"Hungry Bells?" Emmett teased as I sat down at the table. Can you guess what I did next? Yes you guessed right, I blushed the same color as one of the tomatoes in my salad.

"I am going to need to put some weight and energy in me if I am going to be practicing martial arts with you guys." I said in a joking tone, but was completely serous. How in the world am I going to fight them, much less vampires? This was absolutely ridiculous.

"Hopefully you got a dose of gracefulness on that plate also." Emmett bellowed and everyone laughed at me, except for Edward. He gave me a sensitive and sweet smile. I wasn't just going to sit there and take that.

"Hopefully your big butt doesn't slow us down today." I said glaring at Emmett. Everyone made a sound egging us on.

"Watch it short stuff or I will make sure you're my practice buddy." Emmett retorted, then said even quieter. "I don't have a big butt."

"Oh you so do." I said smiling.

"I will show you big butt." He got up on the table and walked over to me. He scooped me out of my chair over his shoulder and began jumping table to table with me. I kicked him and punched him.

"Put me down you big brainless bear." He just laughed at me and so did everyone else. He readjusted me on his shoulder and jumped to the floor. He spun us in circles and I thought I would be sick. I felt my feet slip low enough down his front to reach my new target. I brought my foot all the way back and landed it right on his goods. He instantly fell to the his knees and lowered me to the ground. I smirked down at him as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Ok that is enough playing around we only have five minutes left for lunch." Jasper said chuckling. I skipped over to my seat with a smile on my face. I got a few fist bumps or pounds from the group, then I crammed my food down.

Once back in the practice yard we stood in a circle as we were paired up to practice on each other. Most of Billy's group or Unit Wolf they were calling themselves went first. I was highly impressed that Leah was kicking some serous butt. Our unit was up next, they were calling us Unit Pale Face, but we informed them we would be coming up with a better name. Jasper and Emmett went first. Jasper was skilled and fast so he was a great match for Emmett's size. Rosalie went up against Carlisle, but he took it easy on her. She was impressive even in her heels. Carlisle said they were her weapons which worried me, because I knew that they were going to pair me with Alice. Who was also wearing weapons in the form of shoes. Next up was Jacob and Edward, they were going at it violently, like true enemies. It was like there was some unspoken fight for something between them. Carlisle finally called for them to stop drawing a tie, but in my opinion Edward was winning.

Now me and Alice were up, the pixy smiled at me sweetly, but evilly. I was really nervous and scared to do this. At first I was all wobbly and shaking, but then something kicked in and it was like I knew what to do. I just worked off instinct rather then thinking about it. Suddenly all my moves were sharp and quick, Alice was obviously surprised. I easily had her pinned in seconds. As I let her up I saw everyone staring at me in complete shock. Jasper finally broke the silence.

"She is a real Ace." He smiled and patted my back, then he quickly checked over Alice worriedly. I watched him as he rearranged his face and then went back to Carlisle's side.

"Wonderful job Bella." Carlisle applauded. I thought about the way Jasper had looked at Alice, it was like she was his entire world. Though that was against the rules, but something about the two of them together seemed so right and perfect. I wished I fit with someone like that, as I thought that Edward gave me that beautiful crooked smile. My heart almost stopped completely.

"Everyone line up." Carlisle ordered bringing me back to life. I felt like I was on some sort of natural high. "Ok I want you all to explore our corroders, then get back to your rooms and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a twelve hour day, we will only have a thirty minute break. You are dismissed."

"Bella that was awesome." Alice told me as we headed towards the door. Everyone was giving me pounds and high five's. It felt good to be good at something, but the attention was little much for me.

"I can show you all around I have lived here for a while now." Jasper said opening the door for us. He showed us the kitchen fully stocked with food, the indoor pool, the fully equipped gym, a library with a grand piano, and a theater room. I would have to say my favorite room was the library and I would return to it soon. It had a bay window with a comfy seat to read on and I couldn't wait to claim it. For tonight I was ready to get back to our room and get some rest.

We all pilled into our shared living room/dinning room area.

"Well that was an interesting first day." Jasper said smiling. "I think the best part was Ace's amazing skills." He said looking at me, but what was with the name? "Know it is time for some unit bonding." He smiled evilly I hoped there was a way out of this, because all I wanted to do was get cleaned up and relax.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Bonding and Falling"**

**Edward's POV**

I was stupefied by Bella's amazing skills to take down Alice, it looked so effortlessly. In my own battle against Jacob it was more then practice, we were sending each other unspoken messages. Bella had obviously caught both of our eyes, but I am sure for different reasons. Jacob seemed to notice her beauty and nothing deeper. I also had notice her outer beauty, who could not. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but in this short amount of time I had began to see other things. I had seen that she is kind, shy, curious, and caring. She has a cute little habit of biting her lip when she is nervous and I am almost positive that she isn't even aware that she is doing it. Also her face betrays her when she tries to pretend she isn't embarrassed. Her blush is the gloss of beauty and her chestnut hair frames her perfect face. Then there is those eyes, a beautiful pool of chocolate brown, the kind of eyes you could look into forever. I felt like when she looked into my eyes she saw all the way to my soul as did I her. I saw her kind and pure soul. If anyone deserved to be defined as good it was Bella. The beautiful girl who I hoped one day would let me touch my lips to her perfect pout. Whoa Masen slow your roll here, you just meet the girl yesterday. Focus, but how was I suppose to focus?

I was watching Bella's hair flow down her perfect back, as we followed Jasper to our 'unit bonding'. The only person I wanted to bond with was Bella. Jacob walked beside Bella as I was behind her. He was throwing himself at her every chance he got and with my limited experience I didn't think that was best. I hadn't attempted to get a date or really even talk with a girl in the last three years. I figured I would wait for my moments and not force them. I would lay the crumbs as the start of a foundation for us, then let her come to me. I was torn I wanted to know her as a lover, but I knew that it would be best to only be her friend. This was a dangerous life we were about to live, was I even sure if I wanted to risk getting close to her or anyone else?

Jasper lead us into the cafeteria room, we all stared at him expecting.

"What now?" Emmett asked him.

"You help me make a circle with the chairs." Jasper said grabbing a chair. We all jumped in and helped make a circle for us to sit in. We all took our seats, I was between Emmett and Jasper. Both of which I had already really started to form small bonds with. Bella sat directly across from me with Jacob on one side and Alice on the other. She looked at me from under lashes and smiled, my heart sped up and my breath caught in my throat. How did just a simple look force that reaction out of me? This girl would be the death of me for sure. The most beautiful thing about her was she didn't even know the power she held over me or any other male.

"Ok first we all go around and ask personal questions about each other or you can ask the whole group a question. We have to make ourselves vulnerable to each other in order for this bonding experiment to work." Jasper said clasping his hands together.

"Where did you come up with this bonding experiment?" Jacob asked making air quotes with his hands in a shoddy voice. It was obvious he was trying to show off for Bella, but I don't think she was impressed.

"If you must know, philosophy and human studies." Jasper shot back at him confidently.

"Your in college?" Alice asked, but she didn't seem surprised, just interested. It was like she knew he was good enough to go to college. Which he was Jasper seemed smart and really intuitive. He looked at Alice with a glisten in his eye that screamed love, but we all knew that was against the rules for him. I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed it.

"Not exactly I am studying with Carlisle and I read a lot." He smiled at her, she stared at him intrigued and wanting to know more. "Now who wants to go first?" No one spoke up, I was racking through my mind to think of something to as, but came up with nothing. The questions I had were for Bella and I would rather not explore her mind in front of everyone. If I explored her mind at all, though I had a feeling it would be difficult to stay away. I felt like I was pulled to her like a magnet.

"I will go first." Alice said smiling at Jasper after no one said anything. It was obvious to me that she was trying to make Jasper comfortable and support him. They locked eyes and it was like for a moment they had a silent conversation. I looked away feeling like I was intruding on something extremely private, but my eyes meet with Bella's. She was gnawing away on her bottom lip and had a V scrunched between her brows. She looked so adorable, she was looking at me or in my direction, but not seeing. She was too lost in her thoughts. I didn't even hear Alice's story I was so focused on Bella's beautiful face. Bella came out of her trance and really locked eyes with me. She instantly turned the most beautiful shade of red and I vowed then that it was my new favorite color. Black was out and the red on Bella's cheeks was in. I gave her a crooked smile and then tried to focus on the bonding experiment.

"I guess I will ask the group one to start." Alice thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "Who do you think in our group will get in trouble first and why." We all went around the circle.

"Emmett, because he is like a big kid." Bella answered easily chuckling. Emmett stuck his tongue out a her. "See." She gestured to him proving a point.

"I second that." Alice said answering her own question.

"I am in a higher command and it would be wrong for me to answer that, sorry. I have to pull the 'I am in charge card." Jasper said shrugging.

"Jacob, because he seems like he has a short fuse somewhere in there." I said point blank. He gave me a death glare, I smirked.

"Bella." Emmett said trying to be serous, but when he saw Bella's face he chuckled.

"Why?" Alice asked him.

"Because she picked me." He shrugged and we all chuckled at him. He was like a big kid.

"Edward, just because he looks like a trouble maker." Jacob taunted me, but it didn't even go past my ears and into a thought.

"Bella." Rosalie said with no explanation. Bella looked a little hurt at this and we all stared at Rosalie waiting for an explanation.

"Why?" Alice asked sounding a little bothered by it also.

"She seems like she likes attention and I think it will cause a distraction." She said looking cold. I saw through her though, she was just jealous. It was obvious Bella did not like attention, but it did tend to be drawn to her. Though that was not her fault, it was just who she was.

Rosalie, Jacob, and Jasper all asked simple questions you could get off of a personal statement. Emmett was up next and boy did he get personal with us.

"Group question. Any virgins and if not what is your number?" He smiled evilly and answered his question first and proudly. "Ten." I watched Bella to see her reaction to that, she looked surprised. She seemed so innocent and honestly I only wanted to hear her answer. I knew she was pure, but there was a small chance that she may not be. Alice was up next she looked into Jasper's eyes as she answered.

"One." Jasper gave her a sweet smile as if to let her know it was ok. It was like the two of them were already a couple. I needed to have a talk with Jasper later. I didn't want him getting into trouble. He answered next.

"One." Alice smiled at him happy that she wasn't alone.

"Four." Rosalie said acting nor ashamed or proud. It seemed to be nothing to her, emotionless.

"Two." Jacob said stretching out in his seat. I had a feeling that he was lying and trying to impress Bella. Though she didn't seem like that type of girl that would be impressed by that. Bella turned red as she answered and I was on the edge of my seat. Her eyes locked with mine before she answered.

"Zero." I felt myself release the breath I didn't know I was holding. She had just became even more beautiful and pure to me. It was then that I realized that I was so worried about hearing her answer I forgot to answer.

"Nada." I answered still looking at Bella. I saw the corners of her lips raise into a small smile and a slight color reach her checks. She had wanted to know my answer also and got more of a reaction then Jacob's had. Could I dare to think that she had feelings for me also?

"Edward it is your turn to ask a question." Jasper said bringing me out of my Bella daze. I thought for a moment, then I remembered something from today that worried me so I knew what question to ask.

"Jacob." His eyes shot to me curiously. "Are you a shape shifter?" Jacob smiled.

"Yes." He answered, but Jasper shot him a look. "Well I haven't shifted yet, but I will soon. Why?"

"Just curious." I was actually relieved, because I had feared that he had imprinted on Bella, but he hadn't. Which meant his attraction to her wasn't a threat for now. Wait what am I talking about? I am so back and forth, I want Bella, then I can't let myself get close to her. What on earth am I going to do? If I don't pursue her, then she may be with Jacob and for some reason that made my blood boil. What was this emotion that I felt at the mental image? Her and Jacob was something I wouldn't be able to stand seeing.

**Bella's POV**

Well so far this bonding experiment has been embarrassing, thanks to Emmett. I couldn't understand why he liked to pick on me and embarrass me. Jacob had been doing everything possible to grip my attention and it had worked at times. He was muscular and had a childish sweet smile that made me warm and fuzzy. His arms were the kind that you just wanted to have wrapped securely around you. I wasn't one for attention, but it did feel nice to feel wanted by him. Though I couldn't get my mind off Edward. His emerald eyes, disarrayed sexy hair, and crooked smile, he was driving me wild. Something was pulling me towards him, but I couldn't figure him out. It was obvious that Jacob had feelings or attractions towards me, but Edward seemed back and forth. One minute I felt like he might like me, but the next it was like he was distancing himself. I knew I was wasn't good enough for someone like him, but how I wished I was. I wanted a chance to be alone with him to talk to him, but I knew all to well that I wasn't brave enough to ask him. Plus we had a lot of work to do and this wasn't some match making place. We were apart of something dangerous and important. I would sacrifice my feelings for him and the attention of Jacob for the greater good. I would do that, but could I?

We sat around talking about random things and it felt like we were all getting more comfortable with each other. It was starting to feel like we were old friends, laughing and carrying on. Well all of us, except Rosalie. She seemed to just want to be somewhere else anywhere else, but here. I knew she had been through a lot and wanted to help her, but she didn't seem like she would want my help. I wasn't sure what I had done, but she didn't seem to like me. I had never really encountered someone who didn't like me and show it so obviously.

"Ace, hello earth to Ace." I heard Jasper saying as he was waving a hand in front of my face. I shook off my thoughts and looked at him, everyone was chuckling at me.

"Were you sleeping with your eyes open or something?" Jasper questioned.

"No. Why do you keep calling me Ace?"

"It is your new nickname." Jasper said smiling at me.

"But Bella is a nickname." I argued. He smirked.

"I think Ace fits you, but if you don't like it I won't call you it." He said sweetly. He was such a gentle soul and already feeling like a brother.

"Whatever." I shrugged. "What did I miss in lala land?" I questioned looking around. Then got lost again, because Edward had that perfect crooked smile on his Godly face. So I missed whatever Jasper said again, but it didn't seem important.

Jasper called bonding time to an end, because it was getting late and we had a long day tomorrow. I was glad to finally get to go to bed.

As I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling I could see nothing, but Edward's face. He was consuming my mind, but he was so unattainable for me.

"Bella you still awake?" Alice questioned.

"Yep." I answered.

"Rose?" Alice questioned, but there wasn't an answer. "Bella I think I am falling in love with Jasper." She admitted to me. I smiled.

"I noticed." I sat up and looked across at her. She was sitting cross legged on her bed obviously in deep thought.

"I have all these feelings I have never had before and they scare me." She was staring at her hands as she spoke. I thought to myself that I knew how she felt, but didn't say it out loud.

"Why does it scare you?" I asked wanted to understand her and myself all in one.

"I feel like he is my future, my life and have since I saw him yesterday, but then today I find out it is against the rules. I am scared of not having the future I felt last night, I am scared of not being held by his arms, I am just scared…" I finished for her.

"Of not being with him." She looked at me for the first time.

"Exactly." I knew how she felt, because I was starting to feel that way about Edward. Alice composed herself and looked at me smiling.

"So what is going on between you and Jacob? Or better yet you and Edward?" I looked at her shocked that she had picked up on Edward, because I had barely even spoke to him. Jacob was obvious the boy couldn't get more then two feet from me.

"Nothing." I sighed and fell back on my bed. It was true there wasn't anything going on between us and I doubted there ever would be.

"Do you want something with them?" She skipped over to my bed and sat on the corner.

"I don't know Alice my whole world is changing to fast to be sure. Though I can admit they both have my attention, one more then the other."

"Which one?" She questioned sounding excited.

"Alice lets just get some sleep, ok?" She pouted, but went back to her own bed. I turned over and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" Her voice came through the silence again.

"Yeah." I yawned.

"I think Edward is falling in love with you too." My whole body stiffened in my bed, what on earth was she talking about? No one was falling in love, where did she come up with that. We had barely known each other for twenty four hours we couldn't be falling in love. Maybe into like, but not love. I wanted to ask her why she thought that, but I couldn't speak. I heard her snicker before the room got quit and completely dark. I laid in bed my mind spiraling out of control, there was no way I could fall asleep now. I sighed and climbed out of bed. Maybe I could go check out the library and read until I was able to sleep. I made my way out of our room and as I started down the hall I heard a beautiful sound. As I got farther down the hall I could tell it was a piano and the song it was playing was beautiful. I remembered the grand piano in the library and as I got closer I knew that someone was playing. Who knew how to play so beautifully? I looked through the glass door to the library to see none other then Edward playing the piano. I stood frozen staring at him, he was wearing blue knee length basketball shorts and a white tank top. His perfect muscles ran from his shoulders down his arms all the way to the piano keys. His hair looked completely disarrayed and sexy. I was awe struck by this beautiful man and the beautiful song he played. He finished the song and planted his head down on the piano, he looked sad. I thought I saw a single tear roll down his cheek and realized I was viewing something private and personal. I turned to leave, but his velvety voice made me freeze in mid step.

"Bella?" Busted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

" **Pulling Away "**

**Bella's POV**

What could be more embarrassing then Edward catching me practically spying on him. I sorted through my mind, but came up with nothing more embarrassing then this. I spun around slowly on my heel to face him, he was still sitting at the piano, but he was now turned to face me. His eyes looked glossy like he could cry, he composed himself and I felt like I was violating him by seeing him upset. I stood in the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me gesturing for me to enter. I stepped just inside of the library. I supposed I should be asking him that, because he looked upset.

"Everything is fine I was just having a little trouble sleeping." I said looking anywhere, but in his captivating eyes.

"Yeah me too." He sounded a little off. Not like his usual self. There was so much sadness in his voice, I wanted to comfort him.

"That song you were playing was beautiful, who is it by?" I was just trying to make conversation, because I wanted to some how wanted to wipe away his sadness.

"Thanks I wrote it actually." He said shyly, I looked at him shocked.

"Really, it was amazing." I unconsciously sat on the bench next to him, we were face to face. I could feel his breath on my face, it was cool, but warm at the same time.

"I wrote it for my mother." I knew that was why he looked so upset he was thinking of his parents. I reached up without thinking and rubbed his back soothingly. Our eyes meet and in that moment I felt connected to him, I don't know how, but I did. We stared into each others eyes for a unattainable amount of time. I had to break this connection or the staring would never end, not that I wanted this moment to end. Edward suddenly cleared his throat and it broke our concentration.

"So do you play any instruments?" He asked obviously trying to drift us off from the silent communication. That started our twenty questions, mostly he asked me questions and dodged the ones I asked him. It was like he was trying to know everything about me tonight, but I wasn't sure what my favorite color and food had to do with anything. I told him about my parents and my home town. He wanted to know all about my high school and friends. I couldn't understand why he was so intrigued by me, but the attention was a bit much. I asked him to play a song for me and he offered slightly reluctant. I sat next to him on the piano bench as his fingers started to move gracefully across the keys. I watched his fast fingers make beautiful music. The song he played sounded beautiful and I felt myself drifting. At some point I laid my head on his shoulder and sleep over took me.

In my dark stupor I was aware of being carried to my room and placed on something soft and warm. A bed. I felt his cold, but warm breath on my skin near my ear as he whispered.

"Sweet dreams Isabella." Then I was swimming in a sea of black night and slept dreamlessly.

The next morning I wasn't sure if the night before had really happened or if it was just a dream. When I entered the lounge area everyone was there, but Edward. For some reason I felt nervous, but as we were heading to breakfast he came out of his room. He avoided my eyes which made me think that maybe last night had been some sort of dream. Edward didn't look at me all through breakfast, nor did he speak a word to anyone. I felt a ting of pain as if he was purposely avoiding me. Had I done something I was unaware of? We headed to practice and I dreaded the day ahead, because it was suppose to be a twelve hour day.

**----Thirteen Hours Later-----**

Practice was intense and nonstop through the day. I did pretty good at most of the activities, but I couldn't get my mind off of Edward. He barely looked at me, he treated me as if I didn't exist. Just the night before I had felt so connected to him, but today I felt like he was the biggest stranger in the world. I was making myself exhausted trying to figure out if the night before had happened or not. Lunch was quiet and uneventful, I think we were all too tired to interact. Learning martial arts was exhausting and I was glad that the day after tomorrow we would be getting a break. Once we were finished for the day I didn't even have the energy or drive to eat dinner, I just took a shower and went straight to bed. I wasn't even aware that I had been asleep until I was being woke up in the morning by Esme. Her sweet smile hovering over my head.

"Bella dear you are going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry. Trust me you don't want to be later to practice." She said it all so sweetly, but I knew I would be in trouble if I were late. I got out of bed quickly and thanked her for waking me. I didn't even think to change my cloths I just threw my shoes on and ran for the cafeteria. Everyone was already finished, I grabbed a banana and scarped it down on my way towards the practice yard. I would of probably made it on time, but I tripped four times on my way there. As the doors to the practice yard sounded with a thud everyone turned to stare at me. I heard a few snickers and I was annoyed that they would find it funny that I was late. Carlisle looked disappointed and torn. I was sure he would punish me and I dreaded it. I wasn't sure what the punishment would be, but I knew there would be one. No one said anything as I took my place in line and they continued on with there speech for the day. Apparently today we were doing strength and conditioning to make our martial arts go farther. We started out lifting weights and doing all kind of agility test. I was not so great at the agility test, I think needing to be coordinated was a must for that. By the time lunch came around I was starving and already sore from the morning workouts. I filled my plate up with food and wobbled sorely over to the table.

"Hey Bells nice outfit today." Emmett said snickering. I looked down at the really short shorts and tight tank top I was wearing. Alice had laid them out for me to sleep in and I didn't get a chance to change this morning. My sweats would have been much less embarrassing.

"I think you look great." Jacob said putting his arm across the top of my shoulders and for the first time in two days Edward looked at me and there was emotion on his face. Did it have something to do with Jacob? Why would he pay attention to me when Jacob did? I would have to test this theory at another time.

Once we went back to practice they informed us that we had to run four miles and after we finished that we were done for the day. I sighed not liking this, running and uncoordinated did not mix. I tripped and stumbled my way through the four miles and was the last one finished. I was ready to get to my room and fall on my bed and die of embarrassment.

"Bella." I heard Carlisle say as I headed towards the door. Oh great here comes my punishment.

"Yes sir." I said facing him and anxious for what was to come.

"Tardiness is unacceptable, in our line of work if you are late, then someone may lose their life. I am going to have to punish you." Oh great here it comes I cringed with fear. "If it happens again." He finished with a stern look.

"It won't happen again, I promise." I said with pleading eyes, he nodded and dismissed me.

I stumbled into the lounge area, I don't know what it was, but today I was more clumsy then usual. Alice and Jasper were in the corner of the room talking quietly. Emmett, Edward, Jacob, and Rosalie were playing pool together. They all shot me a single glance, but I just headed for my room. I needed to think, I needed to do something. I couldn't spend everyday like I had today and yesterday. Today being the worst by far.

"Bella, come play with us." Jacob said as I headed for my room. I didn't say anything I just kept walking. It had been a miserable day and I just wanted it to end. I showered and ate my dinner in my room alone. Alice came in to see if I was ok and I assured her I was just tired. I didn't leave my room again until the next morning.

The week passed by quickly and I had spent it practicing, reading my guide book, and running. I wasn't going to be embarrassed again like I had the week before. We had got a set schedule for the next month.

**Monday/Wednesday/Friday**

***Wake up at 4am, breakfast at 4:30am, Practice from 5-11, lunch from 11-12, strength & agility from 12-5, dinner at 6, lights out at 8.**

**Tuesday/Thursday**

***Wake up at 6am, breakfast at 6:30, Demon & Vampire class till 12, Lunch 12-1, then testing on class work, run 4 miles as a group, dinner at 6, and lights out at 8.**

**Saturday**

***Free day**

**Sunday**

***We would get an assignment from Carlisle**

That was our schedule as a unit and during hours between our activities, dinner, and bed everyone would hang out. I on the other hand would be running or reading. I didn't want to do anything else, but focus on my job. I wasn't here to make friends, I was here to kill supernatural beings. Edward was still avoiding me and Jacob was still dying for me to pay attention to him. I wanted so badly to spend my free time with Edward, but he wasn't making that possible. I wasn't sure what I had done, but I hated myself for whatever it was.

I had finished my chapters in the guide book on vampires, demons, and werewolves and I must say I didn't know such horrible things existed. Vampires drank human blood, draining all of their life away. They couldn't go out in sunlight, because their skin would sparkle like diamonds. The skin of a vampire was like marble and the only thing that you could injure them was a knife made of diamonds. Then to kill them you would have to remove their brains and then set them on fire. Though it was very difficult to get close enough to a vampire to stab them. They were faster then a car, stronger then anything else in the world, and bullet proof. Yes they were very scary beings, also if they bite you within days you will become one of them. How could anyone want to walk with them as the undead and murder people? I would much rather die then ever become a vampire.

As for demons they are capable of possessing people and using them as puppets. We were now adding poppy seed to our diet, because if it is in your system a demon can not posse you. Also brick dust and salt were major defenses against them. By making a circle or lining a doorway with them you could trap them or keep them from you. There also was many sayings and spells to keep you safe from them. Killing a demon usual consist of stabbing them with the same knife as vampires, but that kills the human or a exoticism. Demons have so many powers and different abilities that everyone is more dangerous then the other.

Werewolves were the easiest of the three, shoot them with a silver bullet and they were out for the count.

I knew that it was important to focus on my job or I could very well die. Though everyday I missed Edward as if we had been together for years, then suddenly separated. I had never had him, but yet it felt as though I had lost him. I felt all alone.

**Edward's POV**

After the night in the library I had a dream that Bella and I were in a beautiful meadow. The sun stroked her beautiful face and flowers surrounded us. It was a beautiful place and I could feel the love between us, but then it turned dark and she was lifeless in my arms. She had died and left me. As I woke I realized that was the way my life was, anyone I was close to would die, especially in this life. I couldn't let myself get distracted or close to Bella. I declared I would ignore her, but everyday it became more and more impossible. Especially when I saw Bella pull herself away from everyone and keep to herself. All she did was read, run, and sleep outside of our unit schedule. I felt horrible for acting like there was nothing between us, when I knew we had some sort of connection. I sat by everyday and watched her pull herself more and more away from me and everyone else. Jacob was doing everything he could think of to win her, but she was to withdrawn for him to connect with her. It was killing me and I knew soon I wouldn't be able to stay away any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**Lies, Love, and Rage"**

**Bella's POV**

It was a Saturday so everyone was just hanging out in the lounge, I was just coming back from my run and getting some water out of the fridge. Everyone was on the couches in front of the television, I leaned against the counter drinking my water staring at the television, but not seeing.

"OMG Bella it is you." Alice yelled making me focus. Everyone was looking between me and the television. I walked closer to the it and listened to what the news man was saying, one of my senior photos in the small screen behind his head.

"Eighteen year old Isabella Marie Swan has been missing for at least two weeks now, her father Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks, Washington has started a state wide search for her. She responds by the name Bella and her family has a message for her." The screen switched and there stood Charlie, Angela, and Renee with a microphone. It looked like a press conference of some kind. Charlie's eyes had large bags under them and Renee's were red around the brim. Angela looked weary and tired also. What had I done to them? Charlie began to speak and my heart broke into a million tiny little pieces.

"Our daughter has been missing for proximally two weeks, Bella is a beautiful, bright, and selfless young women. We are offering a reward for anything that will lead to us finding her. Please call the Forks police station if you have any information about her whereabouts. Also Bella if you are watching this we want you to know we love you and we won't stop searching for you. Bells please come home to us." I stood frozen in shock and heartbreak. I couldn't speak I couldn't talk as the screen stayed on them. My father embraced my mother as she broke down sobbing into his chest. Angela was wiping away tears as fast as they fell. Then what ripped my heart from my chest was the two tears that rolled down my fathers cheek before they went to commercial.

I was aware that everyone in the room was uncomfortably silent and staring at me. I couldn't make my feet move, I just keep staring at the television screen as if they would come through it and I could apologize. I heard voices speaking to me, but I couldn't focus on them. I couldn't make myself listen or speak to them. I felt myself going into what I assumed to be a panic or anxiety attack. I was shaking, but I wasn't cold. My breathing was ragged, but I had no reason to be out of breath. My head was light and the room started to spin. The last thing I saw was Edward's worried and panicked emerald eyes, then the spinning stopped. Everything stopped.

When my eyes finally opened again I was laying on the hard cold ground with Carlisle's figure over the top of me. I felt his fingers on my wrist and someone rubbing my other arm.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked looking into my eyes. I felt and heard footsteps coming closer to me. I still couldn't find my voice, I just nodded my head. "Good, now how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked holding up his index, thumb, and pinky finger, making the I love you sign.

"Three." I whispered lifting myself into a sitting position.

"How do you feel?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Like I just passed out." He chuckled along with a few other people in the room.

"Does your head hurt or anything else hurt?"

"What are you a doctor or something?" I questioned as he helped me to my feet.

"Actually I am." He smiled proudly. Well that was a surprise.

"Well I feel fine a little stupid, but fine." Then everything came back to me like a hurricane, my fathers face, my mothers sobs. It was all rushing over me like a tidal wave. "My parents." I whispered to myself mostly. No one except for Carlisle made eye contact with me. Edward was huddled in the corner nervously and Jacob was by my side. I guess I know who really cares for me.

"Bella can I get you anything?" Jacob asked with his hand on my elbow as if he was afraid I was going to fall again. I shook my head no, then looked back to Carlisle.

"I have to let them know I am ok, I have to do something. My father won't give up until he finds me." I said in a rush, Carlisle looked sad.

"Yes I am aware of that and my superiors have already warned me to take care of this problem." He sighed sounding frustrated.

"You say it like my parents are just some trash that needs to be taken out." I was a little angry at Carlisle words.

"Their words not mine Bella. Listen there is only two options here and you speaking with them is not one."

"Well what are the options?" I asked hands to my sides with palms up and open. Carlisle exchanged a quick look with Jasper.

"Option one is you send them a video message telling them you are not coming back and to look no further for you." Carlisle said in his business tone.

"Next." I said not liking that option. I wouldn't have my parents thinking I up and left them. Carlisle looked apprehensive to tell me the next option.

"Option two is we fake your death." I heard a loud gasp and it took me a minute to realize that it was me who gasped. I stood there like stone trying to think of another way, there had to be another way.

"NO." I shook my head vigorously. "No." I repeated again. Carlisle came towards me with his hand out, that was when I noticed I was backing out of the room.

"Bella." He said, but I wasn't hearing it, I took off out the door and ran. Not sure where I would go since we were locked in from the outside, but I ran. The library was were I ended up, I crawled under a desk and hid there. I pulled my knees to my chest put my forehead into my knees. My mind swirled, no matter what option I choose it would hurt my parents in the most extreme of ways. I was an only child it would destroy them.

**Edward's POV**

Seeing Bella's parents on the news pleading for her to come home was almost to hard for me to watch, then as I watched Bella stand there going into a full on panic, my heart broke for her. She looked like she was about to cry, but her body couldn't decide how to react. When she passed out I thought I would break down and cry, seeing her in that much pain was unbearable. I wanted to be by her side, but everyone else was already there. Plus if I saw her pain that close up then I would cry and how would I explain that. A grown man crying over a girl that isn't even his. When she ran from the room Jacob, Alice, Jasper, and I all made a move to follow her, but Carlisle advised us to give her a moment alone. Hours passed and she still had not returned to the lounge area or her room. We all spread out through the building to find her, but I had a feeling of where I could find her. I entered the library, but as my eyes swept over the room I didn't see her. I turned to walk out, but in mid turn I caught a glimpse of the tip of her shoe sticking out from under a desk.

"Bella?" No answer. I slowly walked over to the desk and squatted down to eye level with her. She was sound asleep, eyes lay perfectly still and closed. Her cheeks were red and stained with tears. Her hair was slightly tousled as if she had been vigorously running her hands through it. Seeing her like this made it feel like someone had punched me in the groan, it made me feel sick. Someone like Bella did not deserve pain of any kind. I picked her up from the hard floor and cradled her to my chest. Her scent smelled heavenly and her warm body fit perfectly against mine. There was some kind of electricity running through my body into hers and back into mine. It made me never want to let her go. As I entered the lounge everyone turned to look at me and my sleeping beauty, I shushed them so they wouldn't wake her. They all had sad expression on their faces. Though Bella had withdrawn from us lately, they still felt close to her, and felt for her. I gently put her into her bed and tucked her blanket in around her. I stood there staring at her for a moment she looked like an angel. She turned in the bed and sunk further down into the covers, she mumbled something about pancakes in her sleep. I smiled in realization that her dreams were a safe place, she wasn't having a nightmare. I brushed her hair from her beautiful face and I couldn't resist, I placed my lips on top of her head. Only kissing her hair, not her skin. Though I wanted to kiss her forehead, her lips, but those things would be crossing a line. Kissing her hair was crossing the line, what was she doing to me? I had to get out of here I had to think.

I didn't speak to anyone as I walked from Bella's room to my room and they didn't speak to me. I laid back on my bed with so many emotions running through me. I had thought that it would be best to stay away from Bella, not to get to close, but now that I knew that my life would never be the same. She wasn't even fully in my life, but today showed that I cared more for her then I ever had anyone. I could see myself with her, I could see us happy, I could see so many beautiful things, and I wanted it all. I wanted it with Bella, life would never be the same. I would not be able to live with myself if I didn't give us a chance. My body got out of bed without my permission and my feet started carrying me back to Bella's door. It was like my heart was controlling my body instead of my mind. Her door was cracked a little I peeked through, the love was suddenly replaced with an unfamiliar emotion. Jacob Black sat on her bed next to her, he was smiling down at her. I couldn't tell if Bella was awake or not, what was he doing? Watching her sleep like that, what a creep? Oh wait I had done the same thing. Me doing it was different, because I loved h….. I suddenly felt like those words had slapped me in the face and gave me whiplash. Love, where did that come from? I hadn't known Bella long enough to be in love with her. I heard Bella's voice and it pulled me from my thoughts. She was leaned up on one elbow looking at Jacob strangely.

"What are you doing?" She sounded a little concerned. Ha, that is what he gets for watching my Bella sleep. My Bella? What is wrong with me? Did this girl brainwash me or something?

"I was just checking on you." He smiled at her, the blood raised to her cheeks. The unidentified emotion ran through me once again. Bella's brows scrunched into a perfect V, she was confused about something.

"Did you carry me to bed?" She asked Jacob and I nodded my head as if I was answering her, but I was furious when Jacob nodded his head. That lying SOB, it took everything I had not to kick the door the rest of the way open. "That is sweet, thanks Jacob." She said sweetly and I wanted to vomit. He smiled a pathetic smile of a liar and she gave him a faint smile back. I stopped listening and took a deep breath to control myself. Once I was calm and in control again, I listened to them again. It felt wrong, but I had to know what was going to happen.

"How are you Bells?" He asked using his own little nickname for her, I cringed. Bella was a nickname, honestly.

"I am fine." She said, but I knew she wasn't telling the truth by the look in her eyes. I didn't have a clear view of those chocolate pools, but I knew she was fibbing. Jacob did not, though. He had been around her more then me, but yet he didn't know her like I did. He got up to leave, but Bella grabbed his arm. "Could you stay with me a little longer?" She asked blushing. The unidentified emotion ripped through me sending chills down my back, I felt myself shaking with anger. I was suppose to be in there, I was suppose to be the one she wanted to stay, but if she wanted Jacob she could have him.

I took one last look through the door to see Jacob brush her hair back in almost the same way I had. Anger shot through me like a rocket and it took everything I had not to go in there and break his fingers. I turned around to storm to my room, Emmett was in my way so I just plowed through his huge frame with my shoulder.

"Hey man what is your problem?" He asked, but I kept walking. I dug out my ipod and blared the music. I had to release some energy, I grabbed my pillow and bite into it so it would muffle my screams. Screaming was a good way to release anger, but this anger was too great. The song "Break Stuff" came through my ear buds and it was like a theme song. I wanted to break Jacobs jaw for touching and lying to my Bella. There I go with the 'my' crap again. I slammed my fist into the wall as the anger boiled through me. Emmett and Jasper busted through the door at the loud sound. My knuckles were a little crackled and starting to bleed. They screamed with pain, but I ignored it. The pain of seeing Bella with Jacob was much worse. I didn't know what to do or where to go from here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read, Enjoy, and show me some LOVE. Pretty Please. **

**Chapter 8**

"**Get a Clue "**

**Bella's POV**

Everything was spiraling out of control and I thought I had no one to turn to, but there he was. He was there for me and he made me feel like everything was going to be alright. Deep down I knew he wasn't the one I wanted to be there for me, but he was the one I had. Jacob was comforting and warm through it all. Carlisle called me to his office to talk about my options and here Jacob sat by my side. He smiled at me reassuringly and even grabbed onto my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Bella I know it is hard, but you need to tell me your choice." Carlisle said as sweetly and as patiently as he could. I sucked in a deep breath not sure what to tell him, I still hadn't made a choice. It was just last night that he told me I had to make one and I was still clueless as to which way to go.

"I still haven't decided." I told him looking down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes.

"I can give you a little longer, but just take this into consideration. Right now it is your choice, but soon my superiors will take their own action." My eyes shot up to his and there was an understanding as I looked into his eyes. I understood what those words meant without question.

"I just need an hour." I said and he nodded. I got up and headed out of the room, Jacob right behind me. "Jake thank you for everything, but I need to think. Alone." I looked up into his dark eyes and noticed that he had gotten taller and bigger, but I didn't say anything. He brushed a stray hair back from my face and nodded at me. It felt uncomfortable for some reason. I headed for the one place that I knew I would be able to think. The library.

I sat up on the window seat, but it didn't feel right. It felt to open to think about something so important. I then went and got under the same desk as the night before. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. Something about being under this desk made me feel like I was isolated and hidden from the world. I was making a pro/con list in my head and weighing my options, but nothing felt right. The truth was that I wasn't ready to let my family go. I thought I heard the door open and I stayed really quiet hoping whomever it was would go away. Then beautiful, but disturbing music started to come from the piano, I knew that it was Edward playing. It was beautiful, but it wasn't sweet and loving like last time. Today it was angry and frustrated. I heard him curse under his breath and slam his hands on the keys. I rose slowly from my position on the floor and stared at him, he looked taken back, agitated, and surprised to see me.

"Sorry I didn't know you were there. I will leave." He said getting up from the piano bench, I reached out for him to stop him. He turned and looked down at me with the oddest expression. I needed someone to tell me what I should do, I couldn't do it alone and I wanted his help. I was pulled to him.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked into his comforting emerald eyes.

"You can." He answered curiously.

"You know the choices that I have, well what would you do?" I broke our eye contact for a second feeling way to exposed to him, then made it once again as he answered.

"It is hard to say, because I have lost my parents and know how horrible it is. Even though yours won't be dead you will still miss them greatly."

That wasn't much of an answer, but I guess he really couldn't make the choice for me. I let go of his arm that I hadn't noticed I was still holding. I sat back on the piano bench and stared at my hands. I heard him sigh and take a seat next me, but before I could look over at him, he stood again. I was confused and could see on that beautiful face that he was conflicted. What would he be conflicted about? Sitting next to me? Helping me?

"Bella I can't tell you what to chose, but I can tell you that. If it were my dad looking for me I know he wouldn't give up unless I was dead and not able to be found. So if there was anyway I could give him closure I would." I was about to analyze what he told me, but I noticed that his knuckles were cracked and banged up.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked concerned and reaching for his injured fist.

"Nothing." Agitation was in his voice and he yanked his hand back. "Practice." He headed for the door and I had this urge to stop him again. I didn't want him to leave me, I wanted him beside me, but he couldn't seem to get away from me fast enough. This boys mood swings were driving me insane.

"Edward." I waited for him to turn in the door way. He just gripped the door frame and partially turned his face to me. "Thank you." He gave me a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I thought about what he said and he was right, if I did the video my father would still search for me. If I let them fake my death then he wouldn't search for me, he would get a sense of closure. I headed to Carlisle's office to tell him my decision, I took a seat.

"If I chose to fake my death, how will I die?" He folded his hands on his desk and looked me in the eye.

"It would have to be a fire or something to the effect that your remands wouldn't be identifiable."

"Then how would they know it was me?" I asked confused.

"We would pay off a medical examiner to say it was you." He said it as if it was an everyday routine. I thought for a moment and just didn't see how all this was going to work, but I had made up my mind.

"I don't want my parents to spend the rest of their lives searching for me, I don't want them to wonder forever. I want to have hope that they will be able to move on someday." He looked at me with understanding in his eyes. I started to get up from my seat, but he stopped me.

"Bella we are your family now and we will be with you until the end. Don't shut yourself off we need you and you need us." I smiled at him, but it wasn't a real smile. I was trying too hard to hold the tears in to give him a real smile. I had just died, not for real, but to my parents I had. I headed back to my room and snuck in through the hall, I needed a moment alone, but found Alice in our room. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore they flooded through me and I fell to the floor in sobs. She rushed over to me and began to rock me back and forth, shushing me. I couldn't stop the sobs or tears, I was feeling the pain I knew my parents would feel. Slowly one by one all the unit members came in and sat with Alice and I. All except for Edward and Rosalie. Eventually they all got me out of my sob fest and made me forget for a little bit. Carlisle called us into the lounge, because we had not been given our Sunday assignment yet.

"Ok today's assignment will be a complete unit activity, everyone get ready and meet out on the practice field in fifteen minutes." Carlisle said and then exited the room.

"Bella can I dress you please!" Alice begged excited.

"I am not some baby or Barbie doll." I answered.

"Please, some nice new cloths might make you feel better." Then she leaned in to whisper the last part. "Also someone might take notice." She slightly nodded towards Edward. She had me, I wanted him to notice me so badly.

"Ok." I sighed on the outside, but swelled with hope on the inside.

I had to be crazy to let Alice dress me, we barely finished in time to get to the practice field. I hide behind Alice as we made our way over to the others. Seated on the ground atop some blankets was all the unit and Esme. As Alice took her seat I stood before everyone and they took notice in the work that Alice had done on me. I let my eyes fall on Edward to gage his reaction, but he was the one person who wasn't looking at me. I had sat down next to Alice and Jasper, but Jacob found it necessary to get up and come and sit by me.

"I have you all here as a assignment yes, but I want you to know that today is more. We are a family and we need to form as one, I have already noticed some bonding, but we all need to come together. We need to learn how to connect and understand each other. Our jobs and lives will depend on how well we trust and know each other." He paused for a moment looking around. "Alright lets see what we have to work with here. Emmett can you tell me what Alice's middle name is?" Emmett thought for a moment, then smiled really big.

"Alice." He answered smugly. Carlisle nodded and Alice smiled.

"Now Alice can you tell me Edward's favorite color." Carlisle asked. I looked over to see if Edward had looked up and he had, but he was staring only at Alice.

"Black, but he is really starting to like blue." She smiled, he gave her a knowing look. It was like they were having a private joke. Edward confirmed that was correct with Carlisle.

"Edward can you tell me a quality that Jacob has?" Everyone looked at Edward in expectation. It wasn't a secret that there was a unfriendly vibe between the two of them.

"He is an exceptional.." Edward paused thinking really hard about his answer. "perjurer." He finished glaring at Jacob. I looked up to Jacob and he was visibly angry.

"What did you call me?" He asked getting to his feet. I had this urge to step between them as Edward came to his feet, but Jasper and Carlisle were already there.

"I said you were an exceptional perjurer, do you need the definition of that word?" Edward asked obviously bothered about something. I wondered what Jacob could of lied about to get this reaction out of Edward, that is what perjurer meant, liar.

"Alright boys settle down, I guess we now see one relationship we will be working on." Carlisle said motioning for them to take their seats again. As Edward sat down his eyes landed on me a moment and I felt my confidence swell as he looked me over. He had a look of approval and lust in his eyes. So he did find me attractive, well at least when Alice dresses me. He quickly composed himself and looked away, it was like a slap in the face. Why couldn't I figure out what he wanted? He found me attractive in that moment, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. It must be because I am not good enough for him and we both know it.

"Well I guess we will stick to direct questions to be on the safe side." Carlisle said getting all of our attention back on hand. "Jacob what is Bella's favorite food and drink?"

I looked at him waiting not sure if he would know either of them. He looked slightly cocky, but unsure at the same time.

"Her favorite food is Mexican food." Lucky guess I smirked at him. I knew he didn't really know that, because I hadn't told him that. "Her favorite drink is Coke." He answered smugly.

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned for me to confirm.

"He was close." I answered shrugging. Jacob smiled confidently.

"Now Bella can you tell me something special and nice about Rose?" He emphasized the word nice. I felt nervous as she didn't even acknowledge me as I answered him.

"She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole life." I glanced up to see her staring at me with a very thankful expression, she suddenly looked like she was in a better mood.

Carlisle went around until everyone had answered a question about someone else in the group. Then a picnic was delivered to us by Emily and Sam, we thanked them. After we ate our food it was time for the second activity. Carlisle paired us up in groups and I was the odd one out. He had paired Jasper and Alice together, Rose and Emmett, Jacob and Edward, then he told me that I could pick a group to be in. I was about to pick Alice and Jaspers group, but Jacob was pleading with me to be in his group. I sighed, but I knew those two would need someone neutral to keep them in line. I reluctantly joined their group. It would have been much better if it was just Edward and I or just Jacob and I, but mostly Edward and I. Edward did not look to happy about this group arrangement, but Jacob looked smug. Boys.

"Ok in this envelope is a clue and you have to decode the clue and find the next one. There is a hidden object and you are to retrieve it and bring it back here." Carlisle said passing out envelopes to all the groups. "Ready, set, go."

Carlisle has handed the envelope to Jacob and he opened it carelessly, but quickly. He stared at if for a moment, then looked up at us in confusion.

"Do you not know how to read?" Edward asked with pure seriousness, at least I thought he was serious. It was hard to tell with him. Jacob grumbled something and started to bow up, I yanked the card out of his hand and read it.

*Your next clue is in a place that houses a world were romances always end in happily ever after and where the black grand stands.*

"The next clue is in the library near the piano." I told Jacob shaking my head and heading for the library. I could feel the tension between them as they followed me to the library. It was going to be a long hunt with these two. Jacob was obviously not good a riddles and Edward seemed to not want to be in the presence of Jacob or I. I sighed pushing back the feelings of rejection that were bouncing off Edward. I had never really had to care about feeling accepted it didn't matter much to me, but I wanted him to accept me more then anyone. Jacob and I traced every inch of the piano, but did not come up with the next clue.

"Are you planning on helping?" I asked Edward feeling frustrated, but for different reasons then him not helping. He gave me a strange look as if he felt bad about something, but I couldn't be sure if that was the look he was giving me. He walked over and lifted the top of the bench to the piano off and pulled out the next clue.

Four clues later we finally found our object, a creepy plastic head, but it wasn't without Edward and Jacob arguing the whole time. Also I felt as though Edward was going out of his way to ignore me as if he had to try really hard to pretend I wasn't there. To try and pretend I wasn't a human standing right here next to him. At times I would see this look in his eyes that told me that he noticed me, then other times he was as cold as ice. I would confront him, but not right now. Later when we were alone and when I grew a pair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**Three Seconds Changes Everything "**

**Edward's POV**

After our scavenger hunt I went back to my room and laid on my bed, my vision was consumed of Bella. Something told me I was being a 'donkey', but I just didn't know what to do. Hadn't I been through enough pain in my life, why did I have to suffer? I didn't want her to hurt me and I didn't want to hurt her. Jacob came in the room and I glared at him, he glared back.

"Dude I am sensing some tension between you two." Emmett said stepping between us and waving back and forth. Some tension, how about a universe full of tension. "I think you need a session with Dr. Emmy. Well it is actually more like Dr. Yummy, but that wouldn't be appropriate in a room full of dudes." He wiggled his eyebrows, I almost smiled, almost.

"Emmett." Jasper warned cautiously.

"What we are all brothers we need to work this out." Emmett held up his hands innocently.

"He is not my brother and neither are you." Jacob said glaring at me, then Emmett. Emmett looked kind of hurt and that stuff didn't sit well with me.

"Don't talk to him like that he didn't do anything to you." I said getting off the bed, now Jasper joined Emmett between us.

"Your not my boss so you have no authority to tell me what I can and can't do." Jacob retorted, Jasper glanced at him.

"But I am and I say that is enough." Jasper warned. Jacob held his hands up in surrender, but glared at me furiously. I returned the gesture.

I went to bed imagining smashing Jacob's face in with various household objects.

As the days passed I had thrown myself into this façade of ignoring Bella so I wouldn't get hurt, but I was beginning to see it was only hurting both of us. I hated thinking that I was causing her pain, my pain meant nothing compared to hers. All I wanted was for her to be happy and healthy, my world revolved around her. Even though I tried not to show it. I always watched her out of the corner of my eye, I noticed every little thing about her. I couldn't help it. Every time Alice put her in blue or black I wanted to touch her ivory skin with my finger tips. She was so stunning and beautiful, she had to know the effect she had on me, but she seemed clueless. Sometimes I would see her staring at me and sometimes it felt like she was trying to get me to notice her. She didn't have to try, she was as unnoticeable to me as a eclipse covering the sun from the world. Which isn't unnoticeable at all.

Training was going good and everyone was getting the hang of everything, we were all becoming a pretty good team through it all. Well all of us except Jacob and I. I rather enjoyed this new job and couldn't wait to get out there and release some tension on some vamps.

Today's exhausting practice had come to an end and I was more then ready to get some rest. Though my pixy friend had other plans for everyone else.

"So I was thinking after that practice we all need a good soak in the hot tub." Alice said smiling. I knew I would be declining that as soon as Jacob said it was a good idea. I headed towards the door, but Alice pulled me back. We were starting to get pretty close, she was like the little sister I never had. She waited for everyone to pass before she spoke.

"Are you going to come hang out in the hot tub?" She asked looking over my face, I had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"I don't feel like it." I shrugged in an 'I don't care' attitude.

"Ok." She did this half shoulder shrug and rolled her eyes over her shoulder. I turned to leave, but her voice stopped me. "I have a very skimpy swimsuit that has miss brown eyed beauties name written all over it." She didn't even wait for me to say anything she just skipped ahead of me. Dang her, now don't think of me as some perv, I wasn't all about looks, but I had imagined Bella's body far to many times to pass up on seeing the actual thing. Thirty minutes in the hot tub wouldn't hurt me. I convinced myself heading off to my room to find some swimming trunks.

Once I walked into the pool area I saw Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett already in the hot tub. Seth and Jacob were talking as they sat in some benches near the pool area. The other unit didn't really care to interact with us much, but Seth did. He was a really nice and sweet natured guy, I rather enjoyed his company. Then my eyes landed on Bella, she was standing at the pools edge looking over into the water. She was wrapped up in a white bath rob secured tightly around her petite frame, I assumed she was a little self conscious about whatever swim suit Alice had put on her. Bella didn't seem like the type to flaunt her sexuality. I had been so wrapped up in staring at her that I hadn't noticed that Emmett was sneaking up on her. Before I could say anything he tackled her into the pool, I felt a moment of jealousy as Emmett's arms wrapped around her; But I squashed that fast.

Emmett came up laughing and smiling turning in circles looking for Bella. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Bella still hadn't come up, I didn't even think I just dived into the pool. I swam right to where I saw her white rob near the bottom of the thirteen foot pool. I hooked my arm around her weightless body and dragged her to the top. Jasper was waiting for me at the edge of the pool reaching out for Bella, I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Well of course she wasn't, because she was floating in the bottom of the pool. Everything was in slow motion like in the movies, except I felt like someone important in my life had died even though I knew no such thing had happened. I climbed out the pool so fast that Jasper was just laying Bella down. She wasn't breathing, she needed CPR. I began to pump on her chest and about the time I was going to give her mouth to mouth she started coughing up water. I turned her onto her side, she coughed up more water. I cradled her head in my hand and looked down into her eyes, she stared up at me. I had this urge to bring my lips to hers and it was as if we were lost in our own little world. It was as if our eyes were bolted in their lock on each other and nothing could break us apart. I wasn't sure how much time passed before I heard someone clear their throat. I shock off the spell she had just held over me. I helped her up and Alice took her from my hands to take her to Carlisle. Jasper following along side them.

I leaned back on my arms and tried to lower the adrenaline rush. I felt like I was about to have an anxiety attack or a heart attack. I had just almost lost my Bella for good, she had almost left this world. It was then that I realized I wanted her, no I needed her in my life. I couldn't go any longer without her. I needed to straighten myself out, I needed to figure out a way to win Bella. I looked around me for the first time, Jacob was glaring at me with his arms crossed from the corner of the room. I just shook my head at him, was he seriously mad at me right now. While Bella had just died, idiot. I then noticed Rose and Seth were sitting on either side of Emmett whispering to him. He had his head in his hands and I could tell by his posture he was beating himself up. I pushed myself off the ground and made my way over to him. I pushed back the feeling of anger that I had for him, because he had been so careless. I knew he didn't mean any harm and he was upset.

"Emm you alright?" I questioned bending down to his level on a bench. He didn't look or respond. I saw an worried expression on Rose's face it was the first time I had seen a sincere emotion out of her. She was rubbing Emmett's back comfortingly and motherly. I let out a sigh and tried to think of something to say to him, anything. "Lets all head back to the room and wait on Bella." He looked up at me.

"It was all my fault, I almost killed her." He said with tears in his big teddy bear eyes. I wanted to cry seeing and feeling the guilt emitting off of him. All traces of anger and blame disappeared from me and I felt sorry for him.

"It was an accident and she is fine. So don't beat yourself up." I placed a hand on his shoulder, my father used to do this when he tried to make a point to me. He just shook his head, but eventually we all got up and headed for the lounge. We didn't even care that we were all wet, we just waited for Bella to return. Emmett still looked so guilty and child like, Rose was still comforting him. Seth was flipping through channels, he was worried about Bella like the rest of us. My eyes landed on Jacob still furiously glaring at me and I was not in the mood for him right now.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked him getting up off of the couch and stocking over towards him. He grinned almost as if this was what he had been waiting for.

"Yeah Hero don't think this means that your actions today are going to get you my Bella." I had to snort Bella was not his, she wasn't property. Then I recalled calling her 'my Bella' earlier, but that was different. I didn't mean it as property the way he did.

"Really then why are you so worried?" I asked tilting my head a little at him smirking.

"I am not worried, you wanna know why?" He asked smiling.

"Shot." I said egging him on. I had a bag full of comebacks ready for him. He leaned into me like he was going to whisper, but he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Bella told me she needs me, has she told you that? Hmm, I don't think so. She also asked me to stay with her in the middle of the night, have you been there for her to help her make the big decisions? Don't think so. Was it your shoulder she cried on the other day after she had a nightmare? Nope. So you might want to look at who is in her life, who she is with in her free time? Yes the only thing I can think of that you have done is ignore her." He smirked at me, he thought he had me and he did on some of those things, but I had my own little thing that would change all of that.

"Well you may have done all those things, but at least when I have a relationship with Bella, it all won't be based on a lie. I bet if you came clean the tables would turn a little." I smirked at him and he looked at me with a faux innocent expression, but I had a feeling he knew what I was talking about.

"What lie?" I heard her hoarse beautiful voice ask from behind me, Jacob took his eyes off me and looked behind me. I wanted to turn and look at Bella, but I was enjoying the look on Jacob's face too much. He stuttered a little, but didn't say anything coherent.

"Jacob can I speak to you outside?" Bella asked, this time I turned to look at her, but I hid my smug smile first. She was standing with her frail hands on her narrow hips, only a towel wrapped around her. She had almost died merely thirty minutes ago, but it did not show on her appearance. She looked beautiful, her hair was a shade darker when wet, and it framed her heart shaped face. She looked heavenly and I had never been so happy to see her upright and with color in her cheeks. Jacob followed her out of the room and I stared after her long after she was gone.

"Looks like someone is done staying away." Alice smirked with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes at her and waited for Bella to return. It felt like an eternity and I wondered what was going on out there. Carlisle entered the room and asked if he could see me in his office, I followed him out I glanced out the window to the yard and there stood Bella and Jacob lip locked. I thought I was going to vomit, anger rushed through me, as did jealousy. How and why was this happening? He lies, I save her, and there she is kissing him. I angrily sat down in Carlisle's office, he looked at me with an odd expression.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to do this, but after everything that has happened to day. I thought I would speak to you now." He had my attention now, I straightened up in my seat and listened. "I would like to tell you that you are my first pick for Second Lieutenant." He smiled at me, I looked at him shocked and surprised. I was about to accept, but I thought of something. If I were Second Lieutenant I wouldn't be able to be with Bella, but then realization hit me. She was kissing Jacob, she wasn't going to be with me. Obviously she had some deep feeling for Jacob if she was going to forgive him like that.

"I accept." I said with certainty and sadness.

Carlisle was obviously happy about my decision, I got up out of his office and went back to the lounge. This time I didn't look out the window, but I had a feeling I needed to. My curiosity got the best of me, I looked out the window. Jacob was towering over Bella yelling, she was cowering back away from him. I stood shocked for a moment at how different the scene was then five minutes ago. Jacob's body had shivers running through it that I could even see from this distance. Bella had her hands up pleading with Jacob.

**Bella's POV**

The fact that I had almost died were the least of my thoughts, I was more embarrassed then anything. Embarrassed that I panicked and almost drowned. Well actually I did drown, I just didn't die. Embarrassed that Edward saved me and embarrassed for that intense stare down that we had. Three things I had been sure of in that second; One, Edward was my protector on some level. Two, he cared for me, as a lover or friend, I wasn't sure of yet. Three, I was irrevocably in love with him.

After Carlisle checked me over and assured me and himself that I was fine he told me to go rest. Alice and Jasper walked me back to the lounge. Upon entering it seemed that Jacob and Edward were in some sort of conformation, yet again. This time was more intense. Jacob had just finished saying something and he had a pretty smug smile on his face. I had the urge to step in and protect Edward from whatever Jacob was saying. Then Edward started to speak.

"Well you may have done all those things, but at least when I have a relationship with Bella," He was planning on having a relationship with me. I tried not to hope, key word tried. "it all won't be based on a lie. I bet if you came clean the tables would turn a little." Wait hold on a second what lie was Edward talking about, who had lied to me, Jacob. Why would he do that? He was my best friend, there was no reason for him to lie to me.

"What lie?" I asked intrigued. I could tell by the look on Jacob's face that it was true, he had lied to me about something. I asked him to go outside with me.

Once we were out in the yard I turned to him, he was approaching me slowly. Like a child about to get a scolding. He didn't say anything as he stood in front of me.

"Well?" I questioned hands on hips angrily. He didn't look me in the eyes, he started pacing.

"That arrogant…" Jacob started ranting about Edward, which wasn't what I wanted to hear. After I stood there staring at him unbelieving he stopped and approached me. I looked at him a little worried about the expression that was on his face. Suddenly I was in his embrace and his hard extremely hot tempered body was smashed against mine. His lips were on mine with full force, they felt like fire. It took me a moment to react. When I finally pushed him away I had to stare at him in disgust. He wasn't the person I thought he was, not even close. I was shocked for a moment and unsure as what to say to him. "Did you feel it?" He asked smiling. I snorted in disbelief.

"Feel what you forcing yourself on me, what is wrong with you Jacob Black. Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" I asked angry, his expression changed.

"This is about him isn't it?" He asked shaking a finger at me, I backed away.

"No this about you, your lie, and what you just did." I realized I still wasn't sure what he lied about, but it didn't matter now.

"Don't try to blame anyone, this is all your fault." He was shivering and yelling, I could feel the heat coming off of him. My instincts told me to back away and I did, he kept coming towards me. I held my hands up in surrender, but he kept coming. "You are nothing, but a tease Bella. Am I not good enough for you…." He kept yelling, but fear kept me from hearing the words. Shivers ran through his body as he started to shake violently, then one last long shiver ran through him and a huge oversized angry wolf stood inches from my face, teeth bared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**Tripping Over You"**

**Bella's POV**

I was backing away from the creature that was no longer Jacob, but he kept stocking towards me. I was stumbling over my feet as I tried to get away from him, I could feel the anger radiating off of him. My eyes were fixed on his and I could see a bloodlust that I didn't understand. I tried to look away from him for an exit, but my eyes wouldn't obey my command. I tried to speak, but my voice caught in my throat, not that it would do any good. That was no longer Jacob, it was a blood hungry animal. I thought I heard someone yell Jacob's name, but everything was echoing through my head. Everything moved in slow motion before my eyes, but the fear was in fast forward rushing through me. A large brown claw raised into the air, it was bigger then my head. I knew this was it, this was the end. I wanted to close my eyes so I couldn't see my death come, but once again my eyes failed to obey me. I was frozen, no longer moving away from the beast, not that it was doing any good to start with.

The massive claw was in slow motion and I felt like I was in some horror movie and someone was putting it in slow motion to torture me. Just get it over with already, just as I though the claw was going to smash down on me something blocked the pain from me. A body flew through the air in the path of the massive claw and I could hear what I assumed was the sound of flesh tearing. Then in a movement almost to quick for me to catch a massive black wolf tackled Jacob across the room before he could snap his teeth into the body at my feet. I forced myself out of my confused state of shock and looked down. There laid Edward at my feet, blood was soaking through his ripped shirt, his eyes were closed tight. I dropped to my knees babbling incoherently with worry.

"Oh God, no. Edward." I said threw the tears that were now flowing over and he opened his eyes slowly. His hand holding his side. "Oh my God are you alright?" I asked stupidly, of course he was not alright. I stared into his eyes thanking him for saving me and pleading with my eyes for him to be alright. Suddenly I was being pulled off of the ground and into pixy like arms, my eyes still on Edward's. I could see his pain in those emerald eyes and I wanted to erase it. Carlisle came to his side sitting down a medical bag and cutting Edward's shirt off. Him and Esme worked side by side looking over Edward's wound and applying pressure to stop the blood flow. I looked up to see four wolves pushing Jacob's wolf form out of the yard. My eyes only looked at that scene for a few seconds before I concentrated back on Edward. Jasper had gone to get a gurney and they lifted Edward onto it. Carlisle gave him a shot of something and by the time we made it down to the area set up as an infirmary Edward was passed out cold. I started to panic and was on the verge of a break down.

"What is wrong, why is he out cold? Whatttt…." I was losing it Carlisle stopped outside the door and gripped my shoulders.

"Bella, sweetie. Edward is going to be fine, I gave him something for the pain and to rest. A few stitches and I am sure he will be just fine." He looked deep into my eyes forcing the words to me, nodding as he spook and I tried to compose myself. Carlisle disappeared into the room and Jasper draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Come on Bella lets have a seat." He pulled me over to some chairs taking a seat next to me, Alice placing herself on the other side of me. She held one hand in mine and the other rubbed the backside of my hand, in an effort to calm. I sat pretty much zoned out as everything that had happened went round and round in my head. If Edward wasn't ok I would never forgive myself. If he died because he was trying to save me for the second time today, I would… I couldn't finish, I felt my body shaking, but I couldn't make it stop. Sobs ripped through my chest and the thought of Edward leaving this world made me want a way out also. That was insane, but it was the way I felt. He had ignored me for weeks, but here I am feeling like I can not live without him. I could hear my name being called, but panic was taking over and there was nothing I could do. Black dots clouded my vision along with blurry tears, then suddenly my head got light and I was alone in the dark. It only lasted a few seconds and my eyes fluttered open again. Jasper was holding onto my tight as Alice placed small slaps on my face. I focused and could see Rose and Emmett behind her with worried expressions.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked fear in her eyes. I nodded, but it wasn't very convincing. "When Carlisle gets finished with Edward, he needs to check on you. I think you are in some sort of shock." She said staring into my eyes, I didn't respond.

I sat in the chair quietly and stiff, trying my best not to think about what was going on in the room. I was praying, hoping, and crossing my fingers that Edward would be fine. Emmett kneeled down in front of me with the saddest face ever. It made my heart break or melt, one of the two.

"Bella I am so sorry about earlier, I should have been more careful." He said looking at me from under his dark lashes.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked feeling confused, he looked at me worried and surprised for a moment.

"For almost killing you in the pool." He said shamefully and full of guilt. Recognition hit me and I remembered that had happened today. At this moment it felt so small and a world away.

"Emm it isn't your fault I don't know how to swim." I gave him the best smile I could and in a quick movement he pulled me into a really tight hug.

"Thanks Bells." He sighed holding me in his huge bear like arms.

"Ok Emm, lack of oxygen." He chuckled and put me back into my seat smiling like the happiest school girl ever. I would of joked or rolled my eyes at him, but I was way too worried about Edward. After what seemed like hours Carlisle came out of the infirmary, we all stared at him expectantly.

"He is going to be fine a few stitches and a couple staples, but no organs or vital tissue were damaged. Two ribs are cracked, but should heal fine." He smiled at me and I gave him the best smile I could, still feeling horrible.

"Can I see him?" I asked shyly, Carlisle nodded. I headed into the room to see Esme tucking Edward tightly into the bed, she looked like the mother type. I wondered why her and Carlisle didn't have children, they would make some cute babies. She smiled at me and patted my shoulder, I pulled a chair up right next to the bed and Edward. I stared at his beautiful face as he laid there peacefully and I had a urge to put my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. Just to make sure he was alive, I settled with placing my hand over the left side of his chest. It was slightly cool to the touch and rock solid, my eyes were on my hand on his chest. Not looking at anything, but the rise and fall. He was alive, he would be ok, I couldn't hold in the tears of joy and happiness. Suddenly a hand slid on top of mine on his chest, I looked up to Edward's face. His eyes were staring holes into me, a million questions running through him. We stayed like that a moment saying everything, but at the same time not speaking one word. I could see love in his eyes and I wasn't sure if he loved me yet, but for some reason I knew he would one day. In this moment looking into his eyes and knowing what the fear of losing him felt like, I knew one thing. I knew that I loved him with all my heart. I wanted to say it out loud, but I knew it was probably too soon. After a little bit the drugs kicked in and he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer. I got comfy in the chair and waited for him to wake again. I didn't leave his side for two days even though he protested and complained. I stayed there with him scared that if I left his side he would disappear.

Carlisle had informed me that Jacob wouldn't be around for awhile and I wanted to ask questions, but honestly I was too mad. I knew that he didn't attack or hurt Edward on purpose, but I was still angry. Sam had explained to me that Jacob's behavior was forced from within, because he hadn't transformed yet. It had built up so when he got upset, he over reacted and couldn't control the beast within him.

On the third day Carlisle informed me that it was time for me to get back to practice so I reluctantly left Edward's side, but returned to him right after. When he could get up and move around again he returned to his own room, which meant I couldn't spend the night in the chair by his bed anymore. I was kind of sad about that, I needed him, needed his presence.

"Bella I can do that myself." Edward complained as I cut up his chicken breast for him, I just ignored him and went about cutting it up. A smirk appearing on my face as I decided that I was going to feed it to him too. I picked up a piece of chicken on the fork and held it to his mouth. I could see lust and want in his eyes, but then his emotion flickered. I wasn't sure to what, but nothing good that I was sure of. "I can feed myself." He almost growled. I stared at him shocked and put his fork down. I had to get out of here for some reason tears were brimming up in my eyes and I couldn't let him see it. I couldn't let him see that I was a stupid emotional girl.

Edward let out a heavy sigh and his hand caught my forearm, he pulled me to turn me around, but I lost my balance. I fell into his lap and he sucked in a hard breath and grimaced. I knew that had to hurt him.

"Sorry." I said holding back the tears. I just kept hurting him and making him mad. He didn't say anything at first, he just cupped my chin and turned my head so he could look into my eyes.

"No Bella I am the one who should be apologizing. So much has happened and I just need time to heal." His words held many meanings and I understood so I nodded to him, his fingers brushed my cheeks as I blushed, he smirked. I didn't want to move from my position on his lap and I was happy that he seemed content to have me here. He wrapped his arms around me and I knew it was probably uncomfortable for his wounds. I felt bad about that, but was being selfish. I was so comfortable and content in his arms, so much so that I drifted off to sleep.

When my eyes fluttered open I was on the couch with Edward, we were laying facing each other. My back to the back of the couch and head on his chest, but not on the injured side. My knee was bent and slightly on him, I blushed embarrassed. I tried to get up without waking him and almost made it until I let out a shocked gasp. Sitting on the floor staring at us was Emmett smiling, it was creepy.

"Emmett what the heck are you doing?" I asked annoyed and outraged. Edward groaned and his eyes fluttered open, he looked me over and a smirk played on his lips. At first I was unaware as to why, but then I looked at my position. I had been trying to get over him and off the couch, so I was hovering over the top of him only inches from my body being pressed against the top of his. I felt my face catch on fire and he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"You too look so darn cute." Emmett said staring at us his chin propped up on his fist, I rolled my eyes at him.

Then other footsteps and voices entered the room, before I knew it our whole unit minus Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob were staring at us. Edward cleared his throat and I thought I would die of embarrassment as I realized I was still hovering over him. I tried to put my leg over and get off gracefully, but my foot caught in-between the cushions and I rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Laughter fluttered around me and I wished that I could just disappear. I peeked up at Edward from under my lashes and he looked concerned, then a smile appeared on his face. He slowly sat up on the couch and reached a hand out for me. I took it welcoming the warmth that wrapped around us, when I touched him. I was very aware of everyone's eyes on us. I let go of his hand and went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I could hear a roar of laughter from the room. I slid to the room, my whole body was on fire from my blush. The most embarrassing moment award was now awarded to that moment.

**Edward's POV**

I had saved Bella twice in one day and she had saved me in a way. Saved me from letting her pass from my life. I knew in the moment of fear and loss that I loved her and couldn't be without her. Everything about her speed up my heart and warmed my soul. Her smile, her voice, her flowing brown hair and those eyes. I just wanted to pull her into me and never let her go. She had been so sweet taking care of me and I complained often, because in a way it made me feel like less then a man. No one had cared for me like that since my mother had died. It was strange and really hard to adjust to. Then there was the fact that I was in love with her, but it was against the rules. I had taken the job as Lieutenant and I now realized how stupid that was. I was probably the stupidest man alive, well other then Jacob Black. When I was better and he came back we were going to have it out and he would be the one in the infirmary. What was he thinking attacking Bella like that? Yes I understood that he lost control of the beast or whatever, but still. He should of walked away, he shouldn't of yelled at her, he shouldn't of kissed her without an invitation. I think the kiss is what made me the maddest, that his lips touched her first. Though I would make sure mine would be the last to touch hers. Ok Masen your getting a little ahead of yourself and a little controlling. Still I would kiss her either way, because I knew she wanted me too. I wasn't trying to be cocky, I could see it in those wide open eyes.

I was still awfully sore as I had held Bella in my lap, but I couldn't resist. She fell asleep against my chest and I knew I couldn't carry her to her bed. It would rip my stitches and stables open, so I laid on the couch with her. I watched her sleep until I couldn't hold my heavy eyes open any longer. I was embarrassed for her as everyone saw us on the couch together, but I liked that they knew she was mine. Well maybe not yet, but soon she would be. I would be talking with Carlisle soon about the position I took, I would be telling him that I had to step down. Nothing was keeping me away from Bella, nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"**Rules Were Made To Be Broken"**

**Edward's POV**

My wounds were healing up well and I knew that soon I would have to fulfill my role as second in command under Jasper. So I had been pacing the library for an hour trying to figure out what I was going to say to him. I finally got up the courage and headed for his office, I knew he would be done with practice by now. As I was about to knock on his door, Jasper opened it and stepped out. He looked upset and anxious, which wasn't like Jasper at all.

"You alright man?" I asked him as he passed me. He gave me a weak head nod and kept walking. I watched him disappear around the corner and was really worried about him. It wasn't like Jasper to be upset, he was always so happy and mellow.

"Edward did you want to see me?" Carlisle asked stepping around his desk, I was suddenly more then nervous, but I had to do this. I knew I couldn't stay away from Bella and it was better to take yourself away from the rules rather then break them.

"Yes sir." I said still standing holding the door open like a idiot.

"Well come in and have a seat." He said gesturing to the same chairs that I had sat in when I took the job. Which was stupid on my behalf, but I was here to fix it now. I fumbled with the bottom corner of my jacket trying to think of how to start. Carlisle sat at his desk patiently and quietly. He gave me an encouraging smile as I looked up into his topaz/honey eyes. Carlisle was probably in his mid thirties, but looked like he held the knowledge of the world behind his eyes.

"I want to step down from the second lieutenant position." I said in one breath and I wasn't even sure he would be able to catch everything I said. The look one on his face was thoughtful, he spoke before I could question if he had heard me or not.

"May I ask why, son?" I let the fact that he called me son go, because I was starting to look up to him like a father. He could never replace my own, but he was defiantly fatherly.

"I just don't feel like I am the right person for the job." I said bending the truth, I wasn't the right person, because I would have to break the rules. He looked thoughtful again.

"Alright I understand." He said looking at me with an almost amused look. I nodded and was about to get up and leave. "Though." He said stopping me from my departure. "I think I should inform you of who is next in line for the job." I thought for a minute of whom it could be, but I wasn't positive of who he would pick. "My next choice would be Bella and we both know she wouldn't turn down the position. She is too much of a people pleaser, I get the feeling this isn't going to help your situation any." He smiled a knowing smile at me. Was I that transparent or was he just that perceptive? I let out a heavy sigh, he was right this did not help my situation any. It made it only that more harder, I knew Bella wouldn't want this position in the spot light, but she would accept to make everyone happy. Selfless.

"There is no one else you would consider?" I asked hoping.

"Edward I think you would make the best lieutenant ever, I really wish you would reconsider, but I must say Bella is really my only other choice right now. I care for everyone in the unit and you all are equal in my eyes, but some are more qualified. You have an authority, a compassion, and a protectiveness in you that would make you perfect for the position. Bella has hidden talents that I am sure I could pull from within her, but it will take time. I think our unit will have a more fleeting chance with you in that position, but Bella will be successful also."

"What about Emmett? He has the best fighting skills, he is the strongest."

"That he is, but he is also immature, compulsive, and overconfident. He is a great solider, but he is not a leader." He was right and I knew he was, but I still wasn't sure what to do. Was being a leader more dangerous then being a solider, because if it was I would take it over Bella. Though I couldn't put myself in authority above her, could I? Bella was a very stubborn person and I knew that me being above her may be a way for me to control and protect her. Maybe control wasn't the right word, but more like not let her stubbornness get her killed. At the same time I couldn't let me be the one to ruin our chances at love. I wasn't sure if love was what we had, but I knew one thing I wasn't giving it up. I would just hope that Bella would give up the position of authority just like I was about to.

"I still have to decline." I said as I headed for the door, I didn't need Carlisle talking me into changing my mind again.

"Your sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Positive." That was the end of that I left his office worried about what my future with Bella would be, but we would figure something out. I could hope that she would absolutely decline the position and Carlisle could think of someone else for the position. I entered my room through the hall to avoid the lounge. I needed to think, I found Jasper laying on his bed face down. I tossed myself back on my own bed, Jasper looked at me from the corner of his eye. He looked broken and lost in thought.

"Bad day?" I asked trying to get him to give something up. He sighed and rolled over on his side.

"I told Carlisle I was in love with Alice and I couldn't not be with her." I was taken back by his words, but it wasn't like it was obvious that he was in love with Alice.

"What did he say?" Since this would effect me more then he knew.

"He said rules are rules. He said he hates it, because he knows what it is like to love, but there was nothing he could do." My heart heaved in my chest wanting to bust out and run to Bella. If Alice and Jasper were doomed then so were we. "But I am not giving up that easy." Jasper added through clenched teeth, I smiled at him.

"What is the plan?" I asked, he smirked.

"Don't know yet, but I might need some help."

"I am in." It was true I was in and farther then he knew, because I was trying to find a way to break the same rule.

"For now what Carlisle doesn't know won't hurt him." Jasper said mostly to himself I believe, but I knew what his words meant. He would come up with a plan, but he wasn't waiting around for it to work.

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in the lounge with Alice and Rose, we were watching some fashion show. I was mostly lost in thought and the subject of my thought had a emerald green eyes. Something about Edward made my heart speed up and my body ache to reach out and touch him. It seemed that he felt the same about me or at least felt something for me, but he wasn't making the first move. I didn't understand why? I was momentarily distracted from my thoughts when Jasper came in and leaned down to Alice's ear. He whispered something to her and this dazzling smile spread across her face, she nodded and got up out of her chair. Jasper held her hand in his and guided her out the door. I watched them even after they were gone something told me that Jasper was in the process of breaking a rule. I smiled even though I was worried about what that would mean for them when someone found out, but I was so happy for them. They were in love and that was obvious to anyone, they communicated through their eyes. It was so passionate and made you feel liking you were a peeping tom or something when watching them.

"Witnessing love is magical, isn't it." Edward's velvety voice whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I could feel his breath on my ear and my hair stood up on my arms. I turned and his face was only inches from mine on the couch. I was momentarily breathless and speechless. I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks, Edward gave me that crooked smile. Then just as fast as I caught my breath it was gone again. The back of his hand brushed across my cheeks sending a electrical pulse through me and giving me goose bumps.

I didn't get a chance to comprehend what was happing or respond to him, because a voice full of authority called my name.

"Isabella." Carlisle called from the door, I tore my eyes from Edward's emerald trap.

"Yes?" I questioned a little confused and dazzled.

"Can I see you in my office?" It was then that I made myself focus. I noted that he had called me Isabella and that he wanted to see me in his office. I feared that I was in trouble for some unfathomable reason. I looked back at Edward before getting up off of the couch, he looked sad and worried. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but it would have to wait.

I followed Carlisle into his office and took a seat in one of the chairs. Biting my nails in a stressful manor, thinking I was in some sort of trouble. It was like being called to the Principles office which had never happened to me.

"I called you in here to tell you that you are being promoted to Second Lieutenant under Jasper and myself." I stared at him for a moment not fully comprehending what he was saying, but when it sunk in I started shaking my head no.

"Don't worry Bella you will do a great job. You have all the things a leader needs to have." I was still shaking my head no, he sighed.

"I can't. Is there anyone else?" I asked and by the look on his face I could tell there wasn't.

"I only had two choices for the position, but the other one declined." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Carlisle I can't do it." I was panicking there was no way I could be in charge, a leader. How would I be able to do that? It wasn't in my nature, whomever he had choose other then me would have to do it.

"Bella you will be great. Jasper and I will teach you everything you need to know. It will all work out."

"Don't I get a chance to decline?" I asked in a whisper. I wanted to sound dominate, but couldn't.

"Your family needs you to step up Bella." He said sweetly, but forcefully. I could see on his face he hated to be this way, but was left without a choice.

"What if your other choice changed their mind?" I asked hopeful.

"As long as they did it before tomorrow, but his mind was made up." I just nodded, because I didn't know what to say. The idea of being in this position of authority scared me, I didn't like being in the spot light. I didn't like telling people what to do. I liked my position as just another solider, I didn't have what it took. Carlisle said some other stuff, but I was somewhere else and couldn't hear him. I left his office in a zombie state and wasn't even paying attention to where I was headed. I ran into Edward, apparently he was pacing outside of the lounge area.

"Bella what is wrong?" He asked taking in the look on my face, I would imagine it was one of fear.

"Carlisle just made me second lieutenant and I can't do it. This isn't the place for me, I…I…" I was starting to panic, I really didn't want to do this.

"Why didn't you decline?" He asked sounding shocked.

"He said I didn't have a choice, because the other choice turned it down." I looked up at Edward's face and he honestly looked like he was going to be sick. Then I remembered something else from before about the rules and I felt myself starting to hyperventilate.

"Bella calm down, it is going to be alright. I will fix this, I promise." He said pulling me into a hug. I knew it was so stupid for me to react like this, but honestly I didn't want their lives in my hands. I wasn't like Carlisle or Jasper, I wasn't able to take charge. That was obvious by how hard the prospect of it was for me. Edward held me tight and if I was being honest it calmed me quickly. I fit to his form so perfectly and I didn't want to ever let him go, but he pulled away all too soon.

"Wait for me in the lounge I will be back in a little bit." He said kissing my hand and momentarily distracting me. As he headed down the hall I finally regained myself enough to speak.

"Where are you going?" I asked yelling down the hall.

"To fix this." He stated without turning around. Something told me that he wouldn't be able to fix this completely.

I went into the lounge and sunk down on the couch and waited for Edward to come back. Rose and Emmett were across the room engrossed into a game of pool. I watched for a moment presently surprised by the smile on Rose's face. It was the first time I had seen her smile, like really smile. It made her look even more beautiful, who would of known that was even possible. I tried to not think about my newly appointed position while I controlled my breathing. A lot had happened over the past few days and I didn't really want to think about it.

Edward returned sometime later and told me that he had taken care of it. He wouldn't go any further into detail, but he did assure me that I wouldn't be taking the position. Which made me sleep a lot better.

The next day I dragged myself out of bed and back to another day of practice. Carlisle called a meeting before we began.

"Alright everyone I just wanted to inform you that your progress has been remarkable. We are getting really close to being ready for training to end. I need everyone to have read through their guide books in two weeks time, because at that time we will test you all to see if you are battle ready. If so we will be relocating and our missions will begin. Also I need to speak with you at this time about a couple things concerning our unit. First is the situation with Jacob." He looked around and his eyes landed on me, and a shiver ran down my back. I could see the oversized wolf in front of my face as clear as when it happened.

"Jacob is undergoing some therapy per say, he wasn't himself. The animal instincts in him had starting taking over weeks before his transformation. He will most likely be gone another week, then come back after that. We will go from there with what his role is or isn't going to be in our unit." I hoped that maybe he could get transferred to another unit, maybe even switch him with Seth or someone.

"Now the final topic I need to address is that I have filled the position of Second Lieutenant, this person takes on great responsibility. I expect you threat them with respect and acknowledge the courage and sacrifice it takes to be in a position of leadership." My heart pounded in my chest worrying that somehow Edward hadn't fixed it and Carlisle was going to say my name.

"Please welcome Edward into the position of Second Lieutenant." I felt relived, but disappointed at the same time. Relived that I wasn't forced into the position anymore, but disappointed that the one person I saw a future with was. The rules would force us apart, we wouldn't be allowed to be together.

I slugged my way through practice only stressing and worrying about the fact that I could no longer be with Edward. I wasn't even sure if he wanted to be with me, but now it wasn't even allowed. I couldn't help the feeling of complete loss that came over me again. After I was showered and ready for the night, I relaxed on the couch with my guide book to do some studying. Edward came in with a half smile on his face, I tried to smile back, but it was forced.

"Hey Ace." He said using Jasper's nickname for me.

"Hey Lieutenant." I said in a not so cheerful voice, he grimaced a little. He took a seat next to me on the couch and turned so he was facing me. I sat my book down on the table and mimicked his movement, folding my legs under me. I stared into his eyes and I felt so exposed to him in that moment. As if we were speaking our hearts desires through our eyes. Saying all the things that our mouths were afraid to speak. His hand came up to my cheek and cupped it. The emotion in his eyes were so intense that I wanted to look away, but I couldn't I was trapped in his eyes. He brought his other hand up and cupped my other cheek. Then I watched him as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip and I bit mine in anticipation. He was inching his way towards me and as I saw his eyes starting to close, my mouth decided to betray me.

"It is against the rules." I mumbled hating myself.

"Rules were made to be broken, ace." He replied and I closed my eyes as he leaned in closer. I could feel his breath on my face. I waited for his lips to connect with mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"**One Step Forward, Two leaps Back"**

**Bella's POV**

I waited and just as I was sure his lips were about to make contact with mine, a booming voice filled the room, and Edward and I jumped apart. I turned to see Emmett staring at us, ruining this moment for us. I glared at him.

"Oh my bad I didn't know…" He looked between us trying to figure out what was going on. He smirked. "I am just going to grab a water." He went to the fridge got a water, then headed back to his room. He was tip toeing like an idiot. "Then head back into my room and not come back, so you can get back to it love birds." He snickered disappearing back into his room. I rolled my eyes sighing hard as the red rose to my face. I looked at Edward embarrassed for some unknown reason. He looked irritated, but quickly replaced the irritation with humor. He was smirking at me and I felt my heart pound. He started to get up from the couch and I was feeling really rejected. He had changed his mind. He must of saw the emotion in my eyes, because he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I want to kiss your lips, but I think our first time should be more romantic." His lips grazed my ear lob sending goose bumps over my body and a good shiver down my spine. He left me sitting on the couch dazzled.

When I came back to reality I realized what had just about happened. Edward had almost kissed me, my body shivered as goose bumps rose on my skin. It was the single best moment of my life, which in truth made me feel stupid. Who gets in such a tizzy over a almost kiss? Oh that is right me the definition of virginal. I stumbled to my room feeling let down, since I was so worked up for the anticipation of that kiss. Now I could only imagine what his lips felt like on mine. Though he did say it wasn't romantic enough, did that mean that he planned on setting something romantic up? I was vaguely aware of Alice and Rose as I entered our shared room and fell on my bed face first.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose snorted at me. I didn't even raise my head to answer her, I just mumbled into my bed.

"Nada." I felt the weight on my bed shift, so I hesitantly raised my head to peek at who was on my bed. Alice was sitting on the edge of my bed with a friendly smile.

"Bella is there anything you want to talk about." She stated it more then asked. I sighed and rolled over propping myself up on my elbow.

I contemplated on weather or not it was a good idea to speak my thoughts and actions aloud. I sure didn't have any experience in the boy department, but I was sure the two of them did. I took a deep breath before I spoke. Alice was sitting patiently and Rose was looking at a magazine looking really uninterested.

"Ok, but you have to swear to keep your mouths shut." I said eyeing Alice and Rose. Alice smiled and nodded her head in excitement and anticipation. Rose sat her magazine down and suddenly looked practically interested. I took that as their vows of silence.

"I-like-Edward." I said, but knew they couldn't understand the intensity of that like. Neither of them looked surprised, I had to admit I was a little confused.

"Bella, that isn't really a secret." Alice said smirking at me. I huffed.

"Well fine if I am that transparent, then why do you need to know what is wrong?" I asked not sure why I was so agitated.

"Sorry." Alice apologized even though my behavior was stupid, she was still supportive. "Even though we knew that you liked him, we can't see the future or the past so we do not know what is actually wrong." She placed a hand on my forearm telling me she was here, no matter what it was. I sighed happily, but sadly at the same time. I was so happy that Alice was quickly becoming such a close friend, but was sad, because it reminded me of Angela. My best friend, whom thought I was dead.

"Edward and I almost kissed." I said quickly and quietly. Now Rose joined Alice on the edge of my bed.

"What do you mean almost?" She asked sounding kind of excited.

"As in he was about to kiss me, but we got interrupted." I shrugged feeling the crimson color my cheeks.

"Wait you have to give us every detail." Alice said getting a little too excited. She was almost bouncing up and down. I sighed rolling my eyes, but began giving them a play by play.

"Well we were sitting on the couch and we had this silent moment and as he leaned in to kiss me, I mumbled something about it being against the rules. He quoted the old 'rules were made to be broken' saying." I moved my hands around and raised my eyebrows as I spoke. "So I closed my eyes and I could feel his breath on my mouth," my mouth watered at the memory. "but just as his lips were about to connect with mine…" I paused for dramatic effect, because the climax that was suppose to be a kiss didn't happen.

"Well what happened?" Alice asked leaning towards me, with Rose right by her side.

I let the annoyance I felt for our interruption color my tone. "Emmett." One word was all they needed and they both said "oh" at the same time.

"That boy does have impeccable timing." Alice said rolling her eyes, I had to agree. Rose didn't comment, she was smirking and looked like she was somewhere else.

"What are you so smiley about?" I asked her hoping to get the attention off mine and Edward's almost perfect moment.

"Since you asked." She smiled tossing her perfect blond hair over her shoulder. "Emmett and I totally made out last night." She smirked excited.

"Seriously, you and Emmett?" I asked laughing.

"I knew it." Alice chimed smiling at her. Rose gave us her play by play of her rather raunchy make out session with Emmett, then when she finished we looked at Alice suspicious.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"There is nothing you want to tell us about a tall, blonde, first lieutenant?" Rose asked running her hands through her hair dramatically. Our question was answered as Alice's perfect cheeks flushed with the slightest amount of color.

"That is what I thought." Rose teased poking her flushed cheek.

"Nothing happened." She said smiling and glowing like a firefly. "We just talked, but it was intense. It is like I don't ever know how I survived without him? How I could feel so connected to someone I have known for such a short amount of time? I already know I want to spend my life with him, I can see our future so clear, as if I had a crystal ball. I don't know how to explain it." The look on her face said it all she was so in love with him so much that it hurt, because for them it was also against the rules.

"Well it looks like I am not the only one breaking the rules." I said smiling at her. She looked up at me and her expression turned to one of determination.

"We have to figure out a way to change the rules, we have to make sure we can be with the ones we love." Alice's voice was so even and so serous, you couldn't help, but believe she would make it happen. Though the word love stuck in my head and I wondered if that was what I felt for Edward. I knew it was crazy to even think that, because it was far to soon to know. I decided to push that side for later review.

We spent a few more hours into the late night giggling like school girls and gossiping about the guys in our lives. Something happened during the night, somehow we all became closer. Rose didn't seem to have any problem with me anymore, it was like she let down her mask and was letting us in. We were now seeing the real Rose, the kind hearted, loving Rose. I hoped when the morning sun rose I would still feel connected to them.

**Edward's POV**

I could of killed Emmett and hugged at the same time for ruining my moment with Bella. I wanted to kiss her perfect pout so bad, but I knew it wasn't the right time. We had so much to figure out before we broke the rules. For one I needed to know what the consequences were, because if it would hurt Bella, then I couldn't allow that. I felt the urge, no the need, to protect her. It was like my life was suddenly revolving around this beautiful brown eyed girl. She was in ever thought, she consumed me completely. She was the one thing I never knew I was missing. It took everything I had to pull myself away from her and got to my room. As I shut the door behind me I let out the breath I had been holding in, my eyes were closed tight. When I opened them the first thing I saw Emmett looking very amused and smug, then there was Jasper looking confused, but all knowing at the same time.

"So." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows at me and chuckling.

"So what?" I said walking casually over to my bed.

"You and Bella, huh?" He was trying to pull information from me, but I didn't want to talk about Bella with him. What I felt for Bella couldn't be explained and even if it could he would just tease me. "Come on I saw you two, you have to give us something." Emmett whined. For such a big guy he could be such a baby sometimes. He soon realized I wasn't giving him anything.

"Fine." He said crossing his arms, then his expression turned idealistic. Like a light bulb clicking with the word Iidea/I wrote across it into his brain. "Since you won't tell me about Bella I guess I can't tell you about a certain blonde and myself." He said pretending not to be too excited to tell us. Jasper chuckled and I smirked, because although I didn't care to hear about him and Rose, I had a plan.

"You and Jasper, huh. Not my thing, but more power to you." I said nonchalant. His expression turned to shock and unbelieving. Jasper gave me a warning glance I just winked at him. I guess he didn't like me referring to him as Emmett's secret lover, but it was kind of funny.

"Not Jasper, I was talking about Rose." He rolled his eyes as if I really didn't know that.

"What about her?" Jasper asked playing along in my trick. Emmett's face broke out into a huge smile and lust colored his eyes.

He suddenly went into way too much detail about his escapades with Rosalie and honestly I wanted to slap him. We really didn't need to hear about him getting to second base and what not. I started to tune him out, not needing to know what color her bra was. Though I was amused that it was so easy to distract him from his own game.

I wanted to talk to Jasper about Alice to see how things had gone, but I knew he wouldn't want Emmett in his business. He seemed like a private kind of guy and plus we were on the verge of breaking rules and we didn't need to let everyone know about that.

I waited very impatiently for Emmett of fall asleep so I could ask Jasper the one question that was haunting me.

"Jazz you awake?" I whispered into the dark of our room. I knew Emmett was sleeping, because like every other night he was snoring like a bear.

"I am now, what is up?" I could hear him moving on his bed, probably turning towards me, but it was far too dark in our room to see.

"What would be the consequences of breaking the rule?" I didn't have to speak the rule, he knew which one I was talking about.

"We don't really get consequences for all the rules on paper and I haven't heard of anyone breaking it. I know they would separate us and there would be demotions." He sighed his words lowered over the being separated part. I could tell by his tone that was the only consequence that mattered to him, because like I never wanted to be parted from Bella, he didn't want to be parted from Alice. We didn't speak any more words, he had said enough to keep both of our minds busy for the night.

The next morning was a little emotional, well actually more like devastating. As we sat in the lounge eating breakfast the news was playing and one of the headline pieces caught our attention.

The man on the news spoke all professional like. "We were following a story a few weeks ago that was surrounded around finding Isabella Swan." Bella turned in her chair as her head snapped up to look at the television. "Well her family and friends received unfortunate news yesterday as her remains were found in the rubble of a fire. Apparently an abandoned house caught on fire and Isabella was inside. The reason for the fire or for why the girl was inside is unknown at this time. The local police department said there is a pending investigation, the family denied to give a statement. The funeral will be on Saturday at two in the afternoon, the family has asked that gifts and donations be sent to Forks Police Department."

The room was dead silent except for the sound coming from the television screen, my eyes were locked on Bella's beautiful face. I was waiting for the tears to over flow her brown eyes and roll down her perfect face, but they didn't come. It was like she was in some sort of shock not moving, no emotion. She simply and quietly turned back to her food. She played with the food on her plate not eating, obviously somewhere else. I made eye contact with everyone and all their expressions showed concern for Bella. She did not speak she did not look up from her food. She had shut down, again. Her lip trembled a little, but she bit it forcing herself to hold all emotion in. I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. I wanted to kiss whatever emotion away that was trapped inside her, I just wanted to sooth her. Carlisle entered the room wondering why everyone wasn't out in the practice yard, so I did nothing. I was a coward, afraid of breaking some stupid rules. Wanting nothing more then to be with her, but to afraid to be separated from her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"**Coming Down Like the Berlin Wall"**

**Bella's POV**

I was horrified, even though I knew it was coming, I didn't want to have to see it. I knew that in the world other then this one I was living in now, would think I was dead, but did I really have to witness it. It was hard for me to know how to feel or how to react, so I did what felt natural I shut down. I held all the emotion back, I blocked it from escaping. I didn't want to deal with it, I didn't want to sort it out. I wanted to ignore it, I wanted to move on. Though who knew if the things I wanted were even possible.

I could feel everyone's eyes on my, but I did not meet their gazes of concern. I just got up from the table slowly after a moment trying to make sure my feet would carry me and headed for practice. I didn't speak a word, I tried to not think a word either. I went through the motions feeling like I was having an out of body experience. If I let myself think then I would see the faces of the ones that loved me, the ones that thought I was d.. I couldn't say the word, I wanted to run. Run from everything, but I had nothing to run too. I had no hope. I knew it was stupid and irrational for me to get like this, but I couldn't help the panic that was setting in. I knew everyone in this building had given up their lives and left people behind, but that didn't change the way I felt. Though I couldn't thoroughly explain it, how should I feel? Everyone thought I was dead, Isabella Swan no longer existed to them.

I chocked back the panic and the misery that wanted to come over me. I shut down the emotions, I didn't need anyone seeing me breakdown again. I was being selfish if I thought I was the only one upset about leaving everything I had behind and starting over. All that didn't seem so bad, because it brought me to Edward, but knowing the suffering my family and friends were feeling. It made the guilt want to cripple me, but I held it off.

For a solid week I hid inside myself not showing any emotion and holding back everything that screamed to escape me. We had practiced, studied, and practiced some more. The days were counting down to our big test and the days of fighting what I once thought were myths was getting closer. I had done a good job of making sure not to be alone with anyone, because if I allowed that then they might break me. One emerald eyed boy in particular, if anyone could break me, it was him. I probably said I was 'fine' a billion times this week and it was beginning to feel robotic. I didn't want to deal and I hoped that if I fought everything off long enough then it would just go away. I could feel eyes on me all the time as if they all were waiting for me to break down, but in truth I was waiting for it too.

We were all sitting in the lounge watching something on the television, but I was oblivious to what it was. I had been lost inside myself and completely unaware of what was going on around me. The door shut gently from the hallway and I didn't even bother to turn and look to see whom it was. I wasn't even completely aware of who was in the room with me.

"Look who it is? Where you been?" I heard Emmett's guarded, but playful voice. I glanced at him to see he was looking uneasily from me to the person who had come through the door. I now realized that Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were all in the room. Was I that wrapped up in myself that I hadn't noticed, they were all were looking from me to the unknown person, expect Edward. His eyes were glued on me with concern and worry plain on his face. There was just a hint of anger and I wondered where that reaction would come from. His eyes flickered for an instant to behind me and the anger flashed even greater. Edward's hands were balled into fist, his knuckles turning white, as if it was taking everything in his power to hold him in his place. I turned my head slowly to see who was behind me, but I had a feeling I already knew who it was.

Jacob stood behind me his eyes set on me, he was even bigger then the last time I had seen him. As our eyes meet, something changed, something connected, but nothing had actually happened. He looked at me like I was the only person in the room a smile broke across his face. He suddenly looked weighted to the ground, it is hard to explain. He was staring at me like he was forcing something to happen, but I couldn't be sure what. He stepped forward slowly and then I snapped out of it, I remembered all the things that happened the last time I had seen him. He had kissed me against my will, he had yelled at me, and he had almost killed me and hurt Edward. I could feel the blood rushing through me, boiling anger. Though it was much more powerful then it should have been, because everything I had been hiding was aching for a release. I wanted to tell him what I thought, I wanted to yell at him, but I knew everything else would come out and I couldn't let that happen. No one needed to see that.

I did my best to control everything, I quickly built a wall holding back all emotions.

"Welcome back, Jacob." I said and I could hear the emotionless tone in my voice, but it was better then what would of happened if I let the emotions flow. He looked taken back for a second and then his smile returned, bigger, happier this time.

"Thank you." He stuttered nervously, he stared at me not willing his eyes to move, they sparkled like I had never seen them sparkle. What was wrong with this boy? I tore my eyes from him and turned back to the television. I caught a glimpse of Edward as I was turning and his emotion was clear across his face. Udder confusion. No one said anything, at least not to my knowledge, but I was a little busy trying to strengthen the wall holding my tsunami of emotions. After about three minutes I could feel that I needed to be alone.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

I counted to one hundred and then rose from my seat and exited the lounge into my room. I didn't stop there I just went to the door that connected to the hall. Could I of entered the hall from the lounge? Yes. Why didn't I? Because then someone may of followed me. I wondered the halls for a moment lost inside myself, it was becoming a comforting place as long as the emotions were in check. It was easy to hide. I wasn't all that surprised when I ended up in the library, it had been my sanctuary a few times. I ran my fingers across the piano keys thinking of how amazing Edward looked with his fingers on the keys. He made beautiful and emotional music. I stopped thinking about him, because that brought up confusing emotions. The last thing I needed to do was release any kind of emotion, because one fissure in the wall could bring it all down.

I scanned the shelves lined in every type of book you could think of, I wondered whom they belonged too. I didn't find anything to read, because honestly reading always held some type of emotion in it. After all it was someone putting their heart and soul into a piece of work. I ended up on the window bench staring out the window, I didn't let a thought pass through my mind………………..

"Bella." I heard Edward's velvety voice enter the room. I didn't turn to answer him.

"Yeah." I could hear the robotic tone my voice had taken.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked his voice closer now. I had to think fast being alone with him wasn't a good idea, because honestly the wall was shaking like an earthquake.

"I just want to be alone." My voice broke, because deep down I didn't want to be alone at all. I already felt alone, I didn't need to actually be it.

"I think you have been alone enough." He said in a sensitive voice. His directness caught me off guard and it took me a moment to respond.

"Have not, I haven't been alone in a week." In the technical sense it was true. I had been right next to the unit all week, watching television, studying, practicing, and eating - well picking at my food. Though I had been lost in myself the whole time, but that was beside the point.

"Bella." His breath was on my neck and his eyes were boring into me, I could see him in my peripheral. I turned away from his gaze as I felt the wall crack right down the middle, I tried to find an interior plaster to fix it, but the emotions were pushing through. I felt the emotions slam against the walls causing more fissures, I got up still not facing him and tried to make my escape. Edward's firm arm gripped mine powerfully, but gently at the same time. A strong electrical current of connection ran through our point of contact.

"Bella, please don't run away." He whispered in a tortured voice. Bam. The waves of emotions I felt for this beautiful boy, man, came through the fissures. It took everything I had to speak without breaking down or blowing up.

"I can't. Just. Let me go." My words were coming out separately without any rhyme.

"Bella, don't hide from me, please. I don't think I can bare to see you like this any longer." There was so much emotion in his voice it hit me like a wrecking ball and I wanted to fall into his strong embrace. I wanted his firm lips on mine, I wanted him, all of him. I didn't care that I was an emotional wreck waiting to happen, I didn't care about the rules, I didn't care if he wanted me or not. I wanted Edward.

**Edward's POV**

I had been watching Bella for a week, waiting for her to open up, break down, anything. She stayed in a almost zombie like state, it was strange, she was completely shut down. The emotion was even hide in those deep chocolate eyes. Usually her eyes were open and reveling, but not this past week. It was killing me, I tried to get her alone to get her to talk, but she never gave me the chance. I didn't dare try and talk to her with everyone around, because I knew it would be disastrous. So I just waited and waited. I was going insane on the inside with worry and concern for this girl, who had stolen everything I was. I didn't feel the pain of my parents death as strongly anymore in her presence. I didn't have the need and want to be alone, I wanted to be with her.

As we sat in the lounge I watched her, she looked completely empty and lost. I wanted to go to her and shake her. Why did she hide like this? It wasn't healthy and I didn't like it one bit. I was more then shocked when Jacob walked through the door, you would think that Carlisle could of gave us a little better warning, I would need to have a talk with him about that. My eyes stayed on Bella as she was oblivious to what was going on around her. Emmett's voice seemed to get her attention and I was getting anxious about how she would react to seeing Jacob. I knew I wanted to get up and smash his face in, I hadn't got a chance to set him straight. Last time he had an unfair advantage, with being a giant wolf and everything. It took everything I had to sit in my seat and not attack him the way he had tried to attack my Bella. Yeah I said my Bella, it was something that had been occurring in my mind a lot lately. She wasn't mine, yet, but that was just a minor detail. I watched as anger boiled in Bella's deep emotional eyes, here it comes, I thought. Finally she was going to react to something, then just like that something changed. I watched as Jacob looked at her with love showing in his dark eyes and I wanted to shove his nose into his brain. Then her tone was so emotionless it startled me and burned my heart. I didn't like this at all, she must be an emotional wreck on the inside, it must be painful to hold all of your feelings in like that. Jacob's smile spread across his face, he was obviously to stupid to hear the tone and realize it wasn't a good tone. I couldn't take my eyes off her, I was seriously worried about her health at this point. She was bond to fall apart at some point, I knew I didn't really want to see it, but I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to make her deal with all of this, I wanted to see a little bit of the old Bella.

It was then that I realized that the Bella her family and friends back home knew was probably a completely different person and I was jealous that they knew a part of her that I didn't. I couldn't take this any longer I needed to get her alone, so I could force some emotion out of her, before she exploded into a million pieces. Trust me it would happen, I was the master as emotional build ups and explosions. They don't end well.

Just when I was about to speak to her, she rose from her seat and went to her room. At first no one said anything. Jacob still hovered behind the couch a little too uncomfortable to sit and unsure of how everyone was going to react to him.

"Maybe you should go check on her." Jasper suggested to Alice, she looked up at him and nodded. I watched as she walked to the bedroom, only to come right back out.

"She isn't in there." Alice looked worried and upset.

"We have too do something, we can't let her go on like this." Rose said sounding truly worried. It seemed that the girls had bonded in some way last week, becoming very close. Even though Bella had been reserved I could still see it in the way Alice and Rose cared for her.

"I will go find her." Jacob suggested turning towards the door. No way that was happening.

"I don't think so." I was surprised at how much force was behind my words. He spun around quickly his body starting to shake and his eyes full rage.

"Don't tell me what I am and am not going to do." He said through his teeth. Obviously still has an anger problem.

"Why not? You going to turn into a big bad wolf and bare your teeth, and swap your claws at me." I wasn't afraid of him, yeah it had been painful when he hurt me, but that wasn't going to make me run from him. He smirked at me. He stood there for a moment controlling the shaking and his breathing, then his expression changed. The anger disappeared and was replaced with a serene calm.

"Nope, I am not going to do anything. Go ahead and find Bella, I will have my chance at another time." He said walking around the couch and taking a seat. I watched him confused, surprised, and honestly impressed. I wanted to try and provoke him to see if he was serious, but I didn't have time I needed to go to Bella. I thought I heard him mumble something about 'winning in the end', but ignored him.

I didn't have to look for Bella I knew where she was. The library.

Once inside, I pushed her, I didn't let her run away, she needed someone to do this. Someone to help her through this a healthier way and I was going to be the person to do it. I felt it working. Suddenly she was in my arms, I wrapped them around her tightly, shielding her. It felt perfect, whole for her to be in my arms. As if we were made, molded for one another. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. She trembled in my arms and I knew the emotions were raging inside of her, releasing through her tears. I didn't have to push her any farther, this was progress, this would help. I took in her scent - lavender - this moment felt like it would change everything to me. I loved her, I knew that for certain. I didn't know her in everyway, but it didn't matter. I loved her, any form of her. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, Bella pulled back from me. She stared up at me with anger eyes, the emotions were back like an open book in her chocolate pools. She started hitting my chest with the palms of her hands, I wasn't confused, I knew this was just another emotion trapped inside of her. Her emotions started coming out in a flow of words, I just let her go. I didn't interrupt, I let her do this her way, she needed to get it all out.

"I didn't ask for this, I don't want to do it. I don't want to kill, I don't want to hunt. I don't care if they are evil and need to no longer exist. I want my family to know I am fine, I want them to see I am not dead. What makes him think he can just prance in here like nothing happened, he tried to kill me, he hurt you? Who does he think he is?" She was bouncing around from our new job, to her family, to Jacob; I didn't stop her or speak. "We should have been given a choice. I should of gotten to say goodbye. This is unnatural." She kept on like this letting it all out, the emotions going back as far as the first day that we got here. Some even before then.

The emotions switched form anger to annoyance. Annoyance to hate. Hate to rebellion. Rebellion to sadness. The tears spilled from her eyes so fast and powerful, her words started to mumble. Then sadness turned to longing and hope. She looked into my eyes wiping tears away as she spoke words that made me want to cry.

"I feel guilty, because even though I feel all that I can't help, but think that I am glad. I am glad I have meet you, I am glad we will spend the rest of our lives together. Well as a unit, but I hope for more. I don't know how you feel, but I hope for more." I wanted to tell her I loved her, but figured it would be too soon for that. Usually saying you loved someone too soon resulted in a) them running away or b) them not believing you. So I would buy time and wait until we knew each other better, but their was no doubt that I loved her.

"I hope too." I said cupping her cheek and wiping away tears. She smiled for the first time in over a week and it made me smile. As I leaned towards her, her cheeks colored with her own personal blush. Her eyes were wet and red, but she still looked beautiful. I had wanted a more romantic kiss for our first, but what was more romantic then her opening up to me like this. She let me see her fears, hopes, and so much more. I felt more connected to her then ever. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. They were soft and salty with tears, but our lips fit perfectly together. I wanted to kiss every emotion away from her and heal her.

I was surprised when her hands wound around my neck and gripped at my hair, but I wasn't complaining. My hands traveled of their own accord to her slim waist and pulled her towards me. It may be too soon to tell her I love her, but I could give hints in the way I kissed her lips. The electricity of emotions flowed through us, further connecting us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"**The Plan"**

**Bella's POV**

After the most emotional and amazing kiss in the history of the world, Edward and I were sneaking around to see each other every chance we got. It was stupid to think that we were fooling anyone though, you could see our connection in the slightest of glances and touches. I had engulfed all of my time with either Edward, Alice, or my studies, because Jacob was trying so hard to get a chance to speak with me alone. That was something I wasn't looking forward too, because by the way he was looking at me I was sure the conversation would go something like this, he professes his love or whatever for me and I reject him, then he tries to kill me. Yep that was pretty much how I imagined it, so I was relentlessly avoiding him, but at this very moment I think I was out of options. I was in the lounge casually waiting for Edward to come out and bump into me - all accidental of course- when Jacob stepped into the room.

I tried to make a V line for my room, but he sprinted over quickly and with ease to block my escape.

"Please Bella just let me explain a few things." He pleaded with his palms forward.

"Look Jacob it is all good." I said nodding encouragingly, trying to get past him.

"Please Bella I promise I am not going to hurt you, I will never lose it again. I swear, please just let me try and explain. If you still want me to stay away from you after that I will try and respect that." I took a deep breath and nodded towards the couch and he waited for me to go over and sit down first. I sighed and marched over to the couch, yes marched stomping my feet like a two year old.

Jacob sat next to me and took deep breaths in deep concentration. I was sure I would be eighty before he started talking and just as I was about to get up he started.

"Bella as you know I am from a family that are descendants of wolves, therefore being a werewolf is in my jeans. That day in the practice field, that wasn't me, that was my instincts taking over." I opened my mouth to argue, but he silenced me with his hand. "I am not trying to make excuses I am just trying to explain. I should of transformed a while ago, but my calm nature was holding me back." I couldn't help, but snort at his supposedly _calm nature. _He ignored me and continued. "So my instincts were building up for weeks, the person you meet since you got here wasn't really me, that was just my instincts trying to take over and explode into a wolf. I look back to those few weeks before the incident and realize that it was making me a… ugly horrible person. I am just asking for forgiveness and hoping you will give me a chance for you to see who I really am." His eyes were glossy as he spoke with complete sincerity. He looked up at me from under his lashes begging me to forgive him and the look in his eyes told me to give him a chance, so I caved.

"Ok, I forgive you." He smiled and pulled me into a bear hug. "Can't breath." I gasped.

"Oh sorry." He said leaning back and with a huge grin on his face. "Bella I promise you won't regret this." _I hope not. _

* * *

The days past and before I knew it we were all gathered in the lecture room taking our final written test and then tomorrow would be our physical test. I was nervous about the test, but I seemed to know everything I had come across, I had read through the guide book three times, but only because I was trying to find a way to get around the rule that said I couldn't be with Edward. The past few days a lot had changed and things felt pretty natural. Everything was coming together before my eyes. We were all bonding - with the exception of Edward and Jacob - and forming relationships that would last a lifetime. Edward wasn't too happy about me giving Jacob another chance, but he kept his thoughts to himself and watched protectively over me. He also kept me extremely busy so that Jacob didn't get a chance to be around me, which I didn't mind in the least. Jacob was doing a great job at controlling his instincts and turns out he was a pretty nice guy, but also seemed to be very persistent.

As I came to the last question on my test something hit me with the force of a ten ton truck. The question was about werewolves imprints, I gasped and suddenly everyone turned to look at me. I could feel that my eyes were wide and plotting, because the best idea ever had come to my mind, well more like an argument rather then an idea. I didn't even answer the last question I just handed my test over to Carlisle asking if I could schedule a time to meet with him later. I left the room in a daze as I thought through my plan, the plan that would hopefully solve everything.

"Bella." I heard Edward yell down the hall as he ran after me. I turned to wait for him still plotting and I could feel the corner of my lips pulling up. "Are you ok?" He asked sounding slightly panicked.

"I am fine." I answered slightly confused by the amount of concern that was radiating off of him.

"Oh well what was that all about?" He asked pointing back to the room, I guess now that I think about it I had acted pretty strange.

"Something very vital occurred to me." I smiled excited and confusion crossed his beautiful god like face.

"What would that be?" He asked wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Well lets just say it is something that will make you very happy if everything goes as planned." I smiled touching my index finger to his perfect nose, his lips twisted up at the corners of his face fitting a smile.

"Bella," he sighed. "Everything about you makes me very happy." A beautiful crooked smile taking over his face. He leaned his head down to meet his perfect pout with mine. His lips were like heaven, solid and strong, but also soft and gentle. I could spend the rest of my life kissing him. He pulled away all to soon and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, I pouted my now lonely lips. He chuckled.

"Someone might see." He said frowning a little, I let out a heavy disappointed sigh. "I know I hate hiding it too."

I wanted to tell him that he wouldn't have to hid it for long, I didn't have any guarantees yet, but I was going to try. Edward and I sat in the lounge close to each other on the couch waiting for everyone else to finish their test, then I was going to be going to meet up with Carlisle. Jasper came in next, then followed Alice, Jacob, Rosalie, and Emmett. I didn't say a word as I got up and headed to Carlisle's office, I could feel Edward's curious eyes on me, but I didn't stop to explain.

I knocked lightly on Carlisle's door and he granted me permission to come in. He sat at his desk with his hands folded and smiled at me.

"What can I do for you Bella?" He asked gesturing towards the chairs in front of his desk. I didn't take a seat I stood tall with my back straight and made me voice sound as authority filled as possible.

"I want to meet with the elders." That was something I had heard Jasper call them once in conversation with Carlisle, they were also known as Carlisle's superiors.

"Bella you know that isn't possible." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Carlisle please just set me up a meeting with them." I pleaded and I could see in his eyes that he wanted to give me what I wanted, but on some level didn't feel like he could.

"Maybe I can help you with whatever it is you want to see them about." He suggested and I sighed heavily.

"Well I want to speak to them about a certain rule and how it is a bit hypocritical." I said confidently. Carlisle at first looked understanding, then as I said the last word he looked confused.

"I believe I know what rule, but I am having a hard time figuring out how they would be hypocritical." He pondered.

"If I tell you will you promise to try and get me a meeting with them in return." I said trying to use whatever I could. He thought for a moment and I could see many emotions behind his wisdom filled eyes.

"Of course." He agreed and gestured to the chairs again, this time I took a seat. I looked him straight in the eyes as I spoke expressing to him that I was serous about this and I knew I was right.

After I finished explaining he looked thoughtful and he even smiled a little.

"Wow Bella you are a remarkable young women, I didn't even catch that myself and you are exactly right." He agreed with me and I started to get hopeful and excited.

"So you will set up the meeting and stand by me?" I asked extremely hopeful now.

"I will do what I can." He said nodding his head at me and stroking his chin with his thumb, index, and middle finger in a thoughtful manor. Carlisle was a very passionate and smart man I was sure he would figure it out. As I stood to thank him I thought of something else that had slipped my mind until this moment, it would be very useful.

"Oh I think that guideline A dash one ten five would come in handy." I said confidently and turned to leave.

"Bella." He spoke to me and I turned to listen to him. "You should keep yourself and your activities under the radar if you plan on going to the elders, they will use anything they can against you."

"Thanks."

I left his office, but I did not return to the lounge. Instead I went out into the garden that Esme had made, it was beautiful and peaceful. I knew that Carlisle was right, which meant that I would have to cool things off with Edward for a while. I was sure that he wouldn't understand if I didn't tell him everything, but if I did he wouldn't let me meet with the elders. I had to do this, for us.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was acting very strange and every time I tried to get her alone or ask what was going on she would divert me. I was starting to get very suspicious and paranoid, it was also making it really hard for me to concentrate on the task at hand.

Sam was coming at me at fast speeds and since my attention was otherwise occupied he knocked me to the ground.

"Edward what is wrong with you, had Sam been a vampire you would be dead right now." Carlisle said with a tone of disapproval. "Get your head in the game I can't have my Second Lieutenant failing his physical test." This time he spook in more of an encouraging tone. I nodded and focused. I ended up making it through my physical test and ending up making a pretty good impression after my unfocused one at the beginning.

As I headed into the lounge after my shower I saw Bella and Jacob on the couch talking, they were smiling and laughing. I felt a ping of jealousy as Bella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Jacob ogled at her.

_She is mine._

I thought trying to force it into Jacob's brain, but of course I was the only one would could hear the inter workings of my mind. There was a small space between Bella and Jacob, so in a jealous fit I sat between them and grabbing the remote. I flipped on the television.

"Hey guys up for some television?" I asked glancing back and forth between them. Jacob was glaring at me and I could feel the hate rolling off him. _The feeling is mutual buddy_. Bella looked a little shocked and smug at my very obvious attempt to get between them. I knew it was so not cool to behave out of jealousy, but I couldn't help myself. I loved Bella, yes loved her. She was mine and it was hard to prove that when we had to hid our love. Well I knew I loved her and I was pretty sure she loved me, even though she hadn't told me so.

On Saturday Carlisle called a meeting to let us know the results from our test, we all piled into the lecture room.

"I am happy to say that you all passed and we will be killing evil monsters soon." Carlisle said smiling like a proud father. "I have notified the elders/superiors of your progress and they have given us our first assignment. After a round of physiological and physical health test next week we will be ready to go. Our first assignment will be small and will kind of be a test round, then we will be sent on a bigger assignment." Carlisle explained. I had to be honest I was pretty nervous about hunting monsters along side the love of my life, I hated that she would have to be in danger day after day. Carlisle explained the plans for next week and then dismissed us, but he asked Bella and Jasper to stay behind. I looked at Bella warily as she fidgeted in her seat waiting for everyone to leave. As I exited I took one last glance at her and she looked beyond nervous. It must have something to do with whatever she talked to Carlisle about a few days ago.

I decided to wait outside the door for Bella in hopes that she would let me in on what had been going on the last few days. I hadn't kissed her since the day in the hall and I was dying to press my lips to hers. Being with Bella made me feel like my life had purpose, it made feel like I belonged in this world.

I was sitting on the floor next to the door when Bella exited with Carlisle and Jasper closely behind her, Carlisle smiled at me and gave Bella an meaningful look as he went on down the hall. Jasper looked like he was lost in a trance as he walked by without looking up and headed for the lounge. Bella had her bottom lip between her teeth so I knew she was either worried, nervous, or upset. Maybe even all of the above. She gave me a weak smile.

"Hey everything alright?" I asked standing up and placing my arm around her waist.

"Yeah it will be." She nodded and I thought I heard her whisper really lightly, "I hope." I let it go and hoped she would tell me what was going on soon, because I hated not knowing things. When we got back to the lounge Alice had everyone sitting on the couch, as soon as we entered she gestured us to take a seat. She was practically jumping with excitement so I knew the pixy was up to something.

"Ok now that we are all here I was thinking that we should throw a huge celebration party." Alice jumped up and down clapping. I didn't hear the rest of the words she spoke, because I was too busy wondering what was going on with Bella. I knew it couldn't be something good if she was hiding it from me, I had really thought that we were past the point of hiding things, but I guess not.

Apparently Alice was a fast party planner, because she had planned the party for the next day. It was going to be for our unit and for the other unit also, like a last get together or something. So Alice was assigning jobs for each of us so that everything could get done for tomorrow.

"Jasper, do you think that you could get Carlisle to let us use the café and also help decorate." Alice asked Jasper with batty eyes, he smiled a regretful smile at her.

"Alice I would do anything for you and I am sure it will be no problem using the café, but I am afraid that Bella, Carlisle, and I will be taking a little trip tomorrow. We will most likely be gone until right up to the time of the party." He said in a sweet southern accent.

Alice was obviously confused and she wasn't the only one. We were all looking between Jasper and Bella, because up until now no one had left the building we were living in.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked and I listened to Jasper, but kept my eyes on Bella's. She wouldn't meet my confused stare.

"DC." He answered not offering up anything more.

"What's is there, bro?" Emmett asked this time everyone was confused and curious about this new news.

"Some business." Jasper said closing the subject with his tone of voice, but I didn't take my eyes off of Bella. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt and didn't even risk a look in my direction, what on earth was going on? I made my way over to her and slumped down beside her, she glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes, but didn't meet my heavy gaze.

"Bella." I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Edward." She said back in a worried quivering voice, but didn't look up at me. Not being able to see her face really bothered me, so I lifted her chin with the tip of my index finger.

"Bella look at me." I said still calm and sweet, she finally meet my eyes and I could see that she was locking up whatever was going on. She wasn't going to tell me anything. I wanted to pull her face to mine and kiss her lips, but there were too many people in the room and I could see Jacob watching us. I glared at him, just because then looked back to Bella. I leaned into Bella and whispered as low as possible.

"I miss being alone with you, I miss your beautiful lips on mine." I could feel the heat of her blush warm her cheeks.

"I miss you too." She said her breath sending chills down my spine, then she added. "Soon."

That was the end of our conversation, Alice gave us all task that filled the rest of the afternoon until it was time to go to bed. I hoped that Jasper might share a little information with me, but it was under lock and key. This was driving me crazy and making me imagine things that were probably worse then what it really was.

When I woke in the morning Jasper wasn't in his bed and I had a feeling that they had already left. Alice and Rose were in the lounge full on party planning, I tried to sneak past them into their room to see if Bella was there.

"She already left." Alice said not even looking up at me, I laughed nervously.

"I knew that." I sighed pretending like I was going to the bathroom. Alice smirked and shook her head.

It really bugged me that Bella had left without even saying goodbye, she must really want to keep whatever this was from me, but I had news for that beautiful brunette when she got back she had a lot of explaining to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"**The Elders"**

**Bella's POV**

I hated hiding this from Edward, but I knew he wouldn't want me to meet with the elders and I had to. He would think I was making myself vulnerable to them and in all honesty Carlisle warned me that I was. Jasper had to come, because he was my first lieutenant, but when he found out what I was doing he wanted to be a part of it. Carlisle had informed me that the only reason the elders were meeting with me was because they found me intriguing and not to get my hopes up. Carlisle, Jasper, and I all left early before anyone else was up. I hated leaving without saying goodbye to Edward, but I knew I wasn't strong enough to not tell him any longer. He would find out soon enough, I just hoped that the elders didn't ship me off to another unit or erase my memory.

Carlisle spent the plane ride telling me all the things to expect and he also told me I had to no mater what remain respectful to the elders. I was a nervous wreck by the time the plane had landed and was glad that we had taken a private plane or else the passengers would of thought I was a terrorist or something. Jasper put his arm over my shoulders in a friendly comforting gesture, we had a strange bond, one that had happened on its own accord. There was just a nature about Jasper that was peaceful and calming, like he could change your moods with the slightest touch. I thought that when we landed we were going to be going straight to the elders, but apparently we still had a long car ride ahead of us. The location of the elders was suppose to be top secret, so yes we did land in DC, but from there we rode in a car for about four hours. Then for the last hour of the trip we were blindfolded, which made me seriously car sick.

Once we were at the Itop secret location/I they took the blind folds off and we walked into an underground building. The floors were stained concrete and the walls were red bricks with three holes in each of them, the lighting was dimmed, and a chill ran down my spin. We entered into what appeared to be an reception type area where a man with combed over hair greeted us.

"Carlisle and guest have a seat and you will be called back in a moment." Said the dark haired man with the annoying comb over. We sat in the lobby for what felt like forever and I wondered if they were trying to physic us out, because it was starting to work on me. My knee was bouncing up and down, my teeth were killing my finger nails, and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. _Calm down Bella this only determines your whole future with the love of your life. _I chanted to myself, yes I called Edward the love of my life, because he was. He was the first person I had ever loved and he was the one person I knew in this short time that I couldn't live without. I heard a door open and looked over to see a lady with dark skin and black hair come through it.

"Carlisle." She smiled.

"Sue." Carlisle said back happily and kissed her on each of her cheeks.

"This must be Bella and Jasper." She said shaking our hands. "Well the elders are all ready to see you, just follow me, please." She spook sweetly and eased my worry a little. We followed her through a carpeted hallway that was set up very office like. There were doors leading to small offices and she took us all the way to the end of the hallway. When she opened the door and we stepped in we were in a round table office meeting type room. Five men sat at a rectangular table that sat behind a half circle of other tables facing them. The man in the middle stood, he had gray hair and looked like he was in his late seventies.

"Carlisle it is good to see you again." He said in a strong voice for his withered age.

"As it is you Commander Banner, this is my first lieutenant Jasper Whitlock." Jasper reached out and shook the mans hand just as Carlisle had. "And this is solider Bella Swan." I also reached out and shook his smooth wrinkly hand.

"I am Commander Banner, this is Elder Clap, Elder Jones, Elder Clearwater, and Elder Ortega." Banner said pointing out each of the Elders sitting in front of us. I followed Jasper lead by nodding my head at them, they nodded back.

"Well it is wonderful to meet you both and too see Carlisle again, please have a seat." Banner said gesturing to the chairs in front of the five men in expensive business suits. We took our seats flanking Carlisle. Elder Jones clicked on what looked to be a tape recorder and then Commander Banner began to speak again taking his seat.

"For the record could each of you state your names again and then the General state the nature of the meeting."

"Jasper Whitlock."

Carlisle looked at me to speak next.

"Bella Swan." I said my voice cracking a little from nerves.

"Carlisle Cullen, unit one nine oh one. We are here to address a rule and ask for a adjustment to said rule."

"Proceed." Banner said gesturing to us. Carlisle looked over to me and he had told me this would be where I would have to speak. I felt my stomach churn and I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself, I stood with confidence_. For Edward. _I thought to myself in encouragement, it worked.

"The rule I am here to argue and address is the rule about relationships between lieutenants and soldiers. I feel the rule is a little hypocritical since it doesn't apply to all parties. I would like for you to asses the rule and make adjustments if at all possible." I spook with confidence and looked them right in their beady eyes. They looked impressed and slightly amused.

"Very brave of you to call one of our rules hypocritical." Said Elder Clearwater smirking at me. Banner shot him a look and then turned back to me.

"Can you please amuse us and explain further." Banner put his words into a question form, but it was obviously more of a statement.

"Well the rule states that a person in command can not under any circumstances have relations with someone under their command, correct?" I stated and asked still standing tall. Well as tall as my five four frame would allow.

"Correct." Banner confirmed trying to figure out where I was going with this.

"The rule states that, but yet there are circumstance that allow this. For instants if a werewolf were in a position of command and imprinted on one of their soldiers', they would not be punished or banned from being with one another. So why is it allowed in this situation and not in others?" I sucked in a sharp breath as I saw anger on Elder Jones face and worried that this was a bad idea. The others looked like they were thinking about it, but Elder Clearwater was practically laughing with amusement. Once again Banner was the one to speak, he seemed to be the one in charge.

"A imprint and imprintee are soul mates, which makes keeping them apart more of a risk then keeping them together." He answered with authority and confidence.

"So you are saying that only werewolves could find their soul mates in our positions?" I asked unbelieving.

"Are you saying you have found your soul mate? Is Jasper your supposed soul mate or is the second in command Edward Cullen?" Ortega spook up this time, I was taken back for a moment hearing Edward's name, but of course they knew who was in each unit. It was kind of their job. I was too stunned to answer back so they took that as a no. Though I knew I loved Edward and couldn't live without him, but how could I be sure he was my soul mate. I saw Jasper stand out of the corner of my eye.

"If I may have a word on the subject please." Jasper asked in his southern accent.

"Granted." Banner said turning his attention to Jasper, I took my seat quietly.

"I can not speak for Bella, but I can tell you that the chemistry between Bella and Edward is more then a crush, it is a unfulfilled livelong love. Though they are not the only ones who have found love in our unit, because I myself have found my soul mate. She is the perfect matching counter part for me, I would walk through fire for her. I would give my life for her and I can't imagine my life without her now. We have abided by the rules, but I must say that we were meant for each other and I would rather be skinned alive then be away from her. Please if you can find it in your hearts to rectify this rule." Jasper spook from his heart and I could feel the love in his words and I knew that if he couldn't win them over no one could.

"Anything else?" Banner asked seeming unfazed. _Think Bella, think._

"One more thing." I said standing, they nodded for me to continue. "No matter what you chose today you will not be able to take me from Edward, he is my heart, my soul, my world. I will do my job and abide by every other rule, but this one. Like Jasper I can not live without my other half. We will be no help to you without them, they are our everything."

"I see, but do you two not see the problem here?" Banner asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "You two are putting them above your job, you said and I quote '_My world'_." He gestured to me then Jasper. "And _'I would give my life for her.' _How can I trust you to do your job and not get yourself and other members of your unit killed protecting the ones you love?" He had us and he knew it. Carlisle rose to speak.

"With all do respect if I may say something." He asked and they nodded to him in encouragement. "I know what it is like to love someone with all you heart and soul, because this is the way I feel for my Esme. I also know that either way you chose they will still love them no matter what. If you choose to keep the rule the way it is and separate them, then they will very well rebel, then you have even more problems. Then if you change the rule they may die protecting each other, but no matter what it is a gamble. My input would be that I trust them to make good decisions and I don't think you have to worry about them endangering anyone. Jasper and Bella along with the rest of my unit all have amazing souls and instincts, they will all make you very proud."

With Carlisle's words we were dismissed so they could deliberate. Carlisle's words were so strong and he spoke about us as if we were all his children, which made me feel as though I hadn't completely lost the sense of having parents.

Jasper and I took turns pacing the small waiting room until Carlisle finally told us to just sit down and relax. It seemed like an eternity before they came back to get us and give us their verdict.

**Edward's POV**

My anxiety was at an all time high the whole day, it drove me crazy that Bella wasn't with me. I knew that I could never be apart from her, because this was killing me. Alice had assigned me a couple things to do, but I was too distracted to get them done. I was a little bothered by the fact that Alice didn't seem to be worried about Jasper, like I was Bella.

I let out a heavy sigh sitting at one of the tables Alice had us line the café walls with. Alice looked up from the sign she was working on and reached over to pat me on the hand comfortingly.

"They are fine." She tried to assure me.

"Where are they and why aren't the back yet? They have been gone for over twelve hours." I growled the frustration and the worry getting the best of me.

"I don't know, but I have a good feeling about this Edward. Everything is going to work out." How could she be so freaking positive? That made me wonder.

"Did Jasper tell you where they were going?" I asked trying to sound sweet and innocent. She glanced at me from the corner of her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Did Bella tell you?" She asked looking all the way up at me now.

"Of course." I snorted pretending to be in the loop. I knew she wouldn't tell me anything if Bella hadn't. Alice laughed.

"She didn't tell you did she!" she stated more then asked.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Nope. Did Jasper?" I didn't have to fully ask the question again, I could tell by the way her brows pulled together that he hadn't told her everything.

"All he said was that it was important and to trust him, so that is what I am doing. Trusting him." She answered nonchalant. I rolled my eyes at her, she had gotten more then I did.

Eight 'o' clock rolled around and the party was starting, without Bella and Jasper. Alice had turned the café into a night club setting, it was truly amazing what the girl could do with limited resources. Both units were in the café along with Esme and Billy, everyone seemed to be having a good time with the exception of Alice and I. I was really starting to worry about Bella, she had been gone for over fourteen hours now. I wished she had a phone on her or something so I could call her and make sure she was alright. I was pacing the small corner when Emmett made his way over to me.

"Dude, calm down it is a party." He bellowed hitting me on the shoulder, I stopped pacing and stared towards the doors, willing Bella to walk through them. "She is fine." Emmett said making me look at him. Then he started going into some random talking in an attempt to occupy my mind I am sure. Eventually we were no longer standing alone, Rose, Alice, and Jacob had joined us. Jacob and I glared at each other in hate, I had not been forgiving like Bella and honestly I felt a little betrayed that she forgave him so easily. Though I guess forgiveness was one of the things that I loved about her.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Emmett said looking towards the door and Alice's shriek of excitement told me who it was. Sure enough when I looked to the door Bella, Jasper, and Carlisle were just entering the café.

I could see Carlisle smiling at Esme as she made her way to him and Jasper smiled a loving smile at Alice. Bella's eyes locked with mine and I could see tears swimming in her eyes, oh no what was wrong. I made my way towards her as she started towards me, then I froze in shock as her walk turned into a full on run. She ran and jumped into my arms more gracefully then usual, wrapping her legs around my waist and framing my face with her hands. I was so stunned I couldn't find my voice to ask her what she was doing, before I could regain my composure her lips meet mine in a passionate kiss. I suddenly forgot that we were in a room full of people or that we were suppose to be hiding. It was just Bella and I.

When she finally broke the kiss a beautiful smile played on her lips, the biggest smile I had seen on her ever. Then she looked around and lowered herself from me, a bright blush coloring her cheeks. Her cheeks were on fire, I guess she had forgot about the people in the room also. Suddenly reality came back to me and I looked around at all the shocked and confused faces. Then I caught the face of one in particular, it was full of rage, anger, and hurt. Jacob was shaking from head to toe glaring at me, then his sight shifted to Bella and he was the picture of a broken man. He turned on his heels and exited the café out the back. I looked down at Bella and she was looking towards where Jacob had retreated with a guilty expression. I lifted her face to look at me and all the guilt was replaced with love.

"Not that I didn't enjoy the _I missed you kiss_, but don't you think there will be repercussions?" I asked remembering the reason why we had always had to hid. The huge smile appeared on her face again.

She shook her head 'no', then launched into telling me all about her trip today. At first I was perturbed that she didn't tell me about it and let me go. She had risked exposing herself and making herself vulnerable to them, but in the end I was happy she did. Now Bella and I could be together without any worries, it was just me and her.

We danced to a few songs along with a very happy looking Jasper and Alice, for the first time in years I was blissfully happy and it all was because of my Bella.

**-----One Week Later-----**

The plane jetted off into the sky and I held Bella's hand securely in mine. She smiled up at me and then wiggled her eyebrows at me playfully, breaking the tension. I chuckled at how beautiful and easy going she was in this moment. We were on our way to our first mission and it was the first time to be outside the training walls with my new family. I looked around the plane at my new family feeling love and protectiveness over all of them, well most of them.

Jacob sat across the isle from us glaring at me, but smiling when his eyes meet Bella's. Apparently he had told Bella that he was fine being whatever she needed him to be, but I knew better then to believe his BS. I knew he was just biding his time to sweep in and steal her from me. Bella assured me that that wasn't possible, nor the case at all. I let it go, because it didn't matter what _he _did, I was going to do everything in my power to keep her forever. As the plane flowed through the sky closer to our mission the anxiety started to set in a little, this was new to all of us. We would have to kill monsters, creatures that were only myths months ago. I wasn't afraid for myself. I was afraid for my new family and Bella. Especially Bella, because she was so fragile and kind hearted. I knew that this would be much different then practice, monsters or not, we would still have to commit murder, which would take it's toll on anyone.

I must of fell asleep at some point, because what I was seeing had to be a dream. It couldn't be real.

_I was standing in the shadows looking into a brightly lit clearing with the most beautiful wildflowers painting the ground. Bella was standing in the middle in a white dress looking like an angel, she had her arms out and she was soaking up the sun. Hints of mahogany in her chestnut hair as she twirled in the breeze. It was all so beautiful until I stepped out into the clearing to go to her, she heard me and when her eyes landed on me they did not hold the love I expected to see. They held hate and fear, I looked behind me hoping that she was looking at something besides me, but no, I stood alone. I took another steep towards her and she stepped back away from me. The dream continued like this, me going towards Bella and he backing away from me. Me reaching for her and her denying me. The distance remained the same no matter how quick I was or how far I stretched myself to her. When I was jolted awake I still had not caught up to her. _

I felt helpless and scared that this dream had meaning somehow. I looked over to make sure Bella was still next to me and still real. She was, she smiled at me with a slightly worried expression. I smiled back trying to sooth her, it seemed to work.

The captain came over the speaker. "We are now landing at our destination, Dallas-Fort Worth, Texas."

There was a small coven of vampires here trying to start an army and it was our job to take them out. There had apparently been Ivampire turf wars/I in Texas a hundred years ago and now someone was trying to start it up again. We all exited the plane and I kept Bella's hand in mine the whole way not wanting to lose contact with her and have my dream, nightmare, come true.

The blazing hot Texas sun shined down on us and the air was dry. The sun brought comfort knowing that the monsters wouldn't be able to attack us at this moment. You could feel the tension and anxiety between all of us as we made our way to a black van waiting for us. We all climbed in silently, I looked over at Bella and she had her lip pulled between her teeth and I could see fear in her eyes.

Truth be told we were all afraid.

We arrived at a house that Esme had arranged for us to rent for our hopefully short stay here. It was a good size house and for the first time in months we would all have our own space, instead of sharing rooms. Carlisle stopped us all before allowing us to go our separate ways.

"At sunrise we track and then at sunset we will hunt." He said with authority and shiver ran down my spine. I clutched Bella's hand tighter hoping I would be able to protect her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"**Tracking and Hunting"**

**Bella's POV**

My breath caught in my throat as I realized the situation had changed in a second. I came here as the hunter, but now I was suddenly the pray. It was a sudden reverse of roles and now my life stood in the balance. I looked into the red eyed monster scared for my life, but hoping my family and Edward would be spared.

**10 hours earlier**

Edward held me in his arms as we both sat quietly in the living room of the rent house. Everyone else had already retreated to their rooms, but I just couldn't find it in my strength to leave him yet. If I was being completely honest I was terrified about tomorrow. If it wasn't bad enough knowing that monsters existed, I had to go after them. Truly that wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was that Edward and my new family had to face the monsters. If any of them got hurt I am not sure what I would do.

"Are you afraid?" I asked Edward as I turned my head and placed a kiss on his jaw. He moved so that he could look me in the eyes.

"I am only afraid of losing you." My heart skipped a beat, because I knew it was true. It was true for me also, I was afraid of losing him.

"Me too." I said a tent of sadness and fear in my voice. Edward's arms tightened as a reflex to both of our fears. We sat in silence the two of us there just together, the way I wanted it to always be.

Even with the fear and anxiety I wasn't able to hold off the jet leg as my eye lids started to close on their own. I was half asleep when Edward spoke into my ear.

"Bella."

"Huh." I mumbled half asleep.

"I want to keep you forever." He said his words full of emotion and I felt a shiver run through me.

"Done." I answered back. I could feel him smile against the top of my head as he planted a kiss there.

"Bella wake up." Edward's voice cooed into my ear and I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my sleepy face.

"No I want to stay here." I said nuzzling into his chest.

"Oh vomit." Emmett said making gagging noises, my eyes shot open to see everyone was up, dressed and ready. The sun was barely starting to rise outside the window, peeking over the horizon.

"You better get ready." Edward said helping me to my feet and planting a kiss on my fire hot cheek. I stumbled my way out embarrassed and headed up to the room I had yet to use, to get dressed. I tried not to think about what we would be doing today and just act like we were going out on a normal adventure. Once I was dressed, no time for a shower, I headed down to meet up with everyone. Carlisle called us to attention.

"We will drive to the point of Chalk Mountain, then we will set out on foot to track. All of the drained bodies that signaled the existence of vampires here were near that area. After looking at a grid map that looks like the right location for them to have a nest." He spoke of them like the animals they were. "Every one got a weapon and radio?" Carlisle asked looking around the room. He was speaking of the knife made of diamonds that we would need to kill a vampire, by stabbing them in the heart. Along with a diamond chain that would burn their skin long enough to distract them. We also had a radio to keep in touch with each other. All of us were either too nervous or scared to eat any breakfast, so it was time to head out.

Esme was not a solider so she was to stay behind and wait for our return. She was like the house mother to all of us, the one to take care of us in between moments of risking our lives. She hugged each of us, with all the worry and concern clear in her eyes. She loved each of us like her own children.

As we exited the house Edward grabbed hold of my hand. In the car I settled into him as close as possible, my hand still in his. Taking in the scent of his skin trying to calm myself, but the fear was at the brim of bubbling over. Edward placed kisses on me wherever his lips could land. My temple, forehead, nose, cheek, and then my lips. I looked in the backseat to see Jasper and Alice staring into each others eyes, their hands were joined and the love radiated off of them. In the very back row Emmett and Rose were kissing greedily, I rolled my eyes at the sight of them. Oh well it could very well be any of ours last moments so we might as well spend it as we want. I would spend mine with Edward, in his strong arms feeling safe despite the danger ahead of us.

This was just the track, but we could very well run into a monster. It wasn't like the sun harmed them, it just made them sparkle like the diamonds that could injure them. If we were out in the middle of nowhere what would stop them from coming out of hiding and killing us? We already knew they existed so it wasn't like they would be reveling anything to us.

The car came to a stop and my heart seemed to stop for a moment also.

"Ok unit two minutes to get into the right mind frame to work." Carlisle warned stepping out of the van. Jacob turned from the front seat and looked at me as he started to open his door.

"Stay on your feet." He smiled at me, that was his way of telling me to be careful. He shot Edward a menacing glance then stepped out of the car. I looked out the window and I saw him look back at me with many emotions on his face. Concern. Jealousy. Protectiveness. Then he straightened his back and all emotion was gone, he was ready for the track. I turned to look at Edward, my Edward.

He stroked my face with a smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes, he leaned down and kissed my lips with passion and urgency. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine.

"Be Safe." He whispered against my lips, then he turned reluctantly and got out of the car. I took deep breaths and cleared my head from the passion and love.

Game time.

Jacob changed into wolf form which made me uncomfortable at first, but he came over and licked my face with his enormous tongue and I couldn't help, but laugh. I ran my fingers through his soft russet fur and realized there was nothing to fear.

We walked in a "V" formation Jacob at the tip leading the way. Jasper and Carlisle flanking him, then the rest of us following behind. Alice and Edward were setting up sensors as we walked, they would map out a course for us tonight-gulp- for when we hunted. Rose was in charge of marking the course on a map as we ventured through the brush. Emmett was carrying a back pack of supplies that may be needed and my job was to record radiation levels. Vampires did not put off radiation, but other things like demons did so it was good to be ready for anything. Where one monster could be found there was likely to be another.

The hot sun was about half way above our heads, by the position I would guess it was about ten am, we had been walking for three hours. I suddenly got an eerie feeling and then, a low growl vibrated off of Jacob's massive wolf frame, all his hair was standing up on ends. He got down into a crouch and a shiver of fear ran down my spin. The sweat that beaded off my body from the hot Texas sun seemed to turn cold with fear. Everyone stopped all movement and got extremely quiet. I tried to control my breathing and keep my heart in my chest. I took a glance at Edward and I could see him move as if he was going to stand in front of me. Putting me before himself, just as the elders feared would happen. I would need to speak to him about that.

Carlisle held up one hand and closed it into a fist, then opened it again. We knew this meant to mark the ground, Edward and Alice set up the GPS metal signal into the ground. Emmett, myself, Jacob, Carlisle, and Rose circled around them. Diamond chain in one hand and diamond shank in the other. I tried to focus on my surroundings and not think of Edward, it was harder then I thought it would be. After the spot was marked Carlisle signaled for us to retreat, we all backed away slowly, then as Jacob gave the clear with nod of his large wolf head we turned and followed our sensors back to the car.

I was nervous when Jacob didn't get into the car and Carlisle started to drive away without him.

'What about Jake?" I asked in panic.

"He can't transform back just now, this is the first time he has actually tracked a vampire, which makes it difficult for him to just change back. He will radio us when he can and where to pick him up." Carlisle explained and I relaxed back against the seat, Edward reached over and put his arm around me. It felt nice and calming, but I knew that we would need to talk before the hunt tonight.

The whole car ride back to the house was quiet and we all had an unspoken fear. Tonight we would indeed be faced with our worst fears.

As we pulled back up to the house Jacob waited on the porch steps, shirtless and glistening with sweat. He looked kind of beautiful, the way the light hit him. Not as beautiful as Edward, but still his own kind of beautiful. His muscles were chiseled and very defined. He looked more like a grown man, then the young man he was. Things had changed Jacob was different then before and in a good way, he was my best friend now.

Edward intertwined our fingers as we got out of the car and I gave him a half smile, because right now I had too much on my mind.

"Lets meet in the dining room in half an hour." Carlisle called after all of us as we went into the house. Esme was cooking something that smelled amazing, but my stomach didn't register the want for food at this moment.

I excused myself to my room so that I could get all of my thoughts together, after lunch and our meeting in the dinning room, I needed to speak with Edward.

**Edward's POV**

It was barely noon and the day had been stressful enough already, but I knew that tonight would be especially so. Bella sat across from me at the dinning table and I couldn't help, but watch her. She had been acting strange all day and I knew that it could very well just be that she is afraid or worried, but I had a feeling something more was on her mind.

Carlisle explained the way things would work tonight and I must say I am not very fond of the arrangement that he has set up, but I have no place to object to his orders. We would split up into three groups tonight for the hunt. Carlisle leading the first group with Bella. Jasper leading the second group with Alice and Emmett. Then myself leading the third group with Rosalie and Jacob. I had seen Bella in practice and knew that she could out fight most of us, but I didn't like her being in a different group then me. It made me feel out of control and uneasy. She appeared to be so fragile and delicate, like a little flower that could be crumbled so easily.

"Edward can I speak with you for a moment?" Bella asked in a very professional voice and I knew that whatever was on her mind was coming.

"You don't have to ask, you can have all my moments, forever." I told her sincerely and she blushed, making me smile.

"Edward this isn't pleasure this is business." She said professionally again and I quirked and eyebrow at her questioning her words, she blushed even more so. "Seriously." She stated crossing her eyes.

"Ok serious all business." I said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"You need to not let our relationship get in the way of our assignments, so you are not allowed to worry or protect me any more so then anyone else in the unit."

"What do you mean?" I asked not following her.

"The elders were worried that our relationship would effect our work and risk lives. I didn't agree with them, but after today I knew I needed to clear this up. I can take care of myself out there and I don't want you protecting me." She said sternly. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"What do you mean after today?" I truly had no idea that I had done anything noticeable. Sure my thoughts were concerned for her safety, but I wasn't aware that I had shared the with anyone.

"When the track ended and we found the monster den you stepped out of line to kind of put yourself between me and where the vamps were." She explained and I thought back trying to recall doing that, but I couldn't.

"I will do my best to keep my head in the game, but I will not agree to not protect you." I said truthfully. There was no way I could not protect her it came natural to me, I had to protect her, because I couldn't live if anything happened to her.

"Don't protect me, I can handle myself. I just need you to take care of yourself also, don't let anything happen to yourself, because that is the worst thing that can happen to me." I saw the emotion in her eyes and knew that just like I couldn't live without her, she couldn't live without me.

I kissed Bella passionately before I put her in the car with Carlisle, we were all taking different vehicles to different areas so that we could circle around the bloodsuckers, Jacob's words, not mine. I was anxious, but not for myself, for Bella. Not only was she not in my group, but she was also in the smallest group. If something went wrong then Bella and Carlisle would be outnumbered and dead before they could even blink. Jacob was in wolf form which I was thankful for, because he couldn't talk. Though I did have visions of him licking Bella's face this morning and I had to reign the anger and jealousy in. I tried to think of Jacob as a pet, like the dog he is, but I also worried that he would sweep in and try to steal Bella from me. Because in all truth he was half human and could protect her better then I would ever be able to, true as that may be I wasn't going to hand her over to him. Bella was mine.

"Edward focus." Rose said next to my side and I was thankful that she had brought me from my thoughts. I needed to clear my head of everything, but the hunt. We were closing in on the position of the vampires nest and I could see Carlisle and Bella up above the entrance to the cave. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper to the right and my group to the left. Jasper was lucky to have Alice so close to him, only an arm length away, he could protect her if need be. IFocus./I

We knew the vampires knew we were here, how could they not. They would be able to smell us and hear our heartbeats, but we hoped that we would be able to render them enough that they couldn't kill any of us. Jacob had informed us that there were three scents, which meant there were three vampires. We stood ready, my eyes drifted to Bella once and I was surprised that she didn't look afraid, she looked ready, she looked like a predator.

A growl rumbled in Jacob's chest and he got into a crouch ready to spring, this signaled that they were coming. I braced myself honestly a little scared, ok terrified, but I pushed that emotion away and recycled it into bravery. Three vampires stepped out of the mouth of the cave, a female with fiery read hair, she was cat like. A male with long dreads and dark skin with a pale tint to it. Then the last male had long blonde hair tied at the back of his neck. All three had dirt and twigs sticking out of their hair, tore cloths, smirks of confidence, and the last thing that chilled my bones blood red wild eyes.

"Well what do we have here?" The male with dark hair asked in a taunting voice.

"Now Laurent it looks like the meal came to us for once. Well that and a smelly dog." The other male said sniffing the breeze, Jacob growled anxiously waiting for Carlisle's signal.

"Yes it would appear so James." The male I now knew as Laurent said tapping his chin with his finger.

"Victoria.." The male named James started to say as the wind changed, suddenly the atmosphere changed even more so. James's body stiffened, he got into a low crouch a growl sounded in his chest and his head snapped up above the mouth of the cave. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she was his target.

I knew my target now, it was James. Carlisle gave the signal and apparently Jacob had the same target as me. He went for James, but the vamp moved out of his way quickly. I spun around trying to see where he went, but before I could lock my eyes anywhere I felt a cold hand grab my arm, but it was gone as fast as it came. I turned back around the see that Jacob's massive wolf form had Victoria pinned to the ground and Rose had her diamond chain around the vampires neck. I ran over pulling out my diamond shank and sank it into her chest. Her cold marble form started cracking from the point of the knife outward, until she crumbled beneath us. Then under the knife all that laid was a cement like dust, the monster gone forever. I looked up to see that Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were trying to finish off Laurent, but were having some difficulty.

"Rosalie go help." I ordered nodding to Jasper's group, I set a match and threw it on the pile of dust.

A loud cracking sound made my head snap up to the top of the cave opening, Carlisle's body soared through the air and smacked into a tree. A growl filled my ears as Jacob and I both saw the monster standing over Bella sniffing her hair. He had her wrists restrained at her side, so the weapons in her hands were pointless. She wasn't able to move under his strength. Jacob crouched down and made a lunge up to the top of the cave opening, I ran up the side and as I made my way up I saw Jacob circling looking for a way to get the vampire, before he got Bella. I gripped my weapons tight in my hands as I made my way to a terrified Bella and the monster who had her in his grasp.

I whipped my diamond chain at him striking him across the back a low hiss escaped his lips and he turned his blood red eyes on me, but he didn't move away from Bella. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bella slightly flick her tiny wrist which wrapped the chain around the vampires wrist. He released her trying to get the chain off as it burned his marble skin, Jacob and I took his distraction to advantage. I slung my chain out again it wrapped around his neck, Jacob knocked James to the ground with a loud thud. James hissed and clawed at his neck to remove the chain, I stood over James ready to plunge my knife into his chest while Jacob clawed at James's marble stomach, but as I bent down James knocked my feet out from under me. I felt the pain in my head as I hit the ground, I turned my head to see I was facing the monster, I could smell his sweet scent. I heard a yell and then the sound of a metallic screech as Bella plunged her knife deep into the vampires chest, she stared down at him as he crumbled to dust. Jacob and I both stared at her as she just keep her eyes on the dust as if it was about to come back to life and attack her. I quickly took out a match and set it on fire to help ease her fear, but she still didn't move.

"Bella?" I questioned walking towards her, Jacob whined and nudge his massive head at her. I wanted to tell him to get away from her, but I was too concerned. She still stood there staring, the rest of the unit was making their way up to us. Carlisle was up and seemed to be alright. "Bella?" I asked again as I stepped to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the fire. She still stared not seeing me, not seeing anything. "Carlisle what is wrong with her?" I asked staring at my love as she stood frozen, almost as still as a vampire.

"She may be in shock." He said stepping beside me and looking over Bella. I reached out and touched her arm, that snapped her out of it. Her eyes locked on mine and she ran into my arms. I held her tight and stroked her hair.

"It is alright my love, we are all safe." I comforted her, she shook in my arms and I could feel the tears making their way up her body. I took in a deep breath of her and thanked the universe that she was still alive. That we both were still alive and together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"**Murder, Am I?"**

**Bella's POV**

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling I needed some time alone to put my thoughts together. The monster was going to kill me, but I somehow lived. It all happened so fast and I killed the monster. I killed… _'Thou shall not kill'. _

I wasn't raised in a Christian home or anything, but that one commandment did stand out to me.

Did killing that monster count, would killing the monsters in the future count? It was life or death, but we went to them, so did that make it intentional murder?Can this be justified? Was I a murder, would I be allowed into the pearly white gates or would I be damned to the fiery pits? Something I had never really thought about before, but now the question was in my mind. I wasn't positive that there was life after death, but I had to believe there was somewhere that I would be joined with my loved ones again.

There was a slight knock on my door that made me collect myself for a moment. I wiped the tears that I didn't know were running down my face and composed myself.

"Come in." My voice shock a little my emotions coming through. Alice entered the room and came to join me on the bed.

"How are you?" She asked as I laid back on the bed and she joined me taking my hand in hers.

"Confused." I admitted to her.

"Today was pretty scary and intense. I didn't think it would be like that, but I enjoyed the rush." I propped up on my elbow to look at her shocked.

"What do you mean you enjoyed it?" I asked appalled.

"It was a rush to kill them like that, those monsters deserved it." She said sounding so sure.

"You don't feel bad?" I was even more confused and a little irritated. Here I was worried about burning for all of eternity, but she enjoyed it.

"No I feel relieved." She was staring at me just as confused now.

"Relieved?" I yelled my voice shaking with emotion, as tears soaked my cheeks.

"Bella, calm down. What is wrong?" Alice asked. I then realized that I was standing up and shaking.

"What?… Murder….Fire…. Relieved.." I couldn't form sentences, what was going on?

"Bella, dear calm down." I heard Carlisle's voice and now realized everyone was at my door. Edward standing behind Carlisle frozen in shock or fear, Carlisle placed his hands on my shoulders. "Bella it is ok, try to breath."

It was then that I felt light headed from lack of air, did I really forget to breath? I took deep breaths in through my nose, out through my mouth. I was starting to calm and feel much better.

"I am ok." I said feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Alright why don't you come with me to my office." Carlisle said directing me towards my door, everyone moved out of the way as I passed through. I felt a hand grip around my waist, Edward.

"I am here, right next to you." His velvety voice cooed into my ear, I could hear the heavy concern in his voice. I nodded letting him know I was ok, confused, but ok. I think.

Carlisle helped me take a seat in his office and Edward pulled a chair up next to me and held my hand. He brushed his lips across my fingers comforting me.

"Bella today has been traumatic." Carlisle stated the obvious. "I believe you are having after shock from today. It is nothing to be ashamed of, but I just want you to know that talking is the best thing that can help. Also if you are feeling too anxious or restless come and talk to me. I will give you something to help you with it." Carlisle explained and I was glad that there was a possible reason for my little outburst. Carlisle spoke some more about after shock and tried to talk about the days events, but I wasn't ready yet. Edward returned with me to my room quietly.

He just laid next to me on the bed quietly stroking my hair and letting me collect my thoughts. I figured it would be best to try and take Carlisle up on his offer, maybe if I knew what Edward thought it would clear things up for me.

"Edward?"

**Edward's POV**

I laid on Bella's bed with her not speaking, barely moving. I was so afraid that she was going to have an outburst again. I didn't want to push her, she seemed to be on the edge already. Today's events had affected everyone differently and Bella seemed to be the most effected by it. Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and even Rosalie got a rush out of it, they felt like instead of killing a creature they had saved many human lives. I understood that and felt the same, but I had to know what Bella was thinking. Today was scary for all of us, especially for Bella and myself. I thought I was going to lose her, I wanted to kill that monster for even thinking of hurting my Bella.

"Edward?" Bella's shaky voice broke the silence.

"Yes babe?" I questioned back.

"Are we all murders?"

"What?" I asked propping myself up so I could see her face, she looked so guilty.

"We killed them, all three of them. So are we murders now?" I kind of understood why she was so upset now that I could see a little into her mind.

"No, we ended their existence, but Bella they were already dead." I explained to her.

"Edward they were creatures, living creatures." She tried to argue, but I didn't believe that.

"Bella, they are not living creatures. They have no heartbeat, no blood flows through them. They are more like moving statues." I hated that she felt like a murder, because she was the kindest most gentle person I knew.

"We killed one of God's creatures, we are going to burn for all eternity." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek. I looked at her shocked and could see she really believed that. She had convinced herself that she was a murder and that she was going to hell.

"If there is a God, he did not create those monsters." I explained to her looking into her eyes as I added. "Anyway if Heaven is a place that would deny you access then it isn't a place I want to be."

"What makes you think God didn't create them?" She asked appalled.

"Do you really think he would create something so evil, something that kills humans?" I didn't know a lot about religion and I wasn't positive of what I believed. But I knew there was a higher power, of that I was positive.

"He created the lion with the lamb didn't he?" She asked making perfect sense, but still a lion wasn't pure evil as a vampire was.

"Bella you are not going to hell for destroying an immortal creature. Think of all the people you saved by killing that monster. Love, you are not a murder, you are a hero, a savior." I told her kissing her forehead hoping my words got through to her.

I didn't make a move to leave Bella's bed and she didn't push me out, so I slept in her bed with her in my arms. I liked having her next to me, we never had to do anything more then this and I would be happy. I just liked knowing she was safe and having her next to me forever.

That night I had the same dream as before with Bella in the beautiful meadow. Just like last time it ended with the emotionless heartbreaking Bella. I prayed this dream had no meaning, because if I ever really saw that Bella I would crumble into nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"**Speaking the Unspoken"**

**Bella's POV**

Time was passing and we had killed a hand full of vampires now and we were now on our way to a small town in Idaho that had some strange happenings. There have been a lot of disappearances, but they hadn't come across any bodies. Yes all this was very vague, but it was a part of our job to go and check it out. This was expected to be a really quick job so we were just staying in a hotel. Alice, Rose, and I were sharing a room that joined with Edward and Jasper on one side, then Emmett and Jacob on the other. Carlisle and Esme were in a room across the hall, so we were all really close together.

"Ready to head over to Carlisle's room for our assignments?" Alice questioned standing near the door.

"Yep." I said getting up and following her. Everyone was always watching me like I was the weakest length and I was ready to prove them wrong. I didn't want to be the weakest length any longer. I was still unsure of the murderer or not situation, but I was starting to get used to it.

As we came into Carlisle' s room the guys were already in and seated comfortably. Edward opened his arms for me to sit in his lap and I smiled happily taking my seat. Alice sat on the arm of a chair that Jasper was in and Rose sat in Emmett's lap obviously grinding herself into him. Those two were getting more and more physical and I knew it wasn't long before they were intimate. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if it already happened.

"Alright so we have two locations to check out tonight, there are two places that people have gone missing from or near. I would like to check them both out tonight so that we are covering more ground. I am going to have to split you all up and I know that it isn't ideal, but that is the way it is." Carlisle said looking around the room, he knew that none of us liked to split up. Though sometimes it made me feel better, because I knew Edward wouldn't be risking his life for me.

"Group one is Edward, Emmett, Alice, and myself. Group two is Jasper, Rose, Bella, and Jacob." I felt Edward tense under me, he really hated it when we were separated and especially when Jacob was in my group. He didn't trust Jacob, well that wasn't true. He trusted Jacob to protect me, but he didn't trust him to not cross the line from friend to something more. Though in that aspect I think that Edward should at least trust me. He said that he did trust me he just didn't trust Jacob and that over rode the trust he had in me, because Jacob was a dog. In the literal sense.

We all stood up and headed back to our rooms to get ready after Carlisle gave us our maps and instructions. When we got to my door Edward pulled me into him and kissed my forehead. He stared into my eyes and I could see the fear, worry, and love in them.

"Be safe." He whispered and kissed me passionately. This had become our regular thing, he would whisper for me to be safe, then he would kiss me. Then we would go our separate ways and do our jobs. When he pulled away I pulled him back to kiss him a little longer.

"Miss you already." I told him as I opened my door not wanting to let him go, but knew I had to.

"Miss you too." He said as I let him go and shut the door. I turned around and leaned against the door, it was getting harder and harder to leave him, but I knew I had to do it.

"Bella I put an outfit on the bed for you." Alice yelled from the bathroom bringing me back to reality. I made my way over to the bed and stared down at the outfit or should I say lack there of.

"Alice, I am not wearing this." I stated with finality. Was she crazy?

"Bella we do undercover work and where your going your going to need that outfit." She stated pointing a finger at me through the bathroom door. I was confused for a moment so I studied the piece of paper in my hand to figure out where we were going.

**Group Two**

**Club Eden**

The address and information followed, but all I could see were the words club. This ought to be fun. Not. I sighed and squeezed into the tiny outfit that Alice laid out for me.

Once the outfit was on and Alice had to put some makeup on me and tease my hair I was deemed ready to go. Of course when we walked out the guys were waiting for us, it always took us longer to get ready then them. Well actually it wouldn't take me so long if Alice would of let me wear my regular cloths.

"Wow Bells." Emmett said looking me up and down, making me turn bright red. Rose glared at him and then he turned his attention to her. "You look amazing, my red Rose." He said kissing her cheek and she smiled at the attention.

"You look beautiful Bella, but I don't think I am going to be able to leave your side with you looking like that." Edward whispered in my ear and the blush only deepened.

"Blame Alice." I shrugged.

"Nope Alice didn't create you, I guess I have to blame the man upstairs." His breath on me was sending shivers down my spine.

"Time to head out." Carlisle said as the elevator doors opened. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I leaned my head on his chest and he planted kisses along my face until the elevator came to a stop.

"Be safe." He whispered again and then I felt lost when his touch left me. I gave him a reassuring smile and slid into the rental car.

We rode in silence to the club, I was in the back with Rose, Jasper drove and Jacob sat up front. Jacob kept glancing back at me and had a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" I finally asked getting irritated.

"You just look.." He paused like he was looking for the right word. I glared at him waiting. "Never mind it doesn't matter." He said sadly and turned towards the front.

"Sorry Jake, what were you going to say?" I asked in a sigh feeling bad. He turned and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked jutting out his lower lip, I nodded at him. "Say it." I sighed.

"I want to know." I told him and he smiled big and bright.

"I was going to say you look really pretty." My whole face blazed with fire and I diverted my eyes, but regretted it when I met Rose's. She was glaring at me, looking me up and down. I looked back to Jacob and he glanced at Rose. "Oh and Rose you look smoking." He added and her expression changed, she smiled and thanked him. So did I, but not only for the compliment, but also for saving me from the wrath of Rose. She was cool to me now, but she had a very jealous personality. Which didn't make since to me, because she was so beautiful and perfect.

We pulled up to the club moments later and I took a deep breath as we stepped out of the car and headed towards the doors. Jacob looked like he was about to hold his hand out for me, but Jasper stepped up and hooked my arm through his. I looked up at him confused, because I didn't know why he would block me from Jacob like that. He just gave me a small smile. Jacob rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, she pushed him away and walked with her head up and ahead of us. Jacob just shook his head and laughed picking up his pace and catching up to her easily.

"What was that all about?" I whispered to Jasper.

"Oh whatever do you mean my dear?" Jasper asked in his southern accent.

"You know what I mean." I said arching my eyebrows at him.

"I just promised Edward I would watch out for you is all." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"I don't need anyone to watch out for me." I said through my teeth aggravated and marched ahead of Jasper. He was like a big brother to me, but I wasn't going to let him baby me. I got enough of that from Edward and his overprotective nature.

I gave the bouncer my ID so I could get in and then I made my way into the club. I looked around and spotted Rose at the bar talking to a small group of guys, I could see Jake against a wall waiting for me. I caught up to him and Jasper was right behind me.

"Got anything?" Jasper asked Jacob, but we could tell he had something because his nostrils were flared.

"There wasn't a leech here tonight, but there was one here recently." He said through gritted teeth. Jasper called Rose over so that we could figure out a game plan.

"So the bloodsucker is probably luring women out of here and then draining their bodies somewhere else." Jasper said pondering out loud to us.

"Then why aren't the bodies coming up?" Rose asked. They thought for a moment and then I just blurted out my thoughts.

"Because he is collecting them?" It was more like a question.

"Why would he do that Bella?" Jacob asked rolling his eyes, like that was the stupidest thing ever.

"No she may be right." Jasper said pulling something out of his pocket. "Look all of the missing women they are beautiful, perhaps he is keeping the bodies as trophies?"

"See." I said sticking my tongue out at Jacob and in a matter of a second I was over Jacob's shoulder and he was spinning me in quick circles. "Put me down." I yelled hitting his back with my fist. "I am going to hurl." I said, but he still didn't put me down.

"Lets see you get smart now young lady." Jacob teased as he stopped spinning and started hopping up and down. After a moment of that he started spinning again. I was getting seriously close to vomiting.

"Jacob put her down now." Jasper warned and the spinning stopped. Jacob sat me down, but I just tumbled over and hit my head on the wall. "Jacob." Jasper scolded as he helped me up, my forehead was pounding. "You ok?" Jasper asked and I glared at Jacob.

"Yeah I think I am alright." I said through my teeth.

"That is going to leave a mark." Rose said examining my forehead. Great this will be fun to explain to Edward.

We found a table and started going over a game plan in case the vampire showed up and the guys had a good feeling he would. It seemed that the pattern was one girl a week and one hadn't come up missing this week.

"I got it." Jacob said getting excited.

"What bright idea do you have now?" Rose asked sarcastically. Jake had the bronze, but not the brains most of the time.

"Bait." He said his eyes glistening as he looked at Rose. "He chooses beautiful women so why don't we bait him with Rose."

"No way." Jasper said quickly.

"No that is a pretty good idea." I jumped in, because it might just work.

"Absolutely not, did all that spinning fry both of your brains.' Jasper said looking at Jacob and I like we were crazy.

"I think it is a good idea also." Rose said smiling proudly.

"Three to one." Jacob said shrugging at Jasper.

"Doesn't matter I am in charge." Jasper didn't get to say anymore, because Jacob started shaking from head to toe.

"Three o' clock.'" Jacob whispered and made an attempt to calm himself.

"Game on." I said quickly and we all separated going to the four corners of the room. Rose was to attract attention to herself so she went to the largest group of guys and pranced around. I went to a bar stool and took a seat. I could see the vampire looking around the room, he looked past me and his eyes landed on Rose. Right were we wanted him, take the bait bloodsucker. The vampire was a tall male, with odd color eyes. I guessed that he was wearing contacts to cover the red in them. He was pale like all vampires, he had black hair, and was beautiful like all the others we had seen. It didn't matter that I was looking at him, because everyone was looking at him. So it wasn't obvious that I was a vampire hunter, or whatever you want to call me. He didn't pay any attention to me, but as he passed me and the air conditioner cut on his eyes shot to me. I could see the hunger in his eyes and he sniffed the air and made a V line for me. I was his new target at first I was afraid, but then I realized this was my chance to prove myself. I smiled at him and he smiled back sadistically.

"Hello pretty lady." He said leaning on the bar next to me.

"Hello." I said in the most flirtatious voice I could muster.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He purred at me and I didn't take my eyes off of him. I didn't want to look at Jasper, Rose, and especially not Jake.

"Sure." I smiled and he turned to get the bartenders attention.

"Can we have two shots please."

"And a beer." I added quickly. The vampire smiled at me appraisingly.

"My name is Damien and yours would be?" He asked smiling a dark smile, I played along.

"Elizabeth." At least that was the name on my fake ID that I used to get in here with. We all had alias's and Elizabeth Smith was mine. Edward liked the name, because it was his mothers name, well the Elizabeth part. I didn't know this until after I had received my fake ID, but he said it didn't bother him.

"That is a beautiful name." Our drinks arrived about this time and I wondered what he would do with his shot, since I was sure he wouldn't really drink it.

"Cheers." I said raising my shot to him in one hand and holding my beer tight in the other.

I leaned my head back and poured the shot into my mouth, but didn't swallow. I then brought the beer bottle up to my mouth as if to chase the shot, but actually spit my shot into the beer. I shivered as if I had swallowed the shot, but it wasn't that fake since I had the taste in my mouth. I saw that on some movie and it proved useful since I couldn't kill a vampire tipsy. As I was taking my fake shot, I had missed him take his, but his shot glass was empty now. I really wondered what he did with it, which was a stupid thought at this time. Damien leaned in and I could smell his sweat scent trying to invite me in.

"Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?" He asked. I just nodded my head and smiled at him. He smiled back and I could see the anticipation and hunger in his eyes. Little did he know that he would never taste human blood again. I heard my phone beep, because since we were out in public we were using cell phones instead of walkie talkie's. I ignored it. The vampire didn't make contact with my skin and I was sure it was because he didn't want me to feel how cold he was. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye and he was shaking his head at me, but I just winked at him. He looked truly worried, but I saw him heading towards the other exit to get into position.

"Where is your car?" I asked as we walked out the front of the club. It was something a girl would ask, right? He smirked.

"It is this way." He answered gesturing towards an ally, I knew it wasn't, but I would play along.

I slid my hand into my purse and gripped my knife ready to pull it out when we were out of the sight of humans. I figured he would take me back to his lair or whatever to kill me, but I wouldn't give him the chance. Once into the ally I saw Jasper at the other end of it and I was sure I heard a wolf howl, which meant Jacob had transformed somewhere out of the public eye.

Suddenly I felt a cold forceful hand grip me and before I knew it the wind was whipping against my face. We were moving so fast that I couldn't move any of my body parts, tears came out of my eyes as the wind burnt them. My stomach felt nauseous as the city lights blurred by. Then it got dark and we came to a stop, once my eyes adjusted I realized we were in his place.

"Liz you smell so delicious, you aren't usually my type, but you are truly beautiful. Plus you just smell so good." He purred at me before I could get my bearings together, I didn't even have time to fear him. He circled around me like the predator that he was and I gripped my knife inside my purse. When he was at an angle to my side circling me once again, I yanked the knife out and went for his heart, he fell to the ground with a shirk. But he didn't turn to dust like the other and that was when I noticed that I had missed. I quickly bent down to pull it out and try again, but he kicked me across the room and everything went black.

A moment later I came to my senses and luckily I had my purse draped across me so that it didn't fly off. I pulled out the diamond whip and ran over to where the vampire still laid on the ground slowly healing from the knife wound. I whipped him and he screeched in pain, I ran over to the knife that he had slid across the floor and grabbed it. I whipped him a few more times across the arms and legs to keep him where he was. Then I ran over and looked him in the eyes as I drove the diamond stake into his chest. Like the others he crumbled to dust and I lit him on fire.

I looked around trying to figure out where the heck I was and how I was going to get back to my unit and Edward. I pulled out my phone and realized everyone had been trying to call me like crazy. I called Edward, even though he hadn't been in my group. Thought I am sure both groups were joined now and looking for me.

"Bella?" Edward answered his voice high and terrified.

"I am ok." I said, because I needed him to calm down.

"Oh God, Bella you scared me to death. Again." He said through the phone and I could imagine he was trying to control himself.

"Come get me." I pleaded needing him and plus I could smell the blood and knew I had busted my head open.

"I am already on my way." He said and I could hear the small smile in his voice.

"I don't know where I am?"

"Don't worry Carlisle low jacked our phones, plus Jacob is tracking you. See you soon." He said and hung up.

I started looking around and as I made my way down a hallway I found myself at a big metal door. I opened it slowly afraid of what I would find, but I really needed to find something to help stop the bleeding. I stood frozen as the door opened and I couldn't even blink or look away.

Inside the room along the walls were body parts, they were all ripped from their bodies and hung up like art. The room was freezing cold so all the body parts were frozen and preserved. I knew looking at what that monster had done that Edward was right, God did not create that monster. We weren't murderers we were protectors. I don't know how long I stood there staring, but I jumped when I felt a warm arm wrap around me. I turned to see it was Edward and I buried my head in his chest and started sobbing.

The next thing I recalled was opening my eyes and my head was throbbing. My eyes ached and my throat was dry. Edward laid next to me and a small smile spread across his lips as I looked at him.

"Welcome back." He said sounding relieved.

"What happened?" I asked holding my head only to find that I had some kind of cotton wrapped around it.

"Oh the usual, almost killed by a vampire." He shrugged and I smiled at him.

"Key word almost." I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Yeah." He sighed pushing my hair away from my forehead. Carlisle came in and checked on me, apparently I had to have a couple of stitches, but nothing major. I got a lecture from everyone in the unit about how badly I had scared them and I apologized. I was happy when they told me how good of a job I did and how great I handled it all. Though I wasn't convinced that it would change their protective nature over me.

"Can I show you something?" Edward asked after everyone had left us alone once again.

"Always." I said smiling. He got off the bed and held out his hand to me. I took it and he pushed my house shoes towards me. I slipped them on as he slipped on some sandals. We made our way out of my room and to the elevator, we were quiet and I was surprised when he hit the button for the top floor. I watched him suspicious as he lead me to the stairs leading to the roof, but I didn't speak.

I was shocked it wasn't morning out and wondered how long I was out for. Edward lead me over to a little garden area and then sat on the ground holding open his arms. I sat in his arms and he held me tight.

"Twilight." He sighed and kissed my neck. "It is my favorite part of the day."

"Why?" I asked snuggling closer to him.

"Because it was at twilight when I first realized I was in love with you." As he said the words that I had seen in his eyes, but never heard his lips speak I looked at him shocked and hopeful. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I said starting to cry like a baby.

"Why are you crying?" He chuckled brushing the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"These are happy tears." I explained as his lips meet mine.

I now knew that Edward loved me and it warmed my heart. I had been in love with him from the beginning and I was happy he felt the same. I could not longer imagine my life without him and prayed that I would never have to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"**Night of Openness"**

**Bella's POV **

"Bella." Alice's high pitched screech rang in my ears and I coiled into Edward's chest to hid from her. I felt the bed bounce as her small frame got up on my bed, then Edward held his arms tight around me as the bed started bouncing us all over the place. I looked up to see Alice jumping up and down on my bed and Edward laughing.

"Alice your going to make me sick." I warned in a whinny voice.

"You and your weak stomach." She sighed as she plopped down sitting Indian style on the end of the bed. Apparently I was the only one that puked at the smell of blood, which we learned with my head wound, that was now healed.

"To what do we owe this owner?" I asked slitting my eyes at my little pixy of a best friend.

"Girls night." She screeched and I started shaking my head as she smiled at me.

"I don't want to." I said scooting closer to Edward, he didn't laugh this time he held me tight. We had not spent a moment away from each other since I was alone with that vampire. Ever since he had managed to talk Carlisle into letting me be in his group and even not saying anything about Edward staying in my room most nights.

"Fine, but you will be here all alone." Alice said acting like she was going to let me off that easily.

"Not alone." I said smiling up at Edward, he smiled back down stroking my cheek.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Alice said getting up and heading for the door, once outside she peeked back around the door. "It is going to be so much fun." She acted like I had agreed to come or something. As if my no meant nothing at all, I sighed, because one thing I knew about Alice was she always got her way.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" Edward asked tucking my hair behind my face.

"Why are you tired of me?" I asked pouting out my lower lip.

"Never." He sighed kissing my lips and I could feel the love flow through us. How was it possible that I fell more in love with him each day?

"Uh hum." A deep voice hummed breaking our kiss, we both looked to the door to see Emmett and Jasper standing there. Emmett was smiling at us and Jasper was awkwardly looking out the window.

"Yes?" Edward sighed and it was my turn to smile, it made me happy to see he got annoyed with our family also.

"Well Eddy." Emmett started, but the look on Edward's face made him correct himself. "Sorry bro, Edward the girls are going out tonight so we were thinking that we were going to have a guys night. Mountains, tent, fireworks, and maybe some bruskees(beer)." Emmett stated wagging his eyebrows.

"Sorry boys not tonight." Edward stated kissing my neck.

"Come on man it is going to be fun." Emmett whined like a child begging his father.

"Nope, I will be here doing something like this." Edward said as he kissed down my neck and the familiar blush covered my cheeks.

"Come on man it sounds like it might be fun and it would be nice to relax." Jasper threw in. We both knew he was only in, because Alice was having a girls night.

"It sounds a little Brokeback Mountain to me." Edward claimed and I chuckled as Emmett's face turned serious. Well as serious as Emmett could look.

"Whatever! Suit yourself, but don't come crying to us when she gets tired of you and you don't have any friends left." Emmett stated leaving the room, Jasper gave us a shoulder shrug and followed.

"You won't get tired of me will you?" He asked sticking out his bottom lip just like I had done to him.

"Never, but you won't be sad about losing your friends?"

"I don't need anything, but you. I need you more then food, water, or air." We laid on my bed a little longer, until I couldn't put off leaving him to use the bathroom any longer. The current house we were staying in didn't have all master bedrooms, so I had to go down the hall to the shared bathroom.

"I will be right back." I told Edward trying to get up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked sounding sad and grabbing my arm. I laughed at him.

"To the ladies room." I tried to not be embarrassed, but my cheeks failed me.

"I will be counting the seconds until you return." He put his hands behind his head and laid back on the bed. Great now I was worried he would be timing me. I quietly left the room hoping not to be ambushed by Alice, she was good at that kind of stuff. As I opened the door to the bathroom I stood frozen like a deer in the headlights looking on at something I could of gone a lifetime without seeing. Emmett and Rose in the bathroom together, both practically nude. I finally snapped out of it and slapped my hands to my cover my eyes. Which was a little to hard and hurt.

"Ouch, my eyes." I said and I heard laughter. I turned to look behind me and saw Alice, Jasper, and Edward, I turned bright red. Rose and Emmett slammed the bathroom door shut, but they didn't really seem that embarrassed about being caught.

"Did that hurt your eyes love?" Edward chuckled pulling me into his embrace.

"Oh no, um what?" I was confused, but then quickly realized what I had said. Even though I was referring to slapping myself I didn't feel like explaining. "Did you follow me to the bathroom?" I asked Edward wondering what he was doing here.

"No, I heard you scream and thought something was wrong." He answered. Had I screamed? I didn't recall screaming, but something had brought them out of their rooms. The bathroom door opened back up, Emmett and Rose stepped out fully dressed. Rose's hair was a little bit in a disarray, she gave us a sheepish smile before taking off for her room. Emmett just stood there with a big smug grin on his face.

"So Bells did you enjoy the show?" Emmett asked. For some reason his casual demeanor and un-embarrassment irritated me.

"Emmy." I said grinning at him feeling suddenly confident. "Second base isn't considered a show, people only buy tickets to see a homerun. Though I am sure that", I gestured towards the bathroom, "is nothing anyone wants to see." I didn't wait for a reply I just walked away with a chuckling Edward in tow. Edward shut my bedroom door behind him as we entered. His eyes were dark and he made his way towards me pulling me to him. My heart was beating out of my chest.

"Isabella Swan you amaze me." He whispered, his hands framing my face he kissed me passionately. When we pulled away catching our breath I knew the smile on my face was now etched in place.

We laid back on my bed and I smiled innocently up at Edward.

"What?" He asked smiling back knowing me too well.

"Can we read?" I asked resting my hand on his chest.

"What would you like to read?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Without another word Edward got up and grabbed the book off the shelf. We had started reading together and I rather enjoyed it. When we were at dialogue, Edward would read for Romeo and I would read for Juliet. We did that for any love story we read, he would be the guy and I would be the girl. It made reading even more fun and also I loved hearing Edward's voice say Romeo's lines.

We were well into the second chapter when my bedroom door burst open. I screamed startled only to feel stupid. As Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob entered the room with ski mask on. I knew it was them, because of their build and plus what other idiots would break into my room. Before Edward or I could say anything Emmett had Edward in a head lock, he then made a move so that Edward's back was against his chest in a bear hug.

"Get his feet." Emmett said and Jasper grabbed Edward's feet. "Jacob grab his overnight bag."

"What the h.." Edward started, but Emmett put a large hand over his mouth.

"Can't you see we are kid napping you, gosh shut up." Emmett said in a playful tone.

"Stop being stupid and put him down." I yelled at the boys, but they just laughed.

"Chilax Bells, we will have him back first thing in the morning." Emmett said dragging Edward towards the door.

"You get him everyday and every night, just let us borrow him for tonight." Jasper smiled at me from under his mask. I let out a heavy sigh, as much as I didn't like it, it would be good for him to have a night out. I got off the bed and made my way over to them, Emmett started shaking his head.

"Bella if you hurt me I am going to tell Carlisle." He warned and the whole room broke out into laughter.

"It is tempting, but I was just going to say bye to Edward."

"Oh right, I was just playing." Emmett tried to recover, but we all knew the truth.

I leaned up as Emmett removed his hand from Edward's lips and I gave Edward a kiss.

"That is good." Jacob growled after a moment. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward's warm tasty lips.

"See you in the morning." I said looking into his emerald eyes, he gave me a small smile despite his anger.

"I guess they aren't giving me much of a choice." He sighed.

"Have fun." I smiled as the boys drug my heart out of the room.

I slammed the door behind them only for Alice to push it right back open.

"Now that your free." She stated happily grabbing my arm and pulling me down to her room. This was going to be a long night.

**Guys Night Out, Edward's POV**

I was more then ticked off when the guys pretty much kidnapped me from my peaceful blissful solitude with Bella. I wanted to spend every tiny second with her and they were getting in the way of that. I could never get enough of her, but now I was stuck camping in the dark forest with a couple of dummy's. I say they are dummy's, because as I sat watching them that is what they were being. Emmett and Jacob were building a wood, I repeat wood ramp over the fire. Seriously, this was an accident waiting to happen, but here I sat watching.

"Twenty says that Emmett makes it over and Jacob falls in." Jasper said smiling over at me.

"Twenty says that Emmett chickens out and Jacob gets burnt." I said giving him a fist bump. If I was stuck here I might as well make some money out of it. We watched as they got the wood branches just the way they wanted them making a ramp over the fire. The branches were only a few inches above the blaze and I couldn't believe how stupid they were.

"Get it dude." Jacob said gesturing for Emmett to go first. Emmett smiled, but it looked a little too nervous. He got back and took off running towards the fire and the ramp, I leaned forward watching. Just as he got to it he turned sharply and ran around the fire. We all started laughing at him, but I could see that Jasper wasn't liking these odds.

"What happened?" Jasper asked Emmett disappointed.

"I don't know dude, but I have a feeling that this thing isn't safe." Well no duh.

"You are such a chicken." Jacob grumbled backing up.

"Better then a dog." I had to throw in, just because.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said shrugging it off, Emmett came and joined Jasper and I as we watched Jacob. He made a run for it and ran up the first side and made it up and onto the other side, but as he got almost over the fire, it gave out. His foot fell into the fire and he yelped in pain. Yes, yelped. I knew it was mean to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"Pay up." I said holding my hand out to Jasper. Jacob patted the fire on his leg out and came over to sit with us limping. By the time he sat down the burn on his leg and hand looked days old.

"Whoa." Emmett said taking in the burns.

"Oh yeah it is a wolf thing we heal fast." Jacob shrugged.

"That is awesome." Emmett gushed trying to get a closer look. "Can I touch it?"

"No way get back." Jacob said shoving Emmett. We sat there quiet for a while sipping on beer and staring at the fire, it was really roaring now that the two large logs had fallen down into it. I could see Bella's face in front of me even though she wasn't here, I missed her already and it had only been a few hours. I wondered what she was doing? Was she thinking about me?

"So.." Emmett broke the silence looking around with a goofy grin on his face.

"So what?" Jasper asked feeling uneasy with the look on his face just like I was.

"How about we play a game?" He suggested wagging his bushy eyebrows at us.

**Girls Night Out, Bella's POV**

_Are you serious? _I thought as I stood right in the middle of Rose and Alice's grinding bodies, they were moving and grooving around me. I just stood there, because in all truth I don't dance, ever. If I did dance there is a good chance I would hurt myself or someone else. The only thing I really wanted was to be with Edward right now, it didn't matter if we spent every second together it still wasn't enough time.

"Lets take a break." Alice shouted over the music and dragged Rose and I to a table that had just became empty.

"Wow this place is packed." Rose said taking a seat next to me.

"I know it is crazy, we should bring the guys here." Alice suggested.

"Yeah I bet they would actually dance." Rose narrowed her eyes at me smirking.

"Would you like me to break something?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic." Alice sighed. "I bet you would be surprised what you can do if you just cut loose a little, like I don't know.." She stopped her eyes landing on something. "I will be right back."

"What is she up to know?" I asked irritated as Alice skipped away.

**Guys night out, Edward's POV**

"The game is gladiator." Emmett said flashing a flash light under his chin trying to look creepy.

"How do you play that?" I asked.

"Well I just made that name up, but I say we do different challenges like against each other and then the winner gets to ask the losers a question and they have to answer it. Or you can give them a dare, whatever you want." Emmett explained.

"So why did you call it gladiator?" Jasper asked.

"It is the first thing that came to mine and plus it sounded cool." We chuckled at him.

"I don't know if that is a good idea." I said thinking about the stunt he and Jacob had pulled moments ago.

"What is wrong Edward not up for a challenge?" Jacob taunted, so naturally I was in.

The first challenge was Jasper against me, we had to climb two almost identical trees all the way to the top. I had this one in the bag as I scaled that tree like a spider monkey. Jasper arched his eyebrows at me afterwards waiting for his truth or dare.

"I dare you to chug a beer." Emmett cut me off.

"That is way to easy."

"Let me finish." I glared at him, then turned back to Jasper. "While hanging upside down from that branch." I pointed to a branch on the tree he had just climbed.

"Is that even possible?" He asked tilting his head at me.

"I guess we will find out." I said smirking.

Jasper hung upside down and tried to chug his beer, while we all yelled "chug, chug, chug" at him. It was pretty impossible and it ended up coming out of Jasper's nose. He complained about how bad it burned and we laughed at him. Next up on the competition was Emmett and Jacob, Emmett actually wanted to arm wrestle Jacob. Didn't he know that the whole wolf thing makes him stronger, no matter how big Emm is. They arm wrestled and Emmett hung in there a little longer then I though he would of and I was kind of glad to see him hold his own against Jacob. Though in the end Jacob did pull through and win.

"Emmett dare, I dare you to go skinny dipping in the pond over there." Jacob pointed to a pond that none of us could see.

"If you wanted to see me naked Jake all you had to do was ask." Emmett chuckled stripping out of his cloths in front of us. We all turned away.

"Dude can't you do that next to the pond, we don't want to see all that all the way to the pond." Jacob shouted at him, Emmett chuckled.

"Alright." I slowly turned making sure he had his pants back on, we grabbed flashlights and headed over to the pond. Sure enough it was there and I wondered how Jacob had seen it.

"Here I go." Emmett said stripping down and diving into the pond. He came up yelling like a frat boy. "The water feels great, the bottom is a little icky, but you guys should come in."

"No thanks I don't want to get snake bit." Jasper laughed. I hadn't thought about snakes, but this did look like the perfect place for some water moccasins.

"Come on dude the only snake in here is my snake." Emmett chuckled waving his arms through the dark water. "Ahh." He suddenly screamed and went under the water, what the???

"Emmett stop messing around." I yelled after a moment and he came up screaming again.

"What is it?" Jasper yelled out to him.

"Ahh, tie breaker time whoever between Jacob and Edward save me from this massive leg cramp wins." He yelled again going under, then coming back up. I looked over and my eyes meet with Jacob's. He ripped his shirt off and I didn't even worry about my shirt, because the smirk on his face made me want to win. I dove in and swam as fast as I could with all the force and energy I had in me. I was almost to Emmett when something popped up in front of me, it was Jacob's black hair. He grabbed Emmett just as I got to him and started swimming back.

"I win." Jacob taunted as I crawled out of the pond, it really wasn't fair. He wasn't even fully human.

"Actually you won this battle, but I won the war." I said smiling and he knew what I was talking about.

"Truth." He said menacingly and I smiled at him waiting. "How does it make you feel knowing that I imprinted on Bella and that soon she will realize I am the one for her, not you?" I stood frozen for a moment, did he say imprint? Surly not, he is just messing with my head, he didn't imprint on my Bella. Did he? He smirked and I couldn't control my anger I lunged at him.

**Girls Night Out, Bella's POV**

Alice returned with three wine glass type cups with fruity looking drinks in them and a umbrella sticking out. She placed one in front of each of us and Rose gladly started drinking hers. I looked at Alice through silted eyes, suspicious.

"Umm, so tasty. Drink up Bella." Alice ordered taking sips of her drink. I looked down at it knowing that it wasn't just a regular drink, but one drink wouldn't kill me. I started drinking it and it tasted so good. Once it was gone Alice ordered us another, but it was a little different, not that I cared it was still good. I was feeling really, what is the word, mellow-yeah that's it. Mellow.

_You can do it, put your back into it._

_I can do it put you're a.. into it,_

_You can do it put your back into it._

"Oh old school lets go shape our hips." Rose said grabbing onto Alice and I. I went willingly this time moving my hips along with the music-well I think it was along with the music. I was all over the place with Alice and Rose, laughing and truly enjoying myself, this was a lot of fun. The song changed a couple of times and we had a pretty good size group of people dancing around us, but I was starting to get tried and thirsty. We went back to the table and drank a few more drinks, after a little bit I started to feel funny and was ready to head home. Alice called Esme to come and get us, because none of us were in any condition to drive. We laughed and sang all the way home with Esme shaking her head at us, I felt light as a feather and hadn't really missed Edward as much as I thought I would. It was good to get out with my girls and cut loose.

"Slumber party time." Alice yelled as we tumbled out of Esme's car. Alice picked out our pajamas, that were a little on the risky side, but no one was home so I complied. I was still feeling light from the drinks and so everything was a little funny to me. We all lounged out on the living room floor with a bowl of candy in front of us.

"Girl talk." Rose said looking around and I knew she just wanted to tell us about her and Emmett, which honestly I had seen enough this morning.

"Lets play complete truths, me and my girls used to play it all the time. We ask each other a question and you have to tell the truth." Alice didn't give us a chance to agree or decline. "Rose have you and Emmett done it yet?"

"Yes." She said smiling.

"When?" I asked kind of surprised, but not surprised. If that makes any sense.

"After we took down those three vampires the first time. We both were so appreciative that we had each other and how sexy was my Emmy taking down that vamp."

"How was it?" Alice asked dishing for more info.

"Amazing, he is so perfect." Rose was in love with Emmett you could see it in her eyes, she was crazy about him. It was now Rose's turn to ask a question and her eyes zeroed in on me.

"Do you have feelings for Jacob?" What that wasn't what I was expecting.

"As a friend, as a brother, yes, but anything else no." I answered surprised that I was slurring a little. "Though he is very sexy, not as sexy as Edward, but sexy all the same." I blushed immensely as the words just vomited out of me. Where did that come from? What was wrong with me? The girls made "ooh" sounds, but I zipped my lips on the subject not wanting to say anymore.

"Alice, have you and Jasper done it yet?" I asked trying to change the subject. Alice blushed a small tint of red and I was surprised by her answer. She didn't say anything out loud she just nodded smiling. "Are Edward and I the only ones who haven't?" I asked shocked.

"I guess so." Alice sighed. "Though your time will come and I hope it is as perfect as mine and Jazz's." Alice then went into a conversation about how Jasper had made it perfect. With candles, roses, and soft music, she said it sounded cheesy, but it really was special. I was happy for them, all of them, but what did that say about Edward and I. We loved each other, but we had not been physical yet.

Did Edward not find me attractive in that way? Did he not love me as much as Emmett and Jasper loved Alice? So that second wasn't likely, but why?

We all three jumped and screamed as the front door flung open and the boys marched in. We stared at the guys dumbfounded as we took in the sights of them. Emmett had a big goofy grin on his face, Jasper looked on guard, Jacob was shaking and red from head to toe, then there was Edward he had hand over his eye. I took a closer look at him and Jacob, there cloths were torn and dirty. There was grass and sticks in their hair, mud on their faces.

"What happened to you?" I asked trying to run to Edward, but I tripped over something flying forward. Jacob reached out and caught me, putting me up right. My eyes still on Edward's face, suddenly his expression turned to a murderous glare. He started yelling at Jacob I was so confused.

"Get your hands off of her, don't ever touch her again." Why was Edward yelling at Jacob? He was just trying to keep me from face planting into the wood floor.

"I was just protecting her don't get all jealous with me." Jacob growled and I could feel him shaking. What the heck was going on?

"She doesn't need you to protect her, she is my girl and I will do that." Edward's words had such a possession on them and I didn't like it one bit.

"What is wrong with you two?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that the room was spinning and my stomach was churning. I didn't get an answer, because I turned and ran for the bathroom. I fell to my knees and leaned over the white porcelain bowl. I convulsed until nothing was left in my stomach, Edward was there holding my hair back.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked holding me close brushing the sweet beads off my forehead.

"No more girls nights out for me." I sighed closing my eyes, I heard him chuckle darkly.

"Yeah no more guys nights for me either."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"**Possessed"**

**Bella's POV**

After our girls and guys nights Edward and I hadn't spent another moment away from each other. I was surprised and concerned to learn that Edward and Jacob got into a brawl during the guys night, though neither would ever really tell me what the heck that was all about. Edward was naturally protective over me, but it was like he suddenly was more on guard. It felt like he was trying to protect me or keep me from Jacob. I was pretty sure it had something to do with there little tiff and I just let it go.

We were now in France, yeah I know France. I was ecstatic to be out of the country and seeing parts of the world I have never seen. Though it wasn't fun and games, because there was some serious stuff going down in the area that we were headed to. This time Carlisle was pretty sure it wasn't vampires, but rather demons this time. We settled into our hotel room, Carlisle giving up and letting us pair up with opposite sexes. Though Edward and I weren't doing anything inappropriate like the others, we were the only ones too, but I was alright with that. His kisses and touch were intense enough for me, for now.

I looked up to Edward as he rubbed circles on the back of my hand lovingly. It was about three in the morning, we were all jet legged and exhausted, but we had a job to do. Jasper drove us easily through the streets with Alice next to him in the front. Edward and I in the back the others followed behind us in another vehicle. There apparently was a small cottage style house on the outskirts of the city we were currently in. In that cottage we would face our first high level demon or at least this is what Carlisle thought would happen, but we had learned that things never go the way you expect them to.

Jasper parked about half a mile from the cottage and we continued the rest of the way on foot up to the cottage that sat alone in the woods, I had to admit the whole setting was creeping me out. Edward walked ahead of me along side Jake and Jasper. Jake was in human form, because we weren't dealing with vampires and I had to admit I liked it better when he was in wolf form. It was like having a pet, I snicker a little and Edward glanced at me like I was crazy. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to focus. Carlisle was not with us on this job, because he had a couple other things to look into. None of us knew what those things were, but it was not our place to question. There was obviously no electricity in the cottage, but there were a few kerosene lanterns lit. We peeked through the windows salt and knifes ready. Demons were tricky, because they could just leave the host they were in and take off. The best thing for us was if they weren't here and we could get things set up before they returned. We entered the cottage in much of what I assumed was a swat team formation and the room was empty of any thing other then furniture. I think everyone let out a breath they were holding, Jacob and Jasper checked the upstairs loft area, the cottage was basically only made up of one room so it was easy to do a quick over look.

Once they boys were satisfied that we were alone we all began setting up, first by drawing ancient star type symbols on the floor under a rug in chalk, it was strange the way magic worked, but who was I to question it? We salted the fireplace, windows, and the bathroom, which is were we would run to for cover if needed. The only thing that was left unsalted was the doorway and we had it set up so that Emmett would salt it as soon as the demon was trapped in the room. Now for the boring part, we wait.

It was really hard to focus with the jet leg, exhaustion, and Edward. Those things combined where making it impossible for me to stay awake so as much as I enjoyed Edward rubbing my back soothingly I had to make him stop.

"If you keep doing that I am going to fall asleep." I warned him and he chuckled bringing his hands to a stand still.

"Sorry." He whispered and a few moments later the sensors that Alice and Rose had set up flashed letting us know that there was movement outside, we all got alert in a second flat. All staying hidden, but on the lookout. Emmett very quietly cleared his throat and we all looked towards him he obviously had view of someone, he signaled five seconds to us and we all prepared ourselves. My eyes meet with Edward's for a moment and nothing needed to be said, because I could see it all in his eyes. We broke eye contact just as the door opened and in walked a very young and pretty girl, she looked very innocent, but we all knew that the girl that body belonged to wasn't the person who we were about to meet. She was lost somewhere inside while a demon, child of the devil took her body over. She shut the door and immediately realized our presence, but Emmett had already quickly made a salt line at the door. We all stepped out into her view surrounding her, it.

One glance at each of us and she smiled confidently, obviously not to frightened by being outnumbered. What was it with these monsters all so confident?

"Can I help you all with something?" She asked in a French accent and smiled sweetly as if she wasn't a evil spone.

"You can die." Rose said as Emmett shoved her onto the rug and Edward pulled the rug out from under her. She was dead center in the middle of a demon trap, she tisked us.

"Your going to regret this." She looked smug as she looked around the room again, planning. We didn't want to give her enough time for that now did we. I pulled out the lines that I was to read to extract the demon and hopefully leave the body safely. I stood in front of her, but outside of the trap and out of arms reach. I smiled at her, then bent my head and began to read.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Body and soul.." I continued with the verses and the girls body began to vomit the demon out, in a thick black smoke. The smoke flowed into the air trying to find an escape, but we had taken care of all those. I had to say we were all pretty shocked when the demon was able to move out of the trap. Most just hovered above it until they combusted and disappeared. This demon must be stronger, because it floated quickly around the room trying to escape. I started speaking faster wanting the demon to be gone, but something hit me full force. I chocked and then I was lost in a sea of darkness for a moment. Black all around, then as I opened my eyes everything was blurry. All the sounds were far away as if I was at the end of a tunnel, I could see everyone staring at me, but it was like I was seeing through someone else's eyes. I commanded my body, but it didn't listen. I was no longer in control.

**Edward's POV**I stood staring at Bella as she stood with her eyes closed we had all watched helplessly as the demon smoke entered her body and now we stood waiting. Bella's eyes snapped open, but it was no longer Bella. Her chocolate eyes were now black as night and the smirk on her face belonged to the demon, not my Bella. The verses were still in Bella's hands that were being controlled by the demon, she ripped them up and tossed them to the floor. I kicked the fear away and tried to form a plan, we knew she still couldn't go anywhere, but we also knew that none of us had those verses memorized. They were the only way to extract the demon without killing the host, in this case without killing my Bella.

"Now I have a feeling that this body is important to all of you and you wouldn't want to harm her." The demon seethed in Bella's voice and it sent a chill down my spine. She had us, none of us would kill Bella, well no one better not even think about it.

"That is were you are mistaken, we all have made a vow to do whatever it takes to rid the world of your kind." Jasper said with convection, everyone's eyes shot to him disbelievingly. He couldn't be serious and if he was I was now contemplating on how I would stop him. When the demon used Bella's beautiful heart shape face to look around the room, I saw Jasper wink at me and I was glad to see he hadn't lost his mind in thinking that I would allow him to hurt Bella.

Even though it was Bella's body and she was trapped somewhere inside we still had to focus and by we I mean me. It was hard, but I signaled for the attack to begin, I had no idea what we would do once we had her restrained, but it was a start. Emmett went in to grab Bella/demon in a bear hug from behind, but she chuckled darkly and threw him over her shoulder and across the room. Apparently this demon could use her strength in the body she possessed, this made things a lot more difficult. Rose ran to Emmett's side to check on him and the rest of us went for her. Jacob grabbed one arm, Jasper the other, and placed my hands firmly on her shoulders. I warned them with my eyes to just restrain and not hurt Bella's body.

The demon chuckled sickly and highly amused in Bella's voice, but I knew Bella could never be so evil.

"You have feelings for this body I posses." She accused me, but I didn't sway her either way. "You are a very beautiful human I am sure we could have some fun, you could have the body you love, but the things I could do to you." She purred and I was so offended that I was almost only seeing red. I shock her, but in my anger I some how forgot that this was Bella's body and she was still in there somewhere.

"Edward." Jasper said bringing me back and clearing my head a little.

"I am sorry Bella." I said looking into the dark eyes wishing for the chocolate pools again and for a moment I thought I saw them. "Bella?" I questioned and the pools appeared, but disappeared just as quickly. The demon growled flicking one arm and throwing Jasper off then flicking the other and throwing Jake off. She then reached up and cupped my neck before she pushed me across the room into a wall. This was ridiculous we fought strong fast vampires easier then this, was it the fact that it was Bella in there that was holding us back. I had a feeling that that must be the reasoning. Jacob stood shaking with anger and he stocked towards the demon in Bella's body, his whole body trembled.

"You get out of her right now you monster." He growled so loudly it hurt my ears, the black eyes set in the heart shaped face I loved glowed with excitement. This demon was enjoying all of this too much.

"Awe there is a little love triangle over this girl, that is to sweet. I wonder who she loves more?" The demon questioned and I hated that it hit home. Ever since Jacob told me that Bella was his imprint I had been worrying that what he said would happen. I mean imprints can only stay away from each other for so long. I felt like Bella was my soul mate, but I was terrified that I wasn't hers.

"I said get out of her." Jacob growled again circling the demon, she didn't seem worried.

"I rather like being in this body, there is so much goodness it is fun to darken her little soul. Though I must say she is a fighter and strong, but not strong enough." The demon shook her head and Bella's hair swayed around.

"This is your last warning." Jacob said threatening and I was beginning to worry he would lose it and hurt Bella, but if she was his imprint surely he wouldn't do that.

"Bring it dog." She drew out each of the words and with one more shiver down his spin Jacob transformed into a giant wolf taking out a table near Bella's body.

"Jacob!" Jasper and I both yelled at the same time, he ignored us and stocked towards the demon/Bella. She smirked and readied herself for his approach.

"Come on pup lets see what you got." She continued to taunt Jacob and he lunged at her. _What was he thinking?_

I must say I was pretty happy when she kicked him in the wolf gut throwing him to the floor, she then just as quickly kicked his jaw in. Then with ease she threw him across the room he hit the wall with a yelp. Then she walked towards were his limp body laid on the floor. His leg bent the wrong way and his breathing ragged with pain as he whimpered.

"Time to put the dog to sleep." She chuckled and without thinking I ran and put myself between Jacob and the demon just in time.

"Stop Bella, you have to fight, please." I pleaded looking into the dark eyes, the demon smirked at me.

"Move aside boy." She warned, but I ignored her words.

"Bella, love. I know you are in there fight, please. You have to fight, come on." I was pleading when Bella's hand came up and closed around my neck forcing me against a wall and pushing my feet up off the ground.

"Bella." I pleaded again and I saw a flash of the brown within the black, she was trying. She was fighting.

**Bella's POV**

I could see everything that was happening, but I couldn't stop it. My body wouldn't listen and it was as if I was helplessly watching a horror flick from the inside of my body. My body moved towards Jacob and I just knew I was about to have to watch him die at my hands. Though I wasn't in control I still felt guilty somehow, weak. I tried to fight so I could save Jacob, but I wasn't strong enough. Then at the last second Edward was there between Jacob and myself, he was pleading with me to fight and suddenly I felt stronger. I knew I couldn't watch Edward die, I couldn't live without him I knew this for sure. I fought and I fought, then once I got past one point it was like a rubber band that had been holding me back released and popped into place. I chocked as the demon flew out of me and I started chanting the verses from my knees I really hoped I was remembering them right.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Body to body, soul to soul. We send this evil serpent back to the depths of hell, fire that burns. Ata Luna cent forte agene Kenta manta Osco tenta. Be gone." Everyone was chanting with me only a word behind me and as we said the words "Be gone" together the puff of dark smoke burst into flames and then there was nothing. I sank to the floor to have Edward scoop me up into his arms.

"You are just prone to bad luck like a magnate." He chuckled, relieved kissing the top of my head, I chuckled a little also, because only I would end up being possessed.

I was completely exhausted and out of it as we called an ambulance for the girl in the home and then left before they arrived. The last thing we needed was to be questioned about what we were doing here and what happened. I had no recollection of the drive to the hotel or being put to bed, but the next morning I woke in the room in Edward's strong arms. My body ached and my insides felt sensitive and raw.

"Hey." I said as I turned over and Edward's eyes fluttered at me.

"Love." He answered back with a half smile. "How do you feel?" His face turned concerned as I winced a little.

"Sore." I admitted sheepishly.

"Carlisle said to come see him when you woke." Edward explained brushing the hair out of my face. I nodded and got up out of the bed. I was a little surprised to see that I was in my pj's, I looked at Edward with my eyebrow arched. He threw his hands up in defense.

"As much as I would love to see you without those cloths I would never do that, well without permission. Alice and Rose changed you." I chuckled at him with my cheeks turning a little red at his words. So Edward was attracted me and thought of me in that way. If I was being honest I knew he did, but I wasn't sure why he never acted on it.

We got dressed and headed to Carlisle's room and as we entered the guilt over came me. Jacob was on the bed his leg cased and propped up.

"Oh gaud Jacob I am so sorry." I said releasing Edward's hand and running over to the bed, he chuckled and smiled his warm smile.

"Bells you don't need to be sorry it isn't your fault." He explained looking into my eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked wanting to make it up to him. He shook his head and had a smug look on his face, then when I looked up to question Carlisle my eyes meet with Edward's first. He looked sad and worried really worried. This made me nervous, I turned to Carlisle.

"Is he going to be alright?" I questioned.

"Hey I am right here ask me." Jacob complained.

"Shush let the professional speak." I told him putting my palm out to him. Carlisle chuckled at me as I eyed him.

"He will be fine Bella, just a few broken bones. All of them already healed with the exception of the leg. Being a wolf equals a speedy recover for Jake." He assured me. "It is you I am worried about." I sighed and took a seat on the chair that he was gesturing to. He listened to my heart, lungs, and whatever else he was doing. He then questioned me about a million things and I was really nervous, because the look on Edward's face was bothering me beyond belief. When Carlisle finally finished I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to our room.

"What is wrong?" I asked as soon as the door shut and Edward sat down on the bed looking at his hands.

"Nothing." He sighed and his voice was full of emotion.

"Please don't lie to me." I pleaded with him and he looked up to meet my eyes.

"I just think that if this is going to end then it would be better if it was now, you know to save a little heartbreak." Edward explained and my heart stopped.

"What?" I asked my world doing a one eighty.

"I love you so much Bella and it would kill me to lose you, but I think it would be easier now rather then later." He wasn't making any sense.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked still not understanding, he sighed frustrated and got up to start pacing.

"Look I don't want to lose you and I know it will hurt, but if you love Jake then.." I interrupted him right there.

"What are you talking about?" I asked offended, why did he think I loved Jacob. Well I did love him, but not like I loved Edward.

"I am talking about how scared you got when you saw him a moment ago, the way you panicked and worried about him. The way you two looked at each other. You love him and he loves you."

"Edward why are you doing this?" I asked getting really irritated.

"I just want it to be easier on all of us." He was angry now instead of just upset. "Just tell me the truth." Wow he was going to give me whiplash he wasn't making any sense.

"I love you more then anything." I assured him.

"But you love him too." He stated not asked.

"Yeah, but not like..." He didn't let me finish saying that it was not like I loved him, it was more like a brotherly love. A best friend, like the way I loved Alice or even Emmett.

"See and in the end your love for him will be stronger and I will end up alone."

"You are wrong." I could feel tears starting to flow, stupid traitor tears. "I want you not him." I didn't understand all of this, but I had to fight for him.

"For now."

"Forever." I corrected him. "And our love is strong, it is the strongest. It is strong enough for me to de-posses myself from a high ranked demon. It is strong enough to keep bringing me back to you when I should have been dead time and time. It is strong enough to bring me to life, to brighten my world. To give me a purpose to wake up each day." He looked at me and I could see he was trying to believe me, but there was something holding him back.

"It doesn't make sense." Edward shook his head not comprehending something.

"What doesn't?" I asked raising my voice, why was he trying to jeopardize us. "Why are you giving up, surrendering?"

"Because I can't fight fate, I can't fight the power of the imprint." He sighed as if there was a heavy weight on his chest, I could feel my mouth hanging open in shock. _Did he just say imprint?_

"What?"

"Jacob Black imprinted on you and you will soon realize he is the one for you." Edward whispered his voice cracking and failing him. I started shaking my head not believing it, I though back to the day that Jacob returned. The way he looked at me as if something was happening and as if he was forcing something. I couldn't believe that him imprinted on me. I wouldn't believe it, I turned and stormed out of the room. Down the hall and banged on Carlisle's door until he opened it. Everyone was in the room, but I had my eyes set on one person and one person only.

"You liar!" I yelled at Jacob and the room grew silent. "Why would you lie like that?" I asked screaming and jabbing a finger at him.

"Bells I don't know what you are talking about?" Jacob questioned looking innocent.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled crossing my arms the tears still flowing.

"Don't call you what?" He asked caught off guard.

"Bells, my name is B-e-l-l-a." I sounded it out for him, he looked at me perplexed.

"Bella what is going on?" Carlisle asked calmly coming to my side.

"He is a liar and he is ruining everything." I was on the verge of sobs pointing at Jacob. Carlisle looked at Jacob who shrugged his shoulders not understanding.

"Bella you have been through a lot are you feeling alright?" Carlisle asked slowing coming toward me, I steadied myself and jutted my chin.

"No I am not alright his lies are ruining something so perfect."

"What lies?" Jacob asked annoyed.

"You know what lie Jacob Black, something about you imprinting on me." I heard gasps around the room and Carlisle looked from me to Jacob.

"Bella that is not a lie." Jacob said calmly, but sternly.

"I am not your imprint, I am meant to be with Edward." I said stubbornly.

"Alright lets give them some privacy." Carlisle said pushing everyone out the door and I saw the back of Edward's bronze hair as he headed out the door. My heart ached and I wanted to go to him, but I needed Jacob to admit his lie. Jacob looked at me with sad eyes and spoke softly reaching for my hand, but I yanked it back.

"Bella I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted you to come to me on your own. I love you and we belong together." I was shaking my head frantically denying his words, knowing they couldn't be true.

"It isn't true Jacob, I love Edward."

"Maybe, but you love me too and one day you will realize we are meant to be." He explained calmly.

"No." Was all I said, because I was to upset to say more. I knew it couldn't be true, I couldn't imagine my life with anyone, but Edward.

"A imprint is always whatever the imprintee needs and right now you need a friend, but one day you will need your soul mate and at that time I will step in and I will be that." Jacob tried to explain, but I didn't want to here it and I sure as heck didn't want to believe it.

"This is all just sick." I said as I stormed out of the room and down the hall. Edward wasn't in our room and I was on the verge of sobs. I was still exhausted from being possessed yesterday and now here I was feeling like my world was being ripped apart.

"Edward." I called into our hotel room and nothing. I went and banged on Emmett and Rose's door.

"Bella." Emmett said looking worried as he opened the door.

"Is Edward in there?" I asked between sobs.

"No." I didn't give him time to say anymore I ran to Alice and Jasper's door, banging on it. Alice opened the door and I could see into the room, Edward was sitting in the chair across from the door his head in his hands. I ran for him and he didn't even look up. I got on my knees in front of him and moved his hands so that they wrapped around me. I buried my face into his chest and he let me.

"I want you and only you forever. I don't care what Jacob says, I don't care about this imprinting nonsense. It is you I can't live without not him. I love you and only you for as long as I live." I promised and pleaded him all at once, he held me tighter.

"I am so sorry Bella, I was so stupid. I let Jacob get to me, I know you love me. I am sorry for being an idiot." I sighed relived that realization had finally hit him. We just sat there holding each other and it felt right, I knew we were meant to be together. Jacob was mistaken, because Edward was my soul mate.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**"Left Behind"**

**Edward's POV**

I had decided after trying to break up with Bella because of my own insecurities, that I would fight for her. I would keep her forever she was mine and I was hers forever. Jacob Black had to be lying or the fates had to have something else in store for us. With each day that past I was more and more concerned for Bella's safety, the girl was like a danger magnet. Sure we were the ones out chasing vamps and demons, but somehow if there is more bad luck to have it is attracted to her like everything else actually. People, monsters, creatures, bad luck, it is all attracted to the amazingly beautiful girl I am crazy in love with. I never thought anything could fill my dark world after my parents passed, but Bella did in ten fold. She was the light that lit my darkened sky, she was like a rainbow after a down pour. I think you get what I mean I love the girl more then life and never want to be without her. So in an attempt to protect her I had to undermine her, I knew she would fight me on it, but I had to do it.

**Bella's POV**

I rolled over my body still feeling a little weak, who knew being taken over by a demon would make you so weak for so long. It had been what like a few weeks and I was still as sore as if it happened the other day. I stretched trying to make the weakness go away, but when I didn't hit Edward's warm body my eyes shot open. I felt around franticly on the bed since my eyes hadn't adjusted, but he was no where to be found. I climbed out of the bed ignoring the raw feeling that cut down to the bones and headed out the door. I could hear muffled voices coming from the dinning room as I rounded the bottom of the staircase.

"So it is settled she will stay here and we will go on without her." Carlisle's voice said and as I rounded the wall everyone fell silent. Everyone was at the table, but me. _Where they having a meeting without me? _I looked around the room with obvious confusion and as I looked at each face of my family I knew that something was up, something that I wasn't going to like.

"What is going on?" I asked narrowing my eyes, Carlisle gave Edward a nod, then everyone got up from the table.

"Go easy on him Bells." Emmett said ruffling my hair as he passed. I tilted my head at Edward confused and a little hurt that I was left out. He gave me that crooked smile that I loved, but it didn't reach his eyes and in his emerald eyes I could see that something was off. I crossed my arms in a waiting stance, he chuckled at me and rose from the table. He engulfed me in his strong warm arms whispering into my hair.

"Come love, lets get you dressed and go out for a bit." This was defiantly strange we never went anywhere, but on missions lately. Though I could see something in his eyes that told me to be patient so I did as he said, I returned to our room and dressed in the bathroom pulling a brush through my mess of a hair. Edward was already dressed so when I stepped out of the bathroom he reached for my hand and guided me out of the house. As I passed Alice I saw a look of weariness on her face that I didn't understand.

_Surly Edward wasn't going to try and break up with me again. Did this have anything to do with Jacob? I wish he would just tell me what is going on before I go loco. _

"Edward what is going on?" I asked in a rushed voice as he guided me into the wooded area behind the house we were staying at.

"Just a little farther." He said with a slightly ambushed tone and then just a little bit later we stepped into the most beautiful scene ever. In a break of the trees there was a small pond that connected to a river as beautiful as that was it didn't hold any beauty to what floated atop the water. Brightly colored lotus flowers covered the water like a top layer to it, making the pond look beautiful. Frogs croaked a melody of love and beautifully colored birds chirped in the trees, then across the pond were two little bunnies munching on the pond side grass.

"Edward this is beautiful, how? When?" I wasn't making complete sense, but he got the idea.

"The other day when Alice took you shopping I needed to think and clear my head. I ended up here." He admitted and pulled a blanket out of the backpack I hadn't noticed he had on his shoulder. I was so concerned with something being wrong that I wasn't paying attention to details, but I could see in his eyes that there was still something to be concerned about. He laid the blanket down and pulled me down onto it with him positioning me gently on top of him. He kissed my nose as I looked down at him, he brushed the hair back in a wasted effort, because it fell down again cascading around our faces like a curtain hiding us from the world.

"You are so beautiful." The honesty and admiration in his voice was so strong and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. He brushed my fire hot cheek with his knuckles. "Even more so when you do that." He chuckled and I play slapped his chest.

He rolled me to the side so that I had my head on his chest and my body on the blanket forming to the side of his.

"It is beautiful here." I sighed melting into his touch.

"I think you already said that, but yes it truly is. I think it is a frog mating ground." My head shot up to look at him.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"I think it is a frog mating ground." He repeated himself laughing along with me. "All the lotus flowers and the beautiful melody the frogs chirp, plus I kind of witnessed some hanky panky the other day." I laughed harder cuddling up against his side, then as I laid there my mouth spoke words that I didn't filter.

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked trailing a finger up and down his chest, insinuation in my voice. His chuckle vibrated through his chest and he grabbed my hand in his stopping my trail.

"Bella behave we really need to talk." The seriousness in his voice worried me and I knew something was coming, something I wouldn't like.

"Then talk." I sighed burring my head in the crook of his neck not wanting him to see the hurt caused by his rejection. It wasn't a real rejection, but I still wondered why we were the only ones not at that stage. It will happen in its own time, yada yada, but I was ready, I wanted it to happen now.

"Bella you know I love you more then anything and all I want is to do what is best for you." He waited and I nodded my head in his neck.

"I love you too." I whispered against his skin, causing small goose bumps to appear there. He seemed distracted for a moment, but hen continued.

"I talked with Carlisle and the others and we all agree that it is best that you stay behind for the next job." My head shot up again to stare at him in disbelief.

"Why?" I could feel the betrayal and the hurt rising in my chest.

"You are still weak from the last incident and we don't want you getting hurt." He explained, but I huffed crossing my arms.

"_We _or _you?_" I asked the obvious question and I knew the answer.

"Well me, but everyone agrees."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked annoyed at them planning behind my back.

"Sure, but the decision has been made." He said it with finality, but I wasn't having it.

"I am not being left behind." I stomped my foot like a teenage girl, not even sure when I stood up.

"Bella it is done you are staying here with Esme."

"No." I yelled at him and started back towards the house.

"Bella where are you going?" I didn't answer him I just continued towards the house.

_Was I being childish? Yes_

_Did I care? No_

Everyone was sitting in the living room when I entered and they looked up at me waiting. I crossed my arms in a waiting fashion just as I had done to Edward earlier.

"So you all just want to leave me behind too?" I asked feeling the hurt swell up in my eyes.

"Bella it is for your own good, you are still weak." I interrupted Jasper.

"I am fine." I stated angrily. They all glared at me disbelieving.

"Please calm down and listen to us." I heard Edward's velvety voice behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wanted to step away from him or knock his arms off, but I couldn't.

"I don't want to be left behind you need me." I stated mater of fact.

"Actually we will be alright without you this time and then next time when you are stronger you can go." Edward explained.

"So you all are in on this, you all are going to betray me?" I asked disbelieving as a single tear ran down my face. "Alice? Emmett? Rose? Jasper? Esme? Carlisle?" They all nodded their heads agreeing with a apologetic face. "Jacob? You too are you going to leave me behind also?"

He gave me a small smile and I noted as he walked over to me that he was already fully healed. "Bells I know it doesn't happen often, but I am going to have to agree with Edward on this one." That was it everyone was against me the tears spilled over and I took off running up the stairs, somehow I made it to the bed without tripping. I flung myself on it belly down and cried into the pillow.

Deep down I knew they were just doing this, because they loved me and wanted me to be safe, but my stubborn side didn't want to see it that way. I felt like they didn't need me or want me, I felt like the baby of the family that couldn't make her own choices. I felt the bed shift and I was pulled into Edward's arms.

"Love I know it doesn't seem fair, but it is only one time. Please do this for me." He pleaded with me and I wanted to give in, but I couldn't. I couldn't let him go off without me, I couldn't let him fight without me.

"I don't want you to leave me." I cried. I was scared of what would happen if I wasn't with him.

"I will always come back love, nothing could keep me from you. I promise." His words were completely honest and I just cried into his chest a plan forming in my mind. As the perfect plan came to mind I started to calm down. I sat up and wiped the tears away, Edward looked at the sudden change with confusion.

"Ok." I said.

"Ok what?" He asked a little stand offish.

"Ok you can leave me behind."

"Don't say it like that we will be back, I am glad you agree." I held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't agree, but you can leave me." _But that won't keep me from coming. _I added in my head, but he could see the wheels turning he knew something was up. He pulled me back into his arms and held me there kissing my forehead.

"So what is the job?" I asked needing more information.

"Two vampires, apparently two little vampires, almost childlike." Edward brushed my hair back with his hands placing kisses atop my head.

"Where?"

"Italy." My head shot up once again.

"Your going to Italy and leaving me here." I stated irate.

"Bella we are only few hours outside of Italy, it really isn't that far. Only like a six hour drive there, three hour job, then six hour drive back." He explained.

"So fifteen hours?" I questioned.

"Give or take a few." He kissed my lips to silence me. It being that far away it was going to be a little more tricky for me to follow, but I would just have to do it.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at ten so we get there just before dark to track, then hunt once the sun sets." I shivered which was a natural reaction to the sun setting, because that was when the monsters lurked.

So the plan started to form in my mind now I just had to wait. Edward and I made up with some intense kissing and the topic that I tried to address in the frog mating pond came to mind, but I knew this was not the time. Other then getting up to use the bathroom and eat I spent the day in bed with Edward. He didn't seem to be onto my plan so that was a good thing.

Edward's breathing was steady next to me and his arm felt heavy over me, I knew he was asleep. The house was quiet so I snuck out of the bed and down to Carlisle's study. I flipped the lamp on and started going through the material on his desk, there had to be something about the hunt somewhere. I found a map of a tiny town outside of Volturi, Italy, it was circled in red. That must be where they were going, I clicked on Carlisle's computer and found a route map and printed it off for myself. I also found Carlisle's coordinates and time lines so I jotted those down. I folded up the papers and hid them under my shirt in case someone ran into me in the hall. I flipped the lamp off and headed back up to the room. Sneaking into the closet I put the papers into my get away bag, then climbed back into bed. With everything in place I fell into a nightmare of a dream.

_I wondered alone through the woods nothing in sight but trees and grass. The feeling of loneliness and despair hanging over me like a dark cloud. Alone I made my way through the never ending forest, then a streak of bronze caught my attention and I turned to be face to face with Edward. Though his emerald eyes were no more, they were the color of blood. He didn't look at me with undying love anymore, he looked at me with hate. I felt my heart stutter and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Leaving me to wonder alone once again._

I awoke with my heart pounding in my ears, the sky was dark so I laid my head on Edward's chest and he instantly pulled me into his arms. He held me tight and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I woke it was to Edward planting kisses on my face and as I opened my eyes the first sight I saw was his smiling face.

"I love you." He whispered against my skin as his lips came back in contact.

"I love you also." I said trying to sneak my own kisses in. I could wake up like this every morning forever if I had my way. Though it didn't take long for reality to sink in and I knew that soon he would be leaving and I would be following, secretly. "What time is it?"

"Eight." he sighed sounding sad.

"Already." I sighed honestly feeling a little stressed, his arms tightened around me. We only had two hours before he would be leaving me, but I wouldn't be far behind.

"Unfortunately, I need to go meet with Carlisle and Jasper real quick. Be right back."

"Ok please hurry."

While Edward was gone I got up and dressed quickly checking to make sure I had everything ready to go after they departed. I made my way out of the room finding everyone with the exception of Edward, Jasper, Jacob, and Carlisle in the living room.

"Hey Bella how are you doing today?" Alice asked looking guilty.

"Sorry that I over reacted yesterday." I said nonchalant. They all smiled and opened up for a space for me to sit between Alice and Emmett.

"Glad the tantrum is over." Emmett chuckled. We all sat talking and chatting reminding me how much I loved the family that I had now. Sure I still missed my mom and dad, but I really loved the people around me. So much so that I would give my life for them as they would for me. The four missing men entered the room and I looked up to be meet them with a confusing disarray of faces. Carlisle looked contemplating, Jasper looked weary, Jacob looked excited with a tad bit of disappointment, and then there was Edward. He had a worrisome, but determined look on his face. They all had me confused, but as Carlisle spoke it all made sense.

"There is a slight change in plans, Jacob is going to stay behind with Bella and Esme. To make sure all is safe here." I think I felt my jaw hit the floor in shock as my eyes diverted to Edward's. Jacob wasn't staying here to make sure all was safe, he was staying here to make sure I stayed here. I couldn't believe Edward allowed this, by the look on his face he wasn't too happy about it. Did he really not trust me that much, that he had Jacob watching me? _Well you were going to sneak out behind them._

"I don't need a babysitter." I said with venom in my voice, this was outrageous. We always left Esme behind and I guess I know understood a little of what she felt, but a babysitter, seriously?

"Bella please don't argue with us on this." Edward sighed and I could see it was killing him to leave me behind with Jacob. But not quiet as much as it was killing me to be left behind.

"If someone else can stay behind why can't you stay with me?" I asked and everyone slowly left the room while I waited on Edward to answer, he came over slowly placing his hands on my shoulders looking me in the eye.

"Bella please you know I have to go, I am second in command. I wish with all my heart I could just stay here with you, but I can't. Trust me I don't like Jacob staying here with you at all, but it is the only choice. I won't have you following us and getting yourself killed."

"I can handle myself." I mumbled irritated. "You can't make me stay, even if Jacob is here I still plan on going." I argued determined.

"Bella." Edward's voice was stern and full of authority. "I order you to stay here." I looked at him shocked, he had never really used his authority on anyone, but here he was ordering me. I didn't say another word I stomped away from him like the baby I was and up to my room.

As I laid in the bed staring at the ceiling lost on what to do or what to think, I had a very bad feeling about all of this. Something wasn't right.

"Bella." Alice's voice invaded my thoughts.

"Hey." I sighed sitting up and laying my head against the headboard.

"Cut him some slack he just loves you so much and wants you to be.." I interrupted her.

"Safe, yeah I know." I sighed annoyed.

"Well we are about to head out I just wanted to say bye."

"Bye, be careful." I told her giving her a hug, no matter how irritated I was, I wasn't going to let them all leave without giving them a proper farewell. So after I told Alice I loved her and goodbye I headed out to tell everyone else. Carlisle gave me a short talk about how Edward was just trying to do the right thing, which I already knew and didn't need to hear again, but I appreciated it. Edward was last on my list of goodbyes. He held me tight in his arms.

"I love you so much and I know your mad at me, but I hope you will understand and forgive me." He pleaded holding me as close as possible.

"I love you too and all will be forgiven when you get back. Promise me you will be back." I sighed into his chest.

"I promise."

"I guess this is goodbye." I sighed as Carlisle walked by patting Edward on the back.

"Not goodbye, see you later." He said and he kissed me passionately. It was a kiss that was full of emotion and made me weak in the knees. I wanted him to kiss me like this forever, it was so blissful I felt like I couldn't contain it.

"See you later." I whispered as his arms left me and he walked away from me. Esme came up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Once the car was out of view I shrugged out of her gentle embrace and ran to my room, _our_ room alone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"**The World Loses Balance"**

**Edward's POV**

As if it wasn't hard enough leaving Bella behind, but I had to leave her with Jacob. Which wasn't my idea, but was the only thing Carlisle, Jasper, and myself could come up with. He was the only one other then myself that could make her stay here. Carlisle had voiced his concern to me that Bella would follow and end up getting hurt or worse. I agreed, because I knew she was up to something. I didn't let her know that I knew, but I did and I didn't want her getting herself lost or killed. The girl was stubborn and relentless so I couldn't just expect her to listen. Though it hurt to leave her with the one person who could take her from me I knew it was the only way. I couldn't stay with her and leave my unit to do all the work, so in the end Jacob stayed and I went.

The whole drive to Italy all I could think about was Jacob with Bella, I knew I could trust Bella, but Jacob was a sneaky dog. As we got out of the car to start tracking I made myself focus, I made myself not think of Bella or the dog.

It only took us moments to track them it was far too easy and I felt rather uneasy about it all. Though the sun was still out everything was indicated that they were here, like they were hiding and waiting for us.

"Carlisle that was a little to easy." Jasper whispered moving closer to Alice worried.

"Something isn't right." I said quickly the atmosphere feeling eerie.

"Agreed, lets retreat." Carlisle said looking worried also, the feel was all wrong. We started to retreat, but then they were before us. Two small figures in dark long cloaks, a male and a female. The female was so childlike and innocent looking, other then her bright red eyes. She smiled sadistically, the male could have been her twin he stood calm and cool next to her. We all had our weapons out and ready, but neither seemed concerned with us. Though this wasn't unusual immortals were always smug and over confident right before we destroyed them. I was trying to be confident, but something still felt off about all of this.

"Very brave humans you are." The girl chimed in a bell like voice looking like she was ready to play with a new toy. "Alec what do you say we do with them first?" She asked circling around us, herding us together.

"Jane you know what master said." He warned, but his eyes showed the same need to play as hers. I felt sick to my stomach and was happy that Bella was safe back at the house, six hours away.

"A little fun won't hurt." She smirked and he seemed to agree. I took a deep breath and ran my pinkie across the fabric from a piece of Bella's shirt that I had tied to the end of my weapon so I would always know what beauty I was protecting. _I made a promise._ They got into crouches and we all readied ourselves, there was a six to two ratio this should be quick and easy. Instead of pouncing on us the female, Jane narrowed her eyes at Carlisle, then in a second he was on the ground screaming out in pain. She chuckled darkly and everything went hectic. She was a fast vamp, faster then others as Jasper and I went after her. Apparently her twin wasn't any easier to catch as Rosalie and Emmett chased him around. Alice was checking on Carlisle who was unconscious on the ground, I was still unsure as to what happened to him.

"Enough." A strong Italian voice called and we all stopped to look, but suddenly all senses were cut off. I was in a world of white, no sound, no coherent thoughts, feeling nothing at all.

**Bella's POV**

I stayed in my room, our room, most of the day alone and sulking. I hated that I was stuck here and even worse stuck being babysat by a liar. I still wasn't to happy with Jake about the whole imprint thing, actually I had tried not to think about it. I knew it couldn't be possible, but I couldn't comprehend why he would lie about it. I finally made my way down to find something to eat, Esme was flittering around the house doing busy work, Jacob was pacing the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked not liking the way he was pacing the room with a worried expression. It also didn't help with the horrible gut feeling I had about all of this.

"Oh nothing I just don't like not being there for them." His words were very sincere.

"Yeah me neither." I sighed sitting down on the couch, Jacob came over and joined me. Esme came in smiling at us.

"Can I make you two something to eat?" She asked.

"I don't want to inconvenience you." I said waving it off as my stomach grumbled.

"No inconvenience, I like to stay busy while they are away. It keeps my mind off what they are doing. You might want to try it." She said heading for the kitchen, I guess this is how she felt every time. Esme was a strong women and we hadn't gave her as much credit as she deserved.

"Wanna watch some television?" Jacob asked and I shrugged indifferent. He got up and grabbed the remote turning the television set on. He flipped through the channels landing on the comedy station. "This guy is funny." He said sitting the remote down and watching intently. We both laughed along with the comedian on the screen, he was pretty funny. Esme brought us some food before long and we thanked her scarping it down. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"Bells." Jacob said quietly and I knew something was coming.

"Jake." I said his name in a warning tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry if I caused problems between you and Edward. It was wrong of me to intervene. Just know that I am here for you, I will and can be whatever you need. It is obvious you don't need me causing problems, so what do you need from me?" This conversation sounded like déjà vu, but I knew he was trying.

"I need you to be my friend, I need you to be supportive of Edward and I." I told him honestly.

"Done. I will say no more about anything that would change your relationship with Edward. But if he hurts you I will personally rip him apart limb by limb." Jacob promised and warned.

"He won't hurt me, he loves me." I assured Jacob.

"I know, but I do too." he whispered and we turned back to the television. Spending time together went better after that talk, we were actually acting like friends and nothing more. He wasn't inappropriate in anyway, he was just Jake, the Jake I loved.

The hours passed and still no one had checked in with us, I tried everyone's phones hoping they would answer. They weren't due back for a few hours, but they should of at least checked in with us. Esme, Jacob, and I sat in the living room impatiently racking our brains as to why they hadn't checked in.

"No phone signal." Esme said trying to convince us all.

"Took longer tracking without me there." Jacob suggested, always about him. I wished I had something to throw in, but I could feel it in the pit of my stomach something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"We have to go after them, something is off." I said getting up.

"Hold on Bella we need to wait a few more hours before we get too worked up." Jacob stopped me.

"Yeah at least give them till sun rise, sometimes you all take longer then estimated." Esme tried to assure me, but I could see the panic in her eyes. It felt wrong and off to her also, it wasn't just me. I sat back down and tried Edward's phone again. It went straight to voicemail, as did Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's, Rosalie's, Carlisle's. My heart was pounding with the stress and fear. I left the room to go and get my things I was going to go after my heart. It was gone for too long and I needed it back.

"Bella I want to go as bad as you do, but we need to stay put for a bit." Jacob argued.

"You can stay here, but I am going after them. Something is wrong and I am not going to sit here while they are most likely in trouble. If it is nothing then oh well we waste a trip, but what if they need us." Jacob looked torn and he finally agreed to go.

"I will stay incase they show up, keep your phones on. Call me on the road and when you get there. Then tell Carlisle to call me when you get to him." Esme's words were rushed and I could see she was worried, but had faith that she would see Carlisle again. I assured her that everything was going to be fine even though I didn't believe it myself.

Jacob drove and I chewed my nails off in the passenger seat, I needed to distract myself from the images running through my head. The images of Edward's body drained of blood and mangled in front of me.

"Jake." My voice was rushed and shaky. "Tell me something."

"Tell you what?" He asked and I tried to think of something to talk about.

"Tell me is it lonely being with us and not having your own pack like Sam?" It probably wasn't the best thing to ask, but it was something I had wondered before.

"It is a little lonely being the only one of my kind in our group, but I do have a pack." He said proudly, but with worry in his tone. I looked at him confused.

"You do?"

"Yeah silly all of you are my pack, maybe not in the same way as Sam and the others, but to me yes. We are a group, a gang, a crew, but most of all we are a family. That makes us a pack in our own way. I love all of you , you all are my family." I had never thought of it in that way, but it was true.

"Even Edward?" I asked, so much for distracting myself.

"Even him, how could I not care for something you love so much. Though it doesn't mean I like him." He chuckled.

"What is the difference?" I asked to just keep talking, but truly curious.

"I am not sure, but I know that I care for him like I do all of you. I would take a bullet for him or rather fangs in our case, but I am insanely jealous of him, so much so that it makes me hate him."

We were silent after that, it making things awkward. I couldn't wait to get to Edward and be in his arms again. I missed him so much, I called Esme to check in, still nothing new. Once we arrived at the spot on the map I took a deep breath and reached for the handle to get out. Jacob reached over and grabbed my arm to stop me, I looked at him shocked.

"Perhaps I should go ahead and check things out." He suggested and I glared at him unbelieving. "Please Bella, I promised Edward to take care of you." He just had to bring Edward into this.

"Fine, but you have five minutes and I am coming after you." He nodded getting out of the car.

"Lock the doors." He said before he shut his and trotted off.

"Like that is going to stop a vampire." I sighed and I could hear him a chuckle, but it was humorless. He disappeared in the trees and I knew he would now be a wolf rather then a boy. I dug out my weapons and held them tight in my hands, I looked around and something caught out of the rearview mirror. I opened the door and looked into the parking lot behind us, there sat Carlisle's and Rosalie's cars. They were here somewhere, they had to be. I didn't think about it I just started running in the direction that Jacob had disappeared to. The trees and the grass seemed endless as I ran through the lighting forest. The sun was starting to rise and I realized that Jacob and I must of made good timing. I heard a wolf howl loudly, it was painful and suddenly I was afraid, but didn't stop running.

"Jacob! Edward! Alice!" I screamed for them all as I ran through the forest praying for my feet to move faster. Suddenly I was caught in tight warm arms and looked up to see an incredibly pained look on Jake's face. "What?" I asked feeling the blood drain from my face.

"Bella lets go back to the car." He said it, but his voice was lifeless, something was terribly wrong. Perhaps worse then I thought.

"No they are here." I said trying to shove past him. There was a glistening in his eyes, tears.

"No their not." He said his tone making me shiver, there was double meaning in his words. I looked up at him he was shaking back and forth, it took me a minute to realize it was me shaking my head and that he was standing still.

"NO!" I screamed at him breaking free and running in the direction he had come from. I ran as fast as I could the breath coming in quick painful rasps. I smelt it before I saw it, the rust and salt smell. My stomach heaved and then there it was the worst sight. Well not the worst, but a pretty unbearable one. I fell to my knees and screamed into the heavens. The green grass in the small meadow was stained red with blood, weapons and other tracking devices laid alone on the ground. There was so much blood, too much blood, but no bodies. _Where were they?_

I noticed Edward's weapon near a tree, I knew it was his, because of the blue fabric tied to the handle. It was a piece of fabric from the shirt I wore the first time we battled. He had kept it to keep himself focused he said, there laid his weapons, but he was no where in sight. I couldn't feel his presence like I knew I would be able to if he were here. Something sparkled in the now raised sun and I bent over to scoop it up.

I noticed it, it was Edward's. Well actually it had been his mothers, it was a locket. The only thing left from the fire, it had been hanging in his mothers car on the rearview mirror, he carried it everywhere with him in his pocket. He would never leave this behind and as if the discarded weapons weren't enough proof I knew I would never see him again. I opened the locket the picture of him as a young boy with his parents in one side, but the picture of him alone on the other side had been replaced. It was a photo of us together, his hand cupping my cheek and looking into my eyes. I had never seen this picture before, but it was by far my favorite.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I screamed, but it was pointless I couldn't feel his presence.

The world stopped spinning on its axis, well my world did. My heart crunched into nothing, there was nothing left in me. The world went dark and I hoped that it would stay that way. I never wanted to resurface again.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella screamed for Edward and it ripped a million holes in my heart. They were all gone, all of them. The scent of vampire was strong mixed with the scent of blood. The vampires probably carried them off to share with other leeches. I couldn't think about this now, I had to be there for Bella. I wiped the tears away pushing all emotion to the back of my mind and cradled Bella's nearly limp body in my arms, her eyes were rolled back in her head. If it wasn't for her rapid breathing and her small voice echoing the same two words I would think she was dead.

"He promised. He promised." She kept repeating it, but she wasn't here. She was somewhere else, my heart broke even more seeing her like this. I wanted to take her pain away, I wanted to kill those monsters that broke her like this. _Push it back. _I chanted to myself I couldn't break now, I had to stay strong. I drove the long drive back trying to get the courage to make the phone calls I knew that needed to be made. About three hours into the drive I pulled my phone out, but I didn't call Esme. I couldn't tell her over the phone and she would know. I called my father, not Carlisle who had become like a father to me, but my real father Billy. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey son." His voice was cheerful, but I was about to ruin that. I took a deep breath my throat making a chocking sound. "Jacob?" He questioned sounding panicked.

"Dad their all gone." I glanced at Bella she was silent, sleeping or unconscious, I wasn't sure which.

"What? Who?" I could tell in his voice he had an idea of what I meant.

"Everyone, but Bella, myself, and Esme." I told him my eyes getting blurry with tears, my body shaking with rage. I heard his breath catch in his throat and he was silent for a moment.

"What is your location?" I told him the location of the house we were staying at and he told me to stay put there. He said that his unit was on their way to meet us. After I hung up I tried to pull myself together and as we pulled up to the house I realized I was going to have to tell Esme. The sweetest person I knew in the world and I was going to have to break her. Our whole family was gone and now I had to be the rock, I was left with two broken beautiful women, neither of which deserved this pain. This wasn't fair. I cradled Bella in my arms her body was completely limb and cold. I held back the tears and carried her up to the house Esme was waiting on the porch. One hand on her chest and I could see the tears whaling in her eyes she knew something was coming.

"What happened?" If it wasn't for my sensitive hearing I wouldn't of been able to hear her. I couldn't look into her eyes as I spoke, I just stared at Bella's broken tear soaked face. Even unconscious it was distorted.

I cleared my throat. "They won't be coming back, they are all gone." I couldn't bring myself to say the actual words, but I knew that she knew what I was trying to say. Just as Bella had known. I heard her gasp a painful sound taking her own piece of heartbreak from me and I glanced at her, giving her a sympathy look.

She started shaking her head just as Bella had, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please no." She said her voice crumbling, she sat in a chair on the porch.

"I am sorry." I said before taking Bella into the house and placing her on the couch. I assumed she wouldn't want to be in the bed that she had shared with Edward. I couldn't contain it any longer, I went out the back door shifting into wolf form as soon as the door opened.

_I should have been there for them, I could of saved them, this was all my fault. I deserved to die not them, I was the one that had been a horrible person. I wished it was me instead of them, I wished I could change this. _I let out a painful howl and fell to the ground shifting back the tears pouring out of my eyes like a over flowed river.

After a long moment I gathered myself together.

_You will stay strong for Bella, for Esme, for all of them. _I told myself and I headed back to the house to protect what was left of my family.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**"Death in Life"**

**Jacob's POV**

The light was gone, she was no longer there as I sat watching her stare aimlessly out the window. She was an empty shell and there was nothing I could do. Bella was gone and I didn't know if she was coming back. Her body was here, but her heart and mind were not.

A week had passed and having Bella out of her bed was a great feet. She had spent every second in the bed only getting up once or twice to use the restroom. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't drink, she wouldn't speak. My dad and his unit were here and they were forming a plan to hunt down the bloodsuckers responsible for this sickening sight. Revenge was all I could think of that would help me through this. This time I wasn't going to stay behind, I was going to tear those leeches apart with pleasure. My father had used words like cationic for Bella, which I guess she pretty much was. I begged her to get out of bed for a little bit so here she sat staring out the window, but I wasn't sure if she was seeing anything at all. I just wish she would cry, scream, or something, she hadn't done anything since she woke after I brought her home. I wanted something to show me she was still alive.

Esme on the other hand was keeping herself so busy to avoid the pain, but I could hear her crying at night when all the work was done. She was trying her hardest to stay strong for Bella and for me, but I knew she was broken beyond repair. She had lost her husband, her other half and her children. Because that is what we all were was her children. Honestly Esme was driving me a little crazy with all the attention and all the things she was doing for me. Making my bed with me practically still in it, washing my cloths as soon as they come off my back, fixing six meals a day, and then following me around waiting for a mess. It was driving me crazy, but I would never tell her that. Everyone grieves in different ways and I would not disturb that for her. I would start making messes if it made her feel better, but in all truth nothing could make her feel better.

Thinking of Esme she entered the room with Windex and paper towels, preparing to wash windows I assumed. She saw Bella staring out the window in a trance, I think she was worrying herself sick over Bella's behavior. She made her way over to Bella and sat down next to her on the chase lounge pushed against the window. She placed her hand on Bella's, but Bella didn't look at her, she didn't even flinch. Esme whispered to her.

"I am here, dear." Her voice broke and I could feel the sob vibrate through her. She tried to look into Bella's eyes for a sign of life, but Bella stared through her. It was painful to watch and Esme left the room quickly as the tears fell over the brim. A few tears slid down my cheeks also as I watched the women I loved slowly disappear from the world.

I knew I loved Bella more then life, but at this moment I wondered if she was my imprint. I had wanted to imprint on her so bad, had I imagined it? Had I welled it to happen? I had no idea how she could get better, but I guess only time would tell. I wanted her to myself, but not like this. It made me sick to think that this was the way I had Bella to myself and now there was nothing left. I hoped time would heal her, I hoped that I could heal her.

All I could see was red and all I wanted was revenge.

I got up to go and see where Sam was with the plans, because I was on the verge of going after those leeches myself. I entered Carlisle's study having to stop and take a step back, his scent was in here and my heart broke. I missed him, his words of wisdom, his fatherly nature.

"Are you alright Jake?" Seth asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I was far from alright.

"Sure, sure." I nodded regaining composure.

"Your were white as a blood sucker, scared the bajesus out of me." He said patting my back and I continued over to see what Sam had.

"How is it going?" I asked my voice breaking.

"We are going to head out tonight, we picked up more then two scents. I am thinking that the blood suckers ambushed them. Like they knew they were coming for them." He explained looking confused, worry lines evident on his face.

"How is that possible?" I scoffed confused and outraged.

"I am not sure, but it is almost like they were watching and waiting. It doesn't make any sense, but it is the only thing I got."

"What about…" I took a deep breath. "The bodies, have you found them yet?" My heart twisted in pain.

"No." Sam shook his head and I saw something in his eyes, he knew something that he wasn't sharing.

"What?" I asked annoyed that he was trying to keep stuff from me or hesitating to tell me things.

"I don't know something is strange about all of this, but I can't put my finger on it. It is like they cleaned up their tracks, like they knew we would be looking. Though they left the blood and weapons. It doesn't make sense." Sam wasn't making any sense in my jumbled up mind, but I did catch one thing.

"So what your saying is you have no idea where or how to find them." He didn't have to answer me I could tell by the look on his face that was exactly it.

I rubbed my hand over my tired stressed face aggressively and then pulled at my jet black hair. This was so frustrating and so unfair. I hated those leeches more then ever and I hated that I couldn't just go and kill them for causing all this pain.

I couldn't contain it, it was too much for me. I knew I needed to take care of Esme and Bella, but something occurred to me. I don't know how with my mind so full and gone, but it was clear as day.

"If they knew they were coming and ambushed them, then they might come for the rest of us. They might come for Bella, Esme, all of you." I could see on everyone else's faces that they had already thought of this. My chest heaved in fear and anger, as my body shivered from head to toe. I stumbled out of the house shaking violently, I may of taken a door off the hinges on my way out. "Take care of them for me." I whispered to my brothers as I transformed and made a run for it. I ran the perimeter and made sure there was no threat and then I was off. I was going to track those leeches and kill them before they could come for Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Six months. One hundred and eighty three days. Four thousand, three hundred and ninety-two hours.

That is the amount of time that has passed and in that time the pain has not eased. It has actually gotten greater, because with each passing day I knew his promise wouldn't be kept. I couldn't tell you what emotion was dominate in me, I had so many, but I knew one thing for sure my heart was no more. Which was strange, because the pain was so immense. How could something be gone and still hurt so bad? For the first three months I reverted to not feeling anything, well on the outside, but on the inside it was turmoil. I thought it helped if I was numb, I thought it would cause everyone else less pain, but I was wrong. Jacob left about a week after _they _were gone and I realized that it was my fault, they were all gone and it was my fault. At some point Billy moved Esme and I back to the United States, setting us up in a small house always leaving at least one of his unit members to guard us. I wanted to tell him it was fine to leave us unguarded, because death would be a pleasing fate at this point, but I knew he would think I was crazy. Most likely try to deposes me or something crazy like that. I spent my days in bed numb, eating only enough to stay alive for Esme's sake of course. Esme was a trooper from what I could see she stayed busy and did her best to be normal. I felt guilty for being so lifeless while she tried to keep living, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't live without _him_.

When Jacob returned after about three months, it made me hope that they would also, so I started going about my days, then as more time passed I realized I was in denial. They weren't coming back, they were gone forever.

Carlisle's soft nurturing manor. _Gone. _

Rosalie's beauty and grace. _Gone. _

Jasper's calming brotherly touch. _Gone. _

Emmett's easy banter and laughter. _Gone. _

Alice's pushy loving pixy like self. _Gone. _

And then _him_ I couldn't say his name or think it, but with him gone. Sobs broke through my chest and the tears overflowed me, the pain unbearable.

_Without him.._

_Everything was wrong._

_Everything was broken._

_Everything was painful._

_Everything was gone._

Like I said they were all gone and I wanted to be gone also. I though seriously about suicide, but I couldn't leave Esme like that. It wasn't fair to her and also I wasn't sure I had the guts to do it. I knew it was something _he_ wouldn't approve of and I wouldn't want to disappoint _him. _

_He is gone how can you disappoint him?_

Emotions took their turns with my sanity haunting me.

_Sadness._

_Loneliness._

_Denial._

_Shock._

_Fear._

_Pain._

_Guilt._

_Bargaining._

_Depression._

And then there was the _anger._

I sat in the living room of the tiny house that I lived in with Esme and Jacob. There was no need for one of Billy's unit members to stay, because we had Jacob.

I stared aimlessly at the television screen as Jacob flipped through channels and Esme made flower arrangements at the table behind us. I was in a depressed state trying to push the pain down that was firing inside of me. The pain never leaves no matter what emotion I am dealing with and the emotions just make the pain stronger. I had my arms wrapped around myself, in an attempt to hold myself together, as I thought of everything that I had lost, it hurt to think about it, but I was afraid to forget.

I thought about _hi_s promise, the way _he_ stood there and promised me _he_ would come back. It was obvious now that he wasn't coming back and that made me angry. This was the first time that anger had graced my mountain of emotions and something about it felt better then the others. Being angry wasn't as painful.

Suddenly I felt myself getting angrier and angrier as I thought of Edward and his promise. I had thought his name, but with the anger it didn't hurt as bad. He lied to me, he broke me, this was his fault. It was those bloodsuckers faults also. I shot up off the couch not knowing what I was doing, but I started throwing things around the room. Yelling letting the anger out, it felt good. I just wanted to have Edward and the rest of my family here and give them a good swift butt kicking for leaving me. But most of all I wanted to scream and yell at Edward for lying to me, for breaking his promise.

I stopped once I was out of breath looking around the room. It was trashed I hadn't realized I had done that much to it. Esme stood against the far wall her hand over her chest and a look of pain on her face. Jacob stood in front of me his arms up in surrender, he was coming towards me to comfort me, but I wanted to hold onto the anger. I didn't want him comforting me, I wanted Edward.

"NO." I screeched halting him, rooting him to the floor. I turned and ran down the hall to my room. I grabbed the emergency get away bag-old habits die hard. Then I grabbed a duffle bag and went to the shed were Jacob kept the weapons, I knew him and Esme were following me. Trying to figure out what was going on with me now, but I couldn't waste anymore time. I loaded up the bag with various weapons and a map. I then found the keys to the Volvo, Edward's Volvo. I threw my bags in the trunk and headed for the driver door, Jacob's fire hot hand grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Bells what are you doing?" I looked up into his dark eyes full of concern and spoke through my teeth.

"Let me go." He dropped my arm obviously shocked at the anger in my voice. "Don't come after me, don't look for me." I got into the car without looking at Jacob or Esme, I knew I had just hurt them, but I had to leave. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't live without him.

Edward was dead and so was Bella.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"**Battles and Southern Hospitality"**

**Bella's POV**

_Bella this is crazy just turn around and go back to Esme and Jacob. _Edward's voice rang in my ears crystal clear, there even was the right tone of jealous as he said Jacob's name. I shock my head no as I stared into the blood red eyes of my enemies.

_Please Bella I am begging you. _He chanted as I barred my weapons ignoring the amused look on the leeches faces.

"Come back to me and I will do as you say." I said it out loud and the leeches looked around trying to figure out who the heck I was talking to. It was obvious that I was so far past crazy, but what did I care. There was no one in my way, no one to impress, no one to be sane for.

_You know I can't do that love. _His voice was full of regret and pain. I let out a heavy sigh and shrugged my shoulders. Hearing Edward's voice was a new thing, a very interestingly painful thing, but I accepted it. I would take whatever part I could, perhaps he was in Heaven or some place like that talking to me. Perhaps I was plum crazy or perhaps it was all my self conscious. Whatever it was it helped me not to forget his velvety voice, it pushed me so I could hear it again.

"Then I can't go back to them." The red eyed monsters looked dumbfounded before me, so I added for their benefit. "Battle time." The leeches smiled smugly and confidently, but it did not stop me.

I readied myself into fighter stance both hands donning the appropriate weapons, I had no fear, I had no worries, because this was just another battle in my own personal war. The monsters stocked forward thinking they were the predator and I the prey, but they soon would learn that this was not the war, this was only a battle. And they would lose.

I knew I would lose the war, but this battle would be won. It wasn't time yet, I was just preparing for them. I waited until the right moment and then I slung my whip out, it wrapped around the granite like neck of the wild eyed male, he went to the ground with a thud. The female launched herself towards me and I spun quickly so that my knife planted itself right into her chest, she crumbled to dust before me. I then pulled on my whip making the male flip, but he was already recovering and coming for me.

_Bella please. _Edward's voice pleaded.

The male leech came for me and hit me, but my knife implanted into him causing a shirk escape him. I immediately pulled it out and stabbed him in the spot to end him forever. He crumbled to dust next to his mate, I flicked a match onto them blazing them to ashes.

An evil chuckle escaped me, it was dark and dangerous. A brief thought passed through my brain wondering who I had become, but I quickly reminded myself that I was no one and had nothing.

Bloodsuckers number twenty-three and twenty-four, another battle towards the war.

I lifted my shirt to see where the bloodsucker had struck me, right on the rib cage. It was obvious I had one, possibly two broken ribs. My skin was already turning an ugly shade of black, but I felt nothing. Well not exactly I felt the emptiness and the pain, I felt the anger and disappointment of losing them. Though my ribs caused me no extra pain, because it had no comparison to the loss of my family and my heart.

Three months ago when I left Jacob and Esme I had a plan, but as things go that plan changed. The plan was to end it all, but at the hands of a monster. Just the way I had lost my family, but when I sought out the monsters I found out a few things. One being that it felt relieving to kill the monsters that took everything from me. Two, I learned that there was a very large coven of vampires living in Italy, that apparently had taken down a large number of _my kind. _As the leech had told me, actually his exact words were; "The Volturi took the souls of a handful of your kind. What makes you think you can take me?" Not entirely sure why he said souls instead of lives, but now I knew my target. So now I knew who was responsible for killing my family. Thus started my battle leading to my war.

Now the plan had changed and formulated. I would win the battles leading to the war, but the war I would not win. The war I would lose, but not without taking a good number of those monsters. I would give my life, which didn't mean much anymore, killing those who initially had already killed me.

If I really thought about it I wasn't losing in my eyes, because I would kill some who took my world from me and in the end I would get what I wanted. I would die.

Death would be pleasant compared to a life without him.

My stomach growled loudly and I tried to remember the last time I had ate, but I couldn't remember. I made my way towards a small Texas town just east of where I was now located. I hated being around humans it was something I avoided as much as possible and I had very little cash on me so I tried to be smart with it. As I was driving the Volvo down a county road that lead to the city I spotted a farm, which would keep me from going into the city.

I saw eating as only a necessity to keep on my mission, otherwise I wouldn't eat. It no longer brought any relieve to me. I parked under a tree for a little coverage as I got out and snuck onto the farm. I was making my way through a potato patch when the farmer spotted me. I made a run for it, but he was on his horse so naturally he caught me. Great now I was going to have to fight a perfectly innocent human.

"Miss please I am not going to hurt you." The man said in a very southern accent that reminded me of Jasper. Actually he had the same sandy hair color as Jasper, my heart ached for my lost brother. "Are you hurt? Please come back to the house with me. My wife is making dinner." He was now off the horse and reaching his hand out towards me. I wanted to make a run for it, but something was pulling me to him, to his house, plus my stomach was growling loudly. Something about him reminded me so much of Jasper that I wanted to go with him. I didn't let him make contact with me, but I followed him back to the farm house.

Human contact was something I no longer allowed. I never wanted another human to touch me as long as I lived, the only touch I wanted to remember was Edward's.

"I am Jackson." There was a last name, but I wasn't listening to him. I was getting good at not listening, I could block anything out that I wanted. I didn't answer him back.

We stayed quiet the rest of walk back to the house and the farmer kept looking back to make sure I was still behind him.

"Your very quiet." He said looking me over and I could see concern in his eyes. I hated it when people were concerned for me. I just nodded. "Well come on in the house and Marie will get you a home cooked meal." I just nodded not saying anything in return.

I followed cautiously into the house, when it came to vampires I had no fear, but humans made me timid. I didn't want to feel anything for people ever again, people always leave. The inside of the house was warm and smelled like a home should, I was flooded with memories of Esme greeting us home after each hunt. I quickly redirected my thoughts before the guilt of leaving her behind set in.

We entered a kitchen were a women stood at a stove with steam rising off of it, she was wearing a cow print apron and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Marie do you have room for one more at the table?" She turned around and faced us, she looked me over and I saw pity and concern in her eyes. Great just what I need.

"Of course, who is this?" She questioned.

"She hasn't said a word, but I found her out in the potato patch." He explained to Marie.

"Hello child my name is Marie, we would be happy to have you for dinner. If you would like to get cleaned up the bathroom is through there. I will just set another place at the table." Trusting. She nodded encouragingly towards the bathroom and I figured why not relive myself in an actually restroom for a change, rather then behind a bush.

Once I shut the door to the bathroom I heard their hushed voices, they were both voicing their curiosity and concern for me. I glanced in the mirror and for a moment understood their reactions to me. I was covered in dirt and grim, I am sure I didn't smell to good either. My hair was knotted with twigs and other things in it. My cloths were ratted and messy, they were also falling off my skeleton like figure. I washed my hands and face, then used the bathroom before I returned to the kitchen. As I walked down the hall I noticed the photos hanging for the first time, there was one with a very familiar face in it. I knew that face even though it was much younger then the person I knew.

"That is our boy Jasper and that was his cousin Hank." My eyes shot to Jackson's face as recognition hit me, that was why he looked like Jasper. He was Jasper's father.

"What did you say your last name was?" I chocked out my first words to this man.

"Whitlock." He said looking at me with concern. I could feel that the blood had drained from my face and I was in complete shock. Of all the houses I could end up in, I ended up in Jasper's parents house. "Come on youngen dinner is getting cold." I followed him with heavy legs my mind was trying to catch up with what was going on. I sat at the table with Jasper's parents, they seemed so nice. I wondered why Jasper never talked about them.

"What is your name?" Marie asked as she filled her plate with mashed potato's. I found my voice.

"Isabella." Like I said before Bella was dead.

"Where are you from?" This is another reason why I avoided humans, questions.

"No where." She exchanged a glance with Jackson. "You said you had a son?" I knew he wasn't here, but I wondered where they thought he was. I wanted to take the attention off of me. I saw a sadness in both of their expressions as I asked.

"Jasper was always bigger then the country life, he went off to set his own life." Jackson explained. I knew it had to be something more, the drive that Jasper had, the kindness in his heart. He had to of left for a reason and I knew that he joined Carlisle willingly.

"What did he not like about it?" I needed to talk about Jasper, I knew it would hurt later, but it wasn't like I could ask him these questions.

"It wasn't that he didn't like it." Jackson tried to explain. "It was more like he felt he was meant for more, also their was the incident." He paused glancing at his wife, I followed his gaze. She looked so sad.

"Incident?" I usually would never question anything like this, but what did I have to lose. Absolutely nothing is what?

"Hank, the other kid in the picture died the summer after that was taken. In a farming accident, he had a scholarship to college for football. Him and Jazz were best friends and Jazz was never the same after that. He was different in so many ways, he left out on his own not able to look at the farm the same after that." I felt bad for prying, but I was honestly surprised they had told me so much. I changed directions.

"Does he keep in touch?" I asked wondering if now that he was gone, if they would realize he was missing.

"Actually." Marie said sounding proud. "We got a letter from him recently, he said that he was going into the military. He said he may be sent over to fight in the war." I looked at her shocked and wondered what recently meant.

"How recent?" I could tell they weren't sure why I was so curious, but Jackson answered anyhow.

"A month ago I guess it was." My heart stopped and I stared at him dumbfounded, that couldn't be. It had been nine months since they had Ileft./I I still couldn't say the actually word.

"A month ago you are sure?" I asked shocked, they looked even more confused now.

"I believe so give or take a few days." Marie said looking at me with weary eyes.

"That can't be possible." I mumbled confused.

"Are you alright hun?" Marie asked reaching for my hand, I yanked it off the table.

"Uh huh." I was lost in thought now.

"Well you have barely touched your food eat up."

I ate without paying attention as I thought through what they had said. There was no way Jasper could of sent them a letter. Could this be a different Jasper Whitlock? I knew that wasn't so, because of the picture in the hallway. None of this made sense, unless perhaps Billy or Esme knew about Jasper's parents and sent a letter on his behalf. Yeah that had to be it. I didn't realize I had cleared my plate until I scrapped against the glass with my fork. Marie offered me seconds, but my stomach was already over full. I wasn't used to having even half this much in me.

"Um Isabella we have a extra room if you would like to stay the night." Marie offered. It was very nice of her, but I had already been here too long. I had more battles waiting for me.

"I need to get back on the road." I looked around for a clock as if the time mattered. "Thank you for dinner it was very good."

"Are you sure? It would make me feel much better if you got some sleep. You look exhausted." Marie was pleading.

"No thanks, I must be going." I was trying to get out of here, I was thinking of my family too much. These people were too kind.

"Hold on just a second." Marie said running into the kitchen and banging around.

"Isabella." Jackson spoke softly. "I don't know what hand life has dealt you, but if you need anything we would be more then willing to help you." He left it there as Marie came running out with two containers of food, two bottles of water, and a wad of cloth.

"For the road wherever you are headed child." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." I said again and took the things from her. I figured there wasn't much use in declining. "Your son was, is a great man."

I had to say it, they had to know, because Jasper was. He was the sweetest and most loyal man. They smiled at me and wished me well. I headed back to the Volvo with a heavy heart, I had to get the anger back or else depression and sadness was going to take over me.

I got into the Volvo and drove, I had no idea where I was going I never decided I just went. Where ever the road took me was were my next battle would be. There were bloodsuckers everywhere and I would find one no matter what road I traveled. I tried to use speed to get Jasper and his parents out of my head, but it was no use. I pulled over and climbed into the backseat, I curled into a ball and cried it out. I would find the anger in the morning, but tonight I would drawn in my misery.

_One last time would I cry for them._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"**Just Let Me Be"**

**Jacob's POV**

Tracking was something I was born to do, track and kill. It was in my nature, but tracking for a human was different. I had been tracking Bella for months now, I felt horrible for leaving Esme behind, but Sam and Emily said they would take care of her. Esme had begged me to go and to bring Bella back, I promised her I would do my best. I knew making Bella come home would be the hardest part, she was hurting. I mostly worried that I wouldn't find her alive, that was my worst fear. Being away from Bella and not knowing if she was alive or dead was painful so I had to go after her.

Her trail was faint and really hard to follow, I was basically wondering aimlessly. Soon I caught onto a lead as I found the remains of leeches, remains that no one was claiming. It terrified me that Bella was going against them alone, but I was very impressed that she appeared to be holding her own against more then one at a time. Her anger must be driving her, but it was still dangerous for her.

The year mark was coming up from the loss of our family and I didn't want Bella alone on that day. I didn't want to be alone that day. I could almost feel that I was getting closer to Bella now, I had followed her deathly trail from North to South, East to West, there was no set pattern it was as if she was just running around like a maniac.

Though I could feel that I was close to her now, her scent was stronger. Bella had a scent about her that I would know anywhere, with my heightened senses all humans had smells, but most were similar to me, but not Bella's. She had a floral smell to her that drew you in and you couldn't get enough of her. Imagine standing in the middle of a flowered field and the breeze blowing the flowers wonderful scents around you, that was what Bella smelled like, but only better. That scent was getting stronger and stronger, I knew I was close to her. Closing in, I changed into human form and untied the tattered pants from ankle and pulled them on. It was a little harder to smell a human in my human form, but like I said Bella was different. It was getting stronger and stronger as I approached a highway, I could hear a few cars, but as I started to come up to the highway out of the ditch I glanced over and saw something that made my heart stop.

The shiny silver Volvo was buried in the trees, unseen from the road, but with my eyesight I saw it. I swallowed the fear that rose to my throat and jogged over to the car. My feet felt like they weighted a thousand pounds as I made my way over to the car. The hood was now in a U shape since it was smashed into a huge tree, I steadied my breathing before I went to the driver side door and peered into the car. It was empty I frantically looked around on the ground and tried to find her scent, but I was to worked up to concentrate. I needed to calm down, I took deep breaths. The cell phone that I had securely in my jean pocket rang loudly through the quiet wooded area. I was surprised the phone still worked being bounced around in my jeans as I ran from state to state.

"Huh." I answered the phone still trying to calm myself as tears pricked my eyes. I felt so unmanly the last year.

"Jacob are you alright?" Sam's voice came through the phone stressed.

"Not really. I found Bella's car wrecked, but she is nowhere in sight." I started walking around looking, trying to find her. "I am trying to search the area for her."

"Yeah your not going to find her." I stopped mid step as Sam's voice broke through to me.

"What?" My heart speed up, my body shivered.

"The Elders sent someone for her, they have her in custody." Sam explained.

"Where?" I asked worried and stressing.

"I don't know, I have already told you too much. Just come back." There was urgency in his strong husky voice.

"What are they going to do to her?" I asked knowing that she had broken a few rules, would they be understanding or would they punish her?

"That depends on how much she cooperates with them." Great Bella is too stubborn for her own good and in this case it would probably be costly.

"If they so much as lay a finger on her I will personally kill every.." Sam interrupted my rant.

"We will work this all out, but you really need to come back." I could hear the stress and grief in his voice.

"No I am going after Bella." I ignored his tone and tried to think of where the Elders could be and where they would have Bella.

"Look Jake we will all figure it out, but you really have to come back." He was getting angry and frustrated.

"What is it, Sam?" My voice shook.

"Esme."

**Bella's POV**

I was sure he knew I was here, how could he not? His sensitive ears would be able to hear my heartbeat, his keen eyes would see me in the dark, and he would above all smell the fresh blood that ran through my body. I readied myself, but there was more then a fight that I wanted. I still needed some information and I hoped I could hold him off long enough to get what I needed before I killed him. I blinked and he was gone, but I knew he was standing behind me, I could feel it. His presence was near me, I didn't turn I just spoke confidently.

"Impressive."

"Your not afraid." His smooth voice sounded amused.

_Bella. _Edward's voice was there warning me again, but I ignored it and answered the leech.

"No." I said turning slowly to face him, he had a smirk on his face and just like a puppy he tilted his head. "Are you?" He laughed at my words, but he obviously didn't know what was coming for him.

"You are the huntress?" He asked looking me up and down. "It will be my honor to kill the legend. There is a bountiful reward for your head and an even bigger one to capture you. Though you smell delightful and I doubt I can resist your blood long enough to turn you in for my prize." I stared at him confused as to what he was talking about.

_Huntress? Legend? Prize? _There was no denying that I was confused, but I had other things that needed to be addressed.

"Tell me what you know about the Volturi in Italy." I ordered him and he laughed at me.

"It is ironic that you want to know about them, when they are the ones offering the prize for you."

"Tell me these Volturi, what city can I find them in?" I ignored his words and continued on with my questions. _Bella you can not go find them. _Edward was in my head again.

"Are you going to pay them a visit? If so perhaps I could take you and collect a prize." He wanted to bargain, I could bargain.

"That could be arranged and I might spare your life if you give me some information." He laughed even harder at this, what made him think I couldn't take him? I know they are all confident, but if I was known as a huntress or legend how could he defeat me?

"Your amusing. What do you want to know?" He stepped closer to me, standing only fingertips away. He leaned down brushing a stray hair back and sniffing me. I resisted the urge to stab my knife into his chest.

_You need answers, wait for it. _I thought and Edward growled.

"The Volturi where can I find them?" I asked my voice strong.

"That wouldn't be a wise decision."

_Listen to him that actually makes perfect sense. _I must be going crazy, if Edward is telling me to listen to a monster.

"Just answer the question."

"Volterra, Italy. The largest and oldest building in the city, home of the cloaked vampires." He chuckled grazing his nose across my skin. "Though there isn't much point in knowing this since you will be dead in moments."

_That is good enough time to die leech._

I looked up at him confident and he smiled widely at me showing his pearly white teeth. I knew as soon as any part of my body moved he would move also, but I would just need to be quick. Which when it was a human against a vampire it wasn't very possible, but I would do my best. As I made my first move he grinned and stared at me as if he was trying to do something, after a moment a look of panic crossed his eyes. Though as soon as I saw it, it was gone replaced by confusion and anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked truly curious, though I usually didn't wait to ask questions.

_Bella just kill him and stop all this. _I ignored Edward's voice.

"Why isn't it working?" He was speaking to himself and I took his small distraction to raise my knife and stab him. He moved though and all I did was stab into his arm, he screeched and knocked me to the ground. Pain split through me, but I tried my best to ignore it and pulled out another knife from my shoe. "Why isn't it working on you? What did you do to me?" He started yelling at me and I was even more confused then before.

I tried to figure out what he was talking about, but I truly had no idea. He stalked towards me and grabbed me by the throat, he lifted me into the air and stared into my eyes.

"Why can I not control you? My talent works on everyone, even mere humans. What did you do to me?" His hand was tight around my neck and I couldn't breath much less speak. I had to think fast or I was going to blackout and for sure die. Death sounded appealing, but not yet. Not like this. I had already planned the way I was going to die and it wasn't like this. The knife was still in my hand, but I wasn't in the right positioning to stab him, so I tried to grumble out words.

"I..grr…" He did just as I thought he would and he lowered me so that he could figure out what I was trying to say. As soon as I was in the right positioning I stabbed him before he could realize I was close enough to do so. Luckily he had been so distraught that he hadn't already noticed, the knife cut into him with a screech and he crumbled to dust around me. "Another one bites the dust." I mumbled, but my throat ached as I spoke.

I tried to clear it, but it caused a sheering pain. I lit the fire needed to destroy the leech, I had the information I needed and now it was time. Time to go to Italy. I gathered my things and made my way for the car, my throat hurt worse then any injury I had ever had. My head was splitting with pain, there was defiantly something wrong. I managed to stumble my way to the car where I climbed into the driver seat and drove my way back to the highway. Lights came out of nowhere behind me and I moved to the side of the road to let them pass, but they stayed on my tail. Something didn't seem right and as they flashed their lights at me I realized they wanted me to stop. I didn't. I continued on, they tapped my bumper to warn me and that was when I knew someone was coming for me. I wondered if it was a human or vampire and opted that at this moment I wasn't in a condition to fight. I speed up flooring the car down the disserted road other then myself and the person in pursuit of me. They bumped my finder making me swerve a little, I corrected myself and drove faster, but I was feeling dizzy and my head throbbed. I lost control of the car on the next hit to the side of the car. I felt the car fly off the smooth road and down and embankment and I saw the tree coming for me. I reached for the handle, but I didn't get the door open in time.

The next time I opened my eyes I was blinded by bright lights. _Hospital?_ Then as my eyes adjusted and I looked around I quickly realized this was not a hospital. I was in a bedroom of some sort, it was made up of neutral colors and scenery photos on the walls. There was no personal touch to it so I was sure it had to be a guest bedroom of some type or something along those lines.

"Miss Swan you are awake." A women's voice spooked me and I raised up a little too fast. My head throbbed and spun as I took in the sight of a short lady wearing scrubs. Though I was still fairly sure this wasn't any type of hospital I had ever seen.

"Where am I?" I asked quickly.

"Good Defenders and hunter headquarters." She said smiling at me.

"Miss Swan, welcome back." A vaguely familiar voice called into the room. I looked over to see it was one of the Elders flanked by two body guard type men. I decided it was best not to speak to them, I wanted nothing with them. It was partially their fault that my family was dead. "I am deeply sorry about the lose of your unit, it was a great loss for all of us. With that said I afraid Isabella that you have broken a few rules. If six months ago you would of come back and worked things out we may have been more lineate, but now their will be consciences."

"My entire family dies and all your worried about is punishing me for breaking your precious rules. Well I have news for you the only way you are going to stop me or keep me here is to kill me." I had to speak up and that was all I planned on saying.

"Lets not be dramatic, your hearing will be tomorrow morning. There are plenty of cloths and other needs in the room." He smiled like he was a good person or something. It was strange that the good weren't even that good. My whole family was dead and they acted as if it meant nothing, as if it was just another day.

"Oh and don't think about trying to escape I have a guard on your room and a very good security system." He added before leaving the room, once I was alone I heard a lock go into place.

_Did he seriously think that a lock, a guard, and a security system was going to stop me?_

I was going to Italy and nothing was stopping me. I had a schedule to keep.

I waited until after I was served dinner and well into the night. The guard outside my door was appearing to get sleepy and bored with each minute that passed. Apparently they weren't very smart since they had put a butter knife and a fork in with my meal. Those two could be deadly weapons if found in the wrong hands and at this time my hands were the wrong ones. All my time spent out traveling alone and killing had opened my eyes to many things. Things I had never seen before.

There were a few things I was going to need and since I had no idea where I was or where my things were, I would need to find them before I left here. I sat trying to formulate a plan, but my head was still throbbing. I instantly reached my hand up to feel the huge bump on my head and the feel of stitches. There had to at least be five or so stitches and I wondered how that vamp didn't kill me as soon as my head cracked open.

Oh well it was done and over with and I was still alive. My throat and head both ached like no other, but I pushed that aside. My plan came together and I waited until the moon was high outside before I put my plan into action. The windows were barred so I couldn't just open it and climb out. I would have to take out the guard and then find the things I needed before I got out of here. I put the weapon I had made out of the fork and the knife into my back pocket after I pulled the jeans and t-shirt on. I went over to the door an knocked on it.

"Yeah?" The guard questioned from outside of it. I whispered so he couldn't fully hear me.

"What? I can't hear you speak up." He sounded agitated. I mumbled into the large wooden door, I heard him sigh heavily and snap the locks undone. He opened the door and leaned in to see what I wanted, as he did so I got him in a headlock and pulled him. He acted quick, but he was nothing compared to the leeches I had fought. I kneed him to the floor and then saw the bulge of his gun on his hip. I pulled it out and pointed it at him.

"Get up slowly." I told him the gun cocked. He held his hands up in surrender and he looked afraid as he rose slowly before me. "You are going to do exactly what I say or I am going to kill you."

The thought of killing him made my stomach turn, he wasn't some sort of monster. He was human just like me and he was someone's Carlisle, Emmett, or Ed… I wouldn't kill him, but I needed him to think that I would. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked wondering if everyone stayed here or if they had their own homes.

"Yes the Elders live here and their families. Small children." He informed me and I nodded in understanding.

"Take me to one of them that does not have small children." He nodded and walked ahead of me. "Don't try anything funny." I warned him.

_Bella love this is crazy_.

Sure, but I am crazy so what does it matter.

_You can stop all this and act like a normal human._

Nope. I am too far gone.

I stopped listen to Edward's voice at that point.

The guard and I walked down the long hall and I keep my eyes open looking for camera's or other security devices. I didn't see any, but that didn't mean they weren't there. We got to the far end of the hall and entered another part of the extravagant house or mansion.

"Elder Jones is through that door, he has no wife or children." The guard informed me.

"Alright have a seat in that chair." I told him pointing to a chair in the hall, he did as he was told. I walked over and tied him to the chair. It wasn't anything stronger then fabric rope off of the curtains, but it would hold for a little bit.

"You make a peep and I will kill everyone in this area." I gave him a final warning and entered Elder Jones's room.

I was as quiet as I was when hunting bloodsuckers, I could see his curled form in the bed. I went over and stuck the metal of the gun barrel to his bare back, he jumped up and looked over at me in the dark room.

"Get out of bed." I told him in a menacing voice.

"Isabella this is not a good idea." He warned getting out of the bed. I ignored his words and continued on with my plan.

"Tell me where I can find weapons, money, and a car." He let out a heavy sigh.

"You won't make it past the gate." He went over to the nightstand.

"I will do that." I pushed him back not wanting any weapons in his hands. He held his hands up and backed away. Inside was a black bag, I pulled it out setting it on the bed. Inside were three diamond knives, two diamond crested whips, and a wad of cash.

"Keys aren't found on this floor." He said in a snotty tone, for someone that had a gun pointed at him he was well at ease. "You won't get away, you are only making it worse on yourself."

"I don't think things could get any worse, plus in a week none of that will matter." I told him honestly. "I can handle vampires, I don't think any of you will be a problem."

"We don't use fangs, we use bullets." He was trying to scare me, but it wasn't working.

"Yeah and so do I." I said turning the gun to make it obvious that I wasn't going down without a fight. I heard movement outside the door and was sure that the guard had gotten loose and had backup.

To fast for Jones to do anything I had him head locked and in front of me as a shield. I grabbed the bag and kicked the door open. Sure enough a handful of guards stood facing the room guns out and ready.

"Put your guns down and back away or I will shot him." The did as I said and I moved my way out of the confined space, they walked slowly following me as I backed away. We kept this up down a flight of stairs and then out a door. I had no idea where we were, but I guess it didn't matter. A car would be ideal, but I could see that it wasn't going to happen. I made my way to a wooded area and then knocked Jones to the ground with the back handle of the gun and took off. I threw the gun down and ran as fast as I could. I could hear them yelling behind me and the ground under their feet. I ran faster, one thing the two years had gotten me was speed and grace. Two things I didn't know were possible to learn, but I was proof that they were.

I wasn't sure how long I ran for, but at some point the sun started to rise and a town came into view. I must of ran more then ten miles, but I didn't see anyone behind me now. I was exhausted, but I had to keep moving. I just had to find an airport and get off the ground. I went into the first open store that I saw and tried to get a map, but they didn't have any.

"Where am I?" I ask the man at the counter, he looked at me like I was crazy. Which I was so it didn't bother me so much.

"Frankford." He told me in a curious voice.

"Connecticut?" I asked bewildered.

"Uh yeah. Are you alright?" I ignored his question.

"Where is the nearest airport?"

"Fifteen miles south of here." He pointed South.

I didn't say anymore I just left the store and started heading south. I walked along the road, but hidden behind businesses and trees. If anyone was looking for me I had to stay out of view.

By the time the airport came into view my feet would barely move under me. My head throbbed and my throat ached with pain and dryness. I could barely speak to get a flight, but there was one problem. I didn't have a passport, so I had to make a stop out of the way. I went to California and saw Mr. Jenks, he had made fake documents for us before. I had never dealt with him personally, usually Jasper did that, but he was more then welling to help me. Now I had one more thing to do before I could head to the airport. I called an hotel outside of Volterra and reserved a room. Under a alias of course, then went to the post office and mailed my weapons ahead. I was sure that it would be a problem carrying them on the flight with me. Once that was taken care of I got my flights to Italy, it would take two connection flights, but hey I would get there. I drank more water then I think I have in my whole life and slept as much as possible, because once I got to Italy there would be no time to sleep. I had to bunch a month long amount of stuff into just a week.

_Soon my family I will be with you in the afterlife or whatever happens when you die. Soon my Edward._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"**Personal War"**

**Bella's POV**

I spent the week preparing and training, a week was all I had if I wanted to do this just as I had planned. Everything was falling into place almost to easily, but I ignored the little voice in my head. Not Edwards, but the other one telling me this was a horrible idea. I hadn't heard Edward's voice lately, but then again danger wasn't staring me in the face at the moment. Soon it would be though and I hoped that the last thing I heard would be his voice. The voice of the one I loved with all my heart and soul, the one I would die for, because I couldn't live without him. I hoped that the Volturi members that I took down tomorrow would be the exact ones that killed my family, I wanted vengeance before I died.

Sitting in the hotel room that I had rented for my last night on the earth I thought of the few people that were left. I thought of Esme, Jacob, and my parents. Though to Charlie and Renee I was already dead, but Esme and Jacob. I knew they would be disappointed in me, but something told me they would understand. I decided it was best that I write them a letter or something, some way to leave them with a little peace. Though a letter wouldn't hold much, I know that if all Edward would of left me was a letter it wouldn't of mattered, but it would be better then nothing at all. I grabbed the hotel stationary and the pen next to it and tried to think of something to write.

_The pain is too much, the world is too empty. I am sorry to cause you anymore pain, but I can't live in a world that Edward does not exist. Please don't get vengeance, please don't morn me. I will be with him again soon, I believe that. I have to. _

_Bella_

I took a envelope off of the dresser and put the small note in it and sealed it. I wasn't sure what address to send it to so I just left it on the bed, Jacob was probably on my trail right now. He would find it soon enough, but if not I tried, for this was all I had time to do. The sun was in the highest point of the sky signaling that it was noon. I would start my journey from this small outskirt town to Volterra, the home of the Volturi vampires. I wanted to get there just before sunset and make my way through their guards and whatever else I had to. I ran into a vampire last night that helped me formulate the last part of my plan, I didn't know my way through the huge Volturi castle so the vampire I tortured was more then happy to tell me. He warned me it was a suicide mission, but little did he know that was just my plan. I thought back to how I had him tied down on the wrist, neck, and ankles with the diamond wipes, while I stabbed him over and over again until he gave me the information I needed. Once he supplied it I plunged the knife into his marble chest like going through butter.

I would have to do some serious soul searching in my last seconds if I hoped to even be in the same place as Edward once this was all over. Thinking of Edward was making the tears prick at my eyes and I fought them back grabbing everything I would need and heading out the door. I had planned on walking, but the perfect opportunity presented itself in front of me. A bright yellow car sat in front of me running while a man carried his luggage from it over to the luggage cart. I snuck over quiet as a mouse and slipped into the driver seat.

_Yes stealing is wrong, but I had nothing more to lose and he would get it back soon. _

I pushed down on the pedal and was shocked when the car took off throwing me into the seat. It was more powerful then anything I had ever drove, so I slowed down until I got onto a straight away. Now I knew the cars strength so I took off in the direction that was marked on my map. It took less time then I had anticipated to make it to Volterra and I crouched into the city as if they already knew I was here. Which wasn't possible, but I was paranoid. I scanned the streets and sidewalks around me looking for leeches hiding in the shadows and looking for the dark cloaks I had been told they wore. I parked the car on a deserted street, but were it could be found easily and returned to its owner. Then I made my way around the stone walls going under the clock tower and down the pathway. I had my weapons ready in my hands and extra's donned on different areas of my body. The shadows were starting to larch under the rock structures and I knew I was getting close. I had to let my eyes adjust so I could find exactly what I was looking for. I nearly ran into the wall once I found the dark hole in the ground. I stood above it taking deep breaths, I put my whip around my neck, the knife between my teeth by the handle, and tucked the flash light under my chin.

_Just get past the security and to the feeding room, then you can kill as many as you can before they kill you. You can do this. You will do this._

I chanted to myself as I sat down on the cold rock and put my legs into the dark hole.

_Please don't let a leech grab them, please don't let a leech grab them._

I lowered myself as far as I could still holding onto the rims of the hole with the tips of my fingers. Giant moth like butterflies sprouted in my stomach in a evil way, but fought those insects back. _One. Two. Three._ I dropped to the floor and the sound rang in my ears. Fantastic, lets just give them a warning bell that you have arrived. I got my weapons ready and flattened my back against the wall, slowly and as quietly as possible I started making my way down threw the darkness.

I only let my light hit the stone walkway at five second intervals hoping not to alert to much attention. I shivered from the cold dark stone that surrounded me and trudged my way through the ankle deep dampness under my feet. I was quieter then I expected to be and I am sure it was because of the practice for the past months, tracking and hunting nomads. With the flash of my light I caught a set of ruby eyes, his cold hand pushed me against the wall in a matter of milliseconds, but I was prepared. I plunged the knife into his chest and he crumbled to the floor. I wouldn't be able to burn them, because the scent of the fire would give me away quickly, so I scooped up a hand full of the debris and put it in a cross shoulder bag. I wasn't sure why we burned the remains, but I figured there was a reason. So maybe separating the dust would be just as effective. I continued my way down the cold wet stone as if nothing had happened. It was so easy and effortless to kill the monsters now, then it had been at one time, but now I saw them for the monsters they were. The murders they were.

I took down four more of them on my journey down the dark stone hall or whatever it was. I came to a large wooden door, I opened it swiftly and was momentarily confused as I faced a green eyed women. She was clearly human, but what was she doing here. She looked just as surprised to see me. Why would they have a human here?

I didn't really have time to find out so I went over to her and took her out. _No I didn't kill her, I just knocked her out. She will be fine in half an hour._ I just couldn't let her alert anyone that I was here. The area she was in almost appeared to be a reception area, these vampires were defiantly different from others that I had seen. The next hallway was nothing like the last I had ventured threw, it was brightly colored and warm. Though it didn't last as I came to yet another door leading me into the cold wet stone pathway. I knew I was getting close though, because I could see the huge wooden doors ahead of me. They were the sign that I would be entering what the vamp had called 'the feeding room', it was were I would find them. All of them.

As I came within arms reach of the door I knew they would know I was here. I was sure they would be able to hear the erratic beat of my heart and sense the warmth of my blood. I hadn't really thought this threw, because now that I really thought clearly once I opened this door they would take me down. There was no way I could fight this many vampires, but I was already here I might as well get it over with. I just hoped my death was quick and it brought me into an afterlife with Edward. I took one last deep breath and pulled the giant door open.

I hopped into the room crouched and ready to fight, but the sight made me do a double take. It was as if they were all waiting for me, they looked like they were anticipating my presence. This made me uneasy, if I hadn't planned this whole thing myself I would of thought it was a trap. I scanned the room quickly taking in the numbers of vampires, there were: One, Three….. Twelve in this room alone. They weren't dressed like the nomads, they were dressed in long dark cloaks varying in darkness. The room was grand and with ancient décor.

"Ah the huntress we have been expecting you." A sing song voice from the center of the room practically sung. As a leech with long black hair stood smiling at me. He was now first on my list just for looking at me so excitedly. I didn't answer him as I stocked towards him and the other leeches. "It is true you are a brave one." He chuckled.

"Brave? More like stupid." Another voice chimed and I looked over to see a very petite leech. She was almost childlike and the only thing frightening about her was her ruby red eyes.

"Now Jane lets not make her less then she is." The man scolded her in a cheerful amused way. I was getting closer and closer to them, but none of them looked phased. Though the man with the black hair was flanked on both sides. He seemed to be someone important, someone they felt needed to be protected. He and another two that sat looking bored were different from other leeches I had seen. Their pale skin looked papery and old, like they were millions of years old. As crazy as it sounded they very well could be, I was only feet from the leech now, but he still smiled.

"It is very nice to finally meet you Bella." He said holding out his hand. _Was he crazy and how did he know who I was? _This was all very surreal and I was completely confused. I brought my knife up ready to plunge it into his chest, but with the nod of his head three vampires came to me. I tried to whip and stab my way out of their grasp, but there were too many and I was too distracted. One stood on each side of me restraining my arms in their vice like grips and I couldn't move.

_Looks like I won't be taking any with me after all._

"She is spunky." One of the vamps said to me in a deep voice, his size reminded me of Emmett.

"And smells appetizing." The other said sniffing me. I was really tired of being sniffed, it made me angry.

"Thank you, Felix, Demetri." The black haired leech said to the leeches restraining me. "Now Bella I was just trying to make introductions no reason to get violent." He chuckled and I glared at him. "Now as I was saying it is very nice to meet you, allow me to introduce myself and my brothers." I laughed at the last word and he looked at me intrigued.

"What is funny?"

"Brothers?" I scoffed at him darkly.

"What else would you call them?" He asked me tilting his head.

"Not brothers, more like creatures, monsters, leeches." He ignored my words and continued on, no longer interested.

"I am Aro, this Caius and Marcus." He pointed out the other two ancient looking leeches.

"Alright Aro can you just finish her and be done with it." The one he named as Marcus sighed looking bored.

"Yeah what he said." I added and they all looked at me like I had lost my mind, which could very well be true.

"So Bella I want to see what has taken you to such limits, even though I have a few ideas." Aro reached his hand out towards me, I tried to recoil, but it did no good with the vice grips of Felix or whatever and the other leech had on me. He slipped my hand into his one on bottom and one on top, like a Bella hand sandwich.

"Let me go you bloodsucker." He ignored me and looked like he was concentrating. I was surprised that his hand was rock hard as marble like all other vampires, even though it looked withered.

"Absolutely intriguing." Aro chimed.

"What did you see?" Caius asked not looking like he really cared.

"Absolutely nothing."

What on this earth were they talking about? I was so confused, but I assumed it had something to do with a gift. He must have a way of seeing something, I don't know. Does it all really matter? Couldn't they just kill me already?

"What do you mean you saw nothing?" Marcus asked. They all looked over at me curious.

"Just that I can not see her thoughts, she conceals them from me." Aro said looking somewhere between irritated and excited. "I wonder." He pondered out loud and looked to the petite girl he had called Jane. I looked over at her also, she smiled smugly and excitedly at me. Her eyes bored into me and I got the feeling that I should be doing something, but I didn't know what.

After a moment Jane huffed and got into a crouch growling. The growls were ferocious for such a small leech and I smirked taunting her. I was ready for all this to be over so I knew she was angry and would make it quick.

"Calm Jane, she apparently defies us all." Aro seemed to be pondering about something.

"Alright enough games I am bored and thirsty." Marcus spoke narrowing his eyes at me.

"Almost." Aro assured him. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for my death. I was surprised that this whole time I had not heard Edward's voice, perhaps I was too far past crazy for him to speak to me. "Bella how would you like to join us?"

I stared at him shocked as gasp broke out around me and suddenly everyone was speaking at once. "You can't be serious?" "No." "Why?"

"Everyone do you not see the possibilities this one could bring." Aro's voice came out above them all.

"Do you recall what happened the last time you changed humans in hopes that they would join us with their talents?" Caius said un-amused and highly annoyed.

"Yes I do, but she is alone. She might…" I interrupted Aro before he could grasp at any more hope.

"I will never join you monsters, kill me now." I was screaming and Aro looked disappointed.

"If that is what you wish."

I nodded my head and as he inched closer to me I closed my eyes and prepared for my death. I tried to be braver then I actually was, because the truth was in this moment I was terrified.

I was afraid it would hurt and I was afraid that I would not join Edward in a afterlife. Though I am sure anything would be better then the pain and purgatory I am living in on this earth. I would go strong and in peace with my decision.

_If anyone is listening to me, please forgive me for the things I have done. Please grant me mercy to join the one I love._

I waited what felt like an eternity with my eyes closed, but I could feel his presence near me and I could feel his cold breath against my neck.

"You do smell absolutely delightful." Aro's voice broke through and it wasn't the last voice I wanted to hear, so I tried to focus and find Edward's voice.

"Wait! Don't kill her." There it was, but only it was more velvety and with more of a melody sound to it.

"Ah how good of you all to join us, do you know this human?" Aro asked. _What was he doing in my heaven?_

"Yes and we take full responsibility for her." Carlisle? I heard dark laughter and realized I wasn't dead, but how could..? I opened my eyes slowly first seeing an amused Aro and then followed his gaze to seven semi familiar faces. First landing on Carlisle his features were stronger and more handsome then I remembered. Then Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and then last Edward.

I must be dreaming or this is some sick joke. I stared at Edward and realized he looked different, more beautiful, as if that had even been possible. The pain started to dissipate in me as I stared at his perfect face. None of this seemed right, but in that moment I just wanted to be in his arms, but wait something…. Then it hit me his eyes, they were a topaz color, which was all wrong from his emerald eyes. My eyes darted from each member of my family, then to the Volturi It all clicked, but I couldn't understand how or why Esme was with them or why her eyes were ruby red and the rest were the topaz color.

"Vampires." I heard my own voice in the air and realized I spoke out loud. Though not all of their eyes were the ruby red, I could see them for what they were. They were monsters now too, and just as I thought my world couldn't get any worse.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"**Waking up to Never Sleep Again"**

**Edward's POV**

I was floating in the sea of senselessness for an immeasurable amount of time, but when it ended I wished for it to return. Because in its place was a fire so hot that I thought I was in hell, it burned through my veins and there was no escape. I was aware of nothing, but the pain. I could hear screaming all around me, but soon the screams were muffled and I felt like I was being chocked.

The fire could of burned in my veins for days or months, for I had no sense of time. The first sight of relief from the pain was in the tips of my fingers and the tips of my toes. It all gradually faded up into my chest and it felt like I was going to explode into a ball of fire. With a few hard beats of my chest my heart faltered and it all stopped. Now the fire had stopped and only a small ping of it was in my throat. I just laid there not sure where I was or what had happened. As I opened my eyes darkness was around me grains of dirt fell into my eyes, but it wasn't painful like I expected it to be. I could see every grain of dirt, every color it was. I realized that it wasn't all brown or all black, it was shades of many colors in tiny morsels. All thoughts moved to another part of my mind as the fire in my throat kicked up a notch to were I could no longer stand it.

I had a hunger, no not a hunger a thirst. The fire burned telling me I was thirsty, suddenly nothing else mattered. I wasn't myself as I punched upwards through the dirt and grit of the ground trying to escape and quench my thirst. As I punched through I could see the light and I made my way up and out of the ground. Landing on the solid ground in what could only be described as a crouch. Shock hit me as I took a breath and the feeling was empty and un needed, but the thirst was too consuming to linger on it for too long. I took in my surroundings quickly mostly the sense of smell taking over, looking for something to drench the fire. I was aware of another presence.

'_He seems almost deranged, I am going to have to go about this calmly. I only hope he will listen._' It was Carlisle's voice, but different. I spun around trying to find him and there he was perched up on a tree branch.

"Edward." His voice was musical and his features were different. His eyes blood red, I got into a crouch ready to kill the monster he had become. Flashes of a life that seemed to be faraway and blanketed hit me. Driving knifes into the chest of monsters that had the same blood red eyes as him.

'_He has realized what I am, but not that he is the same._'

His lips didn't move, but I heard the words.

"That same?" I questioned, but my voice sounded different even to me. I started to panic not able to reign it in, there was a fuzzy memory of Bella. The brown eyed girl that held my heart, but for some reason I couldn't see her as clearly as I wanted.

'_I didn't speak out loud did I?_' "Edward" His voice was different from the words he spoke with his mouth closed and the words he spoke with his mouth moving. I knew I should catch onto what this means, but I just couldn't focus the burn was too great. I sniffed the air ignoring Carlisle and trying to find something to stop the horrid burn.

I could smell everything from the pollen on a flower to the breeze in the air. Everything appeared more defined and beautiful as I looked around and I couldn't concentrate on what all this meant. A scent flowed through the breeze it caused my mouth to water in a strange way, but at the same time didn't smell all that appealing. '_Come on son hunt the animal it will make explaining all this to you all the easier.'_

My head whipped around to Carlisle again who was perched in the tree still, he looked confused as he didn't understand why his presence was distracting me. His words rush around in my head, which strangely had an infinite amount of space in it. His blood eyes reminded me of what he was and once again I concentrated on him as a threat. All the emotions and pain were confusing and I just couldn't concentrate for too long. I couldn't hold the emotions and I didn't know what to do. Plus Carlisle would not shut up.

"Shut up I can't think." I growled at him, because a growl was the only way to explain it. He looked at me confused.

'_But I haven't said anything. I wonder.'_

"I said shut up."

'_Edward can you hear me?_' Carlisle asked and anger bubbled in me.

"Yes I can hear you is this some kind of joke?" I was getting angrier.

"Look son you need to hunt and then I will explain everything." I stared at him angry, but the fire burned and I sniffed the air again. "Just let your senses take over." I had the urge to rip his head off, but choose to quench my thirst first.

I turned away from him following the scents of the forest and I could hear him in the distance behind me, my mind calculated ways to take him out while I hunted. I could smell many things, some made my mouth water, but didn't smell appeasing. The burn was so bad that I just gave in and went after the smell I became shocked at the speed that I was running. It had to be faster then a car and as a deer came into my view I had pounced on it before I even realized what was going on. Before I knew it I was holding a lifeless deer in my pale palms, now that my throat was a little more at ease the concentration came and I pieced everything together.

I was a vampire. I was a monster.

The weight of what I knew took me to my knees and my face fell into my hands. I was the monster that I once hunted, the monster that I had killed over and over again. This was the worst fate to any.

"Edward, please just let me explain a few things." Carlisle said calmly making his way towards me. I looked up at him, he still had his composure about him, which I didn't understand. Other then the physical and voice changes I would of never known he was no longer human. He didn't seem as confused or emotional as I was.

"What is there to explain? We are monsters, immortal, bloodsuckers, leeches, animals, creatures of the night, and murders." All the things of what a vampire was came to the forefront of my mind.

"Don't you see we don't have to be those things. Look in front of you." I looked down at the deer carcass and understood what he said almost immediately as I was seeing it in his words that were awfully vivid. I had just quenched my thirst from a deer, though it wasn't the best taste it was an alternative. So I didn't have to be a murder, I was still all those other things.

"I am still a monster."

"You my son will never be considered a monster. You are too kind and too loving." Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me. '_Too gifted.'_ Those words were different again and then I realized it, it hit me like a meteor. I was reading his thoughts. _'Ah you figured it out.'_ He thought as I nodded my head completely shocked. _'It is incredible isn't it, but we have plenty of time to discuss this later. We need to get back before the others..'_ His voice trailed off and I realized what he meant about the others.

The shock was clear that I hadn't thought about the rest of my family, the ones who had been with me last. Were they all going to be like us? I didn't want anyone else damned to this life, but it appeared I had no other choice.

Carlisle and I returned to where we all had been buried in the ground. Gradually each member of my family arouse from the ground in a deranged state of thirst. One by one we let them feed and then we did our best to calm them. It was easier for Emmett when Rose appeared, as it was easier for Jasper when Alice arose. Each one having the loves of their lives and now eternity damned right beside them. Thoughts of Bella flooded my mind and thoughts of Esme flooded Carlisle's, but we both did our best to fight the thoughts back. Neither of us in enough control to go there and plus the memories were getting more hazy by the moment and harder to hone in on.

"What now?" I asked Carlisle as we all stood apprehensive and a little too whacked out for my taste. Before Carlisle could answer Alice stood frozen as her eyes glazed over and I was pulled away with her into a vision of sorts.

_It was us six heading far into the woods where no human would go and setting up camp there. Then it showed each of us running through the wooded forest hunting animals. _

When it came to an end Alice and I stared at each other in shock. _'Did you see that?' _She asked me in her head and I nodded slightly.

"Alice what is wrong?" Jasper asked panicked and a flood of panic came over all of us. We were all panicked and furling around in crouches looking for danger and for an escape. What was going on?

"Calm!" I yelled, because between the thoughts and the growls I couldn't concentrate again. The atmosphere didn't seem to calm until Jasper did, but once again we all calmed down.

"Alice explain what happened." Carlisle said calmly and Alice took a deep unnecessary breath and glanced at me as she spoke.

"It was like a dream, but more real." I nodded to encourage her. "Perhaps a vision, like it was telling us what to do or what we would do?"

'_A gift of foresight and a gift of mind reading in one group. Extraordinary.'_ Carlisle thought.

After a long debate and lesson on gifts that apparently vampires can possess we decided to follow Alice's vision, since it was really the only thing we had to go on. Plus the farther we were away from humans the less likely we would be to take a life.

The first night after I awoke was probably the hardest, it was then that I realized I would never sleep again. I would never dream and I had no ounce of humanity left. I thought of Bella every second trying to remember every little detail about her and every moment I spent with her. It was hard as the memories got fuzzier with each day, but I knew I could never forget her. As the days or months passed it was all the same I went over many options in my head.

I knew going to see her now was out of the question, because I didn't have my thirst under control and Bella would not be my experiment. It was painful not knowing how she was or where she was and it took everything I had to not go tracking her. So I promised myself that I would spend my days and most of nights trying to control the monster in me. That away some day I could at least go and look after Bella, make sure she was safe. We learned that Jasper was able to feel and alter the emotions of those around him, so him, Alice, and myself practiced our gifts often. We knew that who ever changed us would most likely be looking for us soon and we wanted to be prepared.

We journeyed through forest lands and oceans to the Amazon in hopes of privacy and richer prey. With this we would be able to quench our thirst for human blood better, no matter what we stuck together as a family. Carlisle, just like I thought of his love that was still human and alone. We both took comfort that neither Bella or Esme was truly alone they were with the werewolves. Though that wasn't always a comforting thought, because that meant Bella was with Jacob. I wondered if she would move on and be with him, but that only made me angry with jealousy so I tried not to think about it.

It was a rainy day in the Amazon when a hazy vision came to Alice, it was of Bella. She was stalking towards a vampire and all I could do was watch helplessly. The vision was too blurry to get a good look at Bella to see how she was. After that Alice had a few more hazy vision of her, but nothing concrete. Carlisle figured Alice's visions were triggered by a decision so we concluded that Bella wasn't making actual decisions. It was hard for Alice to see Bella so I tried my best not to pressure her to do so, but I worried so much for her. Why had she been alone tracking that vampire? Where was she and were the others?

My thoughts ragged on for days and about eleven months into my vampire existence a disturbing vision hit Alice. It froze both of us on the spot and if we were able to shed tears we would of.

_Esme stood on the edge of a cliff tears streaming down her face, grief obvious in her features. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and launched herself from the cliff._

Alice was sure that the vision hadn't happened yet, because she could still see hazy parts of Esme's future. There was no question we would travel to save Esme, if we got there too late I was afraid of what Carlisle would do. Just like me he couldn't exist in a world that his love did not. We had to run and swim our way to the States, but we made it there. Alice and I had rummaged through the vision trying to lock down a location and ended up decided that there was only one place those cliff's could be. Just as we were only hours away from the location Alice had the vision again, but this time we were sure it was happening. Carlisle knew immediately what we had saw and he speed up in the direction of the cliffs. We stayed behind a little already knowing what happened and really not wanting to see the real results, the vision was hard enough.

I only got close enough to hear Carlisle's frantic thoughts. '_Her heart is still beating, I have to save her, but I don't know how. I have to try. I am sorry my love, but I can't lose you. I love you, I am so sorry.'_ Then I saw it in his thoughts as he bit into the skin on her neck, I gasped in shock and stopped dead in my tracks. He was changing her.

I couldn't comprehend why he would change her and I tried to think of what I would do if it were Bella. I couldn't even imagine it, I knew she would never want a part in this life so there was no way I could do it. I heard the same fear that I only imagined in Carlisle's mind as we waited for Esme to wake up. Carlisle wasn't positive about how the whole process worked, but he was pretty sure he got the basics.

Three days passed and finally Esme joined us in our immortal life, she reacted much different then any of us expected. She was thirsty and confused, but when her eyes meet Carlisle's it calmed her. I didn't want to over ride her, but as soon as her thirst was satisfied I had to ask about Bella. She didn't know about my gift, but I saw it all play out before my eyes in her hazy memories.

Bella cationic and lost, the epitome of sad, then almost zombie like, then angry. Her destroying the living space of where they were living, then she took off on them. I couldn't believe she had left them behind like that. Where was she? Why hadn't Jacob stopped her?

"She left and I don't think she is coming back." Esme said shaking her head a sob rocking through her. I then saw that she was afraid Bella was on a suicide mission, that she didn't want to live without me. That gave me a little bit of hope, maybe if I saved her she would still want me. Which was crazy, I was a monster, her worst nightmare. I sulked for a few days, but two days before the year mark of our life as vampires another vision came to Alice. It was of Bella in a room full of red eyed monsters, they stocked around her in a admiring fashion, but in the end her blood drained body laid cold and still on the marble floors. My non-existent heart ached and I knew I had to save her, she couldn't die over the pain of losing me. That wasn't the way I saw her going, she had her whole life ahead of her. She was suppose to die old and grey from natural causes and preferably in her sleep.

We pin-pointed the location as Italy due to the structures and Carlisle informed me that it was the vampires he thought was responsible for changing us. The Volturi as he called them and he said they were very lethal. We all made the decision without much argument to go and save Bella. I knew if we didn't make it in time that I would be finding a diamond knife or a hunter to take my life. I would not live in a world were she didn't exist. Though Alice wasn't seeing good outcomes for any of our futures. If they killed Bella we would fight and we would die. If they let Bella live it would be in trade of something great, not a price that I thought Bella would want to pay.

In one of Alice's many visions of Bella she had seen Bella at a hotel in Italy, we went there first and to her room. Her scent was everywhere is it smelled a hundred times better then it did when we were human. There was an envelope on the bed and I reached out for it, Bella's scent surrounding me.

"Edward we have to go now." Alice told me frantic with worry for her best friend, her sister. I stuffed the envelope into my pocket and we followed Bella's scent into Volterra to the Volturi castle.

Bella had already entered the castle when we arrived and we followed her trail in. Which was simple, because all the other trails were vampires. Plus now that my vampire senses knew her scent I would never forget it. We found the remains of four vampires and a unconscious human as we made our way through. I felt a little pride mixed in with the fear that Bella was so independent and strong. Though I would add crazy to the list now, because this was pure crazy. I heard their thoughts as we got closer and I speed up hearing that they were about to end her. We stormed in and the words flowed from my mouth in a pleading, but dominate way.

"Wait! Don't kill her." All the vampires were already staring at us and now they all prepared themselves for a fight. Our family was considered large to them, but we were no threat. They had a few secret weapons that made them fearless.

"Ah how good of you all to join us, do you know this human?" The ring leader that I learned was Aro from the others thoughts. I ignored him, because I was staring at the love of my life. She was being held in place by two monsters with a vice grip, it made me angry that they had their hands on her.

"Yes and we take full responsibility for her." I heard Carlisle say and Aro's thoughts were amused, then I saw it. He was the one who had changed us, he hoped that we would join him. That thought almost made me laugh, but I couldn't because of the danger Bella was in.

Bella had been standing there with her eyes closed waiting for her death, but now she realized that was postponed. I tried to read her thoughts, but I was getting nothing from her. I tried to figure out if my gift was broken or something, but I could hear everyone, but her. She looked over at us and it was like a breath of fresh air seeing her beautiful brown eyes which widened at the sight of us. She glanced around frantically at first I saw relief and confusion, but it quickly turned to horror as she realized the monsters we were.

"Vampires." Her voice chocked out barely audible, but it was the best sound in the world. Her voice, though the words were like a dagger. In two point five seconds Bella's eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped over in the arms of the vampires holding her. I went to step towards her taking my first breath since we entered and quickly stepped back. The venom swam in my mouth swooshing around, the fire in my throat revved and I wanted to devour her. The only thing that held me back was the love I had for her and Alice's tiny hand. I loved Bella, but hated her blood that was taunting me. It was so tempting and I wondered if it was just me or if it was that way for everyone. I concentrated on thoughts around me and the only two having control issues were Jasper and Esme. Jasper, because of my emotions and Esme, because of her newborn state.

There was conversation around me, but all I could think about was Bella's blood. It was so alluring, more so then anything I had ever smelled. I swallowed the venom quickly hating myself for having this reaction as I wanted so badly to go and make sure she was alright. Carlisle had the same thought as the vampires laid her on the ground, in a vulnerable state, I could just go over and sink… NO! _That is Bella, the love of you life, the reason you live._ I kept thinking of my love for her, that was the only thing that would keep me from drinking her intoxicating blood.

There was a long debate on what was going to be done with Bella, they spoke of her as if she was a piece of meat and nothing more. I learned that the leaders that Aro could read thoughts also with the exception of Bella. His gift worked differently though he had to have contact to read a though. He read my thoughts and not just the ones I was thinking, but all of them. He let Bella leave in our custody under a few terms, that I hated to agree to, but I could see they were the only way we were going to get her out of there alive. I was heartbroken when Carlisle carried Bella out, because I wanted to hold her near me, but I didn't have the strength. Aro's thoughts rang over and over in my head.

_She is free in their hands, but she will be dealt with either by the mind reader giving into his singer, which would be such a waste. Or they will change her, but either way she will no longer take the lives of our kind. Then hopefully one day they will all join us, her power will be great._

He thought I was out of hearing range when he thought this, but I was still close enough to catch it. I wanted to go back and rip him apart for thinking that I would harm Bella, but he was right. She was what they called my singer, her blood sings to me and it was very dangerous for her to be around me. More so then anyone else.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"**Nightmare or Dream Come True"**

**Edward's POV**

We quickly acquired a house and set it up just as we would do as humans. Alice set up a bedroom for Bella with comforting colors and a stocked closet. Bella was still unconscious as she had been for the past forty-eight hours. Carlisle had thrown things like 'mental breakdown' and 'comatose' around since we left Italy. I wasn't sure what to think, but I stayed as close as possible to her. I realized the longer I was around her scent and the more I let my love for her fill me, the easier it was to be around her. Eventually I was able to be in her room with her, which was painful, but I hunted often so that I could be near her.

Now that I could be near her I took her in fully. I had heard the others thoughts on the changes in her appearance, but seeing them for myself was different. She was slimmer and not in a good way, it was more of in a starving herself way. Her skin was almost as pale as my own, which wouldn't be healthy for her. There were bags under her eyes that looked permanently etched into her skin, then there was the smaller things that Carlisle had found. The stitches in her head, the fractures in her ribs, and the bruising around her neck. I knew that all those things most likely came from battling vampires, but I was still curious to hear from her how they happened.

A part of me wanted so badly for her to wake up, but the other part of me was terrified. She hadn't had the best reaction to us being monsters of the night. I just had to hope that somehow she could love me still and bring some light into my existence. I would fight for her whatever choice she made, if she ran from us I would keep the Volturi from finding her and forcing her into this life. If she stayed I would protect her and whatever choice she even made then. No matter what decision she made I would stand by her.

Suddenly I remembered something as I sat there, the letter that had been in the hotel room. I went to my room and pulled it out of the hiding spot, it wasn't addressed to anyone so I felt like it was alright to open it. I did so slowly afraid of what I would find inside. The words laid in front of me and my non existent heart broke, a sob ripped through me and if I was able to I would of cried.

_The pain is too much, the world is too empty. I am sorry to cause you anymore pain, but I can't live in a world that Edward does not exist. Please don't get vengeance, please don't morn me. I will be with him again soon, I believe that. I have to. _

_Bella_

The words were heartbreaking, but they gave me a little hope. She had said _in a world where Edward does not exist_. I do exist, as a monster, but I exist. Perhaps there was a way she could see passed me being what I am, perhaps there is a way we could be in each others lives. It was obvious that being parted from me was just as painful for her as it was for me. I could only hope that she could find something good in me, something in me to love.

**Bella's POV**

It was colorful, but dark.

Pleasant, but uncomfortable.

Warm, but cold.

It was a strange place that I had visited and it was as if everything had been a nightmare. It was as if Edward was safe, warm and still human. Yes in this world many things were the same as before, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was unconscious. So when I came back into consciousness it was no surprise that it all had been real, the Volturi, and my family now the same monsters we all hunted together only a year ago. If I had a worst nightmare it wouldn't be as bad as this, this was something I couldn't understand. It was painful to even think about and as I laid where ever I was I didn't want to open my eyes, because I would have to come back to reality. I took a deep breath knowing that eventually I would have to face them or my death, which ever would come to me. I had no idea what was waiting on the other side of my eyelids and honestly I was surprised I wasn't dead. _Wasn't that the verdict that Aro gave me?_

Prepared for the dreaded castle of the red eyed monsters and the strange topaz eyes of my former family I opened my eyes. The small amount of light burned them, but I fought passed it to see my surroundings. The room appeared to be empty and I let my eyes focus, it felt like I had been asleep for days. My body ached and I wondered where on earth I could be. The colors of the room were far to warm and rich for the castle of the Volturi. I doubt they would make me this comfortable to just end up killing me. It was also to cozy to be The Good Defenders headquarters, no this had Alice written all over it. _Alice_. Even as a vampire she has the need to decorate, which any other time I would find amusing, but for now I felt stressed. I wasn't sure how to comprehend my deceased loved ones as immortal beings.

On a whim I decided I didn't want to deal with this and I tossed the large comforter off of me and swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Though I hadn't thought about the effect of being out for so long and I swayed. A cold marble hand caught my elbow and I looked up into Carlisle's unfamiliar eyes. I quickly recoiled my hand and backed into a corner. It was natural to want to defend myself, but I had no weapons so I would have to retreat.

"Bella it is me Carlisle, I promise I will not harm you. We just want to make sure you are well and safe." He explained in the same calm manor that I remembered, but now his heart no longer beat. _Did that make him less compassionate?_ I glanced over at the door looking for an exit, but found two pairs of curious eyes, Alice and Emmett were peeking into the room. Both smiling excited and hopeful, I looked back to Carlisle.

"Am I free to leave?" I asked in a low whisper.

"If that is what you wish, but you have been out for a few days. I would recommend you eat something first." Carlisle suggested looking concerned. It was strange that he looked so different, but the same in ways. It was like the real Carlisle, but I still couldn't trust him. Vampires are tricky creatures. I sat down on the bed still facing the three vampires ready to make a get away if needed, Carlisle took that as an agreement. "Alright I will be right back, just take it easy."

He left the room slowly and gracefully, he was trying to appear as normal as possible around me, but I had already caught onto the gig. They were far from normal, it wasn't possible for them to be normal. They were the living dead, how could I think of them as the humans they were? I quickly made assessments of the room and wondered if they would really allow me to leave. A part of me wanted to say I was being stupid and they were the family I had, only immortal now, but I knew it couldn't be.

I tip toed my way to the window and looked out to see I was two stories up, this wouldn't be a problem. I quietly unlocked the window and pushed it up as silently as possible. I hitched one leg over and slipped out onto the slanted roof, I quickly braced myself on the edge of the house and made my way over to the gutter drain. Seeing that it was bolted to the house and not just screwed I used it as a ladder of sorts to climb down from the house. I was sure that by now they were onto me and I would have to hurry, it was all most likely pointless, but if I could just get into a city or somewhere more populated. I turned to make a run for it and there stood Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and Edward.

"Impressive little sis." Emmett bellowed and I could feel the shock and confusion on my face. He sounded the same, not his voice, but his words. He still seemed like the cheerful carefree Emmett that I remembered, but that couldn't be possible.

"Bella I assure you we will not harm you, please just let us get you healthy." Carlisle pleaded. His face along with Alice's looked concerned and sad, but it was Edward's face that broke my heart and scared me at the same time. His nostrils were flared angrily, but his eyes were soft. They were no longer the emerald that I loved and as our eyes meet, I felt it. The thing I had always felt looking into Edward's eyes, the goodness, the love, the wholeness. I could still feel it all, his soul was still there. The emotion hit so fast and hard that I forgot to breath, until the world started spinning. Edward automatically stepped forward grabbing my arm gently holding me up. I stared up into his eyes, there was pain, fear, anger, and hope there. He stiffened as my hand automatically moved towards his cheek. I couldn't help it, I had an urge to touch him, plus the electricity that ran through his hand to my arm was like a magnetic force pulling me towards him.

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward reached forward and whipped a stray tear away. All of it was still there the love and the want. He was no longer human, but at least he existed. Before he was dead and I was to never see him again, to never be held in his arms, but now he was here. He existed and it was possible to be near him and to be held by him. He released my arm and stepped back, it looked like he was in pain and as if he wasn't breathing. I could feel sadness envelope me as he put distance between us, he was here, but now that he was a beautiful immortal would he still want plain old me? Would I still want him? _Of course, I would always want Edward. It would be hard, but I always wanted him._

"Please come inside and eat Bella, you need your strength and you are far to thin." Alice said breaking my eye contact with Edward, I looked at her and only nodded. _What was happening to me_? I hated vampires, but here I was in love with one. With all reasonability he was human when I feel in love with him, but still. I was on a emotional rollercoaster as I took in what all of this meant. I recalled being placed in front of food and eating, but I don't know what it was or how it tasted. I was too lost in thoughts and emotions to pay attention.

"What are you thinking?" Edward broke the silence asking from across the room and I looked up at him startled. His voice was so much more musical and his beauty was even greater. The kindness and honest curiosity in his tone made me even more confused. All the vampires I had meet were confident and thought they were superior. The way Edward acted was as if I held all the cards in my hands.

"Lots of things." I finally answered, he nodded his head and had the saddest look in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't. It was silent once again and I finally excused myself up to my room and laid in the bed thinking. There was too much to sort through, too much to understand, it all gave me a headache. Could vampires be good? I was sure they couldn't, but I saw and felt a goodness in the people that once were my family. They seemed warm and more tamed then others of their kind. Also the eyes were not the frightening obvious blood red of the monsters I had hunted. I couldn't figure all this out in my room, I had to observe them. Question them, but if things went wrong they would kill me. For some reason dying now didn't seem so great now that I knew I wasn't going to find Edward on the other side. At some point my eyes closed and sleep found me, in my sleep I dreamed.

_The new Edward was cupping my cheek and looking at me longingly, he whispered his love in my ear. He held me in his arms and kissed my head. He was sweet and gentle, he was kind and caring. Just like the Edward I knew._

The sound of a lullaby I knew drifted to me as I opened my eyes, I knew who was playing. Only one person knew that song well enough to play it like that. Edward. His was smooth, gentle, and beautiful. I let the music guide me off of the bed, out of the room, down the hall, and into another room. Edward sat at the piano his fingers flowing across gently with his eyes closed and he looked amazing. My heart warmed and as I watched him share his love with me I knew that nothing else matter.

"Edward."

As soon as his name left my lips he was in front of me staring down at me. I could see the love, the fear, and the pain.

"Bella." He whispered with his velvet musical voice. It took my breath away the way he said it, the way the love flowed off of it.

"Do you still love me?" I asked nervously looking down, his cold finger rest under my chin and made me look up. I shivered, but not from the cold of his hand, it was from the emotion in his eyes.

"I will love you forever and always."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"**Clearing the Air"**

**Bella's POV**

To hear the words leave Edward's mouth was like heaven and I knew I could never be without him again. The family sat me down to tell me everything that had happened over the last year. I was surprised and happy to hear they had not killed a single human, they lived off animal blood. It only furtherer proved that they could never be true monsters, that they were too good for this evil life, but were finding a way to live in it. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward to long my heart was warmed to have him back, it was so unreal to have him next to me again. This was something I could of never imagined in my wildest dreams, but here it was. I wanted him, vampire or not. I wanted him. I loved him, just as much if not more then the first time I told him so. Our past flashed through my eyes and I saw that nothing could take that away, not even the fate he had been handed. He still wanted me and as I said I wanted him. A smile tugged at my lips and I was completely lost staring at his beauty. He had the same features, but they were enhanced he was even more beautiful.

"Bella can we go for a walk?" Edward asked sweetly and I could only nod, his smile was uneasy and he glanced at Alice for approval. I also learned that Alice could see the future and Jasper could read emotions, Edward apparently could read everyone's minds with the exception of mine. I wasn't sure why that was, but I couldn't say I didn't mind having my thoughts to myself.

I followed Edward out and we walked along the forest line in the backyard, I say backyard, but it was more like a pasture. Edward was silent and thoughtful in his features, I could tell he had a lot on his mind, as did I.

"Your different." He sighed and I looked up at him confused.

"So are you." He chuckled.

"I suppose so, but that is to be expected. I am a monster now." He sounded so angry and hurt, I grabbed his arm and he froze like a statue. I quickly took my hand off his arm and looked into his eyes.

"You could never be a monster." I saw the corner of his lips tug just a little.

"Do you have the urge to kill me Bella?" He asked after a moment and his lips turned into a smirk.

"No." I said hesitantly. Though I guess in the back of my mind I kind of did, I had a small urge to kill all of them, but not the people that they were, just the creatures they had become.

"Your still a horrible liar." He sighed shaking his head. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and his hand moved up, but just before it touched my skin he dropped it back down.

"Do you have the urge to kill me?" I asked him realizing that even though they survived off animal blood it was still in his nature to crave a humans blood.

"More so then anyone else in the world." I couldn't help the breath that caught in my throat and the widening of my eyes. Before I knew it I was on guard and ready to fight him off at a moments notice. "But I would never." He stared into my eyes and I believed him. "You are my life." He whispered the last part so low I barely caught it.

"Your mine to." I said wishing he would hold me in his arms, but he made no move to do so.

"How can you say that look at the monster I am, how can I be your life?" Just as he spoke the sun peeked through the shadows and hit his translucent skin, it threw diamonds around and I felt as if I needed sun glasses. For the first time ever I thought of it as beautiful, usually the sight was something to fear, something marking a monster for the creature it was, but here and now with him it was beautiful. He was beautiful.

"Beautiful." I sighed and looked into his horrified confused eyes. "Without you I am nothing, just an empty shell waiting for my time to end." He closed his eyes tight and I saw his hands shake a little.

"Why?" He asked after a long moment and I was confused as to what he meant, we were all over the place.

"Why what?"

"Why were you committing suicide?" He asked opening his eyes and I could see the pain there.

"Why not?" I asked shrugging my shoulders indifferent. He stared at me horrified and I could feel the pain emitting off of him. He shook his head as if he was trying to clear his thoughts.

"Come on." He growled grabbing my sleeve and pulling me back towards the house, he wasn't dragging me, but he was making sure I had no choice, but to go with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him panicking. The change honestly frightened me and I thought I was going to have to kick his ass, but he stopped and turned to look at me.

"I am taking you to Carlisle you are obviously out of your mind." He went on to vent and I just let him. "I knew when I saw that vision in Alice's mind that you had lost your mind, but I thought that if we could save you, then everything would be alright. That you would straighten up and continue on, have a full normal life. But no, here we stand and you still act as though your life had no meaning, as if it is worthless. What is wrong with you? Your obviously crazy, maybe Carlisle can council you." He was pacing back and forth now at a more then human pace, I wondered if he even knew how quickly he was walking back and forth.

"Edward." I yelled making him stop. "Could you be still you are giving me whip lash." By the look on his face I could tell he had no idea how fast he had been going, we both glanced down to the ground and he had already tattered a small trail there.

"Do you plan on leaving me again or sending me off on my own?" I asked him.

"Is that what you want?" He asked me. This was getting ridicules.

"Just answer the question." I ordered.

"Only if you wish." I sighed frustrated. Against my better instinct I took a step toward him.

"Edward do you want me to stay with you?" I said each word slowly and enunciated them.

"Forever." The honesty almost took me to my knees.

"Ok then I need no counseling." I assured him with a smile.

"Sure that is what all suicidal people say." He sighed.

"If I have you, then I have no reason to end my life." I assured him and he thought for a moment.

"You really didn't want to live without me." He sighed and I nodded a tear creeping up on me. "I love you so much." He said reaching up and cupping my cheek. His touch was cold, but I leaned into it. It felt right and I wanted to be enveloped into him, but he pulled away all too soon and took a few steps away from me.

"We better get back." He sighed gritting his teeth and I stared at him confused. His emotions were all over the place and honestly it was a little annoying. He turned and started walking before I could say anything. He walked more quickly and ahead of me as if he wanted to get away from me as soon as possible. If I was being honest it hurt and I didn't like the sickening feeling it was causing in my stomach. As soon as the house came into view Alice was at my side and Edward turned to me, his eyes were dark and he looked scary. He looked like a monster, he also looked sorrowful, but he didn't say anything. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

I stood frozen in fear that he had left me to never return. A pain ripped through my chest and I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry he will be back." Alice said linking our arms together and pulling me towards the house. "He wants me to talk to you."

I just nodded and followed Alice into the house. I didn't like being away from Edward, I had just got him back and didn't want to spend a moment away from him. He was different, but he was still my Edward. Alice took me into a room that I guessed was hers, as it had a lot of pink in it. Only Alice would like that much pink, I sat down on the bed wondering why a vampire would need a bed, but just shook my head trying not to think to much.

"Bella." I looked up to Alice's topaz eyes as she sat in a chair in front of me. "I know there is a lot to take in, but Edward wanted me to explain a few things to you. He would do it himself, but it is hard for him to be around you." The pain throbbed, it was hard for him to be around me and all I wanted was for us to be together.

"We are still new to this life and it is hard to ignore the call of human blood, but we manage. Until now besides Carlisle, Edward has been the strongest." She paused watching me. "Your blood is strong to Edward, it calls him more so then anyone else's. It hurts him and terrifies him to be around you. He is scared that he is going to slip up and the monster is going to take over, even though I tried to assure him that wouldn't happen, he still fears it will. Though he forgets I know more then he does." She said tapping her head before continuing. Alice went on and explained in more detail about how painful it was for Edward, but how he couldn't stay away from me. I sat listening wishing that I could do something to ease his pain, do something to make it easier on him.

Edward returned later and the family called me into the living room after I had finished my dinner. I took a seat on the couch alone as everyone else stood around the room staring at me. I sat waiting for someone to say something or to move.

"Bella." It was Carlisle who spoke. "I know that we just keep piling stuff on you today, but we needed to speak to you about the Volturi." A shiver ran through me, but it was one of anger, not fear. They were the reason Edward was in pain being near me and they were the reason my family were no longer human like me.

"As you know that they sentenced you to death." I nodded at him recalling that and now was were my curiosity peeked. I had wondered how they had saved me. "Well we had to make a promise of sorts in order to save you." I started to feel nervous as I could see the hesitation in Carlisle's eyes and when I looked over at Edward, he looked worried and angry.

'Uh huh." I said trying to just get him to say the words and get it over with. The build up was killing me. I looked back to Carlisle as he spoke.

"We had to assure them that we would either kill you or change you ourselves." I took a deep breath the first emotion fear, then panic. My natural instincts kicked in and suddenly they were all enemies again.

"Love." Edward's voice said breaking into my ravine and calming me instantly. He was bent down in front of me looking into my eyes. "We did assure them of this, but we will not listen. We will hide you, we will protect you. You don't have to worry about a thing. You can live a human life as you wish and we will protect you." I looked around the room and realized that everyone else didn't look as sure as Edward did.

"I love you, I will protect you." Edward said making me look back at him.

His eyes only showed love for me, warming me from the inside out, and the look in his eyes took the breath right out of me. He was still my Edward underneath it all, he still had some humanity intact. I could see it.

His heart no longer beat, but he still loved.

The blood no longer flowed, but he warmed me.

The breaths were no longer needed, but he stole them from me.

The decision was made before I could even think the words. I loved Edward and I wanted forever with him no matter the cost.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"**Fighting Nature" **

**Edward's POV**

I had just promised and swore to Bella that I would protect her, that she wouldn't have to be a monster like me when Alice's vision clouded my mind. We saw Bella as a immortal, equal to us. Blood red eyes, granite skin, and perfect features. She was in my arms our skin the same translucent granite, the same temperature. She smiled as she caressed my face and I had no pain, love radiated between us. It was a stunning vision, we looked beautiful together, she looked stunning, but there was no way I was letting her become a monster. We would find a way to be together, a way to keep her human. A selfish part of me wanted her to be like me so I wouldn't have to be in pain, so I could hold her and kiss her without fear. But the part that loved her was stronger, that part didn't want her to be a monster. Bella could never be a monster, she was too pure, too good for that.

That vision was a red flag telling us that we were doing something wrong, something wasn't right. We had to figure out what that was and change it. Bella had to stay human even if it was the last thing I did.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked cupping her face in his hands. I wished I could touch Bella like that. Alice's eyes shot to me, she wasn't sure if she should say it in front of Bella. I shook my head at her telling her that we should wait until Bella wasn't around. I knew that Bella had a right to know, but I didn't want to frighten her. We were silent for a moment and my family caught on that I didn't want Bella knowing so they all started assuming the worst in their thoughts. I glanced at Bella and she was narrowing her eyes at me. I wished I knew what she was thinking, what was going on in her mind? How come I could hear everyone, but her? Was it because I loved her? Was I not trying hard enough? I hadn't had to try with anyone else, perhaps I had to try with her.

"What are you hiding?" Bella asked after a moment and I hid the panic. Bella had always been smart, but she was different now. She was more on her toes, she was more aware of her surroundings. She was stronger then ever before.

"Nothing." I said quickly and her eyes narrowed even more so.

"Don't hid things from me." She said with a menacing voice, it caught me and everyone else off guard. _'You should tell her__.' _Alice and Carlisle both thought to me at the same time. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. I didn't want her to know, I didn't want to scare her.

"Fine." I grumbled once everyone's, but Bella's thoughts hit me. I walked over to Bella getting as close as possible, it was painful, but I ventured to her anyway. "Alice saw you as one of us."

I waited for the panic, the fear, the worry, anything negative to cross her brown eyes, but it didn't. She just shrugged her shoulders and I almost saw a smile pull at her lips. Bella's reaction confused me, scared me. Angered me.

"I promise you I won't let it happen." I assured her even though I got the feeling she didn't care either way. Her disregard of her life was beginning to ware on my patience. Now I saw emotion pass through her, it was anger.

"What if that is what I want?" She asked looking into my eyes, her shoulders squared and in that moment it hit me. The vision had come to Alice, because Bella had made up her mind. Bella wanted to be like me.

"You don't know what you are saying." The anger within started bubbling over, I couldn't believe she thought that I would let her give her human life to be like us. "You don't want to be a monster. I won't let you be a monster."

"Exactly." Bella interrupted me and I stared at her confused. The girl was always confusing so I don't know why I expected that part of her to be different.

"Exactly what?" I asked frustrated that I couldn't just pick it out of her thoughts like everyone else in the world.

"I won't be a monster, because your not a monster. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, none of you are monsters. Your not cold hearted murders like other vampires. I can be a good vampire like you." She insisted standing up and coming over to me. I took a step back as her scent him me like a wrecking ball. I held my breath trying to control my thirst and fire ragging in my throat. What her scent did to me, what the monster in me craved, proved that.

"We are monsters Bella. There is no such thing as a good vampire, we are still vampires. We may not kill humans, but that doesn't mean that we don't want to. I want to kill you now." I growled at her trying to show her the monster I was. I didn't want to scare her off, I didn't want her to not want me, but I had to make it clear I was still a monster. She stood her ground showing no fear, she didn't fear me. She arched an eyebrow at me and narrowed her eyes. I continued doing my best to force this idea out of that beautiful mysterious head of hers.

"We are cold, soulless creatures. We aren't cold hearted Bella, no we aren't. But that is because we have no heart, no blood flows through us. Can't you see we are the walking dead." My voice broke I couldn't help it, it hurt to say that to her, because I didn't believe it. I didn't want it to be true. I loved Bella and although my heart was silent I still felt it there, I still felt love for her in it.

"You listen to me Edward Masen, I love you and I will not live without you again. It nearly killed me once and if we aren't together again I will not survive. I want this, I want you. I don't want to grow old without you, my life means nothing without you in it." Her voice was fierce, tears flowed over the brim of her eyes and down her cheeks. I closed my eyes swallowing the venom in my mouth and tried to figure out what to say or what to do. I wanted forever with her, I wanted to hold, kiss, and touch her like everyone else got to do with the person they loved. But I didn't want her to be a vampire, I really just did not want this for her. Though at the end of the day I knew I could not deny Bella anything she truly wanted. I was checked out for the rest of the conversation telling her I would think about it, it wasn't what she wanted to here, but she took it.

Once Bella passed out and I do mean passed out, because she was fighting off sleep like a bad habit we had a family meeting. We had some concerns and other things to discuss that I didn't want Bella hearing. I was racking my brain trying to find a way out of this, finding a way to keep Bella human. As fast as I was thinking things Alice was having visions, but every time they had the same ending.

"Edward!" Alice finally growled, I glanced at her as did everyone else. "Please stop your making my head ache." She sighed and Jasper shot me a warning glare.

_Mr. overprotective. _I thought rolling my eyes at him.

"Sorry." I apologized and tried not to think of things that would make visions soar through her mind. I knew Carlisle was going to speak and what he was going to say before the words left his lips and I braced myself for them.

"Edward, son. I think that if this is what Bella wants then you should allow it." I groaned in response to his words, the rest of the family echoing him. With the exception of Rose, I glanced at her hoping she would voice to everyone what she was saying to me. When we locked eyes she realized what I wanted, with a sigh she spoke up.

"I think that she should stay human. Bella has something that none of us can ever have again, she has a chance to be human. She can get married, have babies, grow old, I would give almost anything for those things." Although Rose found out long before we were vampires that she couldn't have babies she was now aware of the fact that it was really never going to be possible.

"But don't you see." Alice said irritated, she wanted Bella to be like us. "She doesn't want any of those things without Edward, just like I wouldn't want them without Jasper, or that you wouldn't want them without Emmett. Just like Esme couldn't live without Carlisle, Bella can't live without Edward." We were all silent and Jasper's thoughts made me growl, he spoke up to defend himself.

"I am sorry, but it is true brother. If you don't change her she will die, she said it herself she can't survive without you."

"She won't have to be without me, I just want her to be human." Did they not see that? I couldn't be without Bella just as she couldn't be without me, but why couldn't we be together the way we are now. I mean surly over time I could get used to her scent.

"You would be putting her in danger everyday." Carlisle said looking into my eyes with a hand on my shoulder, he was right. I hated it, but he was right.

"Plus there is the Volturi, not that I wouldn't love to pick a fight with them." Emmett smirked, anxious to try out his new strength. My eyes slid closed as their words sunk in and I knew they were all right, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. I didn't want to accept it, but Bella's mind was made up. My family made their decision and the alternative was putting Bella in danger. I couldn't allow that I had to keep her safe no matter the cost, but what if that cost was her soul?

"It is the only way, son." Were the words I heard from Carlisle as I left the room, I made my way to the room that Bella was sleeping in. Taking a seat in the chair that I sat in for days while she was unconscious. I watched her chest rise and fall steadily, her hair sprawled out framing her beautiful heart shaped face.

'_Esme and myself are going for a hunt, her thirst is getting to her. We will be back tomorrow night.' _Carlisle thought to me and I understood, Esme was barely over a week old, this was harder for her then anyone. Well with the exception of me.

Everything about Bella seemed to be different then I remembered. Sure my human memories were hazy, but I barely recognized the girl before me. Deep down I still saw the same Bella, but she was so broken, but so strong. She had lived through things that most couldn't of made it through for two seconds. Her body was frail and fragile looking, more so then before. Her hair was long and a stringy mess. Bruises and scars across the smooth surfaces of her skin. Even her attitude and her body language were different. Her steps were calculated, almost silent now. Her eyes take everything in, not missing anything. They had a wildness to them that I had never seen before. Yes Bella was different, she was hardened by the loss of her entire family. She was strong, brave, but I had to keep in mind that she did give up. She walked into the Volturi and asked to die, she surrendered to the pain and the loss. I had to think about that, she was strong, but she wasn't strong enough to live without me. Being honest I knew I wasn't strong enough to leave her, to be away from her again. So with that I made up my mind if Bella truly wanted to be with me forever then I would grant her that. I would grant us that.

**Bella's POV**

Lost in unconsciousness wasn't pleasant at all, my dreams were haunted by loneliness and pain. It was like I was living without Edward again, like I was dying from the inside out. I wanted one thing and one thing only. Edward. I would give up my soul, my life, and every part of myself for him. In truth I had already done that when I thought he was dead and now I didn't deserve someone as beautiful and as perfect as him, but I wanted him. I loved him more then anyone had ever loved anyone. My life wasn't worth living without him.

My dreams turned from sadness and pain to fear.

_They made their way to me in their dark cloaks, evil smiles on their pasty faces. The only thoughts in my head were of Edward's safety, but he wasn't safe. They had him restrained, one big vampire had his hands locked on Edward's neck. Threatening to rip it off and rid him of his immortal life. I begged and pleaded for them to take me instead, but the dark haired leader I knew as Aro snickered saying that Edward had his chance. Suddenly my family was at my feet ripped apart and a match was thrown onto the top of the pile. The screams flooded my ears, it was painful and screechy. _

"Bella, please wake up." Edward's velvety voice was panicked and worry struck. My eyes snapped open and I gasped for air, thankful I was just having a nightmare. Thankful that Edward was still alive, the tears flowed down my face as I recalled my dream. I couldn't let that happen, we had to do as the Volturi ordered us to.

"Edward please you have to change me." I begged through the tears and fear coursing through me. I hadn't been afraid for a long time, but I was afraid now. Edward was closer to me then he had been since we were reunited, he wiped my tears away quickly, but he didn't speak. I could tell he wasn't breathing, a sob rocked through me as I realized how painful this was for him. "I don't want to cause you any pain, I don't want to get you killed." I told him as the sobs broke free and tears flowed. I heard Edward sigh and I looked up into his honey eyes to see nothing, but love.

"I will do it Bella. I want you forever." His words warmed me completely and I felt like I could breath for the first time in a long time. He was going to do it, he was going to change me and we could be together forever.

Edward had agreed to change me or rather Carlisle was going to do it, but Edward wanted me to be like him. He wanted to keep me forever just like he had promised long ago. I had begged for him to get Carlisle and do it then and there, but he said something about waiting a little bit. I wasn't too happy about the idea, but I would let him do it his way. All that matter was that he was going to change me.

"So Bella for your transformation do you want to wear this blue dress or the black one?" Alice asked holding up two dressed causing me to burst into a fit of laughter. She stared at me like I was crazy. "I am serious Bella." She warned.

"Oh I know you are, that is what is so funny. Only you would worry about wardrobe for something like this."

"Yeah well keep laughing and I will put you in pink." She quirked and eyebrow at me and I chuckled.

"Fine the blue one." I smiled, she nodded in approval.

"Why blue?" Rose asked entering the room, she had been keeping her distance so I was happy to see her in the same room as me.

"Well for one Edward loves blue on me and for two black makes it feel like a funeral and it isn't the end of a life. It is the beginning of one." Rose sighed not looking like she agreed.

"Bella do you understand everything that you are giving up?" Rose asked looking half guilty, half annoyed.

"Yes I do, but without Edward nothing else matters."

"What about children?" I knew children were a soft spot for Rose, she wanted a child more then most could even understand.

"Never really in the cards for me. Plus if I were going to have children I would want them with Edward." I shrugged being completely honest.

"As long as your sure." Rose sounded sad and it made me self conscious, it made me feel like she didn't want me in this life with her forever. I didn't have a chance to ask her, because Alice gasped dropping the heels she had been holding in her hands. They hit the hardwood floor with a loud thud and before I knew it Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were in the room with us. I stared at Alice, her face horrified and confused. A shiver ran through me and I was suddenly highly on guard, there was something horrible coming for us. My first thought involving my latest nightmare. The Volturi. My family ripped to pieces and burned, because of me.

"It is all blank, there is nothing." She whispered almost to low for me to catch. I glanced at Edward he was bracing himself against the frame of the door, whatever she had seen was terrifying him.

"What do you mean blank?" Jasper asked his words rushed.

"I mean the future it is gone, it is like a black curtain is blocking everything from me." Alice answered her voice shaking.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked with a slight growl.

"I don't know." Alice said leaning into Jasper, fear was tense in the room. It radiated off of all of us, but suddenly a calm eased over us. I looked up to see Jasper with his eyes closed, I could tell he was concentrating on keeping the room calm. His gift was amazing and for a moment I wondered if I would have a gift, I hoped I would.

"Should we call Carlisle?" Emmett asked and I was surprised to see him looking tense, he always found humor in everything. Though there was nothing funny about the future being blank.

"You can try, but they are in the mountains his phone won't work." Alice said holding two fingers to each of her temples.

A eerie silence came over the room and I looked to Edward, he was still molded to the frame of the door. Stress clear on his face, I made my way towards him and stood blocking his view of the wall. He looked at me and gave me a half smile, I knew he was just trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry love I am sure everything is fine." I knew he was lying, I could see it in his eyes, but I just nodded my head. I had to trust that everything would indeed be fine weather any of us believed it or not.

The rest of the day was tense everyone was on edge after Alice's vision and no one knew how anything was going to play out. Alice was trying desperately to see the future she could see glimpses of all of us, but nothing was concrete. The near future was completely gone and with it all the clarity of all of our futures. Edward did his best to reassure me, but not having the physical reassurance wore on me. I wanted to be in his arms, I wanted him to kiss me, I just wanted it to be the way it used to be. Which made me slightly fearful of being changed, because I couldn't be sure that once I was one of them I would still be me, that I would still love Edward the same way. It also felt as though I had just got them all back and something was already lurking to rip it all away.

"What are you so unsure about?" Jasper asked me in a hushed voice, but of course everyone in the room heard. I smiled at him sheepishly feeling the blush color my cheeks. I just shook my head trying to find an emotion that wouldn't make Jasper question me. "Everything is going to be fine." Just like Edward he tried to assure me. What they didn't know was that the more they said it the more I didn't believe it.

"Yeah come on Bells, what more can happen?" Emmett chuckled tousling my hair, I cringed, because there was plenty more the could happen.

Edward could change his mind. They could be taken from me again. I could be alone again wishing to die.

"Bella it is going to.." I interrupted Jasper as I felt a calm start to come over me.

"To be fine, I got it." It was frustrating being treated like a frail human, because that is the way they were treating me. Like I was going to break under the pressure, they hadn't seen what I had seen, they hadn't felt the despair and loss that I had. They didn't understand. Before I knew it the tears were flowing down my face and I couldn't stop them, they were a long time coming and I hated myself for letting them fall. Before I knew it Edward was in front of me, I could see the agony on his face.

"I am fine don't torture yourself." I told him feeling guilty that I was causing him pain.

"Bella, please let me help. What is going on in there?" He asked taping my forehead lightly. I shook my head, he could never understand. "Please what are you thinking?" He pleaded with me and even though I didn't want to tell him, his crooked grin melted me and I lost all resolve. Thought I think Jasper's little gift was helping with that also.

"I just can't explain it, I don't think any of you could understand." Everyone was gathering around as five set of eyes stared waiting for an explanation.

"Make us understand Bella." Edward pleaded, he just wanted to help, but how did I put it in words? They all stayed silent and waited while I got my thoughts together. I didn't really want to talk about it, but I hoped it would make things easier, possibly distract them for a moment.

"That day you all left me, Esme, and Jacob behind I had a horrible feeling, it just felt wrong. Then like that you all were ripped from my life, no bodies, no goodbyes, no closure. That day more then just you six died, because I died. With you gone everything was gone for me. I felt like I couldn't breath and when I did it was painful, so painful. My heart was ripped right out of my chest, my soul, my heart it was all gone. Esme and Jacob tried to get through to me, but I had nothing to live for. I experienced so many emotions, ones that I couldn't handle, but I kept them within. Then their were the horrible dreams so I couldn't even get peace in sleep and it was hard to sleep, because I had slept with you by my side for so long." I looked into Edward's eyes as I spoke and he looked broken as he relived my pain with me.

"Then there was anger and I liked the way anger felt, it was easier so I went with it. I left everything behind and with the anger I felt like I could find a release, a way out of my own personal purgatory. I wanted revenge, I was blood hungry, and more then anything I just wanted it all to end. I wanted to die." Edward closed his eyes tight when I said it even though it was no secret it was still hard for him to hear. He started to speak, but I stopped him.

"Everything, everyone was stolen from me and in what I thought was my last moments on earth I had it all back. It scared the hell out of me, because I wanted it all back, but I knew my heart couldn't take anymore loss. I am terrified that I am going to lose you all again, that someone or something is going to separate us. That is why I am unsure, that is way I am so emotional, because I feel like it is inevitable. I feel like everything will be lost again." The pain in Edward's eyes mirror mine and I didn't need to be a mind reader to see he had felt the same way, he felt the same way. He understood, as hard as it was to believe he understood. Before I knew it he had his arms wrapped around me and I was tucked into his chest. He held me tight and I let the unshed tears fall as I clung to his chest.

His scent was sweet, his body cold, and solid, but it felt right. His arms felt right and a shiver ran through me, but not because of his cold skin. It was because of all the love radiating off of him.

"I will never let anything separate us again." He promised and his voice held so much intense emotion I couldn't help, but believe it. I believed in Edward and I held tight to him knowing this was hard for him and he would most likely pull away soon. I held tight to the comfort he gave me and I held tight to his promise to change me. If I was no longer human and unbreakable like him, I could protect him and keep him with me forever.

The light of day had faded and the sky was dark when Edward lead me up to my room to get some rest, he was standing in closer proximity then he had been able to lately. His hand on the small of my back leading me and I couldn't help but lean back into his touch. A small smile playing on my lips as I felt whole and knew that nothing could tear us apart. I knew this, because not even nature could take us apart. Edward instinctively wanted to kill me, but he fought against it.

Edward practically tucked me into the bed and then surprised me by laying down next to me on top of the blanket and I smiled glad to have him back. I had missed spending my nights by his side, the bed had been so empty like my life, a reminder. He put one arm around me and pulled me close to him which was an even bigger surprise, but I could vaguely tell that he wasn't breathing, which made sense. He was slightly rigid, but just having him make this effort and fight against what he was warmed me to the core.

"The lion and the lamb." I whispered as I dozed off into a content blissful sleep.

The warm moment wouldn't last, because the forewarning of Alice's vision would come into play and things would inevitably be set into motion.

**A/N: There is only a chapter or two left so I did mark this story as complete, but just know this was NOT the last chapter. I will have the rest up soon, please comment & add me to your updates/favorites for more. **


	31. Chapter 31

**I know you are totally in shock that I updated, lol. **

**It has been forever and I apologize, but I have some great news for you this chapter is up and the next chapter is complete. **

**I will edit chapter 32 and have it up in a couple of hours :)**

**I am going to try and actually finish this story this week. **

**Crossing fingers, now go read!**

**Chapter 31**

"**The End of the Beginning"**

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't give up on finding her; everyone told me that she was better off wherever she was because the council members were going to have her killed. She broke the rules, she ran away, and she held council members hostage. She had completely lost her mind and I knew she was hurting because all of this was hurting me. She was my imprint, my other half, but the more distance that was put between us the more I felt like I was losing that. I felt as if I was losing her, though in truth I never really had her. Edward always had her, but now was my chance to build her back up and create the life that I had envisioned for us. We all had been through so much, lost so much, but I had a plan. I would find her, save her, and then we would disappear together.

_Jacob you know you can't run from this. _

Sam's thoughts reached me as we ran through the Italian forest. The council had sent Sam's entire unit on the hunt for Bella, they also had two other units after her, but I had to find her first. I was about a mile ahead of Sam, but he was gaining on me. It was times like these that I hated that we could hear each other's thoughts in wolf form. He knew all my plans and he knew my next moves, I picked up speed hoping to get more distance between us and our mental connection.

The sun was high in the sky and the heat of it was nothing like what I felt in the southern states of the US. This sun was different, it didn't have the warmth that penetrated my steady one oh eight temperature, it had an eerie feeling to it. As I ran along the Forest line I picked up a scent that I would know anywhere, it was Bella. It was sweet like strawberries and fresh like rain. My heart skipped a beat and all my senses went into over drive I was so relieved that I almost missed the sickly sweet vampire scent that accompanied her perfect perfume.

My nostrils flared and a growl vibrated through my chest as the scent assaulted me. I deciphered through the small differences in the scents to gauge how many of them there were.

One. Two. Three….Seven total that were consistent with the time that her scent passed through. Then there were four other scents that were stronger as if they had passed by after the other seven bloodsuckers. My heart beat erratically and I felt tears slid out of my wolfish eyes, the heart wrenching pain came over me. There was no way Bella could survive that many leeches. Two would be too much for her to take on; she wouldn't have stood a chance against eleven.

As I stood debating which way to follow the trail Sam and his pack caught up with me, they all stood taking in the scents and their thoughts were aligned with mine. Looking left and right something within me told me to go right, so I put my nose in the air and followed the trail of eleven vampires and the one human that meant more to me than anything in the world.

_Jake what are you doing?_ I ignored Sam's thoughts as him and the rest of the pack yelled after me. They knew what I was doing, I was going to save Bella and if she was already de… I couldn't think the word, but if the outcome was bad, then I would forfeit my life because a world without her was one I didn't want to live in.

_Jacob there is too many of them and this is against protocol. _Sam really wasn't swaying me or changing my mind any with his protocol BS.

_Think of your dad. _My movements paused for only a moment as Seth mentioned my dad, but I couldn't just turn around and leave Bella.

I didn't have to tell them what I was thinking, they knew what was on my mind and as I picked up speed, I heard their debate behind me.

_Are we really just going to let him commit suicide? _Seth asked Sam.

_You think we should risk our hides for his stupidity._ Paul snorted and I hoped they wouldn't follow me; there was no point in them losing their lives also. Though we were even numbered with the vampires, Sam's ten plus I, but I still wanted them to stay behind. It seemed that Carlisle's entire unit was going to die; I was the only one left aside from Bella. I couldn't save Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett and then I failed Esme and now Bella also. I didn't deserve to live, I deserved to die alongside the family that I had come to love. (even Edward and his annoying ass) How could I not love someone that Bella loved? I'll admit that I said and did some horrible things, but at the end of the day, I did love Bella with my whole heart.

I was quickly out of hearing distance and had no idea what choice Sam had made, but I hoped it was to go back and tell the council that Unit nineteen-oh-one was officially wiped out.

**Bella's POV**

The morning came with a heavy invisible weight looming above us, as we all silently feared what Alice's lack of vision meant; she still wasn't seeing anything. Her visions for our futures were nothing more than a black blanket. She was able to see Esme and Carlisle running through the forest and four sets of feet following them, but then the vision would suddenly disappear. I watched Alice and Edward frustrated as they had silent debates with each other. It was amazing that the two of them had such strong gifts, but it was annoying and very impolite of them to leave everyone else out.

I wondered if I would have a gift and thought that I better if I was going to be with the gorgeous mind reader. Edward was definitely the love of my life, but seeing his insane beauty made me feel even more unworthy of him. Also guilt was bearing down on me, I had killed countless vampires and here I was sitting with my family, all of whom were now the very creatures we killed. All along everyone had assured me that they were soul-less murdering monsters, but now I knew different and with that I knew that I was the murderer.

I felt a wave of calm and ease overcome me and looked up to see Jasper watching me. I gave him a small smile trying to tell him I was fine. Jasper as a vampire was very different from Jasper as human; as a human he was so in charge and in control, but I could tell that the monster in him was fighting and trying to escape. Sometimes when the AC would shift on I would see his eyes shift to black and he would stiffen. I was causing all of them pain just by being in the room with them and I couldn't wait to be changed so I could stop hurting them. We all had hurt long enough; it was time to start living, or whatever you want to call it. I guess existing would be more appropriate. The idea of becoming a vampire was scary to me, but the idea of not being with Edward was worse. I had lost him once and I wasn't going to do that again, I couldn't live through it again. It was either death or damnation; I easily picked damnation without a second thought.

"I think we need a distraction," Emmett announced as he put his game controller down. It was strange that the house they had here was set up just as humans would be; it was almost like everything was the way it used to be, with the exception that I was the only one with a beating heart.

"I think you and Rose had plenty of distractions last night," Edward growled and I watched amused as Rose smirked and Emmett broke out in a huge grin.

"Your day will come," Emmett assured Edward and I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. Jasper half growled, half groaned.

"Can we please not make Bella's blood flow anymore than we have too," Jasper said through clenched teeth. My eyes widened and I realized just how sensitive my blood was to him. I apologized and tried to calm down my flaming skin because in the embarrassment of realizing my blood tempted him a new rush of blush had taken over my face. I tried to think of something that would distract both Jasper and I.

"Oh, Jasper," I shrieked excited as I recalled a story I really wanted to tell him about. "I met the nicest couple in Texas, on a ranch they were so nice to me, even after the gentlemen caught me trying to steal food."

Jasper smiled at me, but his eyes were guarded it was like he could read my mind. He knew whom I was talking about without even saying it. Everyone else, with the exception of the mind reader was looking back and forth between us.

"You meet my parents?" Jasper asked seeming unsure as to if he wanted to know more about it.

"Yeah, I was trying to steal some potatoes to eat out of your father's field. I thought I was going to have to fight him off, but he wasn't mad; he was actually very kind. He invited me in for dinner, where I met your mother and realized just who they were. They told me a story about a photograph on the wall, the one that made me realize that you were indeed their son. They were so trusting and kind to me, they were the only humans I was around for months, but they were so warm and welcoming; they brought me back to life for a moment. I guess at the time I should of put everything together and I would of known that you were still somewhere in the world." I thought about it more now and understood that I was missing the clues. "I mean first of all, there were no bodies, and then your parents told me they received a letter from you, I should have known that Billy wouldn't have written it for you. I should have opened my mind and realized that you, all of you were still alive."

I felt Edward's cold touch and I looked up from the floor and into his eyes, I thought it would be hard getting used to not seeing the vibrant green, but just seeing him look at me was enough to drown that out.

"All that matters is that we are together now and I will never let anything come between us again." He didn't breathe after he spoke and I could tell he was holding his breath, Edward's jaw was tight, and I knew once again I was causing him pain.

"Change me now," I pleaded. Edward looked taken back for a moment before he shook his head 'no'. "Please."

"I can't," was his simple answer, but I knew he could. Our love could do anything and I hated having to wait to be close to him. I wanted to kiss his lips and feel his body against mine. I missed him, he was sitting right here and I missed him.

Alice gasped and Edward left my side and went to hers in a matter of seconds. Everyone surrounded her and started questioning her, but she just sat there terrified.

"I can't see at all, every future is gone, everything is completely black," Alice stated her voice shaking with fear. My eyes were on her and my throat felt dry as everyone tried to figure out what could cause her lack of vision. She hadn't had her gift long enough to master it and know exactly what the problem was, but we all knew there was a problem.

About that time we heard a wolf howl, Edward uttered one word or rather a name; "Jacob."

My eyes widened in horror, because I knew Jacob wouldn't understand, he wouldn't let me stay and he wouldn't back down from a fight. Not only that, but the elders wanted my head and he could very well have a good number of people with him trying to take me down.

"Bella, stay in the house," Edward told me, but I was already in action following him and the rest of the family out of the house. I walked with them as if I was one of them; I had grown graceful and lethal in my walk as my confidence with my skills had developed over the time I spent alone on my killing spree.

It was strange that I was now walking with the vampires, the enemies of a prior life; I was now walking with them to protect them from someone I once fought along side. Of course I had also fought along side them, but the irony was not lost on me. I could barely make out Jacob's wolf form as he paced the tree line, his head shot up as soon as he heard us exit the house. His head turned to the side in confusion as he took in the sight of us, shock pushed him back on his heels and then he growled. Fury rang through the trees and his teeth bared, Edward translated.

"He can't believe his eyes and he is debating on weather or not he should phase." I looked up into Edward's eyes as he held on tight to my hand, when I looked back at Jacob I could see his eyes narrowing on mine and Edward's joined hands.

"Jacob," I took a slow step forward, but Edward tried to block me and push me behind him. I glared up at him and pulled my hand from his, I wasn't the same girl I used to be. "I don't need you to protect me," I warned him he eyed me for a moment his eyes widening in surprise, but he stepped out of the way.

I walked forward a few steps and held my hands up to Jacob letting him know that I didn't want to fight him, even thought I was pretty sure it wasn't me he wanted to fight anyway. He and Edward had always been enemies and now they were actual real life mortal enemies.

"Jake, you can phase, we need to talk. No one is going to hurt you or me." I promised him, even in his wolf form I could see that he wasn't buying it. Although it was the truth, no one wanted to harm him, at least I didn't.

"If that were the case would she be standing in front of you?" Edward asked, answering Jacob's silent monologue. Jacob growled at Edward, obviously confused as to how he knew what he was thinking. "We are not holding her hostage, she is free to go if she would like, and she isn't a prisoner."

"It is alright, Jake, they are more human than you think." I assured him, but by the wolfy scoff I could tell that he disagreed. "Fine, if you don't want to give us a chance to explain then you have two choices here; One, you leave in peace and never return or two, you fight and you die."

I think by the audible gasp around me that everyone was surprised by my words, it hurt to think of Jacob dying and I hoped it wouldn't come to that, but I would protect my family and as much as Jacob was family, Edward was my lifeline. I would always choose Edward, there wasn't even a choice, and he was like breathing.

Jacob finally went behind a tree and phased, when he remerged he was in nothing, but a pair of cut off shorts, his muscles tense and his hands fisted at his sides. His eyes were narrowed at Edward and then at me, but I could see the softness he held for me there.

"Someone start telling me what the hell is going on here!" Jacob demanded as he approached us, he was almost to me and I could tell he was going to grab me, but Edward got to me first.

Edward wrapped an arm protectively around my waist and Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. He growled and shook ferociously as his eyes narrowed at Edward.

"Get your filthy blood sucking hands off of her NOW!" Jacob's voice started out unsteady and low, but ended with a yelling growl. Jacob's unease and growl caused the vampires behind me to crouch and growl. It was their instinct to fight Jacob and protect me.

I unwrapped myself from Edward and gave him a reassuring smile, then I made my way over towards Jacob. Edward reached for me again and pulled me towards him, this sent Jacob into a rumbling growl. I knew he was close to losing control.

"He isn't in control Bella, he could hurt you," Edward warned. I rolled my eyes and then narrowed them at him.

"He isn't in control, because you keep touching me. Plus I can take care of myself, now let me go." I ordered and Edward released my hand like a hot potato. I felt slightly guilty for using the tone that I did with him, but I wasn't some weak human. I was strong and I could take care of myself, I had fought countless vampires, a little wolf was no match for me.

I slowly approached Jacob and when I reached him, he pulled me into a hug. Edward growled just as Jacob had when Edward was touching me. I patted Jacob's back and then pushed away from him. I still had a soft spot for my best friend. We had many rough times together, but he was still my friend and he would always be family.

"Come on Bella, we have to get out of here. I have to get you out of here," Jacob said trying to pull me towards the tree line. I yanked my arm from his huge hands.

"I am not going anywhere Jacob, but I think it is best that you leave," I warned him.

"Leave you here with these leeches, I don't think so." Jacob shook his head and his body shook right along with it.

I placed my hand on his chest in an effort to calm him, he was so hot, and his body felt like it was on fire. I knew he ran warmer than everyone else, but I had only had cold touches for a long while so it felt strange to me, I ignored it and focused on what I needed to say.

"Jacob," I said as I made him make eye contact with me. When his dark brown eyes were staring into mine I continued. "They are more human than you think," Jacob scoffed interrupting me, and then he glanced over my shoulder and growled again.

I knew this wouldn't get anywhere with them all ready to ripe each others heads off; I let out a heavy sigh and turned to look back at Edward. He was staring at my hand on Jacob's chest and Emmett had a hand on his shoulder as if to hold him back. I shook my head annoyed that his jealousy was ruling him at a time like this. As if he could feel my eyes on him, he meet my gaze, his honey eyes pleading with me to step away from the unstable dog, as I am sure he would refer to him in his thoughts.

"If I asked you to give us a minute alone would you?" It was a stupid question and I knew the answer before he spoke.

"Over my dead body," Edward growled.

"You are already dead, so I suppose your leaving us alone," Jacob retorted. Edward cringed at his words and I could see the anger mix with sadness.

I turned on Jacob suddenly pissed and wanting to do violent things to him, I shoved him hard and I felt the monster in me surface. The monster that fought vampire after vampire, the monster that had raged against the loss of my love. I shoved Jacob again as hard as I could; he was expecting it this time so he didn't really move much from the force of it.

"You don't know anything about him!" I yelled at Jacob hitting my fist against his rock hard chest. "He is alive, he is here, and you just need to leave."

Jacob grabbed my wrist and I heard Edward growl loudly not liking Jacob restraining me. Jacob ignored him and stared down into my eyes.

"Bella his heart doesn't beat, his body is cold, and his eyes are…" Jacob paused and glanced into Edward's eyes and then scanned the other's eyes. "Orange?"

"Honey," I corrected him. Jacob looked back down to me confused. "They don't drink blood from humans; they drink from animals so their eyes aren't red. They are not murderers." I felt pride rise in my chest at the knowledge of how strong my family was.

Jacob stared at me speculatively and as if to get confirmation he looked up at the familiar honey eyed vampires.

"That is beside the point; they are dangerous and soul less monsters. You have to come with me now, I have to hide you and protect you," Jacob insisted pulling my arm again.

Before I could react I felt a cold grasp on my other arm, it was like being restrained by fire and ice. Jacob's hand burned on my right wrist and Edward's froze my left, they stood there trying to pull me towards their bodies and away from the other. Loud angry growls were ensuing all around me; I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I needed to get the situation under control or it was going to end badly.

"Both of you let go of me NOW!" I ordered with my teeth clenched. They both hesitantly released me and when I opened my eyes everyone was staring at me.

"This is what is going to happen," I said with my hands on my hips. "First everyone is going to calm down and second Jacob, you are going to leave and never look for me again."

Jacob stared at me shocked and saddened, and then suddenly resolve passed through his eyes. Edward growled at whatever thoughts Jacob was having.

"Bells come with me. You can go home to your parents and your old life."

I shook my head knowing that wasn't an option and as much as I longed for my parents I knew that I would die without Edward.

"You know that isn't true, the elders want my head on a silver platter. I can't go back and I don't want to go back."

"I will protect you," Jacob pleaded. He was past the anger, now he was going to try and plead me and guilt me into going. I knew Jacob well enough to not fall for it.

"The decision has been made," I told him stepping towards Edward.

Jacob stood staring into my eyes; he was shocked, heartbroken, scared, and angry. I hated hurting him but it was the only way.

"It will never work; you will get old and die one day. Do you think he will still want you in ten years? That is if he doesn't kill you first," Jacob said as if he had all the logic in the world.

"I will always want her," Edward growled and then added, "and I would never harm her."

"Not on purpose, but you can't tell me that your throat isn't burning to get a taste of her right now." Jacob knew as well as the rest of us that my blood was tempting to all of them, they were still considered newborns and resisting my blood was their hardest challenge in their new existence.

"Yes, well unlike you mutt, I can control myself," Edward hissed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jacob asked getting in Edward's face.

"That means I recall a certain mutt trying to kill Bella on more than one occasion, you nearly killed her the first time you phased and then when she was possessed you were going to kill her. So if anyone is a danger to her it is you," Edward spat at Jacob laying his imperfections on the table.

The two were inches from each other snarling and growling I pushed my way between them. Edward tried to pull me behind him, but I resisted as I put a hand on each of their chest. I looked up at Jacob, pleading with him to just understand and walk away.

"You're my imprint Bella, I can't just walk away from you," Jacob said as if he could read my mind. Edward scoffed unbelieving of what Jacob had just said, I didn't understand fully why it was so unbelieving.

Sadness and anger washed through me, I never understood why the world was so cruel. Why it had made me Jacob's imprint when Edward was my soul mate.

"Jacob, I am sorry, but I choose Edward. He is my soul mate and my forever," I explained as I removed my hand from his chest and stepped towards Edward.

Jacob closed his eyes and my heart broke when I saw the tear slip from the corner, I thought when his eyes opened they would hold a sadness that would tare at me for the rest of my life, but instead they held an anger that I couldn't fathom.

"You are mine," Jacob growled and everything happened too quickly for me to comprehend.

I heard a deafening growl, I heard cloths shred, I heard skin tearing, I felt pain, I heard more growls, the pain was unbearable, blackness floated around my eyelids, then I heard Alice scream Jasper's name and I felt more pain. Then just when I thought I couldn't feel anything worse, I felt like I was on fire. Someone had set me on fire, I heard someone yelling at Jasper to stop. Was he setting me on fire?

I floated in the pain unable to hear or feel anything, but the fire. I was going to die a slow and painful death. I had just reunited with Edward and now I was going to die without even getting to kiss him again.

**Please review and let me know you actually read it.**

**I know you hate me right now, but the next chapter will up any minute :) **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"The Beginning Comes With Pain"

Edward's POV

**Jacob and I were inches from each other snarling and growling Bella pushed her way between us. I automatically tried to pull her behind me, but she resisted as she put a hand on each of our chest. I stared at her as she looked up at Jacob, pleading with him to just understand and walk away. I trained my gift on him to gage his thoughts, if he was going to hurt Bella I was going to stop him before he could.**

_**I could grab her and run. **_**Jacob thought staring into her eyes. I listened trying to gage where his obsession with her laid. I knew he loved her, I knew that before I could read his mind, but there was nothing completely holding him to her, but his love. For me Bella was my soul mate and every part of my being held me to her. **

"**You're my imprint Bella, I can't just walk away from you," Jacob said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I scoffed, I didn't know everything about imprinting, but now that I looked back and I read his mind I was pretty sure he didn't imprint on Bella. If he had he wouldn't have wanted to kill her when she was possessed, he would have felt the same need to protect her as I had. **

**I tensed waiting for Bella's answer, I knew she loved me, but standing here with him looking all sad and needy I was scared. She could change her mind and pick him; I listened in on Jasper's thoughts to gage Bella and Jacob's emotions. **

_**Bella is feeling guilty, Jacob feels angry mostly, but there is sadness there also.**_

"**Jacob, I am sorry, but I choose Edward. He is my soul mate and my forever," I wanted to internally do a happy dance when Bella removed her hand from his stinky wolf chest and stepped towards me, but I knew Jacob's anger was going to surface. **

**Jacob closed his eyes and an angry tear rolled down his face. I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the anger rolling off of him; I heard the words that pushed my anger over in his head before they echoed out loud. **

"**You are mine," Jacob growled. I wanted to tell him that she wasn't his, she was mine and she always would be, but in that moment Jacob phased too quickly for me to even see it in his thoughts. **

**As his human body changed to wolf form his claw came down Bella's front as I tried to move her out of the way. I smelt the blood and heard Bella's scream simultaneously. I wanted to check her, but my anger and desire for her blood were fighting each other. I wanted to kill Jacob for hurting her, but I wanted to give into the monster and drink her sweet nectar. **

**Jacob's body hit me hard in an attack while I was distracted and a fight quickly ensued between us. I heard Jasper's thoughts too late as I heard Alice yell his name; his mind was full of hunger and thirst. I glanced over to where Bella lay on the ground to see Jasper pouncing on Bella. He was nothing more than a monster in that moment, no part of him held any humanity. **

**Emmett and Rosalie were trying to pull Jasper back as Alice got between him and Bella and I was trying to break free of Jacob so I could go to her, but I was so distracted that I couldn't accomplish anything. Jacob's wolf form had me pinned to the ground and his thoughts could care less that Bella was dying, he only wanted to kill me. I knew I was right, she wasn't his imprint. He snarled in my face causing me to clear my mind of distractions and I used all my strength and anger to kick him across the yard. I ran to Bella immediately as Emmett restrained Jasper, his eyes wild and his mind completely unreadable. Alice and Rosalie went after Jacob and made sure he stayed down. Emmett was torn between holding onto Jasper or going to make sure Rose was alright. He figured Rose could handle herself. Alice took her fear and anger out on Jacob as she kicked him in the side. She was scared for Bella and for Jasper.**

"**Bella, love," I said as I gently picked her head up. There was blood all over her chest, her heart beat too close to the surface and I could smell what could only be venom running through her blood. **

**She didn't speak and she didn't move, the skin on her chest was torn and barely hanging with four long slices down her entire front. Her heart was beating and she was breathing, but she appeared unconscious. Her blood didn't even register to me as I tried to figure out what was happening to her. I realized she was transforming, the little blood left in her body was pushed through her heart with venom strong in it. I held her to my chest and prayed that she would be able to hold on long enough to be saved. Long enough for us to be together forever. **

"**I am here love; you have to hang on for me alright. I love you, so much. Please don't leave me again." **

**I felt the most fear I had ever felt before in my life and my non-existent heart hurt as if it was being ripped out of my chest. Time stood still and I thought I would never resurface from the nightmare I was in, once the venom in Bella's system overrode the blood Jasper finally calmed down enough to be released. As soon as Emmett let him go Jasper's knees gave out and he sobbed tear-less sobs into his hands. He was the picture of a broken and regretful man. I couldn't help, but feel a little anger towards him. I knew he couldn't help his instincts, hell I had wanted to drink from her also, but if Bella didn't make it I knew I would never be able to look at him again. **

"**I am so sorry," Jasper chanted over and over. **

**Jacob was beaten too badly to move so Alice left his side and tried to console Jasper. I just held Bella and prayed to a God that I wasn't sure I believed in. **

"**Oh god," I heard Esme gasp as her and Carlisle came into the yard. Carlisle was at my side in a moment and his mind was going through things too quickly for me to even try to concentrate. He tried to remove my hands from Bella so that he could check her out and without even thinking about it I growled at him. Everyone stood around shocked as I tried to get myself under control and let Carlisle look at Bella. **

_**She is changing. **_**He thought looking over her wounds, as he moved a piece of fabric back I wanted to vomit as I noticed that her muscles and parts of her organs were visible where Jacob's claws had dug into her. **

"**Will the change heal her?" I asked just above a whisper. Carlisle looked up at me as he ran through all the things he knew about vampires and the things he speculated about us since our change.**

"**I believe so," he answered. "We should probably get her cleaned up and lay her down somewhere sterile. I don't want to take any chances," he said looking at the blood and dirt mixed around on her body. **

**Carlisle and Esme were terrified and wanted desperately to know what had happened, but they put their questions away for later, their first priority was Bella. Carlisle started handing out jobs to everyone so that we could get Bella taken care of. **

**I felt eyes on us and I sensed others presence, but I didn't hear thoughts or smell anyone as we carried Bella into the house, but even inside I felt like we were being watched. Jacob's breaths were shallow outside in the yard and by the stench of bloody wet dog; I knew that he would most likely bleed to death in the yard. **

**Alice and Rosalie held their breath as they cut the clothes off of Bella's body and washed her wounds with warm water. They didn't hold their breath to keep the scent of her blood out of their mouths, but rather to keep from gagging. The wounds were so bad, they made them sick to their non-existent stomachs. Bella didn't move, she laid perfectly still. I kept my eyes focused on her face not wanting to miss any sign of movement. After she was cleaned up and covered with loose clothing and a thin sheet I returned to my spot next to her. **

**I sat in that spot for hours just watching her and not moving an inch. I heard the family filtering around the house discussing the events that transpired and I heard when Carlisle went out and buried Jacob's dead body. He had bleed out completely and I didn't feel an ounce of heartache over it. **

_**Should we of buried her? **_**Emmett's thoughts caught my attention. **

"**Why would you think that?" I whispered knowing he would hear me. "She isn't dead." **

_**Me? **_**Emmett thought making sure I was talking to him.**

"**Yeah you, Emmett." **

_**Shit, I will never get used to that mind reading bull. **_**He thought to himself before he answered. **

"**Oh, well. I was just thinking that we were buried while we changed, maybe we should have buried her also." I could see Emmett shrug through Rosalie's mind. **

"**Carlisle?" I asked suddenly feeling panicked that maybe we hadn't done it right. **

"**I don't think the burying makes a difference, she is changing before our eyes." Carlisle had walked into the room and I turned to look over Bella.**

**Sure enough her skin looked paler, her hair was thicker, and the wounds visible on her neck were healing. I could smell the venom as it continued to flow through her blood. I sat quietly and watched as the small changes over took her body. They were little things at little moments, but they were there. Then suddenly after twelve hours of no movement, I saw her hands clench into fist her jaw tightened, and before I could say anything a blood curling scream escaped her lips. **

**I went to her immediately and tried to figure out what was wrong with her, and then I remember my own change the fire, the burn. It was the worst pain in the world and I ran my hands along her skin hoping to bring her a little relief, she continued to scream and the family all crowded around her and we tried to bring her comfort with our touch. We knew that we couldn't really cool the fire, but it seemed to help. She calmed down and Alice looked for the future, there was a hazy picture in her head of Bella and I running through the trees at an inhuman speed. Bella was beautiful in a white flowing dress, I smiled at Alice in thanks praying that future came true. **

_**She must have been unconscious until now, **_**Carlisle thought trying to understand why she suddenly started screaming now.**

**I didn't care why she was screaming now, but I wanted to make her pain go away. I talked to her and hoped that she would find comfort in my voice, that she would follow the sound of my voice back to me. **

**Sixty torturing hours later Bella's heart beat erratically in her chest, her body was fully healed and the only organ left alive in her body was her heart. She hadn't screamed in hours, but as her heart beat as if it was going to come out of her chest she screamed. Her back arched and I held her hand tightly letting her know I was there for her. Everyone stood behind me in anticipation; we hoped that she would be as coherent as we were when we first woke up. It was torturing me to hear her scream, but I knew it was coming to an end. With two hard strong beats her back fell back flat on the bed and silence caressed the room. **

**No one took a breath, no one moved, all eyes were on Bella. Her eyes opened slowly and she stared at the ceiling and then she shocked us all when she spat out one sentence.**

"**Fuck, I am dead."**

**We all stared at her confused and one of us must have made a noise, because her eyes shot in our direction. The emotions crossed her face quickly as she shot out of the bed at a speed faster than the blink of the eye. **

"**Edward," she whispered her ruby red eyes sparkling. **

"**My Bella," I whispered back as I slowly made my way towards her. **

**Once I was in reach of her I put a cautious hand on her arm, she quickly grabbed me and hugged me tight against her chest. I buried my face in her hair and held her back just as tight, if I was being honest she was hurting me a little, but a little pain was worth it. Anything was worth feeling her in my arms, my family quietly left the room, Carlisle only leaving with one thought. **

_**She will need to feed soon, son.**_

**As if Bella had heard him, she reached up and held her burning throat. I smiled knowingly at her and she grimaced.**

"**This is what I made you feel like when I was human?" She questioned. She knew what she was, she didn't need to ask what had happened, and I could see in her eyes she had a pretty good idea of the events that followed after she began her transformation. **

"**Something like that, but not to worry my love we will never cause each other pain again."**

"**Never again," she swore. "I thought I was dead," she said shyly looking at me from under her lashes. I cupped her face and made her stare into my eyes, the red in hers was a shock, not as warm as the chocolate brown, but I was just thankful she was here and alive.**

"**This isn't the end Bella, this is the beginning. The beginning of forever."**

"**Forever," she ghostly whispered as she smiled at me and without another thought our lips locked in a passionate kiss. Her fingers wrapped in my hair and her lips moved furiously against mine, hunger burned in me. A hunger I hadn't felt since I was human, I wanted her, every part of her. We kissed and explored each others bodies for what felt like hours, but Bella's thirst was starting to get to her. I lead her out of the house to hunt. I watched fascinated as she quickly took down her first pray, she didn't even hesitate or question me on what to do. She knew what the alternative to hunting animals was so she wouldn't argue. We walked hand in hand not saying a word back to the house, there was a lot to be said, but neither of us was ready to lay it all out on the table. **

**Jasper was on the porch waiting for us when we arrived back at the house; his thoughts reviled what I suspected they would. He felt guilty and wanted to beg for forgiveness. **

"**There is nothing to forgive," I assured him as I patted his shoulder. He wasn't so sure, he looked at Bella, and she smiled. **

"**Jasper, he is right, there is nothing to forgive. If anything I should thank you." Jasper and I both stared at her shocked. Her mind was still silent to me so I had no idea what she was thinking. **

"**What?" Jasper asked unbelieving. **

"**Thank you for saving me and changing me," Bella said smiling at him. **

**Jasper's mind was reeling and he wasn't sure what to say or what to do.**

"**Bella, I didn't do it to save you, I wish I could say I did, but the fact is that I couldn't control myself. I didn't want to save you, I wanted to kill you," Jasper admitted. **

**Bella was shaking her head at him and then she let go of my hand rested both of her hands on Jasper's cheeks forcing him to look at her. **

"**Either way you changed me, which saved me so thank you and I will not have you feeling guilty. I don't blame you and I am not angry with you." Jasper took that moment to gage her emotions, but he didn't feel anything coming off of her. **

**It was as if she wasn't there, just like when I tried to read her mind, it seemed no one was standing there. Jasper read my emotions and sensed my confusion and worry. Then he read everyone in the houses to make sure his gift was working. Then we both stared at Bella.**

"**What?" She asked appearing self conscious. **

"**I can't feel you?" Jasper questioned to himself. Bella stared at him even more confused than before. "I can't feel your emotions." **

"**What?" Bella asked again as the rest of the family joined us outside to see what was going on. **

"**Alice look for Bella's future," Carlisle instructed. **

**Alice quickly looked for Bella's future; she realized that she could only see random things as she looked for Bella. Everything was hazy and blurry, nothing solid. I stared at Bella not sure how I should feel. **

"**I can't get a clear read on her, I can't see her clearly," Alice stressed. Her visions had worked fine since Jacob took his last breath. We had concluded that she couldn't see past wolves, but this was just strange. **

_**Hmm, **_**Carlisle thought to himself as he tried to recall something that would give him answers. His mind settled on one thing he had read about vampires and their gifts. **_**A shield?**_

"**What is a shield?" I asked curious.**

"**The most powerful gift around and it sounds like Bella is a full mental shield, she can't be harmed by vam… Our kinds gifts, but I wonder…" Carlisle let his sentence drop off there but I heard the rest. **

"**What is going on? You wonder what?" Bella questioned sounding worried and stressed. **

"**I think that you are a shield, it is a gift that is extremely rare in vampires. I have never actually heard of a real one before, I mean it is one of the gifts passed down, but never has one actually been documented, at least not a full shield." Carlisle explained and I recalled a member of the Volturi being a shield.**

"**Chelsea in the Volturi was a shield, but she could only protect one person at a time and had to be touching them," I said getting excited. My love had a gift and possibly a powerful one. **

"**Wait, time out," Bella said holding her hands up in the shape of a 'T'. "What makes you think I can protect anyone?" **

**I shrugged and worried that maybe I spoke too soon, I didn't want Bella to get her hopes up if she couldn't extend her shield to protect anyone, but herself. **

"**We are not positive you can, but it is a possibility." Carlisle always had the right answers. **

**I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and lifted her into the air in excitement. Even if she couldn't protect anyone else it made me happy to know she could protect herself. It only made sense that she would make a powerful vampire, since she was an extremely powerful human before. **

**As we all turned to enter the house I once again got the feeling that we were being watched and managed to catch a drifting thought. **

_**Aro will be pleased.**_


End file.
